Une plume d'un veela
by nomduneplume
Summary: A son 16ème anniversaire, Harry reçoit son héritage Veela. C'est à travers ses nouveaux sens qu'il découvrira qui est son âme-sœur. Pourquoi cette plume est apparue devant lui ? Pourquoi lui a-t'on menti sur sa puissance ? [HPDM] [Dray est née le 2 août, pour le bon déroulement de cette fiction.] COMPLÈTE !
1. Chapter 1 - Retrouvailles au Terrier

Une plume d'un veela.

****Titre:**** Une plume d'un Veela.

****Auteur : Nomd'unePlume. [ ******C'est moi :D****** ]****

****Béta: mikan92****

****Disclaimer : ****Aucun Personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de JKR.

****Pairing: ******HPDM**

****Rating : ******Attention aux yeux. Au fil des chapitres, enfin de l'histoire, il y aura un peu de lime. Je met donc le rating M pour plus de "sécurité".**

**C'est une fiction à caractère homosexuel ( Harry et Drago ). Aucun commentaire Homophobe sera toléré. Merci ^-^**

Note à vous : Soyez indulgents, c'est ma toute première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Les chapitres seront postés selon mes disponibilités, je pense que ça sera toutes les semaines ( mon emploie du temps le permet souvent ).

[ **CETTE FICTION SERA RETRAVAILLÉE ULTÉRIEUREMENT.**] Désolé de la mauvaise mise en page pour les premiers chapitres. J'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas pour la lecture. Les dialogues, la syntaxe et le reste des fautes d'orthographe seront aussi corrigés. Enfin toute la fic' quoi ^-^

Bonne lecture.

**Rappel** :** "Dialogue"** / **(****Pensée)** / _Télépathie_.

**Premier Chapitre** : Retrouvailles au Terrier.

Près d'un grand arbre, Harry était allongé dans cette herbe gracieuse qui bougeait au gré du vent. Cela lui donnait ce sentiment de bien être. Il était rare de le ressentir car chez les Dursley rien n'était tranquille, il se disait vraiment que les sentiments et émotions n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Comme c'était agréable de sentir ce vent doux rouler sur sa peau, cette caresse délicate et tiède. Il se sentait bien ici, seul, tranquille, sans personne pour lui demander quelque chose. Il avait besoin de solitude. Se redressant, il sentit que le vent avait soudainement augmenté. Ce n'était plus une légère brise mais c'était bien une bourrasque. Elle emportait toutes les feuilles sur son passage. Et la il vit une plume, d'un blanc éclatant, pur et débordant d'innocence, tomber dans une infime délicatesse sur le rocher situé un peu plus loin. Harry, par curiosité, se levant avec difficulté, marcha en direction de cette roche, enleva ses chaussures et mit ses pieds dans l'herbe fraîche. Pourquoi cette plume l'attirait tant ? Elle avait quelque chose d'intrigant, de captivant. Il l'attrapa et l'examina. Dès qu'elle fut posée au creux de ses mains il fut pris d'un frisson.

**\- "Je vais la garder et chercher dans les livres si il y a quelque chose à ce sujet"** Harry pensif, repartit en direction de la maison appartenant à sa famille moldue. Dans 2 jours, Harry pourra enfin se rendre au Terrier afin de rejoindre ses deux amis pour le reste de ses vacances.

-HPDM-

Dans sa chambre Harry rangeait ses affaires dans sa valise, il y plaça tous ses effets personnels, pour une fois, bien rangé. L'idée de partir de cette maison définitivement le rendait heureux et euphorique, se remémorant les années passées avec Ron et Hermione. Descendant dans la cuisine pour faire à manger il remarqua que le silence pesait dans la maisonnée. Pétunia s'avança vers lui d'un pas nonchalant.  
**\- "Harry, prépare à manger, et nettoie ensuite la cuisine pour qu'elle soit aussi propre qu'avant"** dit-elle sèchement.

**\- "Oui tante Pétunia" **Harry s'exécuta et mangea une heure après les restes de ce qu'il avait préparé. Sa tante, avait quant à elle, mangé assez rapidement pour s'occuper de père&amp;fils Dursley. Elle se retourna et fit une remarque à Harry.

**-"Nous avons reçu une lettre provenant de ton école de monstres, nous sommes enfin contents que tu t'en ailles définitivement ! Un monstre tel que toi, ne devrait pas nous fréquenter. Tu nous donnes une mauvaise image auprès des voisins".** Siffla-t-elle.

**-"Oui je sais, ils m'ont avertit". **Dit Harry d'une voix fatiguée, ne se souciant pas du reste de la phrase.

**-"Avant de faire tes affaires, range la maison et fais la poussière. Puis fais toi oublier jusqu'à ce que tes, comment dire, tes semblables viennent te chercher." **Elle se retourna, aussi vite qu'elle s'était adressée à lui.

Harry, content de pouvoir quitter ces murs, commença activement les taches ménagères. Quand il eut fini, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Fermant la porte d'un coup de main, il s'étala sur son lit et se mit à penser à cette fameuse plume. Oui, pourquoi était-elle tombé ici, juste en face de lui ? Pourquoi brillait-elle comme ça ? Et surtout pourquoi il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas une banale plume d'oiseau ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans son esprit, il les mis de côté. Décidant de se bouger, il alla sous la douche. Un bon jet d'eau brûlante, ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il se détendit un moment, puis sortit et se sécha. Le temps de s'habiller, il entendit un toc sur la porte du rez-de-chaussée. Dans sa tête on pouvait entendre **(Pourvu, que ça soit qui je pense ! Pourvu, que ça soit qui je pense !).** Excité par cette idée, il s'activa et descendit les marches comme à l'allée, quatre à quatre. Ralentissant en bas des escaliers, il vit que le salon était occupé par les Dursley et 2 autres personnes.

-HPDM-

Harry s'avança doucement et aperçut Remus et Maugrey Fol'oeil qui se retournèrent au même moment. Ravis de les voir, Harry fit un sourire aussi grand que possible.

**-"Bonjour Fol'oeil." **Dit-il sans s'attarder sur lui puis tourna les yeux**. "Remus ! Je suis si content de te voir !" **s'exclamat'il en étouffant ses larmes.

**-"Harry, mon petit. Je suis heureux de te voir. J'espère que tu as finis de faire ta valise car nous ne restons pas pour prendre un thé. L'odeur dans cette maison me pique le nez. Haha, hâtons-nous, certaines personnes désirent te voir." **

Sans plus attendre, et sans demander de compte, ils transplanèrent au Terrier. Harry n'avait aucuns regrets de partir de cette maison, celle où il avait subit de nombreuses corrections. Ils furent directement dans l'entrée de la maison. Entendant quelques pas, Harry se prépara à recevoir, câlins, bisous et autres châtiment affectifs de la part de sa famille adoptive. Haa.. Les Weasley, heureusement qu'ils étaient là tout de même. Harry aurait dépérit s'il ne les avait pas rencontré lors de leur toute première année à Poudlard sur ce fameux quai 9 3/4. Mme Weasley s'avança en premier, l'accueillant à bras ouvert.

**-"Harry chéri, je suis si contente de te voir ! As-tu déjeuné ? Ça va, tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"** L'étreignant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. A croire qu'elle ne sentait pas sa propre force. S'apercevant qu'elle l'étouffait, Mme Weasley desserra son emprise et s'écarta doucement. **"Alastor, Rémus, contente de vous revoir, allez-y rentrez."**

**-"Bonjour Molly, je vois que tu ne contrôles toujours pas ta force quand il s'agit d'Harry."**

Il se mit à rire doucement. Elle sourit et se tourna vers Maugrey.

**-"Alastor, comment allez-vous?"**

**-"Bonjour Mme Weasley, je vais bien merci." **

**-"Bien alors, venez à la cuisine, j'ai quelques petites informations à vous dire." **

Son regard se posa sur Harry, et d'un sourire, elle lui dit qu'il pouvait aller rejoindre ses amis dans la chambre qu'occupait Ronald. Sans attendre, il dévala les escaliers. Quant aux adultes, Maugrey, et Lupin allèrent dans la cuisine à l'abri des oreilles furtives.

**-"Bon, je dois vous parler d'une information venant d'Albus Dumbledore. Il me la transmise par hiboux protégé par une multitudes de sort. Je dois vous prévenir que cela ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce."** Elle s'arrêta un moment pour attendre le consentement de l'Auror et du Loup-Garou.

**-"Oui Molly, ne t'en fais pas, tu as ma parole."** Maugrey suivit de peu les paroles de Lupin.

**-"Vous avez la mienne aussi. De toute façon je pense que si cette information est importante, on en parlera à la réunion de "L'ordre" je suppose."** dit calmement Fol'oeil.

**-"Non, bien qu'il aurait pu, Albus cherche à ce que ça reste entre nous. Minerva est déjà au courant. Donc comme je disais, nous devons surveiller Harry et sa puissance magique. Albus ne veut pas que la magie d'Harry chéri se développe encore plus. Pour une raison qu'il ne m'a pas dite. Je vous transmet alors ce message. Et aussi, il nous donnera le sort de bridage, au cas où Harry arriverait à dépasser cette limite maintenue depuis qu'il est tout bébé."**

Rémus furieux de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, le loup en lui vit rouge, il ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à un membre de sa meute et surtout de sa famille. Car oui Harry faisait parti de sa famille depuis qu'il avait décidé d'accepté la demande de Sirius un soir de tranquillité. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé tous les deux à propos de la guerre, de la vie en générale. Sirius inquiet du futur, demanda à Rémus, s'il accepterait de prendre le relais de parrain/filleul afin de donner une famille au cas où il lui arriverait malheur. Quand Patmol fut tombé derrière le voile, Rémus était venu soutenir Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait. A ce moment la, Rémus avait sorti une lettre écrite de la main de Sirius. Harry avait accepté en enlaçant le Loup-Garou.

**-"Pourquoi devrions nous faire cela ? Harry n'est pas un danger ou quelque soit d'autre qui pourrait nuire au monde magique !".** Furieux il commença les cent pas, outragé qu'on s'en prenne à son filleul adoptif. **"Hors de question, que je fasse cela ! Je vais aller en parler directement avec Albus et lui faire comprendre mon mécontentement."**

Il grogna et alla se poser dans le salon, histoire de se calmer sans attendre la réponse de Mme Weasley. Quant à Maugrey, lui affirma qu'il allait surveiller de près le jeune Harry Potter.

Rémus toujours aussi énervé se demandait comment Molly pouvait lui faire une chose pareil.. Elle qui est une mère adoptive pour Harry. Il devait vraiment se méfier de tout le monde. Personne sauf Harry méritait sa confiance.

-HPDM-

Harry arriva en haut de l'escalier croisant les Jumeaux et Ginny.

**-"Harry, mon pote"...**

**-"Ça nous fait plaisir"...**

**-"De te voir!"** Dirent Georges et Fred simultanément.

**-"Fred, Georges, quel plaisir de vous revoir, vous n'avez pas trop embêté Ron ce mois-ci ?"** ricana Harry, la larme à l'œil.

**-"Harry...Harry...Harry. Mon pote, tu devrais nous connaître depuis le temps. Crois-tu que nous resterions les mains croisées durant un mois ?"**

**-"C'est vraiment mal nous connaître Harry !"** Dirent simultanément les deux Jumeaux. Harry sourit et tourna les yeux. Ginny était jolie aujourd'hui, ses cheveux flamboyants étaient attachés en chignon. Ça lui changeait vraiment le visage. Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et lui donna une accolade.  
**-"Bonjour Ginny."** Dit Harry, content de voir la rouquine.

**-"Bonjour Harry, je suis aussi contente que tu sois la. Ron et Hermione ne parlaient que de toi durant toutes les vacances." **Elle pouffa en regardant Harry. Il était étonné de ne pas avoir reçu des nouvelles de ses deux amis.

-**"D'accord Ginny, merci, je vais aller les voir justement." **Dit il en lui rendant son sourire. **"Je vous retrouve pour le déjeuné"**

Et les trois opinèrent. Harry parti en direction de la chambre que Ron occupait.

-HPDM-

Arrivé devant la fameuse chambre, il la poussa et vit les deux amis s'enlacer sans retenue. Harry gêné par cette vision se racla la gorge pour faire signe de sa présence

**-"hum-hum.." **

Les deux tourteaux se séparèrent.

-**"Harry ! Nous ne t'avons pas entendu." **Hermione gênée elle aussi se leva rapidement et lui fit une étreinte. Ron quand à lui, lui mis une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

**-"Comment ça va mon pote ? Ce n'était pas trop dur chez tes moldus ? **

**-"Si. J'avais hâte de partir. C'est Remus et Fol'oeil qui sont venu me chercher." **Il s'arrêta un temps et repris en changeant de sujet. **"Je vois que vous vous êtes enfin déclarés, car vous étiez les seuls à ne pas le voir."**

Hermione, les joues couleur pivoines lui expliqua que Ron avait pris son courage à deux mains et c'était déclaré un soir devant la cheminée. Ils n'avaient pas envoyé de courrier cet été car les deux jeunes amoureux voulaient lui dire en face. Harry était content pour eux. C'est vrai qu'il se demandait quand l'un ou l'autre allait réagir. L'esprit d'Harry divagua vers cette plume et eu l'idée d'en parler à Hermione.

**-"je dois vous parler de quelque chose. Enfin d'une plume particulière, je voulais ton avis Mione."**

La dite personne intriguée, prit la plume, la regarda longuement et alla fouiller dans sa malle. Elle ressortit un livre dans sa malle et le feuilleta.

-**"Quel blanc éclatant ! Où l'as tu trouvé ?" **Questionna Ron.

**-"Elle s'est posé sur un rocher dans le monde des moldus dû à une bourrasque. Je pense qu'elle est spécial, aucune plume ne dégage autant de pureté." **Dit Harry pensif.

-**"Harry, je pense qu'on devrait en parler aux adultes et directeur quand on sera au château. Je peux la garder pour l'analyser ?" **Demanda Hermione.

**-"Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais la garder avec moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle a quelque chose d'apaisant."**

-**"Pas de souci Harry. On verra ça à Poudlard. Je suis sur qu'à la Bibliothèque un livre parle de ce genre d'item." **

Harry acquiesça puis regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil radiant, donnait de la chaleur dans la pièce sombre de la maison.  
Soudain une idée traversa l'esprit des deux garçons. Ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent.

**-"Quoi que vous avez pensé je ne participe pas, je préfère étudier pour la rentrée. Cette année encore, je tiens à apprendre encore plus de chose." **

Les deux amis avait vu le ciel bleu. Pourquoi ne pas faire un peu de de Quidditch ?

-**"Allez mec, prend ton balai, on va aller se défouler en 1 contre 1."**

**-"Oui j'attendais ça depuis un moment !" **Harry ravi, descendit en vitesse suivit de prêt par Ron. Hermione préféra bouquiner.

-HPDM-

Chacun sur leur balai, la chasse au Vif d'or avait commencé. Malgré son post défenseur Ron était assez rapide, mais Harry lui qui était finement musclé le dépassait sans difficulté. Tel un aigle, on pouvait se rendre compte qu'il se servait de l'air pour devancer son adversaire. C'était un spectacle de finesse, de grâce et de délicatesse. Ces mèches aux couleurs sombre flottaient au grès du vent. Le brun accéléra et aperçu le Vif quelques mètres plus loin. Arrivé à porté, il étira le bras et réussit à l'attraper. Ron stupéfait de la facilité du brun le félicita en hurlant. Quand ils furent à terre, tous deux rentrèrent pour y aller manger. Molly avait bien entendu fait un bon repas. Demain était la journée de la rentrée, il fallait bien que la fratrie se porte au mieux ce 1er septembre. Quand tout le monde eut fini son repas Ginny, Hermione montèrent en premier. Vu qu'Harry était arrivé, il allait bien évidemment dormir avec Ron. Ils avaient tous terminé de ranger leur valise. Demain allait être une journée fatigante. Chacun leur tour, ils tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

**A SUIVRE...**


	2. Chapter 2 - 31 Juillet

**Chapitre 2**:31 Juillet.

•* • * •

**Titre:** Une plume d'un Veela.

**Auteur ****: Nomd'unePlume. **

**Disclaimer**** :**Aucun Personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de JKR.

**Pairing** :HPDM [Certains personnages OCC][ Dans cette Fic' Dray est née le 2 août. Ne soyez pas choqués :3 ]

**Rating** :Attention aux yeux. Au fil des chapitres, enfin de l'histoire, il y aura du lemon.

C'est une fiction à caractère homosexuel ( Harry et Drago ). Aucun commentaire Homophobe sera toléré. Merci ^-^

**Résumé** : A son 16ème anniversaire, Harry reçoit son héritage Veela. C'est à travers ses nouveaux sens qu'il découvrira qui est son âme-sœur. Pourquoi cette plume est apparue devant lui ? Pourquoi lui a-t'on menti sur sa puissance ?

**Note à vous :**

• Soyez indulgents, c'est ma toute première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. (Ne tient pas compte des tomes six et sept).

• Pour chaque nouveau chapitre, vous aurez un "**Précédemment**" suivis de la dernière phrase écrite lors du, bien entendu, précédent chapitre.

• Les chapitres seront postés selon mes disponibilités, je pense que ça sera toutes les semaines ( mon emploie du temps le permet souvent ).

Rappel :-"Dialogue" / **(****Pensée)** / _Télépathie_.

Réponses aux Reviews :

Stormtrooper2 : Haha oui, il faut s'en inquiété. L'habit ne fait pas le moine comme on dit. Merci pour t**a** review, ça fait plaisir =)

Brigitte26 : Merci pour ta review, tu verras au fil des chapitres, quelle est l'utilité de cette jolie plume. ^-^

77Hildegard : Merci pour ta review, manipulateur oui, mais pas dans un but mauvais, enfin tu verras dans la suite des chapitres ;p

Shenendoahcalyssa : Sa directrice de maison, ne vas pas être contente du tout quand elle saura pourquoi Dumbledore agit comme ça, même si c'est pour Harry =) tu verras bien :p

Dylan Malfoy : Je te remercie pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^-^.

-HPDM-

**Deuxième Chapitre**: 31 juillet.

**Précédemment**: _Demain allait être une journée fatigante. Chacun leur tour, ils tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée._

-HPDM-

D'une fraîcheur inconnue, la chambre qu'occupait Ron et Harry, était étrangement silencieuse et froide. Pas un ronflement, d'habitude on pouvait entendre le rouquin ronfler comme le train express.. Bruyamment. Mais ce soir, aucun bruit. Le silence total, comme ci quelque chose allait se passer. On pouvait apercevoir la respiration du brun, elle était saccadée mais forte. Il était trempé de sueur. Plus aucunes couvertures le recouvraient malgré la faible température à l'intérieur de la chambre. Harry fit quelques gémissement. Pas des gémissements de bien-être mais des petits bruits de douleur. Le brun se réveilla en sursaut. Son corps le brûlait, ses articulations le tiraillaient. Que se passait-il pour qu'il ai aussi mal ? Harry s'accrochait tant bien que mal aux draps de son lit. Son corps s'arc-boutait dangereusement. Ses os craquait puis tout cessa. Quand soudainement son corps recommença à avoir des brûlures, et il sombra dans l'inconscience. D'un point de vue objectif la nuit, en ce 31 juillet, une onde de choc parcourut tout l'Angleterre.

-HPDM-

Harry complètement entouré de noir parvint à discerner une bulle blanche. Comme ci il n'y avait plus aucune limite à cet endroit. Il se releva avec difficulté et marchant en direction de cette lumière. Quand il fut devant cette petite boule, par curiosité il la toucha du bout des doigts. Une onde de choc similaire à celle dans sa chambre (oui bien sur il ne le sait pas) chassa l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Il chercha un point de repaire et baissa la tête. Une plume comme celle qu'il avait trouvé chez son oncle et sa tante, était posée à ses pieds. Il s'accroupit et la prit délicatement. Encore une se disait-il. Puis par reflex, il regarda autour de lui. Rien que du vide, blanc, mais vide. Il était seul ici dans un endroit étranger et inconnu. Subitement, une voix douce, d'un ton royal lui remplit le cœur d'un sentiment étrange.

**-« Jeune Harry, enfin nous nous rencontrons. »**

**-« Qui êtes vous ? »**Demanda Harry inquiet.

**-« Je suis Mâla, votre guide ici dans ce monde, envoyé par votre mère. Pour le moment vous êtes inconscient, votre transformation est en cours. »**

**-« Ma mère vous envoie ? Mais pourquoi ? Puis quelle transformation ? Que se passe t'il bon-sang ? Et pourquoi suis-je ici ? ****»**Gronda le Brun

**-« Jeune Harry calmez vous voyons. Vous en saurez plus quand vous sentirez l'aura de votre âme-sœur. Mais pour le moment, moi-même suis bridé. Je ne peux vous en dire plus. Soyez patient et faites moi confiance, Jeune Harry. ****»**Et la voix s'effaça.

-HPDM-

Harry retomba dans le silence, le noir recouvrit l'étendue de son inconscience. Le brun s'éveilla par terre sur le tapis. Comment était-il tombé ? Sûrement dû à ce fameux rêve, vraiment étrange soit dit en passant. Il faisait encore nuit, il prit ses lunettes, sa baguette et lança le sort "Tempus Numerus" il n'était que 6h.. Fatigué par ce rêve, Harry décida de prendre un longue et chaude douche pour se réveiller correctement. Une ribambelle de question lui trottées en tête. Que venez faire sa mère dans l'histoire, qui plus est, elle lui envoie un guide pour trouver son âme-sœur. Mais pourquoi ? Harry cogna le point sur le carrelage pour se calmer. **(Il faut vraiment que j'en parle à Hermione et Ron.)** Se disait-il.

Quand il eut fini, il sortit de la douche pour se sécher. Complètement réchauffé, il se dirigea vers le lit de Ron. Le rouquin avait l'air... D'une épave.. Oui d'une épave. Les bras contorsionnés au dessus de sa tête, la couette tombée à terre. A croire que ses rêves sont des aventures. Harry pouffa et alla de ses mains, bouger les épaules de son ami.

**-« Ron, réveille toi.. Debout, faut se bouger pour aller manger, sinon ta mère va râler »**Ne voyant aucun signe de vie de Ron, endormi encore profondément, le Griffondor lui lança le sort "Enervatum".

**-« Hein.. Que se passe t'il, on est attaqué ? Vieux j'ai rêvé que tu étais tombé de ton lit et que d'un coup tu tombes dans l'inconscience et... et... Cette onde de choc puissante.. Dit moi que ce n'est qu'un rêve hein ? »**On voyait de la peur dans son regard.

**-« ****Mais non vieux, il n'y a pas d'attaque, et oui ça c'est vraiment passé, cette nuit.. » **Confirma le Brun. **-« ****Je pense que tout le monde la sentit. Allez, vient on descend. »**

**-« Ouais vaut mieux en parler à tout le monde. Et oui j'avoue que si nous ne descendons pas maintenant, maman ne nous fera pas de cadeau. »**Dit-il se frottant les yeux

**-« ****Je pense qu'il manque plus que nous pour manger. »**

**-« ****Ouais, en plus j'ai trop faim. »** On pouvait entendre son estomac faire des siennes.

Les deux garçons, allèrent dans la cuisine. Sur le seuil de la cuisine, il faisait sombre. Quand soudain la lumière apparue, tous rassemblés, ils crièrent.

**-« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY ! »**

Le dit Harry, resta bouche-bée. Ils y avaient pensé. Une larme roula sur sa joue, comment définir son état actuel ? Il était Joyeux, Heureux, bien ici au terrier avec toutes ces personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Rougissant, il balbutia.

**-« ****Merci...Je..Je ne sais pas quoi dire.. merci, merci ! »** il leur fit un grand sourire.

Molly Weasley s'approcha de lui et lui fit une étreinte.

**-«****Harry chéri, c'est tout à fait normal. Mais dit moi que s'est-il passé cette nuit, nous avons sentit une hausse de magie, puis une onde de choc s'est fait ressentir à travers toute la maison, je pense même à travers tout l'Angleterre. Cela vient il de toi ? Puis on dirait que tu as changé.. Regarde moi ça, un vrai jeune homme. ****»**Curieusement tous les regards étaient posé sur lui. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée.

**-« Oui****, c'est bien moi, je voulais vous en parler... De cette nuit Mme Weasl... »** Il eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Mme Weasley le coupa doucement.

**-« Harry chéri, depuis le temps que l'on se connaît, appelle moi Molly, tu fais parti de notre famille tu sais. »**

**-« ****Oui... D'accord Mme Weas... Molly. »** dit Harry, rougissant.

**-« Bien je pense qu'on peut attendre un peu pour en parler, on appellera Albus Dumbledore à ce moment là, avec sa clair-voyance, il nous aidera à trouver d'où provient une telle puissance. Mais aujourd'hui c'est ton jour, ton anniversaire Harry chéri. » **

Molly partit en direction des fourneaux pour lui sortir un gâteau.. Elle qui était dans ses pensées depuis hier soir. **(C'était donc bien Harry, hier soir. Quelle puissance phénoménale. Il va falloir que j'envoie un Hibou de mon côté, à Albus Dumbledore.)**

Pendant ce temps là, tout le monde était à la fête, le brun avait reçu plein de cadeaux. Chaque personne lui avait fait une étreinte. Harry en était tout rouge à la fin, mais il était heureux, et se sentit aimé. Enfin, que dire, quelle émotion décrire sur le moment, il voulait que le temps s'arrête pour pouvoir vivre cet instant présent. Il décida de s'investir à fond aujourd'hui pour ainsi les remercier à sa façon.

-HPDM-

C'était l'heure de l'ouverture des cadeaux. Hermione s'avança en premier et lui tendit un paquet bien emballé. Vraiment bien emballé. Harry, attendit la confirmation de la brunette pour arraché son papier, bah quoi, c'était son anniversaire il ne voulait pas patienter en ouvrant ses présents. Hermione, malgré le temps qu'elle avait passé dessus pour que ça soit parfait, roula des yeux, et lui accorda le droit d'arracher son précieux paquet. Le brun, qui attendait l'approbation, analysa le paquet. Il était parfaitement emballé, dans un papier vert émeraude. Il était de taille, comment dire, moyenne ? Oui sûrement cela. Il se décida et enleva le papier. Il y découvrit un écrin aussi noir que ses cheveux, entouré par de fines lignes argentées. Il l'ouvrit, et vit un bracelet d'argent où était écrit : **« Où que tu sois, je serai la, pour t'épauler et t'écouter » **Une petite carte était disposé à coté du bijou.

_« A toi Harry, mon meilleur ami. _

_Ce bijou que je t'offre servira à me contacter si tu as besoin de moi._

_Et sache que quoi qu'il arrive tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. »_

Harry, touché par ce bijou, se tourna vers la jolie brunette et l'enlaça. Elle était vraiment une amie, sur qui on peut compter. Ils se séparèrent pour que le Griffondor puisse ouvrir le reste de ses cadeaux. Vint celui de Ron, moins bien emballé que celui de Mione, il était quant à lui plus gros entouré d'un papier bleu nuit. Harry, l'ouvrit en vitesse pour voir une écharpe en laine rouge et or. Harry sourit en voyant ce présent. Au moins il n'aurait pas froid au cou cet hiver. Il donna une accolade au rouquin et le remercia pour ce joli présent. Ensuite fut le tour des jumeaux et de Ginny. Ils s'étaient cotisés pour lui acheté une robe vert sombre, qui allait réellement bien avec ses yeux. Les jumeaux avaient ajouté une boite remplie de farces et malices. Harry remercia Fred&amp;Georges, et fit une légère étreinte à la rouquine.

**-«Merci à vous trois, vous cadeaux, me touchent. » **

**-«Mais de rien Harry.. »**

**-«J'espère que tu utiliseras notre cadeau à bon escient... »**

**-«Et que tu penseras à nous.. »** Dire chacun à leur tour les deux jumeaux, avec des yeux remplies de malices.

Ginny, lui rendit un sourire comme un frère et une sœur le ferait, remplit d'amour fraternel. Se tournant vers les autres cadeaux. Il avait reçu par Arthur et Molly Weasley un pull tricoté main, rouge et or et une pair de gant d'hiver. Le brun les remercia à plusieurs reprises. De Rémus, il reçut un paquet remplit de bonbon en tous genres. Puis un petit paquet neutre avec une étiquette marqué de son prénom. Rémus lui expliqua que ce cadeau venait de ses parents et Sirius. Que ce cadeau avait été acheté quand il était bébé, mais qu'il devait être offert le jour de son 16ème anniversaire. Harry, d'un regard intrigué, le prit et se dit qu'il l'ouvrirai seul. Il prit dans ses bras le loup garou, pour lui c'était une figure paternel. Il lui sourit et se tourna vers Maugrey. La dite personne lui donna un paquet allongé. Harry, se demanda pourquoi il lui faisait un cadeau, ils n'étaient pas vraiment proche. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas refuser un cadeau, cela ne se faisait pas. Il l'ouvrit délicatement et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un étui en peau de dragon. Il le remercia de cette attention et lui serra la main.

-HPDM-

Quand Harry eut fini d'ouvrir ces cadeaux, il prit une part de tarte à la mélasse. Punaise, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce gâteau. Tout le monde était entrain de déguster sa part. Puis il avala sa bouchée, et pensa à cette nuit et leva la tête en direction de Molly. Il fallait qu'il en parle. Elle compris le regard du brun et commença à parler.

**-«Puisque nous avons tous terminé, Harry, souhaiterai vous parler de ce qui est arrivé cette nuit. Écoutez-le, merci. » **

Harry gêné de toute cette attention se leva pour mieux se faire entendre.

**-« Merci... Molly. Je vous parle de ça car j'ai confiance en vous. Mais en attendant que le monde sorcier se rende compte de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, je voudrai que ça reste secret. Je ne souhaiterai pas que ça tombe dans les oreilles de Face de Serpent. On mettra le professeur Dumbledore au courant par hibou protégé ou par réseau de cheminette. Pour moi, je pense que cela est important donc je vous demanderai de faire un serment sorcier. »**

Les Weasley, Lupin et Maugrey firent le fameux serment sans contester.

**-« Je vous en remercie, vaut mieux être prudent. Comme vous avez pu le constater cette nuit, à ce que Molly m'a dit, il y a eut une onde de choc. Je crois que cela vient de moi. J'ai eu des douleurs intenses, des brûlures ainsi que douleurs musculaires, mais passons, ce n'est pas le sujet. En fait, j'ai... Comment dire... Entendu une voix quand je pensais que je rêvais. Elle me disait qu'elle était mon guide ici dans le monde magique et que je devais trouver mon âme-sœur. Je lui ai posé la question pourquoi je devais la trouver mais il m'a simplement répondu qu'il ne savait rien pour le moment. »**

Harry garda pour lui que ce guide venait à la demande de sa mère défunte. Hermione quant à elle, regarda le Brun pendant un moment, et eut un haussement de sourcil. En effet, la brunette sût que le Griffondor lui cachait quelque chose. Elle croisa le regard d'Harry qui lui sourit en retour. Il avait compris qu'Hermione ne resterait pas sur ses dires. Remus sur le moment fut choqué, mais resta calme, James avait raison, son fils allait être très puissant. Oui mais à partir de quoi ? Comment cette onde de choc a pu changé Harry physiquement. Car oui Remus avait senti et remarqué, la nouvelle odeur du brun et même ça se voyait comme un nez au milieu d'un visage. Il trouvait que son regard s'était assombri aussi. Il fallait qu'il est une discussion avec son Filleul. Hermione très intéressée se tourna vers Harry.

**-«Mais Harry, as-tu vu comment était cette « personne » Ressemblait-elle à ta mère ? Comment était sa voix ? Peut-être qu'à parti de sa description on pourrait le ou la trouver dans les livres..»**

**-« Mione, il n'y avait rien, que les ténèbres, que du vide. Puis j'ai réussi à voir quelque chose, comme une bille parmi tout l'étendu du noir. Par curiosité, j'ai touché cette bulle et une onde de choc à balayé le vide et une douce lumière blanche s'est déposé. Puis j'ai entendu. J'ai pourtant regardé partout mais rien, encore du vide, juste une voix. Quand j'y pense elle était masculine, grave mais douce. Il m'a dit ce que je vous ai dit, mais pas plus. »**

Rémus prit la parole.

**-« Peut-être, est-ce James ? Appelons Le professeur Dumbledore. » **Dit-il sérieusement

**-« Je vais aller le contacter, restez ici je reviens. »**Poursuivit Mme Weasley.

**-« Je t'accompagne Molly, il faut aussi que dise quelque mot à ce cher professeur. »**

Molly le regarda et haussa un sourcil. Ils aperçurent Maugrey, arriver vers eux. Il expliqua qu'il voulait parler aux vieux citronné.ils partirent en direction de la cheminette, pendant que le reste de la maisonnée parlait d'Harry et de ses changements physique. Le premier fut Ronald qui le regarda de haut en bas.

**-« Mec ! Tu t'es vu, on dirait qu'on t'a gonflé. Faut vraiment qu'on teste le Quidditch ! **

Quand aux deux filles, elles se regardèrent et pouffèrent.

-**« Harrryyyyyyyy.. » **Dit Hermione mielleusement.

**-« Je crois qu'on va te refaire une nouvelle garde robe, tu as besoin de changements.. HiHiHi !** Roucoula Ginny.

**-« Heu... Vous êtes sur ? Car ils me vont bien mes vêtements actuels... Hein ? »** Dit Harry, en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, on pouvait apercevoir un grand sourire sur son visage mais on pouvait lire (Oh.. Non... Pas de Shopping long et lent...)

**-« Oui Harry et tu vas nous suivre sans dire un mot.. » **siffla Hermione. **« Nous irons quand nous sortirons faire nos achats pour la rentrée, c'est à dire demain, je crois. »**

**-«Heu.. Ok..Pas de souci... Merci.. » **Et ils décidèrent de faire une partie de Quidditch.

-HPDM-

Pendant ce temps là prêt de la cheminée. Les trois adultes virent la tête du directeur dans les flemmes vertes. Rémus se souvint de la discussion que Molly avait eu avec Maugrey et lui. Il décida que se serait lui qui parlerait en premier, mais Albus fut plus rapide.

-« Bonjour Molly, Rémus et Alastor. Comment allez-vous en ce merveilleux jour ? Fait-il beau chez vous. J'ai senti une grande onde de choc cette nuit, c'était Harry n'est-ce pas ? » Il en avait les yeux qui pétillaient de curiosité.

**-Albus ! »** Fit rageusement le loup. **« Comment osez vous Brider la magie de mon Filleul ? Comment osez vous abuser de la confiance d'Harry ? Comment pouvez vous faire ça à un enfant qui vous admire et vous respecte ? Ce n'est qu'un gosse voyons, pas un seigneur des ténèbres ! Albus c'est une honte ! »**

**-« Rémus voyons, je ne fais rien de mal. Où vas-tu donc chercher tout ça ? Brider les pouvoir du jeune Harry ? Oui je les ai bridé, mais tu ne diras rien, et ne feras rien. Comprend que si Harry brise la magie que je lui ai mis, il obtiendra une quantité énorme de force. Pour son bien, il ne faut pas. Il pourrait devenir quelqu'un avide de pouvoir.. Tu comprends ? »**

**-« Que je comprenne ? Mais vous êtes fou ma parole. Harry, ne deviendra JAMAIS un seigneur des ténèbres, JAMAIS je vous le dis, puis il n'aime pas la célébrité, alors non il se sera pas quelqu'un d'avars. Je vous empêcherai de l'approcher. Rendez vous compte qu'un bridage, si un jour ça explose, Harry plus aucun contrôle et tout ça par votre faute ! »**

**-« Justement, plus on le bride tôt plus il sera sous notre contrôle, c'est uniquement pour son bien »**

Rémus, arraché entre la haine et la colère, parti en brisant la porte. Il alla fulminer dehors. Quand à Molly se rendit compte qu'en fait, Albus Dumbledore l'avait trompée.. Enfin au début elle était d'accord, avec ce qu'il avait dit, que c'était uniquement pour le bien du survivant.. Blablabla. Mais avec ce qu'il venait de dire, se fut comme un coup de tonnerre. Comment avait-elle pu le croire ?. Même si c'était pour le bien de ce cher Harry, ce n'était pas de cette façon la qu'il fallait procéder. Il fallait protéger Harry en étant prêt pour lui. Pas en le bridant pour qu'il ne soit qu'un gentil petit chaton.. Ses yeux brillèrent de colère mais décida de cacher son jeu et de se faire pardonner au près de Harry, en espionnant, ce directeur complètement fou. Albus repris sans attendre que Molly se prononce.

-**« Alastor, je voudrai que tu lances un sort d'oubliette sur Rémus, maintenant mais reste discret tout de même, je ne veux que personne n'apprenne le bridage du jeune Harry. »**

-**« Oui Albus, j'y vais de suite. » **Maugrey, quitta la pièce et ce dirigea dehors. Il aperçut le loup en appuie sur ton épaule contre le mur. Fol'oeil regarda discrètement si il y avait quelqu'un autour mais personne sauf le loup. Maugrey était derrière son dos et lui lança un « stupéfix » ce qui immobilisa le loup. Puis d'un sort d'oubliette, lui enleva les souvenirs des discussions au sujet du jeune Harry. Quand se fut fait, il lança le sort « Enervatum » et fit croire qu'il s'était assoupi. Ils repartirent en direction de la maison. Maugrey fit signe à Molly qui l'avait fait. Molly fit elle aussi un signe au directeur.

-**« Bien, quand à toi Molly, j'attends à ce que tu ne dises rien à Harry. Ce n'est que pour son bien. Je dois y aller Minerva, commence à s'énerver au sujet de cette discussion. Je pense qu'elle pourrait le dire à Harry, ce qui ne faudrait pas. Merci, je vous enverrai un hibou avant la rentrée. Tout ça dans le but de savoir où en est l'évolution de la puissance du jeune Potter. Quelque chose d'autre ?»** Dit-il en chuchotant.

-«No.. Non. » Dit Molly tremblotante. Et la communication cessa.

**-« Par Merlin.. Que vais-je faire.. »** Molly semblait démunie à cause de cette conversation, mais elle se redressa et décida de rester forte. En attendant, elle allait vraiment être la meilleure oreille pour Harry. Même si elle se mettait en danger il fallait qu'elle aide. Quand un « éclair » lui traversa l'esprit, **(Je vais en parler à Hermione, je pense qu'elle pourra garder Harry loin d'Albus.).** Elle retourna nerveusement vers la cuisine, et chercha Hermione des yeux. La brunette était dehors avec ses amis comptabilisant les points de Quidditch. Molly les fit rentrer pour leur annoncer la sortie de demain. Le chemin de traverse.

**-« Tout le monde rentre, j'ai à vous parler et à toi Hermione en particulier. Allez !** Dit-elle à voix haute.

Tous rentrèrent fatiguée de leur après midi.

**-« Bon, les enfants, comme vous le savez tous, demain nous allons au Chemin de traverse. Nous serons par équipe. Un groupe avec Rémus et un groupe avec Mr Maugrey. Pour plus de sûreté bien évidemment. Nous y allons pour la journée. Mais que soit bien clair. On reste toujours groupé, on ne se sépare pas. »** Ordonna la Matriarche. Puis se tourna vers Hermione -**« Hermione, puis-je te parler un instant ? »**

**-« Bien sur, Molly, allons dans une autre pièce. » **Toutes deux, se dirigèrent vers le salon. D'une voix douce Hermione prit la parole.

**-« Que se passe t-il Molly, tu as l'air mal à l'aise depuis que tu as été parler au Professeur Dumbledore ? »**

-**« Je vais te demander quelque chose Hermione, il en va pour la sécurité d'Harry. Je voudrai qu'après cette conversation que tu feras un serment ? S'il te plaît, dit moi que tu acceptes ? »**

**-« Oui... D'accord... Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »**

**-« Alors voilà, Albus Dumbledore, bride la magie d'Harry depuis qu'il est bébé, par un sort puissant, que seul Maugrey et lui même peuvent s'en servir. Je pensais qu'il allait me le faire apprendre, mais non. Enfin bref, heureusement quand même. Br...Bref, Il a ordonné que Rémus subisse un sort d'Oubliette pour ne pas le révéler à Harry. Comprends le, il était fou de rage, tu l'aurais vu.. S'il te plaît Hermione, je sais, qu'Harry et toi êtes très proches, empêche le d'aller vers Albus. » **Dit Molly en tremblotant.

Sans prendre le temps de répondre, des milliers de questions commençaient déjà à apparaître dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

**-« Mais Molly, pourquoi fait-il tout ça ? Pour le bien de Harry je suppose. Je vais le faire, je vais protéger Harry du mieux que je peux. Mais dès qu'Harry s'en aperçoit, je le met dans la confidence. Il est mon meilleur ami. **

**-« Albus pense que le jeune Harry pourrait avec un surplus de pouvoir, qu'il deviennent un autre seigneur des ténèbres. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour penser qu'Harry puisse être une personne nuisible alors qu'en vrai, il est adorable. Allons dans la cuisine avant que quelqu'un nous surprenne. » **

Hermione n'insista pas, et décida qu'elle mènerait une enquête de son propre coté. Elle fit le serment Sorcier avec Mme Weasley. Un filament d'or entoura leur deux poignets. Le serment était fait.

-HPDM-

Elles s'en retournèrent dans la cuisine afin de commencer le dîner. Quand tout le monde eut fini, ils montèrent tous dans leur chambre, afin de bien dormir pour suivre la journée qu'allait être un jour de shopping. Mais l'agissement du directeur troubla, la Griffondor. Encore un quelque chose d'étrange se disait-elle. Cette année encore, va être mouvementée. Et Hermione s'endormit se mettant bien au chaud sous sa couette.

**A SUIVRE...**


	3. Chapter 3 - Un passage au CDT

**Chapitre 3**:Passage au Chemin de Traverse.

•* • * •

**Titre:** Une plume d'un Veela.

**Auteur ****: Nomd'unePlume. **

**Disclaimer**** :**Aucun Personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de JKR.

**Pairing** :HPDM [Certains personnages OCC][ Dans cette Fic' Dray est née le 2 août. Ne soyez pas choqués :3 ]

**Rating** :Attention aux yeux. Au fil des chapitres, enfin de l'histoire, il y aura du lemon.

C'est une fiction à caractère homosexuel ( Du H&amp;D quoi :D ). Aucun commentaire Homophobe sera toléré. Merci ^-^

**Résumé** : A son 16ème anniversaire, Harry reçoit son héritage Veela. C'est à travers ses nouveaux sens qu'il découvrira qui est son âme-sœur. Pourquoi cette plume est apparue devant lui ? Pourquoi lui a-t'on menti sur sa puissance ?

**Note à vous :**

• Soyez indulgents, c'est ma toute première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. (Ne tient pas compte des tomes six et sept).

• Pour chaque nouveau chapitre, vous aurez un "**Précédemment**" suivis de la dernière phrase écrite lors du, bien entendu, précédent chapitre.

• Les chapitres seront postés selon mes disponibilités, je pense que ça sera toutes les semaines ( mon emploie du temps le permet souvent ).

Réponses aux reviews.

• stormtrooper2 : Ne t'en fais pas, Rémus va les retrouver grâce à quelqu'un de bien spécial. Bonne lecture ;)

• shenendoahcalyssa : c'était dans mes idées au sujet du vieux citronné. Tu as de bonnes intuitions toi :p Bonne lecture ;)

• Vrit : Je te remercie de ta reviews, ça fait plaisir ^-^. Hihi Bonne lecture =)

• Brigitte26 : Hé bien non tu verras par toi même au fil de l'histoire :p bonne lecture ;)

Rappel :**-"Dialogue"** / **(****Pensée)** / _Télépathie_.

**Chapitre 3** – Un passage au Chemin de Traverse

**Précédemment :** _Encore un quelque chose d'étrange se disait-elle. Cette année encore, va être mouvementée. Et Hermione s'endormit se mettant bien au chaud sous sa couette. _

Cette nuit fût plus douce que la précédente. Dans la chambre des garçons on pouvait voir, comme à son habitude, Ron débraillé, la couette par terre. A en croire ses cheveux, il avait passé une nuit encore agitée. Harry quand à lui, était paisible. Pour une fois il avait un sommeil, sans cauchemars ou sans d'horribles images. Il était reposé musculairement et mentalement. Enfin un nuit de sommeil convenable. Soudainement un halo vert émeraude enveloppa le brun. _Harry …. Harry ... Jeune Harry... _Cette voix masculine arrivait à l'apaiser mais pourquoi ?

-**« Mâla? Est-ce vous ? Mâla ? Répondez-moi ! **Paniqua le rouge et or.

_Je ne suis pas physiquement présent Jeune Harry, mais il fallait que je vous parle. _Dit calmement le Guide.

**-« Pourquoi, je vous entend dans mon esprit ? Comment faites-vous cela ? **

_SI vous m'entendez dans votre tête, c'est simplement le fait que je vous parle par Télépathie mon jeune Ami. C'est dû à de nombreux entraînements. Enfin, pour moi c'est un sujet à part, je ne suis pas humain. Je vous expliquerai le moment venu, et je vous apprendrai comment me contacter et communiquer avec moi, ou bien prochainement avec votre âme sœur. Enfin ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu vers vous Jeune Harry, prenez garde au Chemin de Traverse. Vos sens pourraient vous jouer des tours. Mais faites attention, Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. Nous nous reverrons lorsque vous aurez sentit et trouver votre moitié. Alors à ce moment là. Tout vous sera dévoilé mais en attendant soyez patient. _Et la voix s'estompa.

-HPDM-

Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur. Malgré les questions qui le taraudaient au sujet de son Âme-sœur. C'était tout de même bien étrange. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était le fait que ce « guilde » vienne de la part de sa mère. A chaque fois, il ne restait pas longtemps. Enfin il verrait bien, mais le brun resta impatient de pouvoir savoir qui était la personne avec qui il allait avoir un lien particulier. Pour se changer les idées, il brossa les plumes de son hibou. Quand il eut fini, il alla encore réveiller Ron, mais rigola quand il le vit encore dans la même position que la nuit dernière. (**Hé bin, il doit aimer ce rêve pour pouvoir encore se retrouver dans cette position..)**

**-« Ron debout, on nous attend de bonne heure pour pouvoir aller faire nos achats pour la rentrée. »** Souffla Harry.

**-« Laisse moi dormir.. S'il te plaît.. Je ne veux pas aller au Chemin de Traverse, on va encore y passer des heures et des heures.. Surtout avec Ginny.. » **Se lamenta le rouquin

-**« Mais non, enfin j'espère pas. Au pire on pourra aller chez** «_Florian Fortarôme _»

**-« Ouais pourquoi pas, mais il faut déjà échapper de leurs griffes acérées. Et c'est pas de la tarte, elles sont vicieuses.. tu sais..» **Pouffa Ron.

**-« Si elles t'entendaient, je pense que tu ne dirais pas la même chose. » **Affirma le brun en lui faisant un grand sourire.

**-« Si.. Je pense que si.. Je suis un homme non.. Haha » **Dit il non convaincu.

Un silence fût présent pendant quelques secondes et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de descendre pour ne pas se faire étriper par Mère Weasley.

-HPDM-

Quand tous deux furent descendu, ils allèrent vers la cuisine et virent 8 paires d'yeux braqués sur eux. Ils baissèrent la tête pour regarder leurs pieds. Ils étaient encore en retard. Molly se leva mais la main de Mr Weasley la retint et il se leva à sa place.

-**« Ron, Harry, bonjour. Avez vous bien dormi ? Je suppose que oui, vu l'heure où vous arrivez. Je vous ferai dire messieurs que nous allons dans 20 minutes pétantes, prendre la voie de cheminette et je tiens à ce que vous soyez laver et habiller convenablement. »** Ordonna Arthur Weasley. Ce qui étonna les deux compères.

**-« Bonjour et oui p'pa. On sera prêt.» **

-**« Bonjour, nous serons à l'heure Mr Weasley. »** fit le brun en tournant la tête en direction de Ron. Il lui fit une grimace et il rigolèrent dans leur moustache.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur place, et prirent un bon petit déjeuné. 10 minutes plus tard, les deux amis foncèrent dans les douches, et se lavèrent en vitesse. ( PS : Ils sont tout de même une bonne hygiène, ne l'oublions pas :D ).

Quand ils eurent fini, ils retrouvèrent le reste de la famille prêt de la cheminée. Arthur par habitude y alla en premier, pour attendre le reste des Weasley. Suivit de Ginny, Hermione. Ce fut le tour des jumeaux et de Maugrey. Molly se tourna vers les garçons, et leur dit qu'elle irait en dernier histoire de vérifier si tout était correct au Terrier. Et à son tour elle prit la voie de cheminette.

-HPDM-

Ils étaient tous arrivé et tous réuni devant «_Fleury et Bott_» Ils entrèrent en fil indienne, car oui le magasin était bondé de sorciers et sorcières. Ils achetèrent les livres dont ils avaient besoins, et sortirent. Harry partit en direction d'une boutique qui vendait des animaux comme chat, rat, crapaud et animaux en tout genre. Par curiosité, il entra. Dès que la porte fut poussée, un petit courant d'air le guida, sur un animal blanc **(1)**. Il était d'un blanc pur, et il avait des yeux bleus azure. On pouvait le comparer à un main-coon **(2)** Il possédait par contre une queue assez fine avec au bout, une tache couleur argent. Harry le regarda. (** Pourquoi m'attire t'il ? J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le protéger. Qui es-tu donc ?)**. Une main se posa sur l'épaule du brun, cela lui provoqua un léger frisson.

-**« Bonjour Mr Potter. » **Fit une voix féminine. **« Je suis Mme Lissa, la gérante de cette boutique animalière. Je vois que vous êtes tombé sur cette beauté ? »**

Harry se tourna, et vit une dame élégante d'une 40aines d'année. Elle était jolie certes, habillée d'une robe de sorcière bleue nuit.

**-« Ou..Oui, mais comment connaissez vous mon nom ? »**

**-« Oh mais dans les journaux, on parle de vous et votre courage. Mais passons, savez vous que cette boule de poil, est une race très rare et très convoitée ? A ce qu'il paraît, elle a des dons magiques. Enfin c'est ce que l'on dit. Pour répondre à votre question, c'est, je dirai un cousin du Félin. Mais je ne connais pas le nom. On me la amené hier matin en me disant que je devais faire attention à qui la vendre et que je saurais à qui la donner justement. Mais seulement si l'animal adopte cette personne, par confiance directe, puis sûrement par attirance magique, dès qu'elle franchira la porte de ma boutique. Enfin, je vois qu'elle vous a complètement adopté, ça serait dommage pour elle si vous la laissiez ici.. Alors ?** Insistant sur la dernière phrase, la vendeuse attendit qu'Harry lui réponde.

**-« Comment avez vous su que je me posais des question à propos de sa race ? » **Demanda le brun curieusement.

**-« Je lis sur le visage et je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, faites gaffe Mr Potter. Vous devriez rester le visage neutre. Mais passons, voulez vous ce petit être ? » **

**-« Oui, je voulais une autre présence, une autre compagnie. Pis je pense que mon hibou l'appréciera. Puis d'une certaine manière, il m'attire. » **

**-« Elle, Mr Potter, cette beauté est une demoiselle. »** Corrigea la jeune femme.

**-« Oh je ne savais pas. Puis-je venir la chercher à la fin de la journée ? Car on m'attend et j'en aurais sûrement pour un moment. Je vous dois quelque chose ?»** demanda Harry.

**-« Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, une personne me l'a confiée pour que la donne à quelqu'un digne de confiance. Elle n'est pas à vendre, mais dans votre cas, la petite vous a choisit Mr Potter. Dès que vous l'aurez en votre possession, essayez de lui donner un prénom. »** Lui conseilla, la gérante. **« Bien, dans ces cas la, je vous la met de côté, elle sera ici près du comptoir avec moi. A ce soir Mr Potter.**

**-« Merci, à ce soir alors.. »**

Harry sortit de la boutique, en regardant une dernière fois, ce mystérieuse féline mais tellement belle. Une chance pour lui, elle l'avait choisi lui, Lui-qui-a-survécu. Il avait hâte de la ramener au Terrier, et la montrer à toute la Fratrie. En retournant vers le magasin de livre, il vit au loin une tête blonde. Trop lisse, trop parfait, pour que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre que.. Les Malfoy. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils fassent leurs achats de rentrée le jour même où les Weasley&amp;Co faisaient les leurs. Une coïncidence ? Crois-tu ?... Quelque chose se tramait, et il allait le découvrir plutôt que prévu. Il avança en direction d'Hermione, Ginny et Ron.

**-« Harry, où étais-tu on commençait à s'inquiéter »** gronda Hermione

-**« Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, j'étais juste à coté, j'ai visité une Animalerie, je ne l'avais jamais vu ici. Quand je suis rentré, un petit courant d'air m'a amené vers un petit animal, ça ressemble à un main-coon mais il est comment dire extrêmement blanc, aussi blanc que la plume ! Je n'y avais pas pensé.. Et il a une tache argentée sur le bout de queue. Je vous le montrerai ce soir en rentrant, qu'en dites-vous ? »** Expliqua Le brun.

**-« Comme la plume ? Tu crois qu'il y a un lien entre les deux.. Voir... »**

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une voix aristocrate lui coupa la parole.

**-« Tiens, tiens, tiens.. Notre cher Pote Potty et sa bande de débile. Que faites-ici ? Vous avez assez d'argent pour pour acheter vos affaires ? »** Cracha le serpent.

Le dit Potty, se tourna et tomba dans les prunelles Gris orage du blond. Son cœur rata un battement. **(Pourquoi mon cœur s'affole t-il quand je regarde Malfoy. Non non non, je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est Malfoy. Fils de riche, Arrogant, Prétentieux et surtout Agaçant. Maintenant tu te calmes et tu le renvoies chier.)**

-**« Malfoy. Tu vois ma journée avait super bien commencée, et il suffit d'une merde, pour que tout devienne lourd. Donc dégage et va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre à force c'est lassant de voir ta tronche de fouine. » **Siffla Harry.

**-« Oh mais c'est qu'il mordrait dit donc. Je te rappelle, que je suis libre d'aller et venir où bon me semble et c'est pas un balafré qui va me dicter mes envies. Maintenant pousses-toi de là ou je te cogne. »**

**-« D'où tu parles comme ça à Harry, sale fouine »** S'énerva Ron

**-« La belette, toujours aussi.. Inexistant. Si tu veux pas que je t'écrase, tu ferais mieux de te décaler. »** Pesta le Blond.

Ginny qui avait tout suivit fulminait, pourquoi ce type faisait toujours tout pour les humilier. Elle devait trouver un truc, une phrase assez forte pour qu'il s'en aille. Elle trouva.

-**« T'es qu'un sale fils de Mangemort »** Hurla Ginny en sortant sa baquette.

Harry se précipita vers elle, pour l'empêcher de commettre un mauvais acte sous l'effet de la colère. Hurler devant tout le monde « Mangemort » n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. Tous les passants s'étaient à présent retournés. On pouvait voir sur certain visage, de la haine, de l'angoisse et surtout de la peur.. D'autres avaient dégainé leur baquette et étaient prêt à attaquer. Il mit ses 3 amis derrière lui en signe de protection. Il regarda en direction du serpent et put apercevoir dans ses yeux orageux, de la tristesse, de la peine mais surtout il avait l'air blessé, par cette phrase. Il ne chercha pas à lui lancé un pique. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'aimait pas voir le blond dans cet état. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'inquiète comme ça.. Il se perdit dans ses pensées (**Mais allons bon Harry, secoue toi.. PAS MALFOY.. OHE C'EST TON ENNEMIS DE TOUJOURS... Il... Ne... T'aime... PAS ! Il te haie et toi tu joues les sensibles. STOP.)** Quand aux parents Malfoy, ils étaient parti depuis déjà un bon moment. Harry ne les avait vu qu'un bref instant, préférant ne pas s'en occuper. Il se mit une claque mentale et sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda de tous les cotés, Malfoy était parti. Il se tourna vers Ginny, et lui lança un regard rempli de question.

**-« Ginny, pourquoi as-tu hurlé ? »** Questionna le Griffondor.

**-« Ce fils de Mangemort, a insulté ma famille. Je ne le laisserai pas nous attaqué comme ça, sans rien dire. Je ne suis plus une enfant. J'ai grandi, et je sais me défendre contre un con pareil. » **S'offusqua la rouquine.

-**« Je peux comprendre, mais il faut éviter de se faire remarquer, surtout ici. Nous ne devons pas attirer les ennuies. Pas maintenant. Pas après ce qu'il y a en jeu. »**

-**« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas crier aussi fort, sous la colère tu sais on fait des choses que l'on regrette après.. Mais là j'en avais marre, de me faire humilier encore et toujours par un Malfoy. »** Chouina Ginny

La rouquine qui étant vexée, ne remarqua pas l'ombre de sa mère derrière elle.

**-« Ginevra Weasley ! Quand nous serons rentrés, tous les trois avec ton père, allons avoir une sérieuse discussion. Bon dès à présent nous allons continuer les achats. Mais ne nous attardons pas. » **Finit par dire Mme Weasley.

-HPDM-

Ils partirent en direction des magasins suivants. La journée fut longue pour Ron et Harry, ils s'étaient fait enchaîner aux deux filles quand elles avaient eu le souvenir de relooker le Brun. Elles lui avaient conseillé, des nouveaux jeans pour bien montrer qu'il possédait un corps de dieu grec. Elles continuaient en lui donnant des marcels d'un tissu fin, ils étaient tous de couleur sombre, en allant du bleu nuit, à vert foncé en passant par le noir. Sauf deux, l'un était blanc l'autre était vert Émeraude en signature de ses deux jolis yeux. Par la suite, Hermione s'arrêta sur trois chemises. L'une d'elle irait bien avec un costume de soirée, pour un bal par exemple. Elle le montra à Harry. Il décida de prendre le tout y compris le costume. Heureusement qu'il avait des sous sur lui. Car faire une garde robe, n'était pas gratuit. Il se trouva avec des pulls, pantalons, jeans, tee-shirt à la mode, veste en cuire, costume et une autre robe de sorcier un peu trop cher à son goût mais il lui en fallait une deuxième. Il voulait prendre soin de lui tout de même mais sans pour autant attirer l'attention sur lui. Ron, lui avait pris aussi un costume de soirée. Sans rien acheter d'autre. Quand aux filles, elles avaient pris quelques affaires aussi.

Quand tout le monde eu fini ses achats dans divers magasins, ils décidèrent de tous rentrer. Harry, demanda à ses amis de le suivre, il allait en fait chercher sa boule de poil à la boutique. Il pensa aussi qu'il fallait lui donner un nom. Oui un joli nom, il avait décidé, elle s'appellera Neptune. Oui douce Neptune, ça lui allait bien. Les quatre Griffondors rentrèrent dans la boutique. Hermione ravit de découvrir de nouvelles choses, objets et animaux avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Harry partit en direction du comptoir.

**-« Mme Lissa ? Êtes vous là ? »**

Soudain la jeune femme apparut de nul part, comme si elle était un fantôme.

**-« Re bonjour Mr Potter, je vois que vous avez amené trois nouvelles personnes. Je présume que vous êtes la pour la jolie Féline ? N'est-ce pas ? »**

**-« Oui, voici mes amis. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, je vous présente Mme Lissa, c'est la gérante de cette boutique. »**

Les trois amis, la saluèrent poliment. Elle avait quelque chose d'étrange se disait la brune.

**-« Je vais vous la chercher, elle est impatiente depuis que vous êtes parti. »** Mme lissa, se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique. Elle avait été placée de façon qu'aucun sorcier ou sorcières mal léchés ne vienne lui prendre sans son consentement.

Hermione, comme à son habitude, se tourna vers Harry pour lui parler.

**-« Harry, ne trouves-tu pas qu'elle a quelque chose d'étrange ? Tu as vu comment elle est apparue, on ne l'a même pas senti venir, ni même senti sa magie, il y a quelque chose de bizarre ici. » **

**-« Mais non Mione, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre ici. C'est une boutique de ce qui à de plus normal.»**

-**« Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça me donne.»** répondit Hermione, septique.

La propriétaire du magasin arriva quelque minutes plus tard avec l'animal dans un caisson de transport. Le félin était de dos on ne voyait que son fessier. A croire qu'elle boudait.

**-« Voici Mr Potter. Je vous suggère de faire attention en la transportant. Elle est encore un bébé, malgré sa taille. »** La dame, lui remit la « cage » et lui sourit. **« Hé bien Mr Potter, attendez le bon moment pour la baptiser, cela doit rester un moment unique. Prenez soin d'elle. Bonne soirée Mr Potter »** Puis la dame retourna à son comptoir.

Les quatre Griffondors étaient subjuguée par la beauté naturelle de la féline. Elle était de taille moyenne aussi grande qu'un chat adulte. Pourtant elle n'avait que quelques mois en tenant compte de ce qu'avait dit la gérante.

Et ses yeux bleus, elle planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. Et c'est là que le lien se fit. Elle se mit à ronronner de plaisir. Enfin.. Elle avait trouvé celui qu'elle devait guider à travers ce monde. Harry quand à lui, eu un sentiment de réconfort en la voyant. Pourquoi elle dégageait autant de sérénité. Il avait un sentiment familier en la regardant à travers ses barreaux.

**-« Harry, quel animal attractif, j'ai du mal à me dégager de son emprise, regarde ses yeux ils sont envoûtants. »** Déclara la brunette. Ginny approuva. **« J'ai le sentiment que ça, à un rapport avec la plume. Il faut que l'on fasse des recherches la dessus. En attendant, allons retrouver Mr et Mme Weasley, il faut qu'on rentre. »**

Ils se rendirent vers la boutique de livre, le point de rendez-vous. Molly et Arthur ainsi que Rémus et Fol'oeil, aperçurent Harry et une cage dans les mains. Tous eurent les yeux qui sortirent de leur orbite. Harry était tombé sur l'un des animaux les plus rare dans le monde magique.. Harry leur demanda si il pouvait l'amener avec lui. Molly rigola en lui disant qu'il n'avait même pas à poser la question. Harry fût heureux de cette journée. Ils entrèrent au Terrier, mangèrent tous attablés fatigués.

-HPDM-

Le brun fatigué, monta avant tout le monde. Bien évidemment, il avait dit bonne nuit à tous le monde. Il monta dans sa chambre où l'attendait sa jolie petite féline. Sachant que Ron n'allait pas monter avant une bonne heure. Et oui il avait envie de passer du temps avec Mione, ce que Harry comprenait. Le brun, rentra délicatement dans la chambre pour ne pas effrayé l'animal sûrement endormi. Mais au lieu de ça, la petite beauté était assise, l'attendant sur le tapis. Elle ne bougeait pas le regardant avec ses yeux captivant. Harry, attendrit par la féline, la prit dans ses bras et se rendit compte qu'elle était plus douce que la soie elle-même. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-« Neptune, ton prénom sera Neptune, comme une évidence. » La dite Neptune se mit à ronronner, et une lumière apparue sur ses deux pattes avant. Elle bougea des bras d'Harry et mis ses coussinets sur son avant bras. Une lumière vive marqua sa peau en deux tatouage distinct. L'un était une Plume l'autre était un loup. Mêlant beauté et finesse, les deux tatouages se déplacèrent et s'installèrent sur l'omoplate gauche du Brun. La Féline se retourna pour se plonger dans les émeraudes du Brun.

_Bonjour Harry..._

**A suivre...**

Aussi blanc que la plume en fait :D

C'est un chat de très grande taille. Mais vraiment grand quoi :D


	4. Chapter 4 - Sentiment de plénitude

**Chapitre 4**:Sentiment de Plénitude.

•* • * •

**Titre:** Une plume d'un Veela.

**Auteur ****: Nomd'unePlume.**

**Disclaimer**** :**Aucun Personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de JKR.

**Pairing** :HPDM [certain personnage : OCC] [Dans cette fic' Drago est né début août, ne soyez pas choqué.]

**Rating** :Attention aux yeux. Au fil des chapitres, enfin de l'histoire, il y aura du lemon.

C'est une fiction à caractère homosexuel ( Du H&amp;D quoi :D ). Aucun commentaire Homophobe sera toléré. Merci ^-^

**Résumé** : A son 16ème anniversaire, Harry reçoit son héritage Veela. C'est à travers ses nouveaux sens qu'il découvrira qui est son âme-sœur. Pourquoi cette plume est apparue devant lui ? Pourquoi lui a-t'on menti sur sa puissance ?

**Note à vous :**

• Soyez indulgents, c'est ma toute première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. (Ne tient pas compte des tomes six et sept).

• Pour chaque nouveau chapitre, vous aurez un **Précédemment** suivis de la dernière phrase écrite lors du, bien entendu, précédent chapitre.

• Les chapitres seront postés selon mes disponibilités, je pense que ça sera toutes les semaines ( mon emploie du temps le permet souvent ).

**Réponses aux reviews.**

• Vrit : Je te remercie de ta review, ça fait plaisir ^-^. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va se rendre compte, que tout n'est que manipulation. Hihi Bonne lecture =)

• Shenendoacalyssa : c'était dans mes idées au sujet du vieux citronné. Tu as de bonnes intuitions toi :p Bonne lecture ;)

• Stormtrooper2 : Ne t'en fais pas. Tu verras par la suite :p mais sois soulagé, Rémus s'en souviendra. Hihi =) Bonne lecture ;)

• Brigitte26 : Hé bien non tu verras par toi même au fil de l'histoire :p bonne lecture ;)

• lemonpowaa : je te remercie de ta review ! Et bien voilà ton vœu exaucé ! Bonne lecture ^-^

Rappel :**-"Dialogue"** / **(****Pensée)** / _Télépathie_.

**Chapitre 4**** : **Sentiment de plénitude

**Précédemment :** _Bonjour Harry..._

Ils se fixaient l'une les yeux bleus azure et l'autre vert émeraude. Le silence envahissait la pièce. Les Weasley n'étaient toujours pas montés. Tant mieux d'un côté car Le brun ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le voit bercé par la lumière de Neptune. Elle ronronnait paisiblement dans les bras du Griffondor.

_Harry, je te remercie de m'avoir prise avec toi. Je ne voulais pas quelqu'un d'autre m'emmène. Je suis ton protecteur, je suis née pour te servir, pour t'aider quand tu seras en difficulté, dans n'importe quelle situation. J'ai été envoyé__e __par tes parents. Ne croit pas que tu sois seul Harry, tes parents veillent sur toi depuis que tu es tout petit. Je serai toujours à tes côtés. Ne l'oublie pas. Tu dois te demander pourquoi une lumière est sortie de mes pattes non ? Il s'agit d'une vieille magie que l'on m'a attribué pour te servir. Comprends tu ?_

La Féline parlait d'une voix si douce, apaisante, et remplie d'amour. Cela lui faisait vraiment du bien. Harry, ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser ses doigts sur son long pelage blanc. Il entendit un ronronnement plus profond. Il regarda Neptune et se rendit compte qu'elle dégageait un halo de lumière cette fois-ci légèrement rosé. Le brun se sentit tout de suite bien, comme ci il n'y avait plus aucuns dangers qui l'entouraient.

-**« Je.. Je comprend, mais pourquoi mes parents m'envoient deux êtres ? J'ai Mâla qui me sert de guide, et toi Neptune, tu seras à mes côtés physiquement. Tout ça me touche, mais je suis un peu perdu.. »** Le regard du Brun était triste, il pensait à ses parents qui même si ils étaient parmi les étoiles, ils continuaient de l'aider.

_Mâla dis-tu ? Une voix d'homme légèrement grave ?_

**-« Oui, il est venu la nuit de mon anniversaire. Pour me dire, qu'il était lui aussi envoyé par mes parents, le connais-tu ?**

_Oui, il s'agit d'une divinité, elle guide les nouveaux êtres magiques. Tu as été choisi le jour où tu es né. J'ai senti quelque chose de différent chez toi lorsque tu es rentré dans la boutique.. Du sang Veela, oui voilà ce que tu as. Ha ma chère Lily, elle, si radieuse.. Elle avait dit à mon prédécesseur que tu serais quelqu'un avec un grand avenir. Et ton père James, lui avait dit que tu aurais sûrement des gênes Veela, comme ta mère. Je pense que Mâla, te dira une bonne version de tout ça, je n'ai eu que des fragments._

**-« Tu connais mes parents ? » **Dit Harry surpris.** Mais tu as quel âge, tu es un bébé encore. »**

_Je les connais mais vraiment vaguement, je n'étais qu'un petit chaton. Mon prédécesseur était leur guide aussi. Il n'y avait pas de Divinité à ce moment là, seulement un gardien tout comme moi. Pour répondre à ta question indiscrète je trouve. Pour tout te dire, normalement on ne demande pas l'âge à une Dame. Mais je ferai une exception pour toi. Je ne suis pas adulte, pour les êtres comme moi, je fais partie de la catégorie « bébé ». Pour nous, je n'ai que 20 ans. Ne me croit pas, mais je suis la plus jeune gardienne de ma race. Il y a des chats plus vieux que moi, nous pouvons atteindre 100 années consécutives. Mais au fait n'as-tu pas reçu un paquet de tes parents et de Sirius ? Il faudrait que tu l'ouvres maintenant, il est temps. _Finit-elle par dire à l'attention du brun

-HPDM-

Harry, sans hésiter, alla chercher le paquet que lui avait offert le loup. Il l'ouvrit minutieusement. Il ouvrit l'écrin, et vit un collier en argent assez fin. Il y avait à la fin, une plume surmontée d'une petite émeraude. Ne sachant que dire, Neptune lui appris qu'elle renfermait un Portoloin. Qu'il ne devrait l'utiliser quand dernier recours pour une seule personne. Il le mit autour du cou. Et lui sourit, ému que ses parents puissent penser à lui même en étant disparus**(1).** Ses parents avaient aussi un gardien. Il n'y en croyais vraiment pas ses oreilles mais il était tellement heureux de voir que même des années après leur mort ils pensaient quand même à lui. Il regarda son petit chat et lui promit qu'il prendrait soin d'elle. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Le Griffondor serra sa nouvelle amie dans ses bras. La Féline se sentit tout de suite aimée. Elle voulait être la pour le Brun, sa nouvelle famille. Elle allait l'aider, le pousser à se dépasser. Elle frotta sa tête contre le menton d'Harry. Soudain un petit bruit fit sursauter Neptune, toujours aux aguets sauta des bras du Brun et se dirigea vers le bruit au coin de la pièce. Les oreilles en avant, elle avançait si silencieusement que même le Griffondor ne pouvait l'entendre. Puis elle se fondit dans le noir.

-**« Hedwige ma belle, tu étais bien silencieuse ce soir, as-tu vu notre nouvelle amie ? Neptune. »** La dit chouette se mit à hululer devant l'ombre. **« Hedwige, je te présente, Neptune. Neptune voici ma belle Hedwige. »** présenta Harry. La jolie Féline sauta de son coin d'ombre auprès du Hibou et se frotta à elle, tout ça en ronronnant. La volatile, quant à elle, hulula un peu plus fort.

_Elle m'aime bien. Ne t'en fais pas._

**« Tant mieux, c'est ce que j'attendais. »** Harry ravit se déshabilla et se mit sous ses couvertures. Il s'endormit aussi vite qu'il avait posé sa tête sur son oreiller.

Le porte s'ouvrit lentement, Ron faisait des pas silencieux pour ne pas réveiller son ami. Il put apercevoir Harry, entouré de ses deux gardiens. Il regarda attentivement la Féline, il vit qu'elle n'était pas endormie, elle le fixait intensément comme le jeu où on ne doit ni cligner ni détourner le regard. Elle feula et se mit aux pieds du brun. Comme pour dire, ne le touche pas, il dort. Le rouquin, déglutit et recula pour au final tomber en arrière sur son lit. Il se déshabilla à son tour et se coucha stressé qu'un animal si petit puisse avoir une présence si pensante. Il s'endormit dos à l'animal.

-HPDM-

À l'autre bout du pays, dans un manoir caché de toutes personnes, Tom Jedusor, assis sur son trône, parlait à l'un de ses Favoris.

**-« S****e****verus ! Mon fidèle Mangemort, n'as-tu pas sentit toi aussi, cette puissante magie ?** Grogna t-il

**-« Si mon seigneur. Ça s'est passé le 31 juillet plus exactement. Je sais que le vieux fou a été mis au courant le lendemain même. »**

**-« C'est le jour de l'anniversaire de notre cher Potter.. Tiens tiens, que se passe t-il, comment ce morveux a fait pour provoquer cette onde. Le vieux fou, doit sûrement nous cacher quelque chose ! SEVERUS ! Je t'ordonne de te renseigner et de me le reporter ! » **Jubila le sorcier noir. **« Endoloris ! Endoloris. La prochaine fois tu viendras me le dire plutôt. »**

Severus reçut deux Endoloris, mais resta de marbres malgré les intenses douleurs provoqué par le sort.

-**« Bien mon seigneur. Je vous donnerai des nouvelles dès que possible. »**

-**« Bien bien bien mon cher Severus. J'espère que tu as compris que je n'aime pas ****que l' ****on me cache quelque chose. »**

**-« Oui mon seigneur. »** dit-il faiblement.

-**« Maintenant va, j'ai autre chose à faire. »**

Severus partit sans rien dire, pressé de quitter cet endroit qui lui donnait des nausées. Il devait vraiment en parler à ce fou citronné et à Lucius son meilleur ami.

-HPDM-

_Au manoir Malfoy._

**-« Drago, chéri, je te pris de descendre. Ton père et moi désirons te parler. TOUT DE SUITE ! »** Ordonna Mme Malfoy. »

**-« Oui mère, je descend. »** Confirma le Blond.

Le blond descendit assez vite, il savait que sa chère mère n'aimait pas attendre. Ni son père d'ailleurs. Il arriva dans le salon et vit ses deux parents prendre un thé.

-**« Père, ****M****ère, de quoi voulez vous me parler ? »** Questionna le Serpentard.

**-« Il s'agit du jour où il y a eu une onde de choc, j'ai eu S****e****verus la nuit dernière pour m'informer que le ****S****eigneur des ténèbres était au courant de tout ça, je voudrai donc que tu te renseignes. Mais reste discret, je pense savoir qui a provoqué cette onde. Tant de puissance cette nuit la. Apprend qui ****c****'est ! C'est tout ce que je voulais te dire. Ha si une autre chose, fait attention à toi Fils. » **Insista Père Malfoy.

-**« Oui Père je ferai attention. » **

**-« Drago chéri, que s'est-il passé sur le chemin de Traverse ? Tu avais mis du temps à revenir. »**

**-« J'ai rencontré Potter et ses copains. Pour ne pas ternir notre image je les ai un peu secoué, voyez vous, mais la belette Femelle****a hurlé****à plein****e**** gorge et m'a insulté de Fils de Mangemort. Désolé de vous dire ça mais cela m'a blessé. Notre famille ne se soumet pas une face de serpent albinos. Je suis donc partit avant que les histoires s'enveniment. » **Dit-il lassé de ses insultes et de toute cette guerre.

-**« Tu as bien fait Fils. Mais sache que si je sers ce serpent, c'est uniquement pour l'espionner, pour ce vieux fou. Et tu as raison, aucun MALFOY ne se soumet. Nous protégeons seulement notre famille. Bon allez, j'ai à faire. Bonne nuit à vous. » **Malfoy senior partit en direction du premier étage. **« Ma douce, venez vous? J'aimerai vous faire lire quelques nouveaux ouvrages que j'ai trouvé dans un magnifique magasin. »** Il fit un sourire en coin de bouche et regarda sa dulcinée. Ah cette femme elle le rendait fou. Fou d'amour.

-**« Mais bien sur chéri, allons-y, j'en meurs d'envie de les découvrir. »** rajouta t-elle.

-**« Père, Mère, je vous signal****e****que vous avez un adolescent à côté de vous. Un peu de tenu, s'il vous plaît. »**

-**« Oh Drago, voyons, ne fait pas ta vierge effarouchée, à ton age, mon biscuit je l'avais déjà trempé. » **Ricana son père.

Il était rare que le blond voit son père quitter son masque sans émotions. Malgré tout, son père faisait un maximum pour les protéger quitte à servir un timbré de magie noir. Il le respectait, et lui faisait une confiance aveugle pareil pour sa mère. Sa chère mère, celle qui l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur. Contrairement à l'apparence qu'elle donnait en dehors du manoir, elle était une maman poule, elle adorait son mari et son fils. Elles les chérissaient autant qu'elle le pouvait. Il en avait de la chance, puis il les regarda monter comme deux grands enfants. Puis à son tour monta dans sa chambre, mis qu'un bas de pyjama. Il commençait à avoir des bouffées de chaleur. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe malade. Pas avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Il s'allongea et finit par s'endormir.

-HPDM-

Réveillé par une douleur atroce, Drago, en sueur, mordit sa lèvre inférieur pour ne pas hurler. Il essaya de se lever mais flancha, il voulait aller sous l'eau froide, peut-être que ça le refroidirait directement. Il réessaya et réussit en se tenant à son lit et autres meubles devant lui. Arrivé à la douche il alla, sans se déshabiller, sous l'eau froide. On pouvait voir, ruisseler l'eau sur sa peau albâtre, chaque écoulement d'eau prenait la forme de ses muscles. Puis soudain, une douleur intense le fit se tordre en deux. Il tomba dans l'inconscience la plus noire. Un Halo se forma autour de la maison, et un jet de lumière écarta tous nuages au dessus du manoir. La terre tremblait légèrement. Drago tout comme Harry, fut projeté dans un endroit sans limite entouré de ténèbres. Une bulle au centre, un balayage radical pour faire place à une pluie de douceur et de lumière.

**« Jeune Malfoy, Bonjour. Je suis Mâla, votre guide ici bas. Vous êtes le deuxième être que je rencontre en si peu de temps. Je n'ai aucunement besoin de vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici, votre famille, vous montrera le bon chemin. Je suis ici pour une chose. Ce soir vous allez tomber dans un profond sommeil. Arrêtez vous dans un endroit abrité mais éclairé par le clair de demi-lune, vous comprendrez pourquoi. Je reviendrai quand le moment sera venu. Merci de m'avoir écouté, et laissez votre cœur s'ouvrir, vous serez étonné de tout l'amour que l'on peut vous apporter. À bientôt Jeune Malfoy. »**

Toujours inconscient, ne se rendant compte de rien, deux mains douces, l'amena sur son lit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago battit des cils pour enlever les picotements. Quand ils furent complètement ouvert, il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans son lit, aux dernières nouvelles, il était sous la douche à cause de cette chaleur qui le rendait mal. Tout un coup, il entendit un « POP » . C'était un Elfe de maison.

**-« Maître Drago, je vous apporte votre potion anti-douleur. Cela vient de Maîtresse Malfoy. »**

**-« Allez leur dire, que je désire les voir. »**

**-« Bien maître Drago. »** L'elfe déposa le plateau sur la table nuit luxueuse du blond et partit dans un autre « POP » Il revint 2 minutes plus tard et entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre.

**-« Drago, mon enfant, tu nous as fait peur hier soir. Nous avons entendu un gros coup dans les murs. Nous avons accouru, et nous t'avons trouvé sous la douche, tout habillé et complètement différent. » **

**-« Mère que se passe t-il ? Je me sens bizarre. J'ai des nausées. Et j'ai entendu une voix, elle était grave mais douce. Qui s'est Mâla ? Pourquoi se déclare t-il mon guide ? »**

**-« Allons droit au but fils, aujourd'hui c'est ton 16ème anniversaire, tu viens de recevoir ton héritage Veela. La voix que tu as entendu, appartient à une divinité, Mâla, qui depuis l'éternité guide les personnes ayant le gêne Veela. Jusqu'à présent, il a toujours bien tenu son rôle. Que t'a t-il dit ? »**

**« Que je devais écouter mon cœur ce soir quand je serai plonger dans un profond sommeil. Quelque chose se passera dans un endroit éclairé par la demi-lune et il est parti en disant, qu'il reviendrai le moment venu. »**

**« Bien » **Repris Mr Malfoy calmement**. « Écoutes, ta mère ici présente, est en partie Veela, qui elle aussi s'est déclarée lors de son 16ème anniversaire. Moi même j'ai quelques traces mais bien moins important que ta chère mère. N'aie pas peur, nous allons t'expliquer comment te contrôler. Car oui mon fils, tu vas devoir trouver ta compagne ou ton compagnon. Qui je pense lui ou elle sera déjà Veela de sang.» **Expliqua Lucius.

**-« Mon chéri, désolée de te l'avoir caché mais nous ne savions pas si tu allais l'hériter. Être Veela, c'est la plus belle chose que tu puisses avoir. Quand tu vas sentir l'odeur de ton âme-sœur, tu deviendras fou d'amour. Tu verras, tu sentiras le besoin d'être à ses côtés, de le toucher et de te lier à lui ou elle. N'aie pas peur de cette nouvelle magie qui grandit en toi. Regarde toi, tu es tellement beau. »** Sa mère était admirative devant tant de beauté qu'émanait son unique fils. Elle se leva, et lui dit une étreinte douce et chaude **« Joyeux anniversaire mon Dragon »** Elle lui tendit un paquet qu'elle avait invoqué avec sa baguette. On pouvait voir un bel écrin vert foncé, entouré d'argent. Il l'ouvrit et vit, une chaînette fait d'or blanc, sertit de plusieurs émeraudes. Quel magnifique bijou.

**« Mon fils, ceci est de nous deux. Il te suffit de le toucher et ça t'amènera à la destination de ton choix. Joyeux anniversaire. »**

**« Merci à vous »**

Mme Malfoy continuait de le regarder, d'admirer la beauté de son fils. C'est vrai, on pouvait voir les différents changements sur Drago, il avait un peu grandit, mais pas trop non plus. Atteignant la taille de son père. On pouvait voir aussi, que ses traits étaient affinés contrairement à avant. Quand à son corps ( La meilleure partie, hihi:p ). On apercevait, ses nouveaux muscles apparaître. Oui monsieur était torse nu, devant ses parents sans aucune gène. Il avait une excuse, il sortait de son lit. Donc en revenant à son corps, on voyait ses abdominaux complètement sortit. Au niveau de son bas ventre, on pouvait y voir le fameux « V ». On prendrait plaisir à le toucher du bout des doigts, cette peau si fine, si blanche, on aurait envie d'y déposer sa bouche. Son cul était bien rond, pour pouvoir y mettre deux mains. Quant à ses épaules, elles étaient finement musclées en concordance avec le reste de son corps. Quant à ses cheveux ils lui arrivaient aux épaules, il les attacha, d'une bandelette de cuire, en catogan. Ses yeux étaient du rareté sombre, gris orageux entourés de noir toujours autant remplie de malice et de gentillesse devant ses parents. Par Merlin, il était devenu un homme sombre et sexy. Il allait faire des ravages.

**-« Mon fils, à toi de trouver celui où celle que tu voudras protéger de ta vie, et aimer à en devenir fou. »** Dit Mme Malfoy d'une voix aimante et douce. **« Souviens t-en, tu le sentiras dès que tu auras posé tes jolis yeux sur lui ou elle bien sur. Et qu'importe ton choix, ton père et moi, le respecterons. Demain jusqu'à la rentrée tu vas apprendre à contrôler l'envie d'aller chercher à travers tout l'Angleterre ta future moitié. Sur ce allons nous rendormir, demain nous avons une bonne journée qui serait chargée en émotions. Lucius, mon amour allons-y. Bonne nuit mon chéri. Repose toi bien. » **Sa mère l'embrassa sur le front et son père lui serra l'épaule en signe d'affection et bien sur pour dire bonne nuit.

-**« Oui je vais aller me coucher, je suis un peu perdu avec tout ça. Merci d'avoir été franc avec ce qu'il se passe. Père, Mère, ayez une douce nuit. »** Drago tourna les talons pour aller rejoindre les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre.

Drago arriva dans sa chambre, il alla directement devant son plus grand miroir. Il paniqua à l'idée de se voir complètement changé. S'approchant comme un grand timide, alors que d'habitude il ne l'était pas, il se dit que tout allait bien se passer. Il apparut devant son miroir et put observer tous les changement qui avaient opérés il y a quelques heures de cela. Merlin, ses yeux si gris et même ses cheveux, il n'avait plus besoin de mettre du gel ils était long et fin, d'un blanc aussi pure que la pureté elle même. Les cheveux en catogan lui allait bien. Vaut mieux flatter son égaux que de se trouver moche. Agréablement surpris, il se toucha pour étudier toutes les parcelles de son corps. Il avait effectivement bien changé. Il n'en restait pas moins choqué de la situation. Lui un Malfoy avait des gènes Veela par sa mère, puis il sentait toute cette nouvelle magie qui circulait en lui. Il n'en voulait pas à sa mère, de toute façon il ne suivait pas les idéaux du mage noir. Malgré le masque qu'il mettait, tuer des gens pour lui n'était vraiment pas son dada. Il partit se coucher demain allait être une journée assez difficile à en croire les paroles de son père. Il s'endormit confortablement dans son lit recouvert de couvertures en soie.

-HPDM-

_Au Terrier._

Au petit matin, dans la chambre d'Harry, il était tôt. Trop tôt pour que tous les Weasley soient levés. Harry eut envie de bouger, de se défouler. Il partit hors de la maison, à pas de chat pour ne réveiller personne. Il prit soin d'emmener Neptune et Hedwige. Passant le seuil de la maison, il partit faire un peu de sport, il sentit qu'il en avait besoin. Il le ressentait même, il voulait voir aussi l'étendue de sa nouvelle magie. Ce besoin nouveau de courir, de s'oxygéner. A ses côtés, Neptune le suivait d'une allure rapide, d'une grâce et d'une finesse déconcertante. Merlin qu'elle était belle avec son pelage blanc. Et Hedwige, sa belle Hedwige qui le suivait depuis ses 11 ans. Sa précieuse amie fidèle, toujours auprès de lui. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, et maintenant Neptune, sa gardienne. Il était heureux, il se sentait bien. Il s'arrêta au milieu du terrain sans être essoufflé. Il se plaça correctement les jambes un peu écartées. Il vida son esprit en fermant les yeux. Neptune tournait sans arrêt autour de lui comme si il était sa progéniture. Quand à la chouette, elle tournait en hauteur en dessinant aussi des cercles.

Harry se concentra, il pouvait sentir le vent glisser entre chaque cheveux. Il pouvait voir les odeurs, voir la vie devant lui et sa magie qui ondulait autour de lui. Quel beau paysage qu'il avait devant lui. Il se concentra, tellement hors du temps qu'il ne remarqua pas, un animal puissant devant lui. Un loup noir de jais aux yeux d'émeraude. Le loup était posé fièrement sur un rocher non loin des arbres. Il était grand, puissant et sombre. On pouvait voir la même aura que le Brun. Harry sortit de cet espace temps et retomba à genou en sueur. Il fallait qu'il parle à Hermione et Ron. Il fit demi tour et repartit en direction du Terrier suivit de ses.

-HPDM-

Arrivé devant, il rentra et vit Molly. Elle préparait le petit déjeuné.

**-« Harry chéri, que faisais-tu dehors si tôt ?** Demanda t-elle.

-**« Je m'entraînais Molly, j'ai fait courir Neptune et j'ai lâché ma chouette pour qu'elle se dégourdisse les ailes. Ron et Hermione ne sont pas levés ?**

**-« Si ils ne devraient pas tarder justement. Harry mon chéri, il va falloir que je te parler de quelque chose de très important. Pourrais-tu m'écouter quelques instants, je suis fatiguée de le garder pour moi.»**

**-« O..Oui bien sur Molly. »**Sourit Harry.

-**« J'ai mis un sort de silence sur la pièce, mais je vais faire vite. Dumbledore bride ta magie depuis que tu es tout petit soit disant pour éviter que tu deviennes un second mage noir. Mais nous savons tous deux que tu es bien trop gentil, tu es l'amour incarnée. Fais attention à Dumbledore, il te cache sûrement quelque chose. J'ai mis Hermione dans la confidence car elle est beaucoup plus mature que la moyenne. On a passé un serment sorcier, elle te protégera du mieux qu'elle le pourra. Elle t'aime beaucoup cette petite. Je n'ai mis qu'elle au courant, car ça me paraissait judicieux, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre le sache. Au sujet de Dumbledore, il a jeté un sort d'oubliette sur Rémus, il va falloir trouver quelque chose pour qu'il se souvienne. Et quant à Maugrey, lui suit aveuglément le directeur. Harry, je suis désolée de te l'avoir caché mais je ne savais pas quoi faire.. Désolé Harry chéri. »** Elle se mit à sangloter.

**-« Molly, ne pleure pas. Je sais ce que c'est de porter un tel poids sur les épaules. Je comprend ton geste, de vouloir protéger ta famille. Je ne t'en veux pas. »** Il la serra dans ses bras. **« Bon, je vais en parler à Hermione, j'ai beaucoup de chose à lui dire. Allons manger, et attendre que tout le monde descende. **»

Ils commencèrent à manger, quand tout le monde chacun à la suite vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux, tous dans la bonne humeur. Harry après avoir finit se dirigea vers Mione, lui sourit et l'incita à le suivre. Ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Au bout de la table le rouquin avait un mauvais regard, on lui piquait sa brunette, il se mit en tête que les deux lui cachait quelque chose.

**-« Hermione il faut que je te parle. C'est assez important. »**

-**« Vas-y Harry, je t'écoute »** Elle lui sourie en le regardant.

**-« Je suis allé m'entraîner ce matin très tôt dans la matinée et tu aurais vu ou même sentit comment je voyais le monde.. Tu aurais aimé. Mione, j'ai aussi senti une autre présence quand je me suis plongé dans « cet état second » mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Et autre chose, Molly m'a parlé ce matin de Dumbledore et de votre serment sorcier, je sais que tu fais ça pour me protéger mais s'il te plaît n'en fais pas trop, tu es ma meilleure amie, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre à ton tour. »**

**-« Mais Harry.. Je ne veux pas non plus que quelque chose t'arrive, tu as tellement de poids sur les épaules. Nous sommes là, je suis là. Délègues un peu ce que tu crois pouvoir faire seul. N'oublie pas que tu n'es as seul Harry. J'ai aussi appris ce qu'Albus comptait faire, j'en suis resté choquée. C'est une honte. » **Hermione était entre l'énervement et l'inquiétude. Ça faisais un moment qu'elle surprotégé mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il le fallait, elle le ressentait.

**-« Je sais Mione, mais bon après mes parent et Sirius, je n'ai plus envie de perdre qui que se soit. Bref, nous devons surveiller ce fou citronné. Il m'a menti depuis le début. Attendons d'être à Poudlard pour faire notre enquête. Mione je peux te dire quelque chose de vraiment important, qui me concerne personnellement ? **S'inquiéta le Brun.

-**« Bien sur, tu le sais voyons. »** affirma t-elle.

-**« La nuit du 31 Juillet, tu es au courant qu'un guide est venu me voir. Et bien en fait il est envoyé par ma mère et Neptune par mes parents réunis. Ils me suivront n'importe où que j'aille. Ils sont mon guide et ma gardienne. Et pour ajouter, je suis Veela du côté de ma mère. V..Voila. »** dit-il timidement, inquiet du regard de la Jeune fille après ce qu'il lui a révélé.

**-« Oh.. J'en étais sur. Ça se voyait Harry, dans ton comportement, puis aussi ta puissance magique, tu as remarqué comme elle grandit de jours en jours. C'est aussi pour cela que Dumbledore a mis un sort de Bridage. Le lien est la. Par Merlin, je vais faire des recherches quand on sera à Poudlard. Mais dit moi Harry, doit-on le dire à Ron. C'est temps si je le sens un peu distant. »** posa La Brunette.

**-« Je ne sais pas, en ce moment, il est étrange, comme ci, il y avait quelque chose de mauvais en lui, je le ressens encore plus maintenant.. C'est bizarre. »**

-**« Dans ces cas là, attendons d'en savoir plus. D'accord ?**

-**« Oui faisons cela. »**

Tandis qu'ils parlaient non loin de la chemin, Ron se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea fulminant vers ses deux soit disant amis.

**-« Que faites vous seuls tous les deux ?** Gronda Ronald.

-**« Nous discutons, simplement. Ne vas pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi. »** rétorqua la Brunette

**-« Oui Ron ne t'en fais pas, nous discutons simplement du guide et de Neptune, puis aussi de ta surprise de ****N****oël. Et voilà j'ai dit notre secret, désolé Mione ça m'a échappé.. » **Harry mit ses deux mains devant ça bouche.

**-« Oh Harry, tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue longtemps. Je suis déçue je ne te dirai plus rien dorénavant »** Hermione leva les yeux en l'air.

**« Hahahaha ! Un cadeau de noël pour moi ? Cool ! Je veux savoir ? C'est quoi.. Des billets pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch ? Hein ? C'est ça hein ? » **On pouvait voir le rouquin sauter sur place tellement excité de savoir son cadeau en avance.

**« Ronald Weasley, cesses de sauter comme un enfant. Puis ****N****oël n'est que dans 4 mois, ne crois pas que l'on va te dire en quoi consiste ton cadeau »** Dit-elle sadiquement.

**« Mais.. Mais Mione chérie que j'aime, tu es vraiment sûre de ne pas vouloir me le dire ? » **

**« Définitivement sûre ! Soit patient jusqu'à Noël. » **Hermione regarda Harry et se mit à rire, puis ses deux amis finirent par la suivre toute haine envolée. **« Bon redevenons sérieux, avez-vous terminé vos devoirs de vacance? »** Elle regarda ses deux compères. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas pour eux. **« Harry Potter.. Ronald Weasley, vous allez monter dans votre chambre et faire vos devoirs avant la rentrée ! »**

Ils s'exécutèrent sans broncher et montèrent dans leur chambre. Le reste de leurs vacances passa assez vite, on pouvait voir Neptune grandir de jour en jour. La veille de la rentrée ils allèrent se coucher tôt fatigué des devoirs surveillés par mademoiselle Hermione. Oui elle les avait suivit tout au long de leur vacance. Quand à Harry lui sortait tous les matins de bonne heure, pour s'entraîner, courir et utiliser ses nouveaux dons magiques pour observer la nature sous un autre angle que ceux des yeux humains. Il s'était en effet aperçu que chaque fois qu'il se concentrait ses pupilles rétrécissaient pour ne laisser qu'un légère fente. L'émeraude de ses yeux se chargeait en orange. Il travailla sur cette puissance le reste de ses vacances pour au final se rendre compte que son aura avait beaucoup grandit. Une nuit il avait senti, une magie lointaine appeler son cœur, il ne savait pas d'où ça venait, mais c'était très puissant et attractif. Que se passait-il à l'autre bout du pays Anglais ? Le Brun, malgré l'actualité en Angleterre et cette nouvelle puissance qu'il avait senti, se sentait bien, il avait un sentiment de plénitude.

-HPDM-

_Manoir Jedusor_

**« Mes fidèles Mangemorts ! Avez vous senti cette autre puissance ? Découvrez ce qu'il se passe, et que j'en sois directement informé ! Je veux savoir qui ose montrer une telle puissance. Il ne doit y avoir qu'un Seigneur et c'est moi ! Seulement moi ! Nott approches ! **

**« Oui maître »**

**« Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler ! ENDOLORIS ! Maintenant va, emmène quelques un de mes plus fidèles Mangemorts et fais moi ton rapport ! VITE ! »**

Nott se releva difficilement suite au sort qu'il venait de se prendre. Il fit une révérence et partit. Le seigneur n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire. Pour lui ce n'était qu'une pure provocation. Que ceux qui se sont déclarés, allaient payer pour cet affront.

_Manoir Malfoy_

Drago, quant à lui avait fini ses devoirs dès le début des vacances d'été. Son père qui était occupé avec face de serpent, sa mère avait prit le relais pour l'entraîner avec ses nouveaux pouvoir Veela. Mme Malfoy malgré ses bonnes manières, sa délicatesse et sa finesse, mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage pour aider au maximum la chair de sa chair. Elle voyait Drago faire d'innombrables efforts pour parvenir à se maîtriser. La première semaine fut la plus difficile, il explosait de rage et d'impatience. Il était dur de résister à l'appel de partir que provoquait le Veela en lui. Tantôt ses pupilles étaient dilatées et qu'il explosait de colère, tantôt il était calme et s'endormait. Mais en l'espace d'un mois, il sut parfaitement capable de se contenir et de remettre son masque sans émotions. La veille de la rentrée, il partit tôt se coucher. Demain il allait prendre le train direction Poudlard. Il sombra dans un profond sommeil sans difficulté, complètement épuisé mais rempli de plénitude.

**À Suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5 - En route pour Poudlard

**Chapitre 5**:En route pour Poudlard.

•* • * •

**Titre:** Une plume d'un Veela.

**Auteur ****: Nomd'unePlume.**

**Disclaimer**** :**Aucun Personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de JKR.

**Pairing** :[ HPDM ] [Certains personnages OCC][ Dans cette Fic' Dray est née le 2 août. Ne soyez pas choqués :3 ]

**Rating** :Attention aux yeux. Au fil des chapitres, enfin de l'histoire, il y aura du lemon.

C'est une fiction à caractère homosexuel ( Du H&amp;D quoi :D ). Aucun commentaire Homophobe sera toléré. Merci ^-^

**Résumé** : A son 16ème anniversaire, Harry reçoit son héritage Veela. C'est à travers ses nouveaux sens qu'il découvrira qui est son âme-sœur. Pourquoi cette plume est apparue devant lui ? Pourquoi lui a-t'on menti sur sa puissance ?

**Note à vous :**

• Soyez indulgents, c'est ma toute première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. (Ne tient pas compte des tomes six et sept).

• Pour chaque nouveau chapitre, vous aurez un **Précédemment** suivis de la dernière phrase écrite lors du, bien entendu, précédent chapitre.

• Les chapitres seront postés selon mes disponibilités, je pense que ça sera toutes les semaines ( mon emploie du temps le permet souvent ).

**Réponses aux reviews.**

• Shenendoahcalyssa** : **Merci pour ta review ! - Haha, ouais tu verras bien ce que je vais faire de Ron ! Bonne lecture :p

•Stormtrooper2 : Merci pour ta review ! - Alors oui pour la fic j'ai changé la date de Dray. Je l'ai précisé dans le résumé de la fic =) Ron ne sera pas simplement jaloux envers Hermione enfin tu verras :D Bonne lecture =)

•hinatanatkae : J'essaye de m'améliorer ne t'en fais pas pour ça ;) Merci pour ta review et tes conseils =) Bonne lecture :)

•Lemonpowa : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture :)

**Rappel****:****-"Dialogue"** / **(****Pensée)** / _Télépathie_.

**Chapitre 5**** : **En route pour Poudlard.

Précédemment : _Demain il allait prendre le train direction Poudlard. Il sombra dans un profond sommeil sans difficulté, complètement épuisé mais rempli de plénitude._

C'était une nuit plutôt fraîche, Harry était emmitouflé sous sa couverture serré contre Neptune. Le Brun, dans son sommeil, se trouvait à l'entrée d'une forêt, là où il avait aperçu la vie à travers ses yeux. Il faisait nuit et la lumière qu'émanait la lune rendait le paysage en spectacle nocturne. La nature était bercée par ce léger vent doux, il n'était pas froid au contraire on pouvait facilement se mettre torse nu sans attraper de mauvais frissons. Le brun regarda autour de lui, quand soudain, son cœur rata un battement, ses yeux se dilatèrent et firent place aux yeux orangés du Veela qui dormait en lui. Il sentait.. Oui il sentait le doux parfum de musc enivrant ses sens. Cette douce odeur le rendit plus sombre, plus impatient. Le Griffondor toujours torse nu ( hinhin :p ) s'avança d'un pas rapide et souple ne faisant pratiquement aucun bruit. C'était une chasse, une chasse pour retrouver cette délicieuse odeur, celle qui le rendait fou. Il commença à courir déchiré entre la joie et l'excitation. Sans plus attendre il entra dans une foret éclairée par les rayons de la demi lune. Il s'arrêta car il vit la plus belle merveille qui l'est pu rencontrer, d'une blancheur à en faire pâlir les jaloux, il tomba amoureux, de cet être parfait aux traits si fins, on pouvait voir son corps lui aussi torse nu, sa respiration ralentie par cet affront, une merveille à ses yeux. Il s'avança et vit cette personne avec un masque, son visage couvert par un objet en porcelaine.. Il s'avança doucement tendant le doigt en avant pour toucher sans casser. L'être devant ne bougea point, lui il observait, était attentif aux mouvements de sa moitié. Le Brun toucha du bout du doigt cette protection au diable il s'en foutait il voulait voir qui se trouvait derrière cette protection . C'était comme si il faisait tomber une goûte d'eau, elle faisait onduler la surface plane. Là, c'était à la verticale, trois ondulations et le masque disparut en particule brillante s'envolant autour des deux Veela. Et la il vit.. Il vit deux pupilles orangées comme les siennes, se lever pour le fixer. Drago Malfoy se tenait devant lui, sans rien dire, l'observant encore.

_**« Malfoy ? C'est.. C'est toi ?**_ Harry, ne voulait pas y croire, son âme sœur n'était autre que Drago Malfoy, sa Némésis, son ennemis depuis toujours.

**« Potter que fais-tu ici ? J'attends quelqu'un, bouge de là, casse****toi de mon rêve. »** siffla le Blond.

**« Oh, parce que ça rêve un Malfoy ?! Merlin je suis choqué ! Mais il est hors de question que je m'en aille. Tu es dans mon rêve à ce que je sache. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je partirai. » **

**« Je ne crois pas non. C'est mon rêve, je me souviens de m'être endormi dans mon lit. Barre toi d'ici et fou****s**** moi la paix. Déjà que je te crois****e**** tout le temps à Poudlard, ce n'est pas pour te voir dans mes rêves. »** Insista le Serpentard.

**« Non. »** répondit le Brun du tac au tac. **« Écoute, je suis lassé de toutes nos disputes, de tout ça. La guerre en elle même me fatigue. J'en ai marre, j'ai envie que tout s'arrête. J'abandonne, je m'en vais. »**

Harry se leva, traînant des pieds, les paroles du blond lui avait fait mal.. Même si c'était Malfoy, il en était tombé amoureux. Il savait qu'il était son âme-sœur même caché sous son masque sans émotions. Il avait remarqué que ce n'était pas réciproque par le biais de ses mots bien trop douloureux. Pour une fois qu'il était sur du premier coup. Comme un coup de foudre oui.. Comme un coup de foudre. Son cœur était déchiré, il était en miettes tout ça à cause d'un gène Veela. Si il ne l'avait pas eu, il ne serait pas là, à souffrir le martyr par un rejet aussi direct, craché par Malfoy lui même. Que croyait-il, qu'ils allaient être super potes comme ça après tant d'années à se quereller ? Pour lui, il venait de se rendre compte que le Blond était inaccessible. Plus qu'à abandonner ici dans ce rêve étrange. Il sentit les larmes quitter ses yeux. Oh non il ne voulait pas pleurer pas devant Malfoy, pourtant les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Il essayait tant bien que mal de les essuyer à revers de manche, mais rien y faisait, elles roulaient sur ses joues sans jamais s'arrêter. Il fut pris de plusieurs vertiges et tomba sur les genoux, emporté par les sanglots qui lui prenaient la gorge, tellement il souffrait de sa solitude. Même si il y avait Malfoy ici, rien ne changeait, il était seul, encore et toujours. Toujours en pleure le Brun cachait ses larmes à l'aide de ses doigts quand soudain, il sentit une légère pression au niveau de son épaule gauche. Il tourna la tête, la vision floutée par une marée de larmes.

**« Va t-en Malfoy, laisse moi ! Ne me regarde pas. Je ne veux pas que tu m'humilies encore une fois. »** Dit-il toujours en pleurant.

Drago, le voyant en pleine détresse, s'assit derrière lui, au diable la poussière, il s'en foutait, ce n'était qu'un simple rêve. Il le prit dans ses bras et murmura quelques mots doux dans les oreilles du Brun.

**« Shhhhht.. Calme toi, ça va passer. Shhtttt »** souffla le blond.

Voyant qu'Harry répondait à son étreinte en se calmant et en sentant le cœur de son Brun battre la chamade, le sien commença à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Que se passait-il ? Son cœur se tordait de souffrance en voyant Harry dans cet état. Que devait-il faire.. Se laisser aller ? Ou fuir comme un lâche et ignorer la détresse de sa Némésis ? Pourquoi son cœur réagissait de cette façon, c'était Harry.. Son ennemis de toujours.. « Oh » Fut la forme de sa bouche au moment il venait de comprendre le sens de ses quelques mot.. SON.. SON ennemis. SA Némésis. Alors c'était donc ça, les paroles du Guide. Et il comprit. C'est alors que part un simple geste le blond retourna le Griffondor et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du Griffondor, salées par ses larmes de tristesse.

**« Harry, que dois-je te dire après cet acte, désolé ? Non bien au contraire j'en avais envie. Écoute, en te voyant arriver en courant le regard remplit de joie de bonheur et d'amour, oui bon au début j'avais envie de t'embêter, mais je me suis rendu compte que même sous le choque tu ne me regardais pas avec du mépris ou de la haine. Et puis tu as commencé à pleurer et là mon monde s'est renversé. Je sentais ta douleur, ta solitude. Mon âme, ce qui est en moi, ne voulait qu'une seule chose que tu sois heureux et j'ai compris.. Harry, je suis un Veela, et il t'a choisi. Voila c'est dit. Tu sais depuis le début, mon visage est caché par un masque qui est difficile à enlever.. Mais toi du bout des doigts, tu as réussis du premier coup. Tu as vu ma vrai nature, qui j'étais vraiment. Tu es le seul qui a pu me convaincre de laisser mon corps répondre, d'enlever cette mauvaise face qui cachait tous les sentiments, toutes les émotions. Je te demande qu'une chose, c'est ne pas m'en vouloir pour toutes ses années passées. Juste ça. » **

**« Drago.. Je.. » **Cherchant ses mots il tourna les yeux vers la gauche puis revint dans la même position.** « Drago. Merci de m'avoir dit toutes ces choses, tout ce que tu ressentais. Tu sais dès que je t'ai vu ici au milieu d'un bois sous un rayon de lune, je t'ai trouvé magnifique, unique et magique. Ton charme m'a littéralement fait craquer, mon cœur s'est arrêté le temps de quelques secondes. Je suis tombé amoureux dès que j'ai pu apercevoir tes prunelles orageuses. Je...Je.. Je suis un Veela et mon cœur, âme et corps t'ont choisi comme si c'était un coup de foudre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on est là, mais je ne regrette rien. Je vais me réveiller, tout en me sentant complet. Pour la première fois, je ressens quelque chose d'unique. Je peut ressentir tes émotions et tes sentiments. S'il te plaît, ne part pas.. Ne me laisse pas seul.. Mon cœur t'appartient et cela à jamais.. »**

**« Je ne te laisserai pas seul. Jamais. C'est promis. »** Drago s'avança un peu plus et enlaça son compagnon d'un amour sans limite. Il avait enfin trouvé la paix, il pourrait enfin donner l'amour qu'il cachait dans un coin à l'abri de toutes émotions néfastes.

**« Merci.. »** Harry nicha sa tête sur l'épaule sentant la douce et exquise odeur de son blond. Merlin que c'était relaxant, il se sentait bien. Il ne voulait en aucun cas partir de ce rêve tout était tellement apaisant. Il arrivait à ne plus penser à tous les problèmes dans la vie réelle. Plus de manipulations, plus de guerre. Il était en sécurité dans ses bras finement musclés.

**« Harry, pardonne moi pour toutes les fois où j'ai pu te blesser physiquement et moralement. Je voulais.. Que tu me remarques. Mais poussé par la jalousie, je ne faisais qu'attiser la haine en toi. Désolé et tu sais qu'un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas. Mais la j'en peux plus. Je ne veux pas que tu ais une mauvaise image de moi alors que je sais que j'ai complètement changé. Harry, ne m'abandonne pas.. Je ne pourrai y survivre.. » **

**« Je ne compte pas le faire. J'ai trouvé ce qui me manquait. Toi. Uniquement toi. » **Dit il d'une voix sereine. **« Retrouvons-nous dans le train, on parlera vraiment, ce sera vraiment réel, je pourrai te toucher sans appréhender de me réveiller. Levons nous, je commence à être engourdit. »**

Le Blond acquiesça et se dégagea doucement du dos du brun.

**« Réveillons nous et retrouvons nous, j'ai tellement envie de te parler de tout et de rien, juste pour passer du temps avec toi. Puis-je te demanda quelque chose ? »** Demanda Harry.

**« Oui, vas-y ? »**

**« J'aimerai que tu n'insultes plus Hermione, s'il te plaît, elle est comme une sœur pour moi, on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais «Sang-de-Bourbe» l'affecte beaucoup. Ça la blesse énormément. Essaye s'il te plaît, tu pourrais tomber sur une super amie, qui plus est, intelligente. Et Ron, essaye au moins une fois, ça ne coûte rien. Puis je pense qu'il faudrait mieux ne rien dire sur nos gènes, nous deux.. Tu vois. Regardons le monde d'un autre œil.»**

**« J'essaierai ne t'en fais pas, mais tu sais Weasley, lui je ne pourrais sans doute pas, ne pas lui lancer des pics.. Je suis d'accord, attendons d'être vraiment sur. Portons notre masque de haine. Mais quoi que je te dise, n'oublie pas que derrières ces paroles, mon cœur ne bat que pour toi. »**

**« D'accord, on avisera sur le moment. » **Harry souris, toute tristesse partie.

**« Allons-y réveillons nous. »** Le blond embrassa d'un doux baiser, son front tout près de sa cicatrice. Ce qui donna un frisson de chaleur au Brun. Harry lui rendit une étreinte aussi forte qu'il le pouvait et tout devînt noir.

-HPDM-

Le dit Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il était tellement bien dans ce rêve, il n'avait pas voulu en sortir. Drago, celui qui avait fait chavirer son cœur, par le biais des larmes, de ses larmes l'attendait dans le train du Poudlard Express. Cependant en préparant ses affaires, son esprit était tourmenté. Ce n'était pas le moment pour annoncer au monde Sorcier que Drago et lui étaient 2 âme-sœurs qui plus est Veela. Deux sortes de magies différentes, l'une douce l'autre sauvage. Harry regarda autour de lui, Ron était déjà descendu sûrement pour retrouver Hermione. L'heure avait défilé à toute allure, il descendit après avoir pris sa douche, tout le monde l'attendait dans le salon.

**-« Bonjour Harry, as-tu bien dormi ? »** Demanda Molly. Tout le reste de la famille mangeait paisiblement. Il leur adressa un large sourire et tous firent pareil.

**-« Bonjour Molly, hm »** Dit-il en s'étirant **« Oui plutôt bien, merci »**

**« Bien. Vas-y installe toi et mange, nous allons bientôt partir pour le quai 9 ¾. »**

**« D'accord, je fais vite, de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment faim »** Il avala vite fait sa tartine et monta pour se laver les dents et rétrécir sa malle. Se penchant pour prendre sa baguette, la porte s'ouvrit tout doucement. C'était Ron et son sourire niais.

**-« Harry, on t'attend tous en bas, viens sinon maman va beugler car nous sommes en retard. Ça va ? Cette nuit tu étais agité. »**

**-« J'avais fini de tout ranger de toute façon. Sinon oui ça va ne t'inquiètes pas, ça devait être un rêve où il y avait de l'animation. »** Harry fit mine de pouffer pour cacher un mensonge qui lui tenait à cœur.

**« Haha, je me doute, tu as bien rêv****é**** hein.. Je ne te savais pas si pervers »** Dit Ron en riant.

**-«Ron ! »** S'offusqua le Brun **« Je n'ai pas rêvé de ça ! Bref allons-y. »**

Les deux garçons descendirent les marches en rafale et arrivèrent devant la cheminée là où tout le monde les attendait. Mais au lieu de ça, de prendre la cheminée, ils prirent un Portoloin. Arrivés sur le quai, ils cherchèrent une entrée du wagon pour trouver un compartiment vide. Harry et Hermione en tête de fil, via les fenêtres en trouvèrent un. Quand toute la petite fratrie eut fini de faire leurs au revoir, ils montèrent à tour de rôle dans le train. Ginny ayant aperçue Luna Lovegood, alla la rejoindre. Harry passa devant un compartiment où était assis Dean, Seamus et Neville.

**-« Harry ! Vieux comment vas-tu ? Et tes vacances ? »** demanda Seamus

**-« Super et toi ? »**répondit l'intéressé.

-**« Oui mais je m'ennuyais sans vous »**

Ils prirent tous une place, quand soudain, une délicate silhouette apparue devant la porte. C'était Drago Malfoy, sa Némésis. Celui qui détenait son cœur depuis la veille. Cela pouvait être fou de s'avancer autant, mais il le savait, il le sentait. Il avait néanmoins des appréhensions. Et si Drago ne s'en souvenait pas, que ce n'était qu'un simple rêve créé par son subconscient ? Un mauvais frissons lui parcouru l'échine. Il espérait réellement que le blond ne le rejetterait pas.

**« Tiens donc, notre cher Pote Potty et ses larbins. Oh tiens Weasmoche, toujours aussi mal habillé à ce que je vois. »** cracha t'il.

**« Malfoy, si c'est pour insulter mes amis, tu peux toujours aller ailleurs, une fouine telle que toi ne devrait pas rester dans la fausse aux lions. » **Siffla le brun face au blond, dos à tous. On pouvait y voir une pointe d'espoir, d'envie et d'appréhension.

**« Le balafré tu devrais tenir ta langue dans ta bouche. Tes paroles me détruisent les oreilles. Bon je n'ai que faire de vous, je m'en vais, mon compartiment de Préfet m'attend. » **

Le blond regarda le brun intensément puis esquissa un léger sourire de douceur sachant que personne ne le regardait, ils fulminaient tous. Quand au brun lui, son cœur battit la chamade, son Blond lui avait sourit enfin. Malgré ses paroles acerbes il lui avait montré un léger signe de tendresse. Le Veela en lui, se rassura. Maintenant il pouvait devenir fort, sa moitié l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait. Quand Malfoy fut parti Harry retourna s'asseoir cherchant un prétexte pour sortir d'ici.. Au plus vite.. Il le sentait son blond l'appelait. Regardant autour de lui, il vit par la fenêtre des goûtes d'eau ruisseler sur la vitre du train. Encore un temps à rester au lit. Il se leva d'un coup en disant qu'il avait besoin d'aller marcher.

**« Je vais faire un tour, ne m'attendez pas. »**

**« Harry ? Que se passe t-il ? »** Demanda Hermione.

**« Rien rien ne t'en fais pas, j'ai besoin de réfléchir tu sais.. »** Abaissant la voix et regardant Ron **« pour le cadeau de notre meilleur ami. Enfin tu vois quoi.. » **

**« Oui Harry, mais tiens moi au courant de tes idées. »** Répliqua t-elle consciente que son ami lui cachait encore quelque chose. Dotée d'une clairvoyance hors norme, elle devinait toujours ce qu'Harry lui cachait, elle allait donc faire sa propre enquête. Elle avait du travail cette année encore. Ron quand à lui regardait avec jalousie son Hermione et Harry. Il ne supportait de moins en moins leur rapprochement. Il détourna le regard et se remit à parler avec les autres Griffondor sur qui allait gagner à la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

-HPDM-

Harry, marchant tranquillement, pensant au regard d'Hermione. Cette fille était d'une intelligence foudroyante. Il se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas cru à son discours de cadeau de Noël. Mais là sur le moment il s'en foutait son veela le poussait à aller plus vite pour pouvoir rejoindre sa moitié, ce qui fut quelques minutes plus tard. Évidemment le Brun arriva devant une porte teintée où l'on ne pouvait rien voir. Harry pencha sa main pour prendre la poignée, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il tomba nez à nez avec le blond. Comme avait-il su qu'il était derrière ? Même lui ne savait pas si c'était le bon compartiment au début. Mais voilà, il était la, ici, en face de lui. Il leva les yeux, et vit ses prunelles grises, tant de beauté devant lui. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais le blond le prit de vitesse et lui prit la main, et le ramena vers lui pour lui. La porte se ferma d'elle même et se scella. Le Griffondor tendu comme un manche à balai, rougit en sentant le corps collé contre le sien. Ça lui faisait énormément de bien, il avait attendu que ça depuis ce fameux rêve.

-« Bonjour beau brun, tu m'as manqué » souffla Drago mettant sa bouche sur la nuque de son brun ce qui lui procura une nouvelle sensation au niveau de son bas ventre.

**« Bonjour Drago, je peux te dire la même chose, je n'attendais que ça de pouvoir me retrouver seul avec toi »** dit il sentant le douce pression au creux de son cou. **« Je.. Pour tout te dire, j'avais un peu peur que tu ne te souviennes pas du rêve. »** dit-il les yeux remplis de tristesse.

**« Comment voudrais-tu que je l'oublie, idiot de Griffondor » **Drago rigola, et passa ses mains en dessous de la chemise du Griffy. Sa peau si douce et chaude, il aurait aimé aller plus loin, mais question de respect il se retint et resta sur les hanches de son brun. **« De toute façon, beau brun, mon veela me crie de rester h24 avec toi, dès que je t'ai vu pleurer j'ai su, qu'il fallait que je te protège, que toute ma soit disant haine n'était qu'en fait, de l'amour, masqué au début, mais bien présent actuellement. Alors comment peux tu dire ça, mes sentiments ont changé, j'ai baissé mon masque rien que pour toi. Je ne pourrai rester sans toi. Rester seul c'est inconcevable, met le bien dans ta petite tête de Griffondor. Et celui qui tente de te mettre le grappin dessus, crois moi, il sentira la colère d'un Malfoy. » **

**« Tu as un très beau rire, ça fait bizarre de t'entendre plaisanter. Même si je ne fais pas confiance à Dumbledore, il a du sentir aussi nos deux héritages. On devrait lui en parler, parce passer une nuit sans toi c'est une nuit de torture. »**

**« Tu es vraiment sur ? Puis pourquoi tu ne lui fais pas confiance à ce vieux fou citronné, remarque je ne lui fais pas confiance non plus. »**

**« Car il m'a menti, j'ai l'intention de le surveiller. Depuis que j'ai reçu mon héritage, je vois la vie d'une différente manière. Jamais plus on me manipulera. » **

On pouvait apercevoir son aura se décupler et sa magie crépiter. À ce moment là, Drago stupéfait de la puissance de son amant, libéra un peu de magie qui vint se fondre dans celle d'Harry. Elle diminua et devint plus douce,plus sensible.

**« Comment as tu fais ? J'ai senti un courant de magie, de ta magie envahir mon esprit et même physiquement. C'était comment dire bizarre mais apaisant.. »** Dit-il surpris.

**« J'ai juste étendu ma magie vers la tienne pour t'apaiser en effet, et je vois que cela fonctionne, je suis assez content. »**

Sans attendre la moindre réaction du brun, Drago s'avança plus près et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du brun. Drago s'écartant pour aller s'asseoir fut retenu par un Harry aux joues couleur pivoine. Il le tira contre lui et pris d'une façon possessive la bouche de Drago qui lui fit échapper un gémissement. Dévorant les lèvres de son blond, Harry lui mordit la lèvre inférieur pour demander l'autorisation d'approfondir leur baiser, il ne se fit pas prier et entre-ouvrit la bouche. Et là le temps s'arrêta.. Les minutes se figèrent telle une montre sans énergie. Harry déplaça sa main droite et la mit sur les reins de son serpent, le désire en lui de posséder son compagnon lui vint à l'esprit ce qui provoqua une érection sous ses tissus. Drago remarquant la bosse sur le pantalon du brun, déplaça sa main lentement et passa un doigt sur la ligne de poil indiquant où se trouvait le paradis. Un frisson d'excitation lui hérissera les poils. Se poussant du Blond pour reprendre de l'air, il rougit quand il vit le regard chaud de sa Némésis et une douce chaleur l'envahit, alors c'était ça l'amour ? Se disait-il. Drago commença à passer la barrière de la ceinture, son aura était sombre et prédatrice.

**« Drago... S..il.. Te plaît.. Arrête.. Je ne peux pas.. Pas encore.. Pas ici. »** dit-il en bredouillant.

**« Oh je vois. T'inquiètes Amour, si ce n'est pas maintenant ce qui au final n'est pas plus mal, je trouverai le bon moment pour te montrer quel sont les pouvoirs que je peux exercer sur toi »** Ronronna le serpent mangeant son compagnon du regard.

**« Tu n'as pas le droit de le faire, je te signal que tout comme toi, je le suis aussi, et crois-moi c'est toi qui te retrouvera au dépourvu, complètement sous mon contrôle »** L'aura du brun avait pris la même teinture que celle de son compagnon. Il exerça une pression ce qui fit baver le blond d'envie.

**« Woaw.. quelle sensation, j'ai limite envie de recommencer p'tit lion. »**

**« Ouhhh.. »** souffla Harry d'une voix légèrement grave au point de faire frémir le blond d'excitation.

Une secousse se fit ressentir, ce qui mit fin à la tension plutôt chaude. Le train était arrivé à quai. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

**« Remettons notre masque Amour, et par****s**** devant moi. Mais fait attention et reste discret » **Le blond montrai rarement des émotions tel que l'inquiétude mais c'était son Harry, sa moitié découverte récemment. Pourtant il pouvait lui donner la vie si il le fallait. Son compagnon, il avait un compagnon qui aux yeux de tous était son ennemis n°1. Si ils savaient le lien fort qu'ils avaient, ils en seraient tous jaloux, oui jaloux. Il ricana intérieurement.

**« Oui cela vaut mieux, il me tarde, cependant de te retrouver. »** Quand à Harry, il ressentais les émotions de son blond, il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Pour une fois quelqu'un l'aimait pour son naturel pas pour son titre de « celui-qui-a-survécu » C'était tellement irréel qu'il en frissonna mais se ressaisit aussitôt. Il s'avança et lui fit un chaste baiser, s'empourpra et partit en changeant de regard, celui ci passa de fou d'amour à sombre. Drago quand à lui remis son masque de con arrogant. Tout de même, il aimait bien ce rôle, on le respectait enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait, car chez les Serpentards certains ne partageaient aucunement cette idée. Il prit sa malle et sortit.

-HPDM-

Harry arriva devant le compartiment où avait été avec ses camarades. Il ne vit personne, prit sa malle et sortit à son tour. Dès qu'il posa un pied à terre, il se reçut une tape derrière la tête. C'était Hermione, apparemment en colère contre lui.

**« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Où étais-tu passé ? On commençait à s'inquiéter !** Gronda la Brunette.

**« Qui ça on ? Je ne vois personne.. »**

Mione, se tourna et vit qu'en effet personne ne les avait attendu. Ha bah c'est beau l'amitié tiens.

**« Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu aurais pu revenir dans le compartiment avec nous. »**

**« Fais moi confiance Mione, je te dirais tout quand je serais prêt mais s'il te plaît ne t'inquiètes pas si je disparais de temps en temps. Qui je pense sera bien assez tôt. » **

**« D'accord, mais nous n'en resterons pas là ! Allez vient, on monte dans une calèche, je crois qu'il y a Luna et Ginny dans l'une d'elles. »**

**« Ok, allons-y » **

Ils montèrent dans la calèche, et partirent en direction du Château. Arrivés à destination, ce fût le Professeur MacGonagall qui les accueillit d'un sourire chaleureux. Ils allèrent dans leur dortoir déposer leurs affaires en vitesse et revenir dans la salle pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux premières années. Tous les professeurs s'assirent chacun à leur tour, et le directeur Dumbledore s'avança.

«** Bonjour et bienvenu à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année. Avant de commencer le festin de ce soir, nous allons procéder à la répartition.****»**Les élèves de premières années étant placer dans les différentes maisons et accueillit comme il se doit, le Directeur reprit sans plus attendre.** «** **Cette année nous avons un élève qui nous vient de BeauxBatons, il rentrera en 6ème années. Émeric Niwel, si tu veux bien t'avancer mon petit qu'on te place le Choipeau. »**

Le concerné s'avança et se positionna sur le tabouret. Le professeur Macgonagall plaça sur la tête du Jeune homme mystérieux le fameux Choipeau.

**« Bonjour Émeric. »**

**« Bonjour.. »** Répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

**« Je vois que tu nous viens de BeauxBatons, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? »**

**« Cela ne vous regarde en rien, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerai être placé. »** claqua le Garçonnet.

**« Que vois-je, de l'arrogance mais aussi du courage, et de la force d'esprit. Mais aussi de l'ambition. Devrais-je te mettre à Serpentard ? Ou bien Griffondor ? »**

**« Pour ma part, j'aimerai aller à Griffondor, la maison Serpentard ne m'intéresse pas du tout. »** Répliqua t-il.

Sans attendre la fin de la phrase le Choipeau cria « Griffondor ». Tout le monde applaudit et Emeric partit en direction de la table de sa maison. S'asseyant à une place de libre non loin du Trio, il regarda Harry Potter le Survivant. Il avança sa main vers Harry, un grand sourire sur le visage et sortit :

**« Salut Harry, moi c'est Émeric, Émeric Niwel »**

**A suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6 - Tchâla

**Chapitre ****6**:Tchâla**.**

•*** • * •**

**Titre:** Une plume d'un Veela.

**Auteur ****: Nomd'unePlume.**

**Disclaimer**** :**Aucun Personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de JKR.

**Pairing** :[ HPDM ] [Certains personnages OCC][ Dans cette Fic' Dray est né le 2 août. Ne soyez pas choqués :3 ]

**Rating** :Attention aux yeux. Au fil des chapitres, enfin de l'histoire, il y aura du lemon.

C'est une fiction à caractère homosexuel ( Du H&amp;D quoi :D ). Aucun commentaire Homophobe ne sera toléré. Merci ^-^

**Résumé** : A son 16ème anniversaire, Harry reçoit son héritage Veela. C'est à travers ses nouveaux sens qu'il découvrira qui est son âme-sœur. Pourquoi cette plume est apparue devant lui ? Pourquoi lui a-t-on menti sur sa puissance ?

**Note à vous :**

• Soyez indulgents, c'est ma toute première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. (Ne tient pas compte des tomes six et sept).

• Pour chaque nouveau chapitre, vous aurez un **Précédemment** suivis de la dernière phrase écrite lors du, bien entendu, précédent chapitre.

• Les chapitres seront postés selon mes disponibilités, je pense que ça sera toutes les semaines ( mon emploi du temps le permet souvent ).

**Réponses aux reviews.**

• Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, comme à chaque fois ça me fait plaisir, j'aime beaucoup lire ce que vous mettez, il y a des idées intéressantes hihi ^-^ J'espère que le chap 6 vous plaira, bonne lecture à vous ! :)

Rappel :**-"Dialogue"** / **(****Pensée)** / _Télépathie_.

**Chapitre 6 : **Tchâla**.**

**Précédemment : **_« Salut Harry, moi c'est Émeric, Émeric Niwel »_

À moitié avachit sur le table pour tendre la main vers Harry, Émeric ignorant complètement les autres élèves fit un sourire des plus jovial. Le Brun bien qu'intrigué par ce curieux personnage n'hésita pas à lui serrer la main. Du côté de la table des Serpentards, on pouvait apercevoir une aura noire se dégager de Drago. Blaise qui était juste à sa droite sentit la pression devenir pesante, ça ne ressemblait pas au Prince.

**-« Drago, que se passe-t-il pour que tu sois d'aussi mauvais poil ? Potter t'a encore énervé ? »**

**-« Ce n'est certainement pas le moment pour me parler. Cet Émeric, là, c'est qui ? »**

**-« Bah comme tu peux le voir, c'est un nouveau Gryffondor, et là il sert la main de notre cher Pote Potty. J'en sais autant que toi. »**

Drago, malgré son visage impassible, rageait au fond de lui. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher son compagnon. Il commença à se mettre ebout quand le Professeur Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Griffons.

**-« Monsieur Potter, le Directeur souhaite vous voir dans son bureau. Maintenant ! » **Il se tourna vers la table des Serpentards** « De même pour vous, Mr Malfoy. »**

Sans dire quoi que ce soit, les deux garçons se levèrent et mirent le cap vers le bureau du Directeur. A mi-chemin entre la grande salle et leur lieu de rendez-vous, les deux veelas se rapprochèrent tendrement en liant leurs doigts.

**-« Drago, ton regard me manquait, je ne fais que penser à toi depuis le train. Le vieux fou veut sûrement nous parler de nos héritages, de Neptune aussi, je ne veux pas la garder prisonnière.. »**

Le Blond n'ayant aucunement écouté les paroles de son compagnon lui sortit sèchement :

**-« C'est qui le mec à qui t'as serré la main ? Que j'aille lui enfoncer mon poing dans son visage de rat ? »**

**-« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, et ce n'est pas la peine de t'emporter pour ça. Il m'a juste serré la main, ce qui est, Drago, un signe de PO-LI-TESSE. Mon cher ami, est-ce de la jalousie que je vois dans tes jolis yeux ? » **Ironisa le Brun.

**-« Personne n'a le droit de te toucher à part moi. Sinon il goûtera à la fureur d'un Malfoy, qui plus est Veela, ce qui je pense est encore pire. »**

Harry, surpris par le dialogue de son aimé, le plaqua contre un mur.

**-« Écoute moi bien, stupide Veela jaloux, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête de serpent mais n'as-tu pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit dans le train et dans notre « rêve » ? JAMAIS je ne te quitterai. JAMAIS. Personne à part toi ne m'intéresse. PERSONNE et j'insiste bien sur le Personne. Alors tu calmes tes ardeurs et tu redescends sur terre. »**

En guise de réponse, le blond grogna et son aura diminua. Il avait tourné la tête pour qu'Harry ne remarque pas que ses yeux d'habitude gris cerclés de noir, étaient devenus de belles fentes aux couleurs orangées. Il prit sur lui et se détendit. Il profita de la situation pour voler un baiser à son cher et tendre. Harry, sentant le désir monter, attaqua le cou du Blond avec de nombreux baisers puis souffla sur chacun d'entre eux, ce qui provoqua la réaction qu'il attendait. Le blond avait rougit, trahi par ses traits, un petit gémissement s'échappant de sa bouche. Content de ce qu'il avait commencé, le Gryffondor lui mordilla le lobe et passa une main sous sa chemise.

**-« Crois-tu, Amour, que je ferai ça ici, de la manière dont je te tiens, à quelqu'un d'autre ? »** ronronna le Brun.

**-« Il ne vaut mieux pas. Tout ce que tu me fais... Aah ...»**

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une main aventurière s'était glissée dans son pantalon. Harry, le regard sauvage, commença à malmener le bout de tissus qui faisait office de barrières. Voyant une porte non loin d'eux il attrapa la ceinture du Blond et le tira vers une salle qui était complètement vide. Cette pièce n'était éclairée que par les rayons du soleil, à travers les longs tissus foncés qui ornaient les fenêtres. D'un coup de baguette, le Brun ferma la porte et posa un sort de silence. Ses yeux prirent une teinte orangée, il libéra un peu de magie, ce qui fit changer les prunelles de son Blond. Les Veelas se réveillaient, le désir de prendre sauvagement leur compagnon leur traversait l'esprit. Dans le silence le plus lourd, on pouvait entendre Harry ronronner. Il fit reculer son amant contre une table et se frotta contre lui. Son érection complètement durcie par le contact de son amant commençait à pulser. Il en pouvait plus, il devait se libérer. Pris d'un désir de plus en plus difficile à contenir, il s'approcha de Drago qui lui était rouge pivoine, et toucha sa virilité, qui était aussi dure que la sienne. Il l'empoigna sans demander l'avis de son vis-à-vis, tout en suçotant son cou. Son odeur l'enivrait et le rendait plus fou que jamais. Il commença les vas-et-viens, au début lent pour savourer, puis de plus en plus rapide pour entendre les râles de son compagnon.

**-« Harry... Haa… Par Merlin... C'est bon... T'arrêtes pas... »**

Le blond se retrouva assis sur une des tables de la salle, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de son amant. Il lui procurait un réel plaisir, à en trembler. Que pouvait-il faire alors que le Brun avait un total contrôle sur lui. Profitant du plaisir de son amour, gémissant sans retenue, il défit la braguette du pantalon de son homologue. Il sortit sa virilité brûlante et gonflée par le sang. Chacun occupé avec le sexe de l'autre, les va-et-vient les faisaient tous deux trembler. Harry ne put s'empêcher de mordre l'épaule de son compagnon, il devait le marquer comme sien, là toute suite, il le voulait et il le sentait. C'était son Veela, son amour, le sien. C'est en le mordant que les deux adolescents poussés par le désir, se libérèrent en même temps. Essoufflés tout de même, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent. On aurait dit deux bêtes sauvages. Lançant un sort de nettoyage, Harry remit en état son apparence vestimentaire. Son regard toujours de braise parcourut la silhouette de son amant. Il le trouvait tellement beau que le désir monta encore une fois. Drago ayant aperçu le regard de son brun se lécha les lèvres.

**-« Arrêtes de me regarder de cette façon, il faut que nous allions voir ce vieux fou et je pense qu'on a déjà du retard à cause de notre... Câlin. »** Balança d'un traite le Blond.

**-« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si je désire ton corps, si je te désire toi tout entier. »** Râla t-il. Il pressa Drago contre son corps pour plus de sensation et déposa malgré toute la sauvagerie précédente, un léger baiser sur sa bouche. Puis il se détacha et partit en direction de la porte. **« Tu viens, Amour ? »**

-HPDM-

Les deux amants avancèrent, les doigts liés, vers la statue. S'avançant vers celle-ci Harry donna le mot de passe.

**-« Réglisse et Berlingot »**

La statue bougea et laissa passer les deux tourtereaux. Quand ils furent arrivés devant la porte, la dite porte s'ouvrit et fit place au grand bureau de ce bon vieux Directeur.

**-« Harry, Drago ! Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Un bonbon au citron ? »**

**-« Non merci Professeur. Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? »** Demanda Harry.

**-« Je vois. Bien. Si je vous ai appelé avant la fin du repas, c'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé pendant les vacances. Nous avons en effet parlé de ça avec l'Ordre et je sais que cet héritage que vous avez tous les deux vient des gênes Veelas de vos parents respectifs. Comment je le sais ? J'en ai été informé par vos parents Mr Malfoy et vous Mr Potter, par vos parents il y a quelques années de cela. Nous parlerons de ton familier après Harry. Comme vous le savez à quelques jours près, vous avez reçu vos Héritages. Pour faire simple, c'est une sorte de cadeau, des pouvoirs légués par vos parents. En sommes il va falloir que nous soyons beaucoup plus vigilants, puisque notre cher Tom a dû le ressentir aussi. Vous serez entraîné tous deux, en « Défenses contre les Forces du Mal », « Légilimensie » et « Occlumancie » les mardis, mercredis et vendredis, pendant 1h30 avec les Professeurs Rogue et Lupin. Ils ont été mis au courant. En ce qui concerne ton familier Harry, tu peux le garder avec toi, mais garde la bien près de toi. Avez-vous d'autres questions ? »** Demanda t'il formellement.

**« Et pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt, nous aurions pu nous y préparer. » **Siffla le Blond.

**« Sachez Mr Malfoy que vous le dire dès votre plus jeune âge n'aurait servi à rien. S'aurait été vous mettre en danger inutilement. Maintenant puisque que vous avez eu votre Héritage, il en va de votre sécurité donc vous allez suivre ses cours. Autre chose Messieurs ? »**

**« Oui. Nous voudrions un serment sorcier, nous avons quelque chose qui pourrait faire la différence pendant la guerre. »** Déclara Harry, aussi neutre que possible.

Le vieux fou était septique, quel était ce fait si important ? Et s'il essayait de lire en lui ? Non, mauvaise idée, il était sûr qu'il allait le ressentir. **(Je vais sûrement pouvoir le manipuler en sachant ça. Je vais le ramener à notre cause, comme ça, je pourrai le surveiller de près, si je le garde sous sort, hahaha qu'ils sont naïf.)**

**« Bien, procédons au serment. »** Dit-il avec un léger sourire, content de ses pensées.

D'un serment sorcier ils se firent un bracelet d'or. Sans aucun doute, même avec une promesse, il n'y avait aucune confiance. Ils n'allaient pas non plus tout dévoiler ce qui c'était passé durant les vacances d'été.

**« Voilà, puisque le serment a été effectué, Professeur, je vais pouvoir vous parler de nos vacances respectives. Comme vous avez pu le ressentir, mon héritage m'a été offert si je puis dire. Ce n'est pas un simple héritage, mais un patrimoine génétique. Harry et moi-même, sans l'ombre d'un doute Professeur, sommes des âme-sœurs. Ma mère étant une Veela elle aussi, m'y a préparé, j'aimerai en faire autant avec Harry. »**

**« Je vois. Et je suppose que vous désireriez un appartement en commun ? Je dois, malheureusement refuser. Je ne donnerai pas cet accord, car ce serait donner l'autorisation pour toutes les demandes auxquelles je suis confronté quotidiennement. »**

**« Comment osez-vous ? Savez-vous ce que sont les Veelas Professeur ? » **Claqua sèchement le Blond.

**« Bien évidemment Mr Malfoy. Et prenez un autre ton avec moi. »**

**« Alors vous devez nous autoriser à avoir cet appartement. »**

**« Non Mr Malfoy, je ne ferai aucun favoritisme. Ni envers vous, ni envers Mr Potter. Je pense que vous pouvez retourner à la grande salle, ils en sont au dessert. »**

**« Vous allez entendre parler de moi, on ne refuse rien à un Malfoy » **Cria le Serpentard.

Harry, prit au dépourvu, saisi le bras du Blond et l'entraîna hors de la pièce.

**« Drago, amour, ne t'énerve pas ainsi, on va trouver une solution pour ce soir, ne t'en fais pas. Je pense même avoir la solution. »** Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

**« Dit, Dit ! »** Piaula le dragon se mettant en face du brun.

**« Haha, Drago, on dirait un enfant trop impatient. On va aller dans tes appartements de Préfet. Héhé, après le couvre-feu, je me rendrais devant la porte grâce à ma cape d'invisibilité et ma carte des Maraudeurs. Puis demain matin je me lèverai tôt pour que personne ne remarque que je n'ai pas dormi dans mon lit. »**

**« Bonne idée, plutôt Serpentard pour un Gryffondor, quand même. Il te faudra alors le mot de passe qui est « **_Compagnon Veela._** » »**

**« Si tu savais... D'accord, je n'oublierai pas. Allez vient on va manger notre dessert. »**

-HPDM-

Et tous deux reprirent leur masque sans émotions. Se dirigeant chacun vers leurs tables respectives ils virent qu'on les regardait intensément dans toute la salle. C'est vrai qui eut cru que les deux princes n'en viennent pas aux mains, aux poings ? Ce qui était bizarre c'est qu'aucune haine ne se voyait sur leur visage, rien, aucun signe d'accrochage. Ils s'assirent calmement à leur place et terminèrent leur dessert. Hermione, loin d'être naïve, regarda Harry s'asseoir dans le silence. Ne tenant pas en place elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

**« Harry, que voulait le Directeur ? »**

**«Je t'en parlerai dans la salle commune, il y a trop d'oreilles qui écoutent sans arrêt ce que je dis. »**

Lorsque le dîner fut terminé, tous les élèves allèrent dans la salle commune avant le couvre-feu. Arrivé devant le Portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle leur demanda le mot de passe. Le Préfet s'avança et articula bien convenablement afin qu'elle comprenne l'entièreté le mot, évitant ainsi de rester bloqué devant le passage.

**« Valeureux Lions »**

**« Bien, vous pouvez entrer. »**

Le portrait s'ouvrit faisant place à la salle de détente des Griffons. Harry ayant bien mangé s'installa près du feu dans le coin du canapé et laissa échapper un petit soupir de déprime. Hermione, comme à son habitude, remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas pour le Brun.

**« Que se passe-t-il Harry ? »** Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

**« Notre cher directeur nous a directement donné des cours en plus pour nous permettre de mieux contrer Tom. Mais il n'a pas essayé quoi que ce soit sur moi, je veux dire lire dans mon esprit. Il cache quelque chose, ça se voit. En ce qui concerne Neptune, je peux la prendre avec moi, il faut juste qu'elle reste à mes côtés. Et une chose encore plus importante.. » **Il lança un sort de silence.**« En fait, ne soit pas choquée, mais Drago et moi sommes en couple. C'est tout récent, après avoir reçu nos héritage dans un rêve... Encore une petite chose... Nous sommes tous deux des Veelas extrêmement jaloux, c'est plus fort que nous. Dès que je le vois frapper ou regarder quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai envie de le corriger. Pas dans le mauvais sens mais j'ai envie de le faire mien encore plus qu'avant. Lui serait là pour me calmer, il a déjà coupé ma magie avec la sienne en adoucissant mon aura. Et nous voulions un endroit où nous retrouver, apparemment, c'est nécessaire jusqu'à ce qu'on se lie réellement. Je trouve ça fascinant, demain on ira à la Bibliothèque ça te dit ?»**

**« Harry, prenez garde, si tu dis que le Directeur cache quelque chose, faites attention à vous. Ne révélez rien sans l'autorisation de chacun. Et oui j'aimerai y aller, j'ai des recherches à faire sur la plume je te rappelle. »**

**« Super, merci Mione, de m'écouter à chaque fois que je ne suis pas bien. »**

**« C'est tout à faire normal Harry. Bon je te laisse, je monte dans le dortoir, je suis fatiguée, bonne nuit » Dit-elle en baillant.**

**« Bonne nuit Hermione. »**

Ils montèrent à tour de rôle dans leur dortoir, épuisés. Ron qui les avait observé depuis la table d'échiquier commençait à voir rouge. Il en avait marre qu'Harry soit toujours auprès d'Hermione. Il allait lui en toucher deux mots sinon il allait exploser et ça ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Rageant de son côté, il monta sans dire bonne nuit aux autres camarades de sa maison. Harry, arrivé vers son lit remarqua que sa jolie Neptune était assise aussi droite qu'une statue.

_Harry bonsoir, te voilà enfin, j'ai à te parler avant que tu ne partes chez ton compagnon. Oui je le sais. Comment ? Je suis capable de le ressentir, tu dégages une odeur remplie d'hormones excitées. Ne rougit pas, j'en ai vu d'autre. Haha grand timide... Alors pour faire court, je sens une odeur néfaste à l'intérieur de ses murs, fait attention. Sinon j'ai appris que je pouvais me pavaner avec toi... Super ! Bonne nuit._

_Dans la tête d'Harry au même moment :_

_(Bonsoir Neptune. Tu es au courant ? Et comment ? Omgggg je vais rougir... Neptune voyons... Et voilà, je rougis... Je ferai attention ne t'en fais pas... Et oui j'ai eu l'autorisation, c'est top... Heu bonne nuit alors.)_

Stupéfait de la discussion avec Neptune _(_**Sûrement**** en train de faire la tête, je me rachèterai demain**_)_, il s'approcha de sa malle, l'ouvrit et en sortit sa carte et sa cape puis les mit sous son coussin. Se déshabillant en vitesse il sauta sur son lit et se pelotonna sous sa couette, impatient de voir son Blond. Une heure et demie plus tard, le Gryffondor s'habilla en vitesse sans trop insister sur le choix de ses vêtements, il mit sa cape et prit la carte en récitant la phrase magique « Je suis jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » puis marcha direction de la chambre du Prince et Préfet des Serpentards. Il laissa Neptune sur le lit complètement endormie. Arrivant devant la porte, il chuchota le mot de passe et le portrait s'ouvrit sans dire quoi que ce soit.

-HPDM-

Harry était arrivé au milieu de la pièce. Il vit Drago assis devant la cheminée, parlant à quelqu'un par cheminette. Ne sachant que faire, il toussota pour l'avertir de sa présence.

**« Harry, tu es là, avance, je suis avec ma mère, elle souhaiterait te parler et mon père aussi par la même occasion. »**

**« Heu... Oui, d'accord. » **Harry s'assit au abord de la cheminé et vit le visage de Mme Malfoy.** « Bonsoir Mme Malfoy. »**

**« Oh Harry, tu peux m'appeler Narcissa, ne faisons pas autant de manières s'il te plaît. Drago m'a mis au courant de votre fameux rêve, du guide qui s'avère être, cher Harry, une divinité. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne te ferai jamais de mal. Je tiens à te dire que je vous soutiens. Ce vieux fou entendra parler de nous, ne vous en faites pas. »** Elle pouffa ce qui mit le Brun vraiment à l'aise.

**«Oui, Mâla a été envoyé par ma mère, ce qui est rassurant en soit. Merci... Narcissa »**

**« Oh tiens, Lucius souhaiterai te parler justement de votre condition. Bonne nuit mes enfants. »** Elle disparut dans un léger souffle tiède, puis vint le tour de Malfoy Père.

**« Bonsoir Drago, Mr Potter. Je vois donc que si vous êtes ici dans cette pièce, c'est que Mon fis et vous êtes des compagnons. Bien je n'en attendais pas moins. Je préfère que ce soit vous qu'un autre imbécile ne sachant pas utiliser sa baguette. J'ai entendu de ta mère mon dragon, que Dumbledore ne vous autorise pas un appartement en commun, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« C'est cela Père. Ce vieux con ne veux rien entendre ! »**

**« Drago, langage ! »**

**« Oui Père. »**

**« Bon, je vais, enfin nous allons avec ta mère, venir demain matin. Je vais envoyer un Hibou au Directeur et lui expliquer mon point de vue sur les Veelas, vous avez déjà votre chambre. On ne refuse rien à un Malfoy. Mr Potter, s'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi pour les années passées. Je voulais juste protéger ce qui m'est précieux. Comme vous le savez déjà, nous portons tous un masque sans émotions, il nous permet de tenir face à la menace. Comprenez que je ne prête allégeance à ce sang-mêlé que pour deux bonnes raisons, d'une pour protéger ma famille et de deux pour gagner cette guerre. Nous ne sommes pas du mauvais côté sachez-le. Puis-je vous tutoyer ? Car les bonnes manières ne sont parfois d'aucune utilité. »** Demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

**« Heu, oui, allez-y. Vous savez, pour les années passées, elles sont derrière moi, alors ne vous inquiétez pas, pas la peine de vous en excuser. J'avance et ne juge les personnes qu'en les connaissant, pas au premier regard. »**

**« Bien, je te remercie. Profites-en aussi pour nous tutoyer et m'appeler Lucius, tu fais maintenant partie de la famille, selon Drago. J'ai le plaisir de t'accueillir au sein des Malfoy. »**

**« Merci Lucius, ça me touche vraiment. »**

**« Bon, il est temps d'aller nous coucher. Je tiens à être en forme demain. Narcissa, ma douce, allons-y. Bonne nuitée les enfants. »**

**« Bonne nuit à vous. »**

Et le feu redevint rougeoyant, crépitant doucement. Harry, se remettant sur le sofa regarda Drago. Il en avait de la chance, il allait avoir une vraie famille. Une famille qu'il ne croyait pas aussi « proche ». Il en était ravis, un peu d'amour dans ce monde de fou, ça ne faisait pas de mal.

**« Amour ? »** Questionna Harry.

**« Oui ? Que se passe-t-il ? »**

**« Je... Merci pour ça, d'en avoir parlé à tes parents. C'est tout de même un poids en moins sur les épaules et tu vois, j'en avais vraiment besoin. Puis tu sais Narcissa a parlé de Mâla, il est venu aussi pour toi ? »**

**« Tant mieux mon cher amour, c'est ce que j'attendais, que tu te sentes bien avec moi. Et oui, il est venu lors de mes 16 ans. Justement pour me dire que je devais trouver mon âme-sœur, mon compagnon, donc toi, que je devais attendre dans un sentier éclairé par les rayons de la demi-lune. Et c'est arrivé, tu t'es présenté devant moi. Enfin tu connais le reste de l'histoire. Mais pourquoi cette question ? »**

**« Parce que Mâla fait partie des Gardiens que mes parents m'ont envoyé. Tu as déjà aperçu Neptune, elle est spéciale, c'est une Gardienne qui justement est envoyée par eux-mêmes. Elle est télépathe, je pense que toi aussi tu auras un Gardien, qui te protégera autant qu'elle me protège actuellement. »**

**« Nous verrons bien, mais allons nous coucher, il se fait tard et je suis épuisé »**

**« Oui, je te suis. »** marmonna-t-il aussi fatigué que son homologue.

Ils se couchèrent complètement vidé de leur énergie. Drago endormi contre son brun commença à frissonner. Il faisait un rêve, celui où les feuilles cessaient de tomber, là où le vent c'était arrêté. Drago était au centre du sentier sans aucune limite. L'herbe dansait malgré l'absence de courant d'air, les lucioles volaient autour du Blond puis ensuite firent une ligne à suivre. Suivant son instinct qui lui disait que tout allait bien, il fit quelques mètres et aperçu une ombre. Il s'agissait d'un loup, avec un pelage couleur de jais et des yeux azur. D'une voix grave, il commença à parler.

_Bonjour Jeune Drago. Je suis Tchâla, frère d'âme de Neptune, plus précisément ton gardien. J'ai été envoyé dans le but de vous protéger tout comme ma sœur protégeant votre compagnon. Mon prédécesseur m'avait un jour raconté qu'il y a longtemps, deux êtres purs serait né à un mois d'intervalle, qu'ils seraient prédestiné à être ensemble par un lien magique, l'union des Veelas. Nous avons été entraînés pour ce moment-là, et le jour est arrivé. Rejoignez moi dans la forêt interdite, dès que vous le pourrez. Venez avec votre compagnon et Neptune, puis récitez cette phrase :_

_**« **__Tchâla vient à nous,_

_Tchâla, par la magie sauvage et la magie douce,_

_vient devant nous. _

_Tchâla, gardien des deux êtres purs,_

_vient à nous. __**»**_

**« Bien, j'ai bien fait d'écouter Harry. Il m'avait dit que j'allais avoir un Gardien, à croire qu'il est devin. »**

_Jeune Drago, Votre compagnon est de loin le plus grand des sorciers. Des menaces l'entourent, au sein de votre école et particulièrement le mage noir qui était à Serpentard._

**«****Comment le savez-vous ? »**

_Tout comme ma jumelle, j'ai des dons magiques, je peux regarder dans le passé. Mais parler du futur m'est formellement interdit. Le futur reste le futur. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai regardé votre passé donc je connais tout de vous. N'oubliez pas de venir, je vous attends. Au revoir. _Et la voix disparue.

-HPDM-

Quand Drago se réveilla tant bien que mal, il tâta de la main pour voir si son amant était toujours là. Rien, la place était froide, il ferma les yeux en se disant qu'il aurait bien aimé qu'il soit encore dans le lit. Il tourna le regard vers sa gauche et vu qu'il y avait un petit mot.

_« Amour, je suis désolé mais il fallait que je parte,_

_regarde l'heure qu'il est, il y a peut être quelqu'un de déjà levé._

_La nuit était très agréable en ta compagnie,_

_J'espère que ce soir nous pourrons encore dormir ensemble._

_Je t'aime,_

_Ton Harry. »_

Ravis qu'il ait pensé à lui, lui redonnant du baume au cœur, Drago se prépara convenablement et parti prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il descendit à la grande salle et s'assit à sa place. Blaise le voyait rayonnant comme si quelque chose de bien lui était arrivé. Avait-il une amourette dans l'air ? Il devait savoir !

**« Dray, ça va tu as bien dormi ? Je te verrais rayonner à 10km là. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un cette nuit ? » **Dit-il d'une façon taquine.

**« Hahaha, Blaise, mon cher Blaise. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'air bien que je vais bien. Puis qui te dit que j'étais avec quelqu'un cette nuit ? »**

**« Rien qu'à ta façon de parler déjà, et ton odeur a changé. »**

**« Ah parce que tous les jours, tu poses ton nez sur moi ? Ne refait plus ça, c'est juste un conseil. »**

**« Mais n'importe quoi tu vas vraiment loin. J'ai juste un bon odorat. Et vu que tu ne le nies pas, je présume que tu as quelqu'un en ce moment, qui est-ce ? »**

**« Hahahahaha, mais t'es un marrant toi, ce n'est pas parce que je le nie pas que c'est le cas. Idiot. J'ai bien quelqu'un, mais tu ne le sauras pas, tant que je n'ai pas ta parole. »**

**« Ainsi soit-il, mais ne t'en fais pas je m'en souviendrai. Je jure sur ma magie que tout ce que tu me diras, resteras secret jusqu'à ma mort. »** Termina t-il.

**« Bien, maintenant que j'ai ta parole, je peux te le dire. Il s'agit de Potter. Soit pas choqué, tu verrais il est plus Serpentard que nous deux réunis, ne juge pas sans connaître. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Et comment nous nous sommes mis en couple ? Dans un rêve commun, j'ai découvert son secret qui était aussi le mien. Nous sommes Veelas. Si je te le dis maintenant c'est que j'ai vraiment confiance en toi. Voilà. Tu en penses quoi toi ? »**

**« Vous l'avez fait ? »**

**« Quoi donc ? »**

**« Bah le Lien Éternel ? Celui de s'unir sous la demi-lune inversé ? »**

**« Non, je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. »**

Le métis voyant que Drago ignorait complètement le sujet du Lien Éternel lui expliqua à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, que le lien éternel était l'union charnelle lors d'une lune inversée. Celle où les personnes en question avaient obtenu leur héritage. Le Blond fit signe que non, ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Leur couple était tout récent et il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt. Blaise lui indiqua que la prochaine demi-lune était dans 3 mois, le 24 décembre. Les joues du Veelas prirent une légère couleur rosée qu'il chassa en prenant un croissant. L'autre Serpentard le suivit et ils terminèrent leur déjeuner. Il était l'heure d'aller en cours, ils avaient Potion avec son Parrain et pour Drago, c'était un début de journée qui commençait vraiment bien.

**A suivre...**


	7. Chapter 7 - Forêt Interdite & révélation

**Chapitre ****7**: Forêt Interdite et révélations.

•*** • * •**

**Titre:** Une plume d'un Veela.

**Auteur ****: Nomd'unePlume.**

**Disclaimer**** :**Aucun Personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de JKR.

**Pairing** :[ HPDM ] [Certains personnages OCC][ Dans cette Fic' Dray est née le 2 août. Ne soyez pas choqués :3 ]

**Rating** :Attention aux yeux. Au fil des chapitres, enfin de l'histoire, il y aura du lemon.

C'est une fiction à caractère homosexuel ( Du H&amp;D quoi :D ). Aucun commentaire Homophobe ne sera toléré. Merci ^-^

**Résumé** : A son 16ème anniversaire, Harry reçoit son héritage Veela. C'est à travers ses nouveaux sens qu'il découvrira qui est son âme-sœur. Pourquoi cette plume est apparue devant lui ? Pourquoi lui a-t'on menti sur sa puissance ?

**Note à vous :**

• Soyez indulgents, c'est ma toute première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. (Ne tient pas compte des tomes six et sept).

• Pour chaque nouveau chapitre, vous aurez un **Précédemment** suivis de la dernière phrase écrite lors du, bien entendu, précédent chapitre.

• Les chapitres seront postés selon mes disponibilités, je pense que ça sera toutes les semaines ( mon emploie du temps le permet souvent ).

**Réponses aux reviews.**

• Ron sous-estime les deux Veelas, poussé par la jalousie il peut être dangereux... OUUUUHH LE VILAIN :D

Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir :D

Rappel :**-"Dialogue"** / **(****Pensée)** / _Télépathie_.

**Chapitre 7 : **Forêt Interdite et révélations.

Précédemment : _Il était l'heure d'aller en cours, ils avaient Potion avec son Parrain et pour Drago, c'était un début de journée qui commençait vraiment bien._

Aujourd'hui, premier cours et c'était Potion, le cours qu'il aimait le plus. Puis il était avec son parrain, celui qui l'avait soutenu à Poudlard depuis le tout début. Il en était content malgré la guerre qui faisait rage, même si la peur le rongeait intérieurement, ce qu'il ne montrait pas bien évidemment. Aujourd'hui c'était une potion assez simple, le professeur voulait voir si chacun des élèves n'avait pas oublié le B.a.-ba de celle-ci. Drago regarda un peu autour de lui : une salle remplie de Gryffons plus idiots les uns que les autres. Enfin, mise à part cet ange au milieu de la salle à côté d'une tache rousse. Il aurait bien voulu être à ses côtés en cours, pendant qu'ils mangeaient ou dans le lit... Ce qui lui provoqua une vague de chaleur. Regardant toujours intensément le coin des Gryffondors, le Blond aperçu ce foutu Émeric posté devant la table de son amour. Drago se tourna vers son chaudron en broyant du noir. Il en avait marre que ce veracrasse soit toujours aux basques de son compagnon. À la fin du cours, il rendit sa potion parfaitement réalisée, se dépêcha de sortir et se posta à droite contre le mur, dans le but de toucher un mot à celui qui l'emmerdait bien plus qu'autre chose. Il sentit l'odeur attractive de sa Némésis. Émeric devrait le suivre se dit-il. Voyant la tête du mec dépasser la porte des cachots, il lui sauta dessus et lui asséna un coup de poing, s'approcha de son oreille et lui dit d'un ton sec :

**« Si je te vois ne serait-ce que regarder Harry, je te fais bouffer les noisettes qui te servent de couilles, est-ce bien clair ? Il est à moi, il m'appartient. »** feulât-il tel un félin en colère.

**« Drago, sache qu'Harry ne m'intéresse pas de la façon dont tu te l'imagines. D'ailleurs tu es dans le même cas que lui. Il faudrait que tu te laisses approcher pour que je t'explique. Jeune Drago »**

La voix du dit Émeric avait pris le ton formel qu'utilisait Mâla, leur guide commun. Oh Merlin, et si ?

**« Je vois que tu as compris, pas bête dit moi. Emmènes Harry et Neptune ce soir, et n'oubliez pas Tchâla. » **Le jeune homme se détacha de l'emprise du Blond et parti pour son prochain cours. Les autres élèves, sauf le Trio, Blaise et Pansy étaient restés pour admirer le combat de coqs qui pourtant n'avait pas vraiment bougé. Juste un dragon énervé par on ne sait quoi. Harry, qui avait observé toute la scène, lança un regard meurtrier à son homologue. Il lui fait signe de faire partir tout le monde. Il en fit de même.

**« Hermione, Ron, vous pouvez partir devant. Je vous rejoins tout de suite. J'ai...J'ai oublié quelque chose dans la salle de cours. »** Bafouilla le Brun.

**« D'accord, mais ne soit pas en retard ! On a métamorphose dans vingt minutes. »** Elle lui fit un clin d'œil rapide.

Ron quant à lui était content, il allait passer une dizaine de minutes avec sa chère et tendre. Il mit un bras sur ses épaules mais la brunette s'en dégagea, on l'entendait le sermonner. Drago, faisant mine de partir avec ses amis, leur dit au dernier moment qu'il avait besoin de parler avec le professeur de potion avant la prochaine heure de cours. Ils opinèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers la salle suivante. Seul Blaise restait sceptique par rapport à l'excuse de son meilleur ami.

-HPDM-

Drago avançait lentement, il savait qu'il avait commis une faute. Mais attendez, c'était un Malfoy et un Malfoy justement n'avait pas la frousse de se faire tirer les oreilles. Non bien sûr que non, alors pourquoi son corps avançait à reculons ? Marchant en direction des cachots, une main le tira dans un passage encore inconnu des élèves et Professeurs. Drago se retint de hurler. Sans le vouloir, ses yeux réagirent et sa vue se modifia. Tous ses sens se décuplèrent et il put découvrir un monde différent. Affolé, il bougea ses membres dans ton les sens et réussi à se dégager. Ne voulant pas fuir lâchement, il se tourna rapidement et vit son Harry, son visage aux traits si expressif. Il voyait le Veela de son vis-à-vis, cette aura qui les submergeait avec douceur. Il fit un pas en avant et une paire d'yeux orangés cerclés d'or lui envoya une décharge d'amour et de possessivité. le Blond ne savait plus où donner de la tête avec ses nouvelles sensations, il y voyait une légère colère celle qu'il avait provoqué en frappant Émeric. Le veela brun s'approcha lentement et sensuellement, lui prit la bouche et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure.

**« Drago, mon amour, mon soleil. Je ne tolère pas que tu touches quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Tu m'appartiens, tu es à moi, seul moi ai le droit de te toucher, de te prendre sur une table dans une salle vide si je le désire. Quoi qu'il ait pu te dire, ne me laisse pas perdre le contrôle sinon tu prendras cher. Compris mon bel amour ? »**

La tension était palpable, le Serpentard stupéfait par la réplique de son amant, répliqua en ronronnant :

**« Serait-ce de la jalousie que je vois en toi ? Prendre cher tu dis ? Je ne sais pas qui des deux aura le plus de mal à se contenir mon cher. Ton copain là, Émeric, m'a dit de nous rendre ce soir à l'entrée de la forêt interdite, tu dois emmener Neptune, on ira après le couvre-feu, tu viens dans mes appartements avant ? »**

**« Nous verrons bien comment tout ceci se déroule. Je viendrai avant, tu pourras rencontrer Neptune, je la garde avec moi maintenant, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas où elle est. »**

_Je ne suis pas loin, Harry. Je surveille de loin ne t'inquiètes pas, veux-tu que j'apparaisse ?_

**« Oui, je veux bien. »**

**« Comment ça ? » **demanda le Blond intrigué par le monologue de son compagnon.

**« Oh, je parlais à Neptune, elle est proche de nous. »**

La féline apparut et vînt se frotter délicatement contre la jambe de son maître. Elle lâcha un miaulement aigu qui frappa les pensées du Blond.

_Bonjour Jeune Drago, je suis Neptune, Gardienne de ton cher et tendre. Malgré qu'il soit ma priorité, je serai là également pour toi._

**« Je te remercie. En y pensant, ce soir deux personnes nous attendent aux abords de la forêt interdite. Harry je te suggère de te couvrir, j'ai la nette impression qu'il fera froid. Enfin bref, allons-y nous allons être en retard pour nos cours respectifs. »**

Le blond déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du Brun et parti en direction de sa salle de classe. Il se dépêchait car plus le temps passait, plus ils avaient du mal à se lâcher. La journée de cours passa à une vitesse folle, pourtant les deux amants ressentaient le besoin d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dans chacun des cours qu'ils avaient, les deux âme-sœurs avaient l'esprit ailleurs, pensant à ce soir dans les appartements du Blond. À un moment de la journée, ils avaient été tous deux appelé dans le bureau du directeur : les parents de Drago étaient présents à Poudlard. Ils arrivaient à la porte du professeur Dumbledore et celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même. On pouvait entendre des cris de rages et de mécontentement.

**« Vous vous rendez compte que séparer deux veelas est strictement interdit durant les trois premiers mois ? Savez-vous ce qu'est la douleur d'un lien qui se terni à cause du manque de contact ? NON ! VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN ! ALORS DONNEZ LEUR UNE CHAMBRE SINON JE NE REPOND PLUS DE RIEN ! »**

**« Lucius, mon chéri ! Calme toi, et ta tension tu y penses ? »** Ce qui eut pour effet de faire redescendre Papa Malfoy de ses grands dragons.

**« Cissa chérie, tu te rends compte de ce qu'il fait à mon héritier, à la chair de ma chair et à Harry ? »**

**« Oui j'ai entendu, calme toi. Je vais régler le problème. » **Elle tourna la tête et vit les deux jeunes hommes à l'entrée.** « Mes trésors, je suis si contente de vous voir, avancez. »**

Dumbledore, silencieux, s'avança de quelques pas.

**« Venez les enfants. Nous étions tous les trois en train de parler de votre condition. Mr Malfoy, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je ne peux leur donner un appartement commun. C'est contre les règles de Poudlard. »**

**« QUOI ? Veuillez répéter, je crois que je me fais sourde. »**

**« Je disais que je... »** Le Directeur se fit couper la parole par une Cissa plus qu'en colère.

**« Je n'ai toujours pas entendu. Serait-ce un refus de votre part qui vient de sortir de votre horrible bouche fripée ? Vous osez me refuser quelque chose qui pourrait rendre heureux mes bébés ? » **Hurla-t-elle son regard remplit de haine et de colère. Son aura changea d'un coup à en devenir noire, si sombre que les traits de la femme se durcirent et à pas de félin elle s'avança vers le Directeur. **« Je vous suggère de leur attribuer une chambre sur le champs. Je ne tolérerai pas un tel affront, celui d'humilier la famille Malfoy. Oui je dis bien la famille Malfoy car Harry en fait désormais partie. D'après les lois Vélanes, quand deux veelas se trouvent, un lien magique se créé sur le champ, ce qui les lies psychologiquement. Harry et Drago étant deux veelas, le premier lien a été effectué, notre jeune Harry ici présent fait dorénavant partie de la grande et puissante famille Malfoy. Par conséquent, un appartement pour ces deux jeunes veelas est de rigueur. »**

Retrouvant sa mine douce et calme, elle se posa délicatement sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son mari. Cela lui avait fait du bien d'hurler aussi fort. Une cascade de bien-être. Le Directeur stupéfait par tant d'audace et de haine, recula et partit en direction de son bureau.

**(Par Merlin, un vrai être maléfique. Je ne peux pas laisser Harry dans cette famille, ils risqueraient de le faire se ranger du côté de ce rat de Tom. Il va falloir que je trouve une solution, il doit bien y avoir deux, trois élèves qui voudraient se débarrasser de ce fils de Mangemorts. Puis d'autres qui aimeraient qu'Harry leur revienne. Je vais concocter un plan et en vitesse.)**

Le directeur dans ses pensées, se dit qu'il allait tout de même autoriser les deux jeunes à avoir une chambre mutuelle.

**« Bien, c'est d'accord. Nous ferons passer ça comme une chambre où Harry résidera constamment pour y suivre un entraînement intensif. En d'autres termes, Mr Malfoy pourra y séjourner à sa guise. Bien sûr, à lui de se débrouiller pour aller dans les appartements de Mr Potter. Il sera disponible demain dans la soirée. Ce n'est pas tout mais je dois partir, j'ai un rendez-vous. Merci de votre passage à Poudlard. Mrs Malfoy, Mr Malfoy bon après-midi. »**

**« Merci. Bon après-midi à vous aussi. »** Ce furent les derniers mots prononcés dans le Bureau d'un directeur douteux.

-HPDM-

Dans les couloirs où ils étaient réunis, on voyait différentes humeurs sur les visages de nos quatre compères. La colère, la joie, de l'inquiétude et de l'amour.

**« Mes deux chatons, je suis si contente de vous voir ici. Désolée pour le mauvais spectacle que vous avez vu, mais il le fallait. Je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne aux miens. Harry, désolée si j'ai pu t'offusquer à propos de l'appartenance à la famille Malfoy. Mon sang veela me dit de te protéger de ce vieux fou. Ne m'en veux pas. »**

**« Ne t'en fais pas Narcissa, je l'ai très bien pris, ça me fait plaisir et me touche profondément que vous me considériez comme votre fils, merci à vous. »** Avoua le Brun.

**« Oh mon petit bichon tu es trop chou ! Tu as vu Lucius chéri, ça touche Harry. »**

**« Oui ma Cissa, j'ai entendu, j'en suis content aussi. Par contre ma douce, il est l'heure de partir. Nous devons préparer les chambres, tu sais pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas oublié ? »**

**« Oui je m'en souviens, je ne suis pas idiote ! Allons-y. Travaillez bien mes lapins. »**

**« À bientôt Harry, Drago. »**

Ils disparurent en laissant un léger courant d'air. Les deux compagnons se rapprochèrent pour s'enlacer et se détendre. Drago poussa son compagnon contre le mur de pierres froides.

**« Tu vois Amour, nous avons nos propres appartements. Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin me coucher et me réveiller à tes côtés. »**

Il passa une main en dessous du tee-shirt du brun, lâchant une cuillère de magie, ce qui donna un frisson à son vis-à-vis. Titillant un téton de sa main gauche, il commença par déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise (Oui la robe de sorcier est enlevée ,); de sa main droite. Arrivé en bas de la chemise gênante, il la souleva pour retirer ce qui restait dans le pantalon de son amant. Il fit parcourir frénétiquement ses mains sur toutes les parcelles du bustier de son homologue qui quant à lui commençait à avoir des bouffées de chaleur. Drago, le désir montant en flèche, se pencha et alla mordiller le second téton. De son autre main, qui était occupée avec la bille de chair en parallèle, il descendit doucement et sensuellement vers le bassin brûlant de son brun. Voulant la bouche de son amant, il se redressa sans cesser de caresser le bas du ventre de son amour. Il embrassa en mordillant l'entrée chaude et humide. Harry lâcha un gémissement en cédant dû à l'assaut de la langue sauvage de son Blond. Drago, gagnant l'accès à la bouche sucrée du Gryffondor, lui suçota la langue. De son côté, Harry tremblait, son veela voulait arracher les vêtements, le prendre contre le mur froid peu importe ce qui se passait autour. Ses sens étaient braqués sur Drago, uniquement sur lui. Grognant, il se frotta violemment contre le Serpentard, histoire de le rendre aussi fou qu'il l'était. C'eut un effet immédiat. La tension se touchait du bout des doigts, on sentait le mâle à cet endroit. Le Blond, lui aussi obnubilé par son amour, lui sauta au cou et lui lécha le contour de l'oreille. Mettant ses jambes autour du corps de son Gryffons en se frottant bien comme il faut sur le bas du bassin, complètement tendu. Si quelqu'un passait à ce moment-là, il verrait deux êtres complètement entouré d'une aura suintant le désir, la possession et surtout l'amour. Mais il n'y avait personne, enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.

**« HumHum... »** Pas de réponse.

**« HUMHUM ! »** Insista la voix déjà énervée par l'ignorance dont faisaient preuve les deux idiots collés.

**« Messieurs Malfoy et Potter ! ****Je vous prie de cesser immédiatement de faire les pots de colle entre vous. Vous êtes dans un couloir, là où des jeunes enfants de 11 ans par exemple peuvent passer. Alors s'il vous plaît, trouvez une chambre. **** Ah et pour finir.. Si je vous revoie dans n'importes quel couloir entrain de découvrir la gorge de l'autre vous serez sanctionné. »** La voix grave de Snape se fit entendre ce qui réveilla les deux amants de leur transe affective.

**« Désolés... On peut tous vous expliquer... »**

**« Non merci Mr Potter, je ne veux aucunes explications sur ce que vous faisiez auparavant. »**

**« Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot Professeur, je parlais des vraies explications de notre présence ici, et de pourquoi deux anciens ennemis sont ensembles à l'heure actuelle. Comprenez-vous ? » **Gronda le Brun.

**« Merci Mr Potter, baissez d'un ton avec moi, je vous prie. Cependant je suis à votre disposition pour comprendre pourquoi vous êtes ici dans les couloirs juste avant de reprendre les cours. Sur ce, allez-y ! »**

**« Merci, nous y allons. »**

Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs cours en commun de Métamorphose, gênés par la situation.

-HPDM-

Comme dit plus haut, la journée avait défilée à une vitesse folle et c'était l'heure du dîner. Baillant aux corneilles, Ron avala rapidement sa dernière bouchée et se frotta le ventre.

**« Par Merlin, ces repas sont toujours aussi bons »** Dit-il en soufflant de contentement.

**« T'as raison mon vieux » **beugla Seamus. Dean à ses côtés affirma d'un signe de tête, mâchouillant sa bouchée.

La fin du repas se fit sentir et les élèves commençaient à se lever pour partir en direction de leur dortoir. Quand tout le monde fût dans son lit, Harry comme la veille prépara sa cape en faisant attention que personne ne le regarde où le voie partir. Sans se douter qu'une personne le regardait discrètement, il fit mine de se coucher et de ses lover sous sa couette.

-HPDM-

Tout le monde dormait paisiblement. On pouvait apercevoir leurs poitrines innocentes soulevées par leurs souffles réguliers. Le brun revêtit sa cape puis sortit du dortoir et de la salle commune. Il avança rapidement dans les couloirs qui n'en finissaient plus. Arrivé devant le tableau qui gardait l'appartement du Blond, il chuchota le mot de passe et avança dans la première pièce. Pendant que le tableau se refermait, Ron qui avait suivi son camarade de classe en utilisant un sort de suivis **« **pointe Harry**»**, se posa dans un coin d'ombre pour attendre Harry. Il lui cachait quelque chose, car son « meilleur ami » lui disait toujours tout. Mais en ce moment il ne se parlait quasiment plus et son rapprochement avec Hermione ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Entendant du bruit juste à côté de lui, il ralentit son souffle et tendit l'oreille.

**« Drago, dépêches toi ! Plus vite on a fini, plus vite je pourrai dormir. »** râla le Brun.

**« Arrêtes de râler, j'ai fini de me changer »** rétorqua le dit Drago.

Ron qui était plus en retrait dans un coin d'ombre, fut choqué de voir Harry et Drago au même endroit, sans se taper dessus ni s'insulter ni toute autre sortes de confrontation. Faisant abstraction de ça, il décida de continuer à les suivre sans se douter qu'une ombre le suivait, les yeux luisant. Toujours en mouvement, la Féline alla aux pieds d'Harry.

_Harry, quelqu'un nous suit, que dois-je faire ? Je lui fais peur ?_

Le brun sourit et lui chuchota qu'il le savait, que son ami Ron était vraiment idiot de croire qu'il n'était pas visible. Il allait le faire tourner en bourrique puis le semer grâce à un sort, ce qu'ils firent en pouffant. Le roux quant à lui, marcha dedans et se perdit au milieu des couloirs, regardant une simulation de bagarre. Étant un imbécile de base, il goba tout et chercha l'entrée de son dortoir. Les deux Veelas rigolèrent quand ils atteignirent rapidement l'extérieur. Le sort était simple, un hologramme qui captivait l'œil de la victime et lui faisait vraiment croire que ça c'était réellement passé, lui faisant oublier les quelques minutes qui précédaient le visionnage (Oui je sais, c'est pas super top comme sort xD Mais bon...)

-HPDM-

Marchant en direction de la forêt, les deux amants se rapprochèrent pour se donner un peu de chaleur. Il faisait froid dehors, ils prirent l'initiative de marcher plus vite. Arrivés à l'entrée, un murmure leur caressa les oreilles.

_Jeunes enfants, Jeunes Élus. Entrez dans cette forêt, ne vous souciez pas des êtres ici-bas, ils vous reconnaîtront dès que vous passerez à leurs côtés. Les ténèbres qui recouvrent l'étendue de cette forêt n'est qu'une façade, un miroir pour vous les humains. Avancez et appelez Tchâla, il vous emmènera et vous guidera jusqu'à moi._

Neptune, qui avait tout écouté, rigola intérieurement. Ce cher Mâla aimait faire dans la mise en scène, toujours à faire croire aux autres qu'il était le tout puissant. Haha n'importe quoi se disait-elle. Se calant à côté de son protégé, elle ronronna brièvement pour faire signe que tout allait bien. Harry rassuré prit la main de Drago et commença à marcher. À chaque foulés qu'ils faisaient, des bruits commençaient à se faire entendre de toute part. Plus ils avançaient, plus les sifflements et autres augmentaient. Soudain, un vent léger fit tournoyer quelques feuillent brunes au-dessus de leurs têtes.

**« C'est ici, regardes »** Le Brun montra du doigt (Oui c'est mal poli, j'm'en fiche nya!) ; le tas de feuilles fraîchement tombées.

**« En effet, cette nuit ce fameux « Tchâla » est venu me dire de venir ici, d'où notre présence en ces lieux sombres, qu'il fallait prononcer plusieurs phrases. Il m'a dit mot pour mot :**

_**« **__Tchâla vient à nous,_

_Tchâla, par la magie sauvage et la magie douce,_

_vient devant nous. _

_Tchâla, gardien des deux êtres purs,_

_vient à nous. __**»**_

Inconscient de ce qu'il avait dit, l'obscurité se dissipa et un grand loup couleur de jais et yeux azurs.

**« Bonjour les enfants, je suis Tchâla, gardien de ces lieux et bien sûr, protecteur du Jeune Drago. Je suis dans la capacité de communiquer librement comme vous les humains, ma sœur d'âme aussi le peu, sachez-le. Maître Drago je voudrais que tu t'approches, j'ai quelque chose à te donner. Harry, j'aimerais que tu restes en retrait, le lien que je vais effectuer avec ton compagnon est extrêmement dangereux pour quiconque ne fait pas partie du rituel. Te souviens-tu du tiens avec Neptune ? »**

**« Oui, elle m'a touché avec ses pattes. Et j'ai eu comme marques une plume et un loup noir. »** affirma le Brun.

**« Exactement, il s'agit d'un lien ancestral légué par nos prédécesseurs donc je te prierai de rester à quelques mètres. »**

Harry s'exécuta et recula de façon à ne pas gêner le processus, restant auprès de sa gardienne. Il put contempler la beauté du moment, une lumière brillait sur la cuisse de son amant, le loup l'avait touché du bout de son museau. Le lien était fait, on pouvait apercevoir une plume et un félin sur sa cuisse puis lui remit une plume identique à celle de son compagnon. Le loup s'avança vers sa jumelle d'âme et se frotta contre celle-ci.

**« Ma douce, que je suis content de te retrouver, tu as manqué à ton cher frère »** Dit-il en ronronnant presque.

**« Tchâla, mon frère, je suis tout aussi contente de te retrouver, ces dernières années sans ta proximité étaient sans vie. Maintenant puisque tu es le Gardien du jeune Drago, nous allons pouvoir passer du temps ensemble. Merveilleux. »**

Les deux amants qui étaient derrière furent étonnés de la proximité des deux gardiens, mais cela faisait réellement plaisir, une famille devait toujours rester ensemble.

**« Hum hum, si vous voulez bien reprendre votre récit, le lien étant effectué nous pouvons avancer ? » **demanda le Blond.

**« Ne soit pas si pressé, nous devons voir quelqu'un avant de continuer. Drago, Harry, prenez une poignée de mon pelage sur mon dos, nous allons dans un endroit hors du temps. Neptune ma douce, reste bien à mes côtés. »**

**« Oui ne t'en fais pas, je te suis. » **dit-elle doucement.

D'un coup de griffes au sol, une brèche ressemblant à un miroir fit son apparition. De petites lucioles leur montrèrent le chemin à suivre. Passant à travers les ondulations, Neptune se transforma ainsi que Tchâla. Il s'agissait de deux guerriers, l'une aux cheveux d'un blanc pur surmontés de sa mèche argentée, lâchés dans son dos fin et délicat et l'autre sa chevelure attachée en catogan d'une couleur noir avec des reflets argents. Ils se tournèrent vers leurs protégés et s'agenouillèrent devant eux.

**« Maître Harry, Maître Drago, nous voici ma sœur et moi sous notre véritable apparence. Dans un monde comme celui-ci qui est Hors du temps, nous pouvons à notre guise nous transformer en guerrier humain, mais dans votre monde, il s'agit d'une capacité limitée dans le temps. C'est pour cela que nous ne changeons pas d'apparence car cela demanderait une grosse quantité d'énergie et on ne peut l'utiliser qu'une seule fois. Quand le sort est activé la fin de celui-ci nous endort pendant une année entière. Ce qui fait que nous restons sous forme animalière. Mais maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, dans quelques seconde Mâla arrivera. Avancez je vous prie. »** il se décala pour laisser passer les deux élèves.

Drago tenant la main de son Brun commença à marcher, à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient une lumière s'allumait. Arrivés devant un siège d'argent vide, ils se retournèrent étonnés qu'il n'y ai rien.

**« Bonjour Harry, Drago. Bienvenue chez moi, « l'Hors du temps ». N'est-ce pas charmant comme endroit ? »**

Les deux amants furent surpris à en faire un sursaut, leur donnant un mauvais frisson. Drago complètement en rogne se retourna pour savoir qui avait osé lui faire un tel affront. Choqué de voir que c'était ce rat de Gryffondor, il eut la nausée.

**« Toi... Toi... Un satané Gryffon idiot et toujours trop prêt de mon compagnon, est Mâla notre guide commun... Je crois que je vais rendre l'âme ici... Maintenant... »**

**« Ne soit pas si dramatique Drago, c'est juste un camouflage. Je dois bien surveiller mes quatre protégés. »**

Il claqua deux doigts et son visage s'affina : il avait des traits de type Elfique. Ses cheveux bruns prirent une couleur Blanc pur et le reste de son corps s'allongea, ce qui fit apparaître un corps d'apollon (hinhin :p ). Légèrement musclé, il ne portait qu'une pièce de tissus cachant ses parties intimes tout en remontant sur son épaule gauche de forme rectangulaire, accrochée par une broche en forme de plume surmontée d'une émeraude.

**« Comme vous le voyez, ceci est ma forme originelle. Mais je vais me présenter, ici on me nomme Mâla, divinité des Veelas. Je suis devant vous car on m'a appelé par le biais d'une magie très ancienne donnée aux veelas de générations en générations. Ce qui veux dire Messieurs, que vous avez tous deux une très bonne lignée et que par vos ancêtres vous avez été choisi pour restaurer la magie pure et éradiquer le mal qui règne en ce moment même. N'en voulez pas à vos parents, ils ne sont pas au courant de tout cela. Ils savent juste qui je suis. Je vais maintenant vous expliquer pourquoi vous avez une plume chacun et deux tatouages sur chacun de vous. » **Il se tourna et invoqua un grand canapé de cuir blanc. **« Oui j'aime le blanc et alors ? Bref en ce qui vous concerne la plume qui vous a été remis vous servira pour venir ici où nous allons vous entraîner. Oui vous avez bien entendu, les veelas ne sont pas que des bêtes bourrées d'hormones. Ce sont des êtres magiques puissants s'ils sont entraînés à agir comme des sorciers. Puis vous êtes comme je viens de le dire juste avant des sorciers, vous apprenez déjà à maîtriser la magie, combinez les deux et cela fait de remarquable créatures magiques et puissantes ! ****Puis j'ai une dernière petite chose à vous dire les Veelas ont la capacité de procréer, donc messieurs vous pouvez avoir des enfants sans passer par l'adoption. » **Il fit un grand sourire de contentement.

Drago se tapa la main contre le front et se racla la gorge.

**« Vous êtes entrain de dire que nous devons tuer celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Oh par Merlin.. Qu'est ce que je vais dire à mes parents moi.. Ils vont faire une crise cardiaque ! Harry, on peut devenir parents, tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? » **Ses genoux flanchèrent mais le Brun le reteint de justesse

**« Oui Dray, je sais ce que ça veut dire, on en parlera demain. »** Il déposa ses lèvres sur le front de son vis à vis, comme si à ce moment précis Drago était dans un état de faiblesse. Après un moment de silence Mâla repris doucement.

**« Jeune Drago, vous êtes des créatures magiques mais n'oubliez pas que vous restez humains. C'est dans vos gènes et cela ne peut pas partir comme ça à moins de le vouloir réellement. Ce n'est pas au programme ce soir, je vous en parlerai quand vous serez réellement prêt. En ce qui concerne vos tatouages respectifs, ils représentent le lien que vous avez avec moi et vos gardiens. Vous devez certainement vous demander pourquoi toi Drago tu as la marque de la féline ? Et toi Harry la marque du loup, n'est-ce pas ? »** Ils firent un signe de la tête pour dire que oui, c'était bien cette question qu'ils se posaient. **« Pour vous répondre il s'agit simplement d'un détecteur, vous saurez grâce à ce tatouage que votre compagnon est dans une situation dangereuse. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, j'aimerais simplement que tous les soirs vous demandiez à Tchâla de vous faire venir ici pour commencer à vous entraîner. Retournez au château, il faut assurément reprendre des forces pour les mois à venir. Bonne nuit mes protégés. »**

Ils étaient de retour à l'entrée de la forêt, complètement épuisés par la distorsion. Les deux guerriers étaient sous leur forme animale, quand soudain, le Blond flancha et tomba au sol tel un pantin inanimé.

**« DRAGO ! »** Harry sauta à terre pour rattraper la tête de son amour avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. **« Aidez-moi, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, mais VIIIITE ! »**

**« Harry, il s'est juste évanouis à cause de la fatigue, je pense que l'Hors du temps a dû le vider de son énergie, ne t'en fais pas. Il se réveillera après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je vais le porter sur mon dos, car je vois que toi aussi tu as atteint tes limites pour aujourd'hui. Allons-y rentrons les enfants. »**

Ils prirent la direction du château et allèrent directement au lit. Le Blond toujours inconscient se fit transporter puis se lova sous ses draps en soie. Harry tout aussi fatigué le suivit et s'endormit sans aucune peine.

Neptune et Tchâla étaient au sol, allongés, collés l'un à l'autre pour se donner de la chaleur. Les deux réunis ronronnaient ce qui provoqua une pulsation de chaleur à travers la pièce. Les frères et sœurs d'âme avaient de nombreux dons magiques, ce n'est que le début de ce qu'ils savaient faire.

À suivre...


	8. Chapter 8 - Ailes Noires d'un Veela

**Chapitre ****8**: Ailes noires d'un Veela.

•*** • * •**

**Titre:** Une plume d'un Veela.

**Auteur ****: Nomd'unePlume. **

**Disclaimer**** :**Aucun Personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de JKR.

**Pairing** :[ HPDM ] [Certains personnages OCC][ Dans cette Fic' Dray est né le 2 août. Ne soyez pas choqués :3 ]

**Rating** :Attention aux yeux. Au fil des chapitres, enfin de l'histoire, il y aura du lemon.

C'est une fiction à caractère homosexuel ( Du H&amp;D quoi :D ). Aucun commentaire Homophobe ne sera toléré. Merci ^-^

**Résumé** : A son 16ème anniversaire, Harry reçoit son héritage Veela. C'est à travers ses nouveaux sens qu'il découvrira qui est son âme-sœur. Pourquoi cette plume est apparue devant lui ? Pourquoi lui a-t-on menti sur sa puissance ?

**Note à vous :**

• Soyez indulgents, c'est ma toute première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. (Ne tient pas compte des tomes six et sept).

• Pour chaque nouveau chapitre, vous aurez un **Précédemment** suivis de la dernière phrase écrite lors du, bien entendu, précédent chapitre.

• Les chapitres seront postés selon mes disponibilités, je pense que ça sera toutes les semaines ( mon emplois du temps le permet souvent ).

**Réponses aux reviews.**

• Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que du positif ! =) Alalala ce cher Dumby que ferait t'il pour assouvir sa soif de gloire. Merci encore une fois ! j'apprécie vraiment ! :) Bonne lecture à vous ! =)

Rappel :** « ****Dialogue »** / **(Pensée)** / _Télépathie_.

**Chapitre 8 : **Ailes noires d'un Veela.

**Précédemment :**_Le Blond toujours inconscient se fit transporter puis lover sous ses draps en soie. Harry tout aussi fatigué le suivit et s'endormit sans aucune peine._

_Neptune et Tchâla étaient au sol allongé, collé l'un à l'autre pour donner de la chaleur à la pièce refroidie. Les deux réunis ronronnaient ce qui provoqua une pulsation de chaleur à travers la pièce. Les frères et sœurs d'âme avaient de nombreux dons magiques, ce n'est que le début ce ce qu'ils savaient faire._

_POV RON- Le jours des révélations sur Drago et Harry._

Le jour se levait tranquillement et laissait passer les rayons du soleil à travers les rideaux du lit de Ron. Le Roux, légèrement vêtu, se leva cette fois ci en avance sans se soucier de ses camarades. Depuis les vacances le comportement d'Harry le mettait en rogne. il voyait que son ami se mettre toujours au centre pour se faire remarquer. Mais merde quoi, il en avait marre d'être dans l'ombre du Survivant, toujours à passer après lui. Puis il commençait sérieusement à douter d'Hermione. Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait ou est-ce qu'elle préférait parler avec son « meilleur ami » ? Ça lui donnait la rage au ventre et cela le rongeait depuis cet été. Plus le temps passait plus il sentait la haine grandir en lui, cette envie de faire comprendre aux autres son envie d'être au-devant de la scène, de montrer que c'est lui qu'on devait admirer. Il voulait que ce soit sur lui que tout le monde bave, que tout le monde désire être sous les mêmes draps que lui. Se rendant à la grande salle sans attendre ses amis, il s'assit à sa place habituelle et pris de la brioche, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas spécialement faim, ses pensées étaient tournées vers un Harry qui lui tapait sur le système. Il pensa en fronçant les sourcils :

**(J'en ai marre de Potter, toujours le centre du monde... Non mais sérieux, il ne peut pas devenir invisible histoire que les regards se tournent vers moi ? J'ai fait exprès de bien m'habiller justement pour montrer que j'suis pas si moche que ça... Mais non, il faut que tous les yeux soient sur Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Pff ça m'en coupe l'appétit, j'crois que je vais aller faire un tour avant les cours.)**

Il se leva de son banc et partit en direction du parc histoire de s'éloigner du Brun. Ils se croisèrent et Harry l'interpella :

**« Ron, tu ne viens pas manger ? Où vas-tu ? »** Questionna le Gryffondor.

**« Je n'ai pas faim et je vais prendre l'air, à plus tard »** dit-il impatient.

**« Ron ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es distant depuis un moment. »**

**« Rien »** Et ce furent les dernières paroles qu'ils échangèrent avant le début des cours.

Dans les couloirs, Ron marchait tranquillement sans réel but mais il devait évacuer sa rage sinon il perdrait son calme. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour faire redescendre le Survivant de ses grands dragons. Une idée, il lui fallait une idée. Oui une idée qui pourrait le mettre sur le podium. Il désirait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était rien qu'un objet. Il voulait la gloire, la reconnaissance du monde sorcier, il voulait que tout soit pour sa propre personne. Puis c'est temps-ci le brun ne se battait plus contre cette sale fouine, Malfoy junior, fils d'un Mangemort. Il avait même aperçu un sourire sur le visage du Serpentard pour le Brun. Cela était étrange, il devait absolument suivre Harry. Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à retourner contre le « Survivant ». Se trouvant à l'extérieur il tapa du bout de son pied un petit caillou comme s'il était responsable de toutes ses misères.

**« Punaise, j'en ai marre… Pourquoi c'est toujours lui qu'on acclame ? »** Dit-il en bougonnant furieusement.

**« C'est peut-être parce que tu es inutile, comme tous les Gryffondors. »** Dit une voix d'un ton mesquin.

**« Parkinson, dégage et va rejoindre tes amis les Mangemorts. Je n'ai pas besoin de te voir devant moi. »** Cracha le roux.

**« Oh mais c'est qu'il mordrait le lion. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas avec ton cher ami Pote Potty ? »**

**« En ce moment on ne se parle pas, il me saoule à faire son innocent en faisant mine de ne rien voir, mais je suis sûr qu'au fond il jubile de sa gloire. Qui plus est, il est bien trop proche d'Hermione, elle est à moi ! »**

**« Hahaha, mais c'est que notre chère Belette en pince pour la Sang-de-Bourbe. Honte à ton sang. Mais j'ai remarqué que mon Dragounet chéri ne vous fait plus aucune remarque, je crois qu'il se passe un truc avec Potty. »**

**« Je te jure que si tu parles de cette conversation à quelqu'un, je t'étripe et te vide de ton sang avant que tu n'ai pu dire Quidditch. Et je ne plaisante pas, je suis vraiment en rogne, compris ? »**

**« Serait-ce une menace Weasmoche ? »**

**« Il se pourrait bien que oui. Alors tâche de t'en souvenir ! »**

**« Je ne dirai rien si en échange tu m'aides à récupérer Drago par n'importe quel moyen. Je pourrai t'aider aussi à humilier le Survivant. Faisons une courte trêve le temps de nos « projets » communs et après tout redeviendra comme avant. Alors ? »**

**« Ok, mais c'est moi qui donne les ordres. J'ai déjà un bon plan pour que tu récupères la fouine. Je vais espionner Harry pour voir si Malfoy et lui se voient discrètement. Si c'est le cas, je vais créer un conflit dans la grande salle en l'insultant. Je dirai simplement qu'il y a une rumeur disant que Malfoy fait écarter les cuisses de toutes les filles. Puis tu interviendras en prenant sa défense. Comme ça il verra que tu es vraiment de son côté, prête à tout pour lui. »**

**« Par Merlin, si on m'avait dit qu'un des Weasley pouvait être doté d'intelligence je me serai faite bonne sœur. J'accepte dans ce cas-là. »**

**« Hé oh, range ta langue de vipère. »**

Elle rigola et lui tendit la main pour finaliser la trêve. Il hésita quelques secondes mais finit par lui rendre sa poignée de main.

**« Ce soir tout commence. Demain je t'enverrai un mot puisque que nous avons deux cours en commun. Je te dirais si ce que nous pensons est vrai. Sur ce je me tire, j'ai cours. »** Laissant en place Parkinson, il échafauda un plan pour ce soir.

La journée passa lentement pour notre cher Weasley, réfléchissant sans se soucier des cours. Quand il fallut monter au dortoir, Ron monta directement dans la chambre pour préparer sa surveillance. Il sortit de sa malle des vêtements aux couleurs sombres, s'habilla en vitesse et se mit sous ses draps, ce qui serait plus facile pour lui après (Mais il est intelligent dit donc...). Les garçons de sa chambre firent leur apparition en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, voyant que Ron dormait déjà. Chose qui étonna ce dernier car en général, ils étaient comme un troupeau de taureau furieux. Une heure et demie plus tard, tout le monde dormait sauf Harry et Ron. Le brun croyant que ses amis dormaient prit sa cape et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la chambre de son amour. Ron, quant à lui, se leva et resta loin derrière le brun en utilisant le sort « Pointe Harry ». Suivant le brun sans attendre, il arriva finalement dans un couloir sombre. Il se mit contre un mur dans un coin et il aperçut Harry prononcer à voix basse un mot de passe. Étant trop loin pour l'entendre il ne bougea pas et attendit patiemment qu'il ressorte en compagnie de la fouine. Une heure plus tard, il entendit les deux élèves sortir.

**« Drago, dépêches toi ! Plus vite on a fini, plus vite je pourrais dormir. »** râla le Brun.

**« Arrêtes de râler, j'ai fini de me changer »** rétorqua le dit Drago.

**(J'en étais sûr que c'est deux-là se voyaient. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, ils ne se tapaient plus dessus... Punaise… Il faut je les suive encore pour savoir jusqu'où va leur rapprochement...)**

Sans se soucier des deux autres présents, encore dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas que deux orbes luisants l'observaient à distance. Il vit non loin de là que le Brun parlait à un animal. Serait-ce son familier ? Se demanda-t-il. Revenant sur le Brun, il l'observa en remarquant qu'il souriait à la fouine et ils avancèrent en direction de l'extérieur. Continuant de les suivre, le roux ne s'aperçut pas que le brun avait lancé un sort d'illusion. Il voyait les deux ennemis se taper dessus sans aucune hésitation. De son côté, tapis dans l'ombre, il jubilait de ce combat. Sans plus attendre, il retourna dans sa chambre, satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu sans penser qu'on lui avait supprimé la scène précédente. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Parkinson, mais il ne savait toujours pas si la Fouine et le Survivant étaient ensemble ou non. Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus intéressant, quelque chose qui pourrait leur nuire jusqu'aux racines de leurs existences. Il devait trouver quitte à tout employer, même la magie noire. Il ne remarqua pas l'aura magique noire qui l'entourait, elle était pesante et mauvaise. Ron sombrait dans le sommeil, changé à tout jamais.

FIN POV RON-

-HPDM-

_Suite de la nuit précédente. Drago s'était évanoui._

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla aux côté de son compagnon, soulagé qu'il soit toujours là. Il dormait paisiblement, le visage adoucit, on aurait dit un ange… Oui un ange. Tout en caressant la joue du blond, il l'entendit émettre un petit rire suivit par quelques mots.

**« Harry… hinhin... Harry... Oh... Non ne touche pas ici... Ah si en fait... Oh je ne connaissais pas de cette** **façon... »** Il lâcha un petit gémissement puis grinça des dents et se tourna, mettant sa tête dans son oreiller.

Le dit Harry rigola sans gêne et rougit. Alors comme ça monsieur Malfoy rêvait de lui et de manière très débauchée. Voyant que le Blond dormait à point fermé, il se colla à lui et entreprit de faire de son rêve une réalité. Il commença par l'arrête de sa mâchoire en lui déposant un léger bisou et de son doigt il passa délicatement dans le creux du cou de son amant, passant sur les veines. Ne traînant pas trop à cet endroit, il descendit vers son nombril, effleurant au passage un de ses tétons, ce qui procura un léger frisson au Blond. Quand il fut arrivé au niveau du bas ventre de son compagnon, une chaleur accentua le désir qu'il éprouvait, il décida de passer la barrière de tissu encombrante, en y plongeant une main tremblante. Le Blond était réveillé depuis qu'Harry lui avait embrassé la mâchoire, il voulait juste voir jusqu'où son Brun allait mener son expédition… Ce qui au fond de lui le ravissait, un réveil comme ça, c'est le bonheur total. Mais à cet instant, l'excitation que provoquait le Brun qui continuait ses caresses sur son membre durci par tant de chaleur, le rendait tout chose. Il voulait son amant à tel point qu'il ouvrit ses paupières et se tourna précipitamment pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, complètement réveillé.

**« Harry mon cœur, que fais-tu de si bon matin ? »**

**« Je… Heu... Bin... à vrai dire, tu as parlé pendant ton sommeil et apparemment je te faisais des choses que tu appréciais réellement, alors je me suis dit que je pourrai faire de ton rêve une réalité. Et ça m'a excité au plus haut point alors je me suis dit... Que je ne devais pas me gêner et que tu ferais pareil si les rôles étaient inversés. »** Déclara-t-il d'une traite.

**« Oh je vois, au contraire mon chaton, je t'aurais déjà mangé depuis longtemps. Je te désire tellement que mon sexe en est tout bouleversé. Que vas-tu faire pour réparer ton erreur petit lion ? »** Dit-il d'une voix suave.

**« Une erreur dis-tu ? »** Répliqua le Brun en commençant à prendre de l'assurance **« Ce que je vais te faire, te fera prendre ton pied, te fera atteindre le septième ciel. »** Le brun se laissa submerger par les émotions qu'exprimait son veela. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et ses traits se firent plus sauvages, faisant frémir leurs magies. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard que le Brun lâcha un ronronnement, ce qui fit gémir sa moitié. Il se redressa et se posa sur le bas ventre de son compagnon, ce qui réussit à lui décrocher un halètement sonore. Harry toujours aussi déterminé se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota :

**« Maintenant mon amour, je voudrais que tu te lâches, que tu ne luttes pas sous mes caresses, que tu te laisses aller par l'amour que je t'envoie... »**

Puis il lui suça le lobe de l'oreille, glissa sa langue fine sur son cou et continua sa trajectoire pour enfin atteindre une bille de chair durcit. Il le titilla du bout de sa langue et le mordilla pour ensuite revenir sur son visage afin de lui soutirer un léger baiser. Quand il déposa ses lèvres contre celles de son homologue, il savoura ce précieux moment. Puis prit d'un élan d'affection, il lui demanda l'accès à l'entièreté de sa bouche. Ne se faisant pas prier, le Blond accepta et entrouvrit les lèvres. Ce fut un des moments les plus bons, dégustant chacun le goût de l'autre encore une fois. Harry ne voulant pas s'arrêter sur de simples bisous, toujours la main sous le boxer de son amant, descendit encore un peu et entoura de sa main chaude la verge tendue. De son autre main il alla vers les tétons, en s'appliquant à rendre fou son amour. Le Blond, prit par de nombreuses émotions, laissa échapper un gémissement et commença à trembler sous le début des vas-et-viens d'Harry. La respiration du Serpentard se fit plus saccadée et des bouffées de chaleur arrivèrent en masse. Le dit Harry quant à lui avait commencé à malmener le sexe dur de son amant et prenait un plaisir certain en regardant le spectacle qu'il lui offrait. Il pouvait voir un corps divinement musclé se tordre sous les gestes de son Brun. Ses gémissements et ses halètements qui sortaient de sa gorge le rendaient complètement fou et il accéléra soudainement les vas et viens. Il descendit vers le chibre de son compagnon et il déposa sa bouche sur le début du gland. Ce dernier se cambra, mit ses mains dans les cheveux bruns et indiqua par un léger coup de rein qu'il en voulait plus encore. Harry, fier de ce qu'il faisait, sourit et fit descendre et remonter sa langue aventurière. D'une main il vînt masser les deux boules de chair enflées par la situation. Le Brun fit quelques vas-et-viens puis du bout de sa langue il maltraita le gland de son amant afin de lui provoquer des frissons, ce qui fut le cas. Drago, toujours aussi haletant, articula tant de bien que de mal quelques mots.

**« Harry… S'il te plaît... Je veux que tu me fasses venir... » **Finit-il par lâcher, rougissant à propos de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Sans plus attendre, le Brun happa la verge de son compagnon et recommença les coups de langue cette fois si plus insistants. Sans plus attendre il prit le membre rougit entièrement dans sa bouche et entama une nouvelle fois des vas-et-viens, beaucoup plus intense qu'au début de leur câlin du matin, toujours en caressant les bourses brûlantes. Plus Drago insistait, plus Harry augmentait le rythme, ce qui fit jouir le Blond suintant le désir et la jouissance. Le blond essoufflé comme s'il avait parcouru un marathon, regarda Harry et lui sauta au cou pour lui donner un baiser d'amour et d'envie. Le Brun avalant la semence du Serpentard fut agréablement surpris quand son amant l'ait embrassé longuement pour déguster son propre goût. Ce qui le fit bander de plus belle, oui lui n'avait pas encore atteint l'orgasme, il voulait avant tout procurer du plaisir à sa tendre moitié.

**« Harry, mon lion sauvage, je vais me permettre de te redonner l'accès au septième ciel, laisse toi aller sous mes caresses.. »** Il se rapprocha et ronronna, ce qui accentua le désir d'Harry. Ce fut le tour de Dray de prendre le contrôle…

-HPDM-

_Manoir Jédusor._

**« LUCIUS ! LUCIUS ! MON PRECIEUX BRAS-DROIT ! »** Hurla-t-il, mécontent.

Lucius s'avança, fit une révérence rapide et se redressa restant, toujours de marbre.

**« As-tu appris quelque chose aux sujets de Potter et son Héritage ? Severus n'est même pas capable de me délivrer ces quelques informations que je demande depuis quelques jours maintenant. POURQUOI FAUT-IL QUE J'ATTENDE AUSSI LONGTEMPS ! ENDOLORIS ! »** Cracha-t-il en abaissant sa baguette. **« Répond ! »**

**« Mon seigneur, je ne savais pas pour la mission de Severus. Mais j'ai quelques informations au sujet de l'héritage de Potter qu'il a reçu le 31 juillet. Il a naturellement explosé les liens d'entrave qu'avait sa magie depuis qu'il n'était qu'une misérable larve. Depuis le vieux fou est devenu étrange et vraiment douteux. C'est tout ce que je sais mon seigneur. »**

**« Bien, Bien… FORT BIEN ! ENDOLORIS ! La prochaine fois, tu viendras me le dire dès que cela se passe ! ENDOLORIS ! Mais au fait mon cher Lucius, n'as-tu pas un fils ? Drago, si je ne me trompe pas ? »** Siffla-t-il

**« Oui mon seigneur, mais pourquoi cette question ? »** Demanda-t-il toujours aussi neutre.

**« N'a-t-il pas eu son héritage lui aussi ? NE ME MENT PAS LUCIUS ! »**

**« O...Oui, le 2 août en effet, il a reçu un puissant héritage. »** Dit-il fièrement.

**« BIEN ! PARFAIT MÊME ! Il rejoindra nos rangs le 24 décembre au soir ! Envoie-lui un courrier immédiatement, je veux qu'il soit préparé pour son rite de passage ! »**

**« Bien mon Seigneur. »**

Lucius partit sans demander son reste, complètement détruit. Il avait besoin de la sagesse de sa douce femme et il transplana.

-HPDM-

_Manoir Malfoy._

Lucius était arrivé complètement perdu... Il ne voulait pas… Non ! Pas que son fils… Son héritier... La chair de sa chair... Son tout petit... (Oui ok j'en fais trop là :p). Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit touché par cet infâme démon sans cœur. Il devait parler à sa femme qui était son point de repère.

**« Cissa ! CISSA ! Cissa mon amour… Où es-tu... ? »** Lucius tremblait puis tomba à terre, vaincu par une crise d'angoisse. Pour la première fois, Lucius pleura contre le mur… **« Cissa, ma douce Cissa, pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ? J'ai tellement besoin de toi. »** Il continua de pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il entendit un gros claquement de porte, Narcissa venait de rentrer, haletante, le regard noir de haine. Qui avez osé s'en prendre à sa moitié, son merveilleux Lucius.

**« Lucius mon amour, que se passe-t-il pour que tu sois dans cette état ? Mon amour répond moi ! »**

Elle n'avait jamais vu Lucius comme ça, saisi par tant d'émotions, son bouclier abaissé et des larmes roulant sur ses délicates joues d'aristocrate. Le Blond hésita mais se lança :

**« Cissa ma douce, le Seigneur désire faire de Drago un Mangemorts le 24 décembre de cette année... Cissa je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse tatouer par cette chose. Il ne mérite pas cette affreuse marque, il ne mérite pas d'être comme moi… »**

**« LUCIUS ! Comment oses-tu parler de toi comme cela, tu es un MALFOY, reprend toi ! Drago ne fera pas se rituel. Ça me déchire tout autant que toi que ce serpent veuille de notre bébé parmi ses rangs. Mais il a Harry et leurs gardiens maintenant. Ils ont tous deux une grande destinée à accomplir, je le sens au plus profond de mon âme, alors ne t'en fais pas. Ils sont entre de bonnes mains maintenant. Nous devons tout de même les voir, nous partons demain. Maintenant mon amour, pour te remonter le moral, que dirais-tu de fraises et un peu de Vodka ? »**

**« Tu as raison, nous devons les protéger au péril de notre vie ma Chérie. Nous y allons dès l'aube. Des fraises dis-tu ? Oh et de la Vodka... Laisse-moi réfléchir… Ne serait-ce pas un plan pour me rendre saoul très chère ? »** Gloussa-t-il, avançant vers son aimée, calmé par la sagesse de sa douce femme.

**« Bien sûr que non mon amour, les fraises donnent des vitamines tu sais, c'est bon pour toi. »** Rit-t-elle en reculant face à son compagnon.

**« Et la vodka, que comptes-tu faire exactement avec cette bouteille ? »**

**« Te faire découvrir un autre monde, fait d'extase très cher et je pense que tu apprécieras. »**

**« Dans ce cas-là je te suis ma douce, montre-moi le chemin, je suis tout à toi ce soir »**

Passant devant le bureau, il pensa aux lettres qu'il devait envoyer. Il suggéra à sa Femme de se pomponner avant de commencer, ce qui lui donna une quinzaines de minutes pour écrire, accrocher aux pattes de son grand-duc et de lui dire à qui elles étaient destinées. Il sortit de son bureau en grande hâte et ferma la porte.

Ce qu'ils faisaient derrière ces murs n'étaient réservés qu'à eux pour avoir enfin un peu de chaleur en ce temps si froid.

-HPDM-

_Poudlard - dortoir des Gryffondors - chambre des garçons._

**« Hey Ron, t'aurais pas vu Harry ce matin ? Son lit n'est pas défait et c'était la même chose hier matin. »** Déclara soudainement Neville.

**« Non je suis comme toi, ignorant. Mais j'ai quelques doutes à son propos. Si je te le dis, tu resteras muet ? »**

Neville, piqué par la curiosité, affirma d'un signe de la tête qu'il ne dirait rien.

**« Alors en fait c'est simple, je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose entre lui et cette sale Fouine. Mais je n'ai pas de preuves, donc pour le moment je suis dans l'impasse. J'ai prévu un plan avec Parkinson, si ils sont vraiment ensemble l'un va très mal réagir avec ce que je vais lui dire. »**

**« Que t'a-t-il fait pour que tu puisses avoir autant de doutes à propos d'Harry ? »** demanda-t-il innocemment.

**« Ce qu'il m'a fait ? Tu veux que je dise ce qu'il m'a fait ? HAHAHAHAHA, Neville... Neville, toujours à la traîne, boulet que tu es. Tu es inutile dans un monde tel que celui-ci. Ce qu'il m'a fait ? C'est quasiment rien mais ça détruit tout, il m'a laissé dans l'ombre depuis nos 11 ans tout ça pour quoi ? Bah parce qu'il est le Survivant bien évidemment, quoi d'autre hein ? Je voulais être à ses côtés pour avoir la gloire, l'argent et ce qui s'en suit pour ensuite mieux le détruire, l'humilier et le renier du monde sorcier. Mais non ce putain de POTTER est le centre du monde et moi je ne suis qu'un Weasley mit de côté... Je vais l'humilier pour m'avoir laissé sur la touche... VOILA CE QU'IL M'A FAIT ! »** Hurla-t-il à plein poumon.

Neville, choqué, tenta de s'enfuir, complètement paniqué mais fut stupéfixé par le roux.

**« Je ne te fais pas confiance**. **OBLIVIATE !** » cracha-t-il. **« Un débile en moins ! Maintenant à nous deux Parkinson. »**

Il partit furieux d'avoir déballé sa rage devant Neville, idiot qu'il était. Il ne servait strictement à rien à part faire foirer les potions de Snape. Ron ne se rendit pas compte qu'une présence s'était faufilée dans le dortoir là où étaient les deux Gryffondors. Elle avait tout vu, tout entendu. Elle attendit qu'il ouvre la porte pour partir en coup de vent, tout en pensant à son maître qui devait sûrement l'attendre dans les appartements de son compagnon.

_Harry, j'arrive devant le portrait, ouvre moi ! J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire._

Et le portrait se décala laissant, l'espace nécessaire à l'entrée de la Féline. Harry, regardant son familier entrer, fut étonné de voir que son poil gracieux était mélangé à de la poussière.

**« Mais qu'as-tu fais pour avoir autant de poussière dans tes poils ? »**

_Je viens de surprendre une conversation, il s'agit de Ronald Weasley. En quelques mots il veut te détruire de l'intérieur, t'humilier et te faire renier du monde sorcier. Il a même lancé un sort d'obliviate à ce jeune-homme, Londubat je crois._

**« Es-tu sûre de ce que tu avances ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Nous sommes amis pourtant ? »**

_Harry, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Il devient le mal. Il devient aussi noir que le seigneur des ténèbres... Aveuglé par la jalousie et par l'envie de Gloire. Fais attention, ouvre tes sens et analyse les auras des gens qui t'entourent. Ceci sera un premier entraînement, il te suffira de faire le vide dans ton esprit. Quand tu auras franchis cette étape, regarde attentivement les couleurs. Plus la couleur devient sombre, plus la personne en question s'approche des ténèbres. Je vais demander à Tchâla de faire cet entraînement à ton compagnon. Sur ce, dépêche-toi ou tu vas être en retard en cours !_

**« Dray ? Tu as fini ? On va finir par être en retard en cours, déjà qu'on a sauté le petit déjeuner. » **râla-t-il** « Je vais le faire Neptune, mais je dois le faire même en cours ? »**

_Oui, justement, tu apprendras aussi plus vite qu'en aillant l'esprit tourmenté. Je vais voir Tchâla, est-il dans votre chambre ?_

**« Oui, il dort encore. »**

_Quel fainéant celui-là, à plus tard Harry, travaille bien. _

Harry, remplis d'amour à l'égard de sa Féline, la regarda partir en direction de la chambre. Il entendit un bruit à la fenêtre. C'était le grand-duc de la famille Malfoy, tenant un courrier. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et l'oiseau alla se poser au pied du lit. Drago arriva quelques secondes après et prit la lettre du bec de l'animal lui caressant au passage les plumes soyeuses.

**« Merci à toi. »** Il regarda de plus près l'enveloppe blanche fermée du Sceaux familial des Malfoy. Mais cette fois ci c'était le sceaux d'urgence couleur noir – ébène. Sans plus attendre il l'ouvrit en tremblant et il la parcouru. Son regard devint vide, dénué d'émotions.

**« Dray que se passe-t-il ? »**

**« Regarde… »**

Harry s'empara doucement de la lettre.

_« Drago, Mon fils, _

_Je t'envoie cette lettre pour t'avertir que le seigneur des ténèbres te veut dans ses rangs le 24 décembre._

_Ce qui veut dire que le manoir n'est plus en sécurité, nous irons dans une maison secondaire dans le sud de la France. J'ai dû lui dire qu'Harry et toi aviez reçu votre héritage. Bien sûr je ne lui ai pas parlé de la nature de ceux-ci, n'ai crainte pour le moment._ _J'en ai parlé à ta mère et nous ferons tout pour vous protéger, malgré le fait que vous aillez tous deux un protecteur ainsi que Mâla. Nous avons également envoyé un courrier au Directeur, en lui demandant expressément de redoubler de vigilance et d'augmenter sa protection malgré qu'il soit vil et sénile mais il est tout de même très puissant. Ne vous laissez pas manipuler tout de même, profitez-en un peu._

_Changeons de sujet, Harry, maintenant que tu fais partie de la famille, nous aimerions que tu viennes pour les vacances de Noël. Nous t'apprécions vraiment beaucoup, nous regrettons vraiment nos actes du passé. Nous laisser une seconde chance, serait un cadeau au-delà de nos espérances. Si tu acceptes notre proposition, je te dirai un petit secret de famille._

_Mes chers enfants, prenez soin de vous et de vos gardiens._

_Tendres baisers._

_Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy._

_Ps : Nous t'aimons, et Harry pardonnes nous encore une fois. »_

Harry posa la lettre sur la table de la salle et prit Drago dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Des larmes venaient de tomber sur ses joues rouges.

**« Merci de me donner une famille, je viendrai chez vous pour les vacances de Noël. De toute façon, je n'ai pas très envie d'aller au Square ni au Terriers. Merci... »** Des flots de larmes s'échappa de ses yeux rougis par les perles salées.

Dray, remit de ses émotions, rendit son étreinte à son compagnon.

**« Non, merci à toi Harry pour nous avoir pardonné après ce que l'on t'a fait subir depuis tout ce temps. Allez vient, séchons tes larmes, répondons à la lettre de mes parents et allons en cours, même si nous sommes en retard pour une fois ça met complètement égal. »**

A ces simples mots le Gryffondor sourit de toutes ses dents, chercha un parchemin, une plume et un encrier puis alla s'asseoir sur la table du petit salon. Drago commença la lettre et Harry la fini. Tous deux souriant, ils partirent sereins en cours. La journée passa rapidement sans trop de complications, Harry et Hermione avaient fait de nombreuses recherches sur les Veelas tout en restant discret, surveillés par un Dray assit sans coïncidence derrière eux. Quand l'heure du repas du soir arriva, Harry alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors et parla à Hermione de la bibliothèque.

**« Harry, tout ce que nous avons trouvé sur tu-sais-quoi est formidable, on apprend tellement de choses à la bibliothèque. J'en suis ravie, ça m'a mise de bonne humeur. C'est remarquable le fait que même les hommes puissent tomber enceint. Par contre je n'ai rien trouvé à propos de la Plume, tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet ? »** Demanda t-elle.

**« Oui, je trouve aussi, on devrait en parler à Drago, à la bibliothèque, il serait content d'en apprendre autant. Tu sais, nous en savons aussi de notre côté grâce à Mâla. Nous l'avons rencontré hier, je te raconterais tout ne t'en fais pas. »** Dit-il ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de la Brunette.

Soudain on entendit un grognement de rage venant de la grande porte. Ron, complètement rouge de colère, venait en direction de la table des Rouge et Or. Il s'arrêta devant Harry qui lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était en rogne.

**« TOI ! Le grand Harry Potter, arrête de toujours coller MON Hermione ! Elle est à moi ! »**

***CLAC***

**« Ronald Weasley ! Pour qui te prends-tu pour faire de moi ta chose ? Toi et moi, c'est terminé. Tu deviens violent avec moi, la femme à qui tu es censé apporter de l'amour et non lui hurler dessus. Laisse-moi tranquille. Ta jalousie excessive, j'en ai ras le bol. Et saches qu'avec Harry on ne fricote pas ensemble mais on fait de simples études à la bibliothèque. »** Elle alla se rasseoir en pleurs, profondément déçue par l'attitude du Roux.

Malgré la gifle monumentale qu'il avait reçue, il ne put se contenir.

**« Tout ça c'est de ta faute POTTER ! Hermione me quitte pour être avec toi ! Tu n'es pas censé être avec Malfoy ? Tu le trompes avec une sang-de-bourbe ? Je vais t'avouer un petit secret... Accroche toi bien, j'ai surpris ton cher et tendre avec plusieurs filles. Et tu savais ce qu'il faisait à ce moment-là ? Non ? Et bien c'est simple, il les fourrait toutes en riant. Et oui en riant. »**

Drago qui avait tout entendu se leva suivit de Blaise et de Parkinson. Il leva les yeux, ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées, ses iris orangées par la haine, laissant sa magie crépiter. Il commença à contourner la table, il ne pouvait plus tenir, ce roux nuisible au monde sorcier avait hurlé sur sa moitié. Ce n'était pas un acte à faire. Maintenant il allait payer le prix pour avoir ne serait-ce fait que le regarder. Mais il fut stoppé par la main de Blaise qui lui disait de rester en retrait, il voyait une aura rouge sang autour de son amour. Deux ailes noires s'étaient formées dans son dos et elles l'encerclaient tel un bouclier d'épées, aussi belles que tranchantes.

**« Comment as-tu appelé Hermione ? Sang-de-Bourbe c'est ça ? Hinhin, je te ne reconnais plus Ron. Tu t'en prends à elle comme si c'était une misérable. Mais te rends-tu comptes qu'en t'en prenant à elle tu t'en prenais à moi ? Je ne tolère pas qu'on s'attaque gratuitement à quelqu'un qui m'est proche. Et tu dis que Drago écarte les jambes des filles dans cette école ? Je vais te dire une bonne chose, DRAGO ETAIT AVEC MOI ! Depuis la rentrée, je dors tous les soirs avec lui, nous avons un lien que même toi, idiot que tu es, ne pourras jamais avoir. »** Il se dressa fièrement et hurla **« QUE SE SOIT BIEN CLAIR ! DRAGO MALFOY M'APPARTIENT ! Celui qui ose poser ses sales pattes sur lui subira ma colère. Et une dernière chose, écoutez bien sinon ce sera à vos risques et périls, nous sommes tous deux des Veelas possessifs. Retenez bien cette informations qu'importe si elle est diffusée, je ne m'en soucis guère, je veux juste que tout ça soit clair. »**

Toutes les lumières volaient en éclat, le plafond réagissait à la colère d'Harry et faisait apparaître des éclairs sans bruit. Ron n'en revenait pas, ils étaient vraiment en couple, son plan était maintenant inutile. Il devait en trouver un autre.

**« Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? C'est ignoble ! Deux mecs ne peuvent être ensembles ! On devrait vous renier ! »**

Sans écouter le discours du roux, il reçut un point atterrissant sur son nez sous un craquement sonore.

**« Écoutes moi bien la belette ! Je t'interdis d'insulter mon petit copain, sinon je te refais le portrait et tu seras pire qu'un rat d'égout. Est-ce bien clair ? »** cracha Drago fraîchement arrivé auprès d'Harry pour le calmer, ce qui eut l'effet contraire.

**« ARRETEZ TOUTE SUITE ! »** Cria Émeric choquant tout le monde autour de lui. **« Drago, Harry perd le contrôle aide le, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »**

Drago comprit le message et s'avança vers son aimé, les ailes déployées.

**« Harry, mon amour, c'est moi ton Drago. Calme toi, il n'en vaut pas la peine. »**

**« DRAGO ! Il ne mérite pas de vivre, il t'a insulté ainsi qu'Hermione. Laisse-moi lui faire comprendre la peine qu'il m'a faits, le mal qu'il a engendré en moi. »** Sous le regard de haine d'Harry, le blond sans aucune crainte dans ses yeux s'avança et perça le bouclier de plumes en les touchant du bout de ses doigts pour se caler contre le torse du Brun en colère.

«** Désolé mon amour, mais je vais devoir t'arrêter maintenant. »** Sans chercher à aller contre la colère de son compagnon, il l'enveloppa dans une bulle protectrice, ce qui absorba toute la puissance du veela qui tourna de l'œil. Émeric satisfait du travail qu'avait fait Drago claqua des doigts et la bulle disparut sous les yeux choqués des élèves et des professeurs.

**« Votre attention à tous. Voilà ce qui se passe quand un jeune Veela protège sa moitié, que cela vous serve de leçon. Maintenant Harry et Drago resteront avec moi dans ma demeure. Directeur, j'ai à vous parler maintenant. »** La divinité s'en alla, suivit du Directeur. Tous les élèves partirent dans leurs dortoir en chuchotant, la soirée avait très mal commencée…

À suivre...


	9. Chapter 9 - Bienvenu chez les Malfoy

**Chapitre ****9**: Bienvenue chez les Malfoy.

•*** • * •**

**Titre:** Une plume d'un Veela.

**Auteur ****: Nomd'unePlume. **

**Disclaimer**** : **les Personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JKR.

À part : Mâla, Neptune, Tchâla, Tyffa et les professeurs de l'Hors du temps. Ce sont mes personnages. Merci =)

**Pairing** :[ HPDM ] [Certains personnages OCC]

**Warning :** [ Dans cette Fic' Dray est née le 2 août. Ne soyez pas choqués :3 ]

**Rating** :Attention aux yeux. Au fil des chapitres, enfin de l'histoire, il y aura du lemon.

C'est une fiction à caractère homosexuel ( Du H&amp;D quoi :D ). Aucun commentaire Homophobe ne sera toléré. Merci ^-^

**Résumé** : A son 16ème anniversaire, Harry reçoit son héritage Veela. C'est à travers ses nouveaux sens qu'il découvrira qui est son âme-sœur. Pourquoi cette plume est apparue devant lui ? Pourquoi lui a-t-on menti sur sa puissance ?

**Note à vous :**

• Soyez indulgents, c'est ma toute première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. (Ne tient pas compte des tomes six et sept).

• Pour chaque nouveau chapitre, vous aurez un **Précédemment** suivis de la dernière phrase écrite lors du, bien entendu, précédent chapitre.

• Les chapitres seront postés selon mes disponibilités, je pense que ça sera tous les 5 jours. ( mon emplois du temps le permet souvent ).

**Réponses aux reviews.**

• Ah ce cher Ronald il va nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Il devient de plus en plus sombre ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Enfin bref ne vous inquiétez pas Harry et Drago sauront se défendre.

Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews, ça fait énormément plaisir =)

Bonne lecture ^-^

Rappel :** « ****Dialogue »** / **(Pensée)** / _Télépathie_.

**Chapitre 9 : **Bienvenu chez les Malfoy.

**Précédemment :** _« Votre attention à tous. Voilà ce qui se passe quand un jeune Veela protège sa moitié, que cela vous serve de leçon. Maintenant Harry et Drago resteront avec moi dans ma demeure. Directeur, j'ai à vous parler maintenant. » La divinité s'en alla, suivie du Directeur. Tous les élèves partirent dans leurs dortoirs en chuchotant, la soirée avait très mal commencée…_

Émeric se déplaça dans un crac sonore vers le bureau du Directeur malgré le sort d'anti-transplanage placé sur tout le château. Il observa autour de lui et ne vit rien qui serait susceptible de l'intéresser. S'asseyant sur le canapé, il regarda la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir lentement.

**« Professeur. »**

**« Mr Niwel, comment êtes-vous entré dans mon bureau ? »**

**« Par transplanage. Et oui, je peux le faire dans ce château. Je voudrai vous parler du jeune Harry et de son compagnon Drago. Sachez, Monsieur le Directeur, qu'à partir de maintenant ils seront sous ma tutelle. Je viens de loin, plus loin que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. J'ai un papier de votre Ministère, si cela peut vous réconforter ou vous rassurer. »** Dit-il sérieusement.

**« Qui êtes-vous en vérité Mr Niwel ? Que voulez-vous faire de ces deux élèves ? »**

**« Je vais pendant 5 ans les entraîner dans un espace Hors du temps. 5 ans là-bas représentent 3 mois dans ce monde, je l'ai vu quand le Jeune Harry a sorti des ailes noires de son dos. Il est devenu incontrôlable à cause d'une émotion de haine et de douleur. Si vous voulez que la paix règne je dois les emmener avec moi là où vous Humains n'avez pas accès. Je suis quelqu'un en qui vous devez faire confiance.»**

**« Que sont les « ailes noires » ? Je n'ai aucune connaissance sur ces ailes. **» demanda le vieux citronné.

**« Et bien cela m'étonne de vous, les ailes noires sont le dernier sommet des pouvoirs d'un Veela, mais cette phase ne se fait qu'à l'âge adulte. Pour Harry c'est bien trop tôt, d'où le fait que je me dois de les aider. Ce sont mes protégés. Monsieur le Directeur, avec moi vous ne pouvez mentir, pourquoi ? Simplement parce que tout se lit sur un visage et que même le plus entraîné ne peut rien contre mes yeux. Alors dites-moi pourquoi avez-vous placé un sort de bridage sur Harry dès son plus jeune âge ? »**

Dumbledore surpris que quelqu'un ait découvert sa machination, commença à avoir des sueurs froides.

**« C'est tout à fait simple, je ne voulais pas qu'Harry prenne la suite du Seigneur des ténèbres. Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai su que sa magie pourrait être dangereuse à l'avenir. Je l'ai bridé dans l'espoir qu'il ai une vie à peu près normale. Je suis conscient de mes actes, je veux protéger le monde sorcier d'une puissance incontrôlable. Il doit être sous bridage ! Seul moi dois être autorisé à posséder un tel degré de magie. »** dit-il avec colère.

**« Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que ça a causé. À partir du moment où sa magie a été emprisonnée, vous avez fait courir aux deux mondes un terrible danger. Harry est le sorcier le plus puissant de votre génération. Qui plus est, sa magie s'est associée à celle de la magie Veela. Comme je vous l'ai dit il y a quelques minutes, ses ailes noires sont le signe qu'il a atteint sa maturité magique. Sans expérience et entraînement celle-ci pourrait être dévastatrice et tuer toute présence sur cette planète. À cause de votre stupide erreur, il va falloir 5 années d'entraînement intensif pour lui et son compagnon, car l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Drago est aussi un Élu assistant la magie de son âme-sœur. Il sera très important pour la bataille finale. À la fin de cet affrontement vous serez jugé pour vos actes, vous en paierez le prix pour avoir profané les paroles Ancestrales****. Une dernière chose... Demain, au repas de midi, vous vous lèverez, puis vous prononcerez le discours noté sur votre bureau... À dans 3 mois Monsieur le Directeur ****!** ** » **Et il disparut.

Complètement abattu par les événements Dumbledore alla directement à son Bureau. Il put lire sur le bout de papier foncé, les mots écrits en blanc.

_« Cher élèves,_

_Suite à l'affrontement entre 4 élèves,_

_Pendant trois mois, à partir d'aujourd'hui,_

_Harry et Drago suivront un entraînement intensif dans un autre pays pour le bien du monde sorcier._

_Pendant ce laps de temps, vous n'aurez aucunes nouvelles, aucuns contacts possibles._

_Mr Ronald Weasley, pour votre comportement excessif hier soir, je retire à la maison Gryffondor 150 points et un mois de détention avec le professeur Rogue._

_Bon appétit. »_

Ce Potter et ce Malfoy lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs depuis la rentrée. La confrontation avec le petit Weasley était vraiment très intéressante, il devait absolument remettre Potter sur le droit chemin et non le laisser avec ces Mangemorts qu'est la famille Malfoy. Il avait trois mois pour échafauder un plan digne de sa grandeur.

-HPDM-

_Demeure de Mâla - L'hors du temps._

Ce fut Harry qui ouvrit les yeux en premier. Autour de lui tout était Blanc comme lorsqu'il avait touché la bulle. Se serait-il évanoui ? Il se tourna vers la gauche et vit Drago endormit sereins comme si plus aucunes menaces ne planaient. Le Gryffondor prit d'un élan d'affection se pencha et lui fit un baiser sur sa joue fraîche ce qui réveilla le blond.

**« Bonjour beau brun »**

**« Bonjour Drago, tu as bien dormi ? »**

**« Oui parfaitement »** Il se releva soudainement en pensant à la soirée de hier. **« Comment te sens-tu ? Tu vas bien ? »**

**« Oui ne t'en fais pas, ma colère est apaisée, merci de m'avoir contrôlé, j'aurais pu le tuer »** Il se mit sans le vouloir à pleurer **« Pourquoi as-t-il fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il me haïsse comme ça ? »**

**« Cette belette ne mérite pas ton amitié. Il est poussé par la jalousie qu'il éprouve en étant dans l'ombre du Survivant. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais de t'avoir mis dans cet état. Heureusement que Mâla est intervenu sinon je lui aurai lancé un impardonnable. »**

**« Mâla est intervenu ? Il s'est montré sous sa forme originelle ? »**

**« Oui il était présent mais il avait pris la forme d'Émeric, il m'a aidé à prendre confiance pour te protéger. J'ai pu faire apparaître une bulle, ce qui a absorbé ta magie excessive. Puis je me suis évanoui tout comme toi. Et nous voilà ici, dans un lieu que nous ne connaissons pas. »**

**« Oh... Il faudra que je le remercie. Levons nous, j'ai le sentiment que Mâla n'est pas loin. »**

Sans plus attendre, ils quittèrent leur lit douillet pour aller se détendre sous la douche. Sans chercher à aller plus loin que de simple baiser, ils se collèrent pour profiter du bienfait des jets massant. Par Merlin, un peu de détente ne leur faisait pas de mal. Mais l'heure tournait, il ne fallait pas faire attendre leur Hôte. Ils se lavèrent, se séchèrent et trouvèrent deux tas de vêtement : un Émeraude foncé probablement pour Harry et un Noir liseré d'argent pour Drago. Il s'agissait de deux ensembles d'entraînement assez légers mais assez résistants pour pouvoir recevoir des coups.

**« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? Où sont nos vêtements ?** » s'étonna le Blond après l'avoir mis.

**« Je ne sais pas mais je trouve que ça te va bien, je te mangerai bien tout de suite. »**

**« Harry, ce n'est pas le moment. Allons-y, mon estomac me lance. »**

**« Oui, ok »** Bouda le Gryffondor.

**« Ça ne sert à rien de bouder, je ne changerai pas d'avis. »** Un micro sourire s'était formé sur son beau visage, cet idiot de Gryffon le faisait toujours autant chavirer.

-HPDM-

Sortant de leur chambre d'accueil, ils tombèrent sur un couloir blanc avec des meubles de chaque côté. Aucuns tableaux n'étaient accrochés, comme si personne ne vivait ici. Aillant le choix entre gauche ou droite, ils prirent celui à gauche, de toute façon ils ne savaient pas où ils mettaient les pieds autant faire un choix en vitesse. Suivant le chemin qu'ils avaient choisi, ils tombèrent sur une salle cette fois ci colorée, remplie de meubles moldus assez moderne à vrai dire. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une grande table circulaire envahie par des mets les plus savoureux.

**« Bonjour Jeune Harry, Jeune Drago. Bienvenue dans ma modeste demeure. Suite à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, vous allez passer 5 ans dans l'Hors du temps pour un entraînement intensif dans le but de contrôler votre magie Veela, et Sorcière bien évidemment. Mais dans un premier temps mangez à votre faim, je me dois d'assurer un réel confort pour mes invités. »**

**« Bonjour Mâla, merci de nous accueillir mais je suis un peu perdu… Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Et les parents de Drago sont-ils au courant ? »** S'inquiéta Harry, serrant la main de son compagnon.

**« Jeune Harry, nous enverrons une lettre à ses parents ainsi qu'un Portoloin pour qu'ils puissent venir ici. Et ce sera aussi le cas pour Rémus. Je dois lui parler d'une chose importante, vous serez à ce moment-là à votre première session d'entraînement. Allez mange maintenant, tu en as besoin. » **Ordonna la divinité d'une voix doucereuse.

**« Rémus, ça fait un moment que je ne lui ai pas parlé, il a du se sentir ignoré, je m'en veux. »**

**« Ne t'en fais pas Jeune Harry, il sera sûrement très heureux de te voir en venant ici, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à t'en vouloir, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Oui, vous avez sans doute raison. »**

**« Sache que j'ai toujours raison. »** Rigola Mâla **« Maintenant, une dernière fois, mange au lieu de parler ! »**

**« Oui, je mange ! »** rétorqua le Brun en souriant.

Drago, qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis le début, prit une brioche, la nappa de confiture et la trempa dans son chocolat chaud. Ha par Merlin, c'était bon. Puis avalant son morceau de brioche il se tourna vers Mâla.

**« Mâla, Dumbledore est au courant que nous sommes ici ? Est-ce qu'on peut faire venir Blaise et Granger ?»**

**« Oui, je lui ai tenu un discours qu'il ne pouvait refuser, vous êtes donc ici en toute légalité. Je vois qu'ils sont digne de confiance, je leur enverrai un courrier avec un Portoloin »** Déclara-t-il calmement.

**« Merci, tu as vu Harry, on va pouvoir se reposer. »**

**« Hahaha, détrompe toi Jeune Drago, comme je l'ai dit au début pendant 5 ans vous serez entraîné à vous dépasser, à vous contrôler, à exécuter des sors sans baguette. On approfondira les bases que vous avez acquises depuis vos 11 ans. Enfin pour le moment, nous allons écrire les courriers pour vos parents et amis. Ensuite je vous ferai visiter mon royaume. Sachez jeunes gens que vous êtes les troisièmes et quatrièmes personne à mettre les pieds ici. Avant de commencer une autre activité, allez vous installer dans vos appartements, vos affaires ont été déposées récemment. Tchâla et Neptune vous attendent, par contre vos familiers qui étaient à Poudlard sont entre de bonne mains dans le monde sorcier, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. »**

Ayant fini leur petit déjeuné, ils se dirigèrent vers le grand salon avec le même style de meuble adapté bien sûr à la taille de la pièce. À tour de rôle, ils s'installèrent aux places désignées par une personne les accueillant à l'entrée du hall.

**« Monsieur, Neptune et Tchâla sont là, je les fais rentrer ? »**

**« Oui Tyffa. »**

**« Bien monsieur »** Elle s'écarta et laissa avancer les deux Guerriers.

**« Passons aux présentations. Messieurs, je vous présente Tyffa, c'est une combattante hors-pair mais aussi mon amie. Elle est à mes côtés depuis fort longtemps. En ce qui concerne Tchâla et Neptune, se sont mes protégés, ils sont avec moi depuis tout petit. Ils ont été entraînés par mon défunt bras droit, paix à son âme. Ils sont nés avec un grand destin, celui de vous servir mes enfants. »** Finit-il par dire.

**« Bonjour à vous Messieurs. »** Dit Tchâla en faisant une révérence. **« Jeunes maîtres, je suis content de vous voir ici. Vous manquiez à Neptune, elle n'arrêtait pas de faire les cents pas... Mais aïe ! »**

Neptune après avoir salué d'une courbette, frappa son frère d'un coup derrière la tête, elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il la charrie comme ça. Bien fait pour lui !

**« Si tu n'avais pas sorti ces phrases de ta bouche, tu n'aurais pas reçu un coup par une jolie demoiselle. Pfeuu. »**

**« Pardonnez-moi très chère pour mon comportement importun. Comment puis-je réparer cette malencontreuse erreur afin de pouvoir vous apaiser ? »**

**« Je t'aurais bien vu chez les moldus à faire le comique. »** Se tournant vers Harry elle fit un grand sourire, ignorant son stupide loup. **« Maître, je suis ravie de vous revoir. Vous jeune Drago également. J'espère que vous aimerez votre séjour en ces lieux. »**

**« En espérant que l'on puisse s'entraîner avec vous. »** répondit le Serpentard.

**« Ça serait pour nous un honneur de vous montrer notre savoir. **» Répliqua doucement la Féline.

Mâla se leva et posa ses deux mains sur la table.

**« Jeunes gens, nous allons dans mon bureau écrire les lettres pour vos familles et amis. Suivez-moi je vous prie, Tyffa, peux-tu nous apporter des rafraîchissements s'il te plaît ? »**

**« Oui monsieur. »**

La guerrière fit un léger signe de tête et partis dans la direction opposée. Mâla leur fit un signe de main et ils s'en allèrent dans le bureau de la divinité. Passant par de multiples couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant une porte opaque incrustée d'une émeraude en son centre. Personne ne pouvait rentrer sans l'enregistrement de leur magie qui était fait par Mâla lui-même.

**« Entrez, n'hésitez pas ! Il s'agit d'une porte qui ne donne l'accès qu'à ceux qui ont été identifiés et autorisés. »**

Tout le monde passa la porte sans difficultés puis prit place aux tables désignées par Neptune.

**« Bon, tout le monde est installé nous allons pouvoir commencer. Dans un premier temps, sachez que je ne fais ça que pour votre bien et votre avenir. Vous méritez tous deux de pouvoir vous réveiller le matin sans avoir à vous soucier si une attaque a eu lieu ou pas. C'est pour cela que vous devez impérativement suivre les cours que l'on va vous prodiguer. Ce sera dur certes mais il le faut. Vous verrez qu'au final, l'entraînement en valait la peine. Je ne suis pas en train de vous manipuler ou quoi que ce soit, une divinité ne peut tromper ses protégés, je serai toujours là pour vous guider à travers le temps. »** Il termina par un geste évasif vers la fenêtre ouverte. Il respira un grand coup et regarda le Brun.

**« Harry, hier soir il s'est passé quelque chose d'inattendu, tu as su faire apparaître tes ailes en avance. On ne les obtient qu'à l'âge adulte car elles puisent une quantité énorme de magie, mais ce n'est pas ton cas. C'est comme si elles détenaient leur propre ressource de magie et cela est extrêmement rare. Mais elles se sont déployées sous l'effet d'une intense colère. Il faut savoir Harry que si tu les fais sortir sous cette émotion tu garderas de graves séquelles telles que la perte de tes ailes ou alors tu seras condamné à devenir complètement fou. » **Il regarda les réactions de ses protégés, il y voyait de la surprise et l'effroi puis reprit** « Lors de vos sessions d'entraînement tu devras apprendre à les sortir sans te faire mal, sans recourir à la haine ou la colère. Tu verras c'est plus simple que ce l'on peut croire. Vous reverrez ensuite tous les sorts que vous avez appris à Poudlard ainsi que la découverte de votre Animagus. Puis j'appellerai des professeurs pour chaque domaine que vous connaissez, plus les arts de combats Moldus et la communication avec toutes les créatures magiques. Les cours seront avancés, ce sera compliqué, mais efficace. Avez-vous des questions avant de commencer la rédaction de votre courrier ? »**

Les deux jeunes complètement ébahis par ce programme firent un signe négatif de la tête. Mâla les convia donc à commencer leurs lettres. Harry entama sa lettre pour Hermione.

-HPDM-

_\- Pause écriture des lettres pour Mâla, Drago et Harry. -_

_« Mione,_

_Je sais que tu dois t'inquiéter à mon sujet avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier et pour te dire cela m'effraie de détenir une telle puissance sans en avoir le contrôle. Nous sommes avec Émeric et Drago dans une superbe demeure pour y suivre un entraînement intensif ( Pas de vacances pour nous..) Mais je suis sûr que tu aurais tant aimé suivre ce que nous allons apprendre, ne t'en fais pas je te ferai des cours en toute discrétion._

_Pour tout t'expliquer, mes ailes noires sont nées sous l'effet de la colère que Ron a provoqué et Émeric dit que sous ces émotions je pourrai devenir fou. Mais que c'est extrêmement rare (mot pour mot). Nous allons rester dans ce monde pendant 5 ans ce qui équivaut à 3 mois dans le monde sorcier et Moldu._

_Ha oui, Émeric s'appelle en réalité Mâla, c'est la divinité des Veelas. Neptune et Tchâla sont nos gardiens mais ça tu le sais déjà sauf qu'une petite chose s'ajoute à leur histoire. Ce sont de véritables guerriers destinés à nous protéger Drago et moi. Ils peuvent prendre l'apparence de deux êtres humains comme nous mais cela les endormirait pendant un an s'ils avaient à se servir de cette magie dans notre monde. En ce qui concerne la plume il s'agit d'un « pass » pour la demeure d'Émeric/Mâla._

_Mâla nous autorise à vous envoyer un Portoloin afin que toi et Blaise puissiez venir un week-end de cette semaine, c'est top non ? D'ailleurs j'ai la conviction que Blaise sait quelque chose à propos des Veelas, pourrais-tu mener l'enquête ? Merci !_

_Enfin bref, Mione, merci d'avoir toujours été là, d'être présente sans te poser de question. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi, jamais même sous l'effet de la colère ou de la haine, je ne te ferais du mal. J'ai bien trop peur de te perdre. Accepte de venir, j'ai besoin de te parler sans la barrière du papier. Tu me manques. (Oui j'ai fait le Poufsouffle)_

_Affectueusement._

_Harry_

_•°•°•_

_Blaise,_

_Je t'envoie ce courrier pour simplement te dire que je ne serai pas en classe pendant trois mois. Pas besoin de prendre les cours pour moi car là où je suis j'en suivrais déjà et certainement plus avancés que ceux à Poudlard._

_Harry et moi suivons un entraînement intensif pour apprendre à nous contrôler et augmenter notre potentiel magique, cela ne sera pas de tout repos._

_J'aimerai que tu me rendes un service. Et va pas dire que ça t'a écorché les yeux de le lire sinon j'te tue. Je voudrai que tu sois ami avec Granger. J'ai tiré un trait sur le passé depuis que je sais qu'Harry est mon compagnon. Toutes les erreurs commises ces années-là ne sont manifestement plus de ce monde. J'ai promis à Harry de ne plus l'insulter de Sang-de-Bourbe, et je me rends compte que c'était une erreur. Elle est vraiment gentille, toujours à s'inquiéter pour ses proches, je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait faire chavirer ton cœur de pierre. Même moi j'aimerai avoir une amie pareille. Et surveille Parkinson, je la soupçonne de faire un sale coup avec Weasmoche ! Tu me rendrais un précieux service._

_Sinon tu es invité à passer un week-end là où je suis. J'aimerai aussi que tu me parles du lien éternel, je vois que tu es au courant de beaucoup de chose sur les veelas ! Me cacherais-tu des choses ?_

_D.M_

_Ps : Ne montre ce courrier à personne malgré les sorts de protection, on n'est jamais trop prudent._

_•°•°•_

_Mr et Mrs Malfoy,_

_Je vous envoie ce courrier pour vous tenir au courant de la situation. Le jeune Harry hier au soir, a fait naître les ailes noires. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est prématurément adulte. Il y a eu un conflit entre Mr Weasley Ronald, Mlle Hermione Granger, votre fils et Mr Potter. Mr Weasley a provoqué Harry en prétextant qu'il était trop proche de Mlle Granger. Il a commencé à s'énerver, à insulter mes protégés et la demoiselle. Comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte Harry est quelqu'un de particulièrement sensible et les propos de Weasley l'ont profondément touché. Il est rentré dans une colère noire et c'est à ce moment-là que ses ailes sont nées._

_Comprenez que je dois les garder durant 3 mois dans mon monde. Ils seront surentraînés, ils sont destiné à faire de grands exploits. Soyez fiers d'eux, ils le méritent vraiment._

_Je vois chez Mrs Malfoy que l'amour pour son fils est immense, et qu'elle porte dans son cœur le Jeune Harry. Soyez sûr qu'en mettant Harry dans la confidence, il sera clair qu'il vous rendra votre amour dans sa totalité. Il a vraiment pris en maturité, il vous adore n'ayez crainte, soutenez les du mieux que vous pouvez. Vous verrez qu'il déborde d'affection._

_Mr Malfoy, malgré les erreurs du passé, Harry a su vous pardonner. Même s'il le garde pour lui, il vous aime tout autant que votre épouse. Ne soyez pas choqué de mes écrits car ils sont assurément véridiques._

_Je vous invite ce week-end à venir dans mon monde pour voir votre famille._

_Je vous joins un Portoloin protégé bien entendu._

_N'oubliez pas que je serai toujours là à veiller sur vos fils._

_M. __Divinité des Veelas._

_•°•°•_

_Mr Lupin._

_Vous devez vous demander qui vous écrit cette lettre. Je vais vous expliquer aussi simplement que possible._

_Je suis Mâla, divinité des Veelas, Protecteur de Messieurs Potter-Malfoy. Suite à une altercation assez violente avec Mr Weasley Ronald, des ailes sont apparues à ce moment sous l'effet de la colère de Mr Potter._

_Ne soyez pas surpris qu'Harry soit un veela. Il le tient de sa mère qui le tenait de sa grand-mère. Son compagnon n'est autre que Mr Drago Malfoy. Rassurez-vous, la famille Malfoy ne joue qu'un rôle d'espion. Mr Malfoy espionne le mage noir de votre monde pour protéger les siens y comprit Harry._

_Vous manquez à Harry, il culpabilise de ne pas être venu vous voir, c'est pour cela que je vous invite dans mon monde pour vous expliquer la situation. Je vous joins un Portoloin protégé._

_Donnez-moi une réponse, ça ferait sûrement plaisir à Harry._

_M. __Divinité des Veelas._

-HPDM-

Quand tout le monde eu fini d'écrire leurs courriers, un Phoenix Blanc fit son entrée dans la pièce, chantant doucement. Il se posa sur son perchoir.

**« Tiens mon bel oiseau, voici ce que tu dois apporter. Attend leurs réponses et rentre le plus vite possible. Merci. »** Il lui caressa le plumage et le volatile disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. **« Bon, faisons une pause avant de déjeuner. Je vais vous faire visiter mon monde, suivez-moi ! »**

Tous se dirigèrent vers la porte donnant sur l'extérieur. Ils traversèrent un jardin aux roses blanches pour arriver sur un chemin de terre coupant en deux un village.

**« Voici Sulka, village des Veelas. C'est ici que ceux ayant le gène veela viennent demander asile. Ils ont été rejetés par leur famille qui n'aimaient pas les créatures magique ou simplement le compagnon de leur enfant ou par choix de vivre loin du monde magique. Je les accueille les bras grands ouverts, ce sont mes enfants. Comme dans votre monde, nous pouvons utiliser la magie pour faciliter le quotidien. Je suis celui qui règne sur ce monde, j'ai tous les pouvoirs. Mais passons le sujet, pour le moment vos yeux ne verront que le petit village, mais bien après l'étendu de l'Hors du temps est sans limite, vous allez y passer 5 années, vous aurez tout votre temps pour découvrir la beauté de ces lieux. »**

**« C'est un honneur d'être ici, mes parents en seraient jaloux ! Mais y-a-t-il des commerces ? »** Demanda Drago avec un sourire d'enfant.

**« Oui il y en a, mais il faut y aller en volant, les chemins ont été condamnés il y a quelques années déjà. Pour le moment je vous laisse quartier libre, mais cet après-midi nous commencerons la méditation afin de trouver votre animagus et cela pendant 4h avec Neptune et Tchâla. Demain Harry tu commenceras par la concentration de magie pour tes ailes, cela consiste à emmagasiner un maximum de puissance magique pour pouvoir les faire sortir sans douleur. Je te préviens ce sera très long, il ne faudra pas que tu baisses les bras. Tu y passeras deux heures. Quant à toi Drago, tu t'entraîneras sur les sorts d'attaque, j'ai pu sentir quelques lacunes et les voir en cours aussi. Mais ne te vexe pas, tu as tout de même une grande puissance magique malgré tout. Chacun d'entre vous aura des difficultés dans certaines matières enseignées, ce qui est tout à fait normal. J'aimerai que tous les deux vous vous épauliez en comblant les lacunes de l'autre par votre propre savoir, imaginez-vous que c'est un exercice d'autonomie. Ensuite, avec un professeur du village vous travaillerez en binôme pour les potions. Pour ce qui est de la Légilimensie et Occlumancie, vous aurez tous deux un professeur personnel si je puis dire. Vous apprendrez l'histoire de la magie avancée et la botanique du même niveau et pour finir l'Arithmancie. Pour le moment seul Harry possède des ailes, il y a de forte chance que tu en ais aussi Drago. Mais je pense que cela se fera bien plus tard. »**

**« Pour une fois que les cours m'intéressent, j'ai hâte d'y être et de connaître nos professeurs.** » S'exclama le Jeune Harry.

Drago fut surpris d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de son amant.

**« Hé bien**_** Potter**_**, tu as un cerveau maintenant ? Serais-tu en possession d'une quelconque intelligence ?** » Dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

**« Crois le ou non, **_**Malfoy**_**, mais je possède un cerveau vraiment, alors va te faire foutre, cordialement. »** Harry content de sa phrase lui tira la langue, ce qui fit rougir le Serpentard.

**« Si c'est avec toi, aucun problème, bébé ! »** dit-il en lui rendit sa grimace tout en le regardant dans les yeux, ils finirent par éclater de rire. C'était agréable de ne pas se taper dessus mais de rigoler de leurs ânerie. Un bien fou oui. Mâla regardait les deux veelas d'un œil attendrit et protecteur ( Bien entendu :D ) puis repris la parole.

**« Vos professeurs viendront se présenter cet après-midi avant le début des cours. Pour le moment vous pouvez disposer, on a tous besoin de souffler. Neptune, Tchâla je voudrais vous confier une tâche, celle de faire le tour des villages pour annoncer la venue « temporaire » de nos deux invités, merci à vous. A tout à l'heure les enfants. »**

**« Bien Mâla, tu auras ton rapport demain matin. »** acquiesça le loup **« Bon allez, je vais faire ma garde avec ma sœur, faites attention à vous, ne vous perdez pas. »** Tchâla tourna les talons tout en faisant un signe de la main au-dessus de son épaule.

**« A tout à l'heure. »** Répondirent les deux concernés à l'unisson.

Drago, maintenant que tout le monde était parti, se tourna vers son cher et tendre puis passa une main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis.

**« Et si, nous allions ranger nos affaires pour commencer ? Après on pourrait prendre une bonne douche et aller au village ? »** Sa voix était mielleuse avec des sous-entendu aussi grand que lui.

**« Je te vois venir avec tes sous-entendu, mais ok allons-y. Nous verrons bien si t'es vraiment capable de ranger tes affaires parfaitement, sans succomber mon petit chat. »**

**« Petit chat ? Un Malfoy n'est pas un chat. Mais je peux te faire ronronner mon minou. »**

**« Hahaha, ça commence déjà, allez vient, il ne faut pas non plus qu'on traîne de trop si on veut visiter à temps le village avant de rencontrer nos professeurs. »**

**« Rabat-joie ! »**

Et c'est sur ses chamailleries que leur pause se termina. C'était l'heure des présentations et nos deux Veelas, fraîchement douchés et habillés de leur tenue d'entraînement fournie par Mâla, s'avancèrent vers les jardins en attendant la venue de tout le monde. Ils pouvaient contempler la beauté de la faune et la flore qui leur procurait un sentiment de bien-être intérieur. Quinze minutes plus tard la divinité, accompagnée des deux gardiens, leur fit signe de les rejoindre afin de rencontrer leurs professeurs particuliers. Prenant le chemin de terre, ils entrèrent dans le village surveillé par plusieurs gardes.

**« Voici la garde du village. Ce sont des Veelas et leurs compagnons. Ensuite nous avons les maisons des villageois mais vous avez du visiter ces terrains. Allons à la réunion. »**

La petite troupe s'arrêta devant une petite maisonnée aux nuances nacrées surmontées par des ardoises foncées. Mâla invita ses protégés à entrer pour découvrit l'intérieur. Et ce fut comme une surprise car nos deux veelas avaient la bouche grande ouverte. C'était une somptueuse maison, décorée par des meubles en bois de chêne. Il y avait beaucoup de végétation décorative et sauvage. Les plantes traversaient la maisonnée en toute liberté.

**« Voici la demeure de Lyffa qui n'est autre que la sœur Jumelle de Tyffa et à ses côtés se trouve Marcus, son compagnon qui est aussi un professeur. » **Expliqua-t-il.

**« Bonjour Messieurs. Mon compagnon et moi même allons vous apprendre la Botanique avancée et les Arts Martiaux Moldus. Vous serez tout le temps en binôme que se soit dans mon cours ou celui de mon mari. Quelques fois vous serez évalué individuellement pour connaître votre niveau cela vaut uniquement pour les Arts Martiaux. Sinon bienvenu dans l'Hors du temps. » **Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Son compagnon leur serra la main mais ne pipa mot.

« **Vient le tour de Juliann et Marco, Messieurs c'est à vous. »**

**« Merci Mâla. Bonjour à vous, je suis Julian et voici Marco mon frère cadet. Durant votre séjour ici nous vous ferons cours de défenses contre les forces du mal avec un parcours personnel ainsi que l'histoire de la magie. Nous vous montrerons comment maîtrisez parfaitement vos sorts sans baguette et sans formulation. » **Les deux frères serrèrent la main des deux apprentis élèves en leur souhaitant la bienvenue aussi.

**«** **Ensuite, voici Éléanor notre très talentueuse Potionniste. Très cher présentez vous. » **

**« Merci mon cher. Bonjour à vous les enfants, je me nomme Éléanor, je vous enseignerai la Légilimensie, l'Occlumancie à tour de rôle, l'Arithmancie ainsi que l'art des Potions avancées. Même si vous avez quelques lacunes Messieurs, je me ferai une joie de vous aider et vous ré-apprendre ce que vous ne maîtrisez pas. Bienvenu parmi nous les enfants. » **

**« Merci ma chère. » **Elle lui fit un signe de tête. **« Quand à moi je vous** **superviserai pour la méditation afin d'obtenir la calme intérieur, la paix et le classement de vos émotions puis tout ce qui concerne la métamorphose animalière. Vos cours commenceront à huit heures, je dis bien huit heures et non huit heures une. Je ne tolère pas le retard. Vous suivrez vos cours jusqu'à midi et demi puis recommencerez à treize heures trente pour finir à dix-huit heures. Les repas seront servi à sept heures trente, midi quarante-cinq et dix-neuf heures. En ce qui concerne le couvre-feu c'est vingt heures trente dans vos appartements et j'aimerai que vous vous couchiez à vingt deux heures trente pour un maximum de repos. Après ce n'est pas un ordre donc libre à vous de vous coucher à l'heure de votre choix. **

**« Ne vous en faites pas Mâla, je pense qu'avec leurs cours et entraînements, il seront pointilleux sur les horaires et couvre-feu. » **Déclara Marco

**« Et pour finir voici Soline, ma chère avancez. »** Dit-il doucement.

**« Bonjours jeunes gens, je vous enseignerai à mon tours la communication avec la faune et la maîtrise des quatre éléments ce qui vous permettra de pouvoir adapter votre langage. Passez un bon moment avec nous. »**

Les présentations faites, Mâla reprit la parole :

**« Enfin bref, d****emain sera une nouvelle journée, il ne reste que trois jours avant que vos amis et familles viennent, j'aimerai pendant ce laps de temps que vous me fassiez un contre rendu de votre journée pour voir l'avancée de vos découvertes. Il devra contenir toutes les matières citées i minutes en donnant votre avis, votre ressenti ainsi ce que vous voudriez faire dans chacun des cours. Les professeurs regarderont chacun leur tour puis je finirai par l'examiner. Le lendemain, je vous ferai un topo sur ce qui a été dit, refusé ou accepté. Quoi qu'il en soit j'attends de vous un comportement irréprochable, une tenue propre et conventionnelle ainsi qu'une tenue d'entraînement rangée dans un sac. Vos baguettes seront accrochées sur vos cuisses par le biais d'une cuissarde en peau de dragon qui vous sera remise par Juliann ou Marco. Vous devrez à chaque session de cours l'avoir sur vous, sinon vous obtiendrez une punition telle que de garde la nuit, du sport en plus façon Moldu et des corvées des elfes de maison, comme on dit chez vous. » **Poursuivait-il.

Les deux jeunes Veelas acquiescèrent sans broncher sous peine de recevoir les foudres de la divinité complètement parti dans son discours _« d'entrée »._

_**«**_**Bien passons, vous allez vous échauffer et nous faire une démonstration de vos talents en vous affrontant tous les deux puis après vous deux contre vos gardiens. Mettez vous en place les enfants, regardez vous et saluez vous. Je ne veux pas d'impardonnable tant que vous ne maîtrisez pas votre puissance. Ne soyez pas choqués à la 4ème année un professeur vous enseignera le contrôle de la magie noire, la vraie magie, ne confondez pas avec la magie utilisée par les Mangemorts et le mage noir. Ce n'est pas la même, je vous en parlerai ce soir au dîner. Bien allez y commencez. »**

C'est ainsi qu'Harry et Drago se révélèrent à la troupe. Mâla les étudiait de prêt regardant leurs déplacements, leur force d'esprit et de magie. Harry était assez bon dans ce domaine, il savait invoquer un bouclier sans baguette et le faisait durer tout le long du combat. Ses sorts avaient de la force mais pas encore assez pour vaincre la terreur noire, il devait aussi travailler durement sur l'endurance ainsi que Drago. Quant à lui, il manquait un peu de force physique ainsi que de force magique, ses sorts étaient correctement prononcés ainsi que les mouvements de baguette, mais malgré ses pouvoirs Veela il ne maîtrisait pas encore toute sa puissance. La divinité pensa alors qu'ils passeraient trois années à faire du sport intense.

-HPDM-

Durant trois jours, ils s'entraînèrent sans relâche donnant chaque soir leur compte-rendu qui étaient toujours bien rempli. Harry avait commencé à devenir plus calme, plus zen et sa magie était un peu plus stable. Drago lui avait progressé en vitesse, il rattrapait sans difficulté son compagnon. Mâla leur avait expliqué que c'était dû au premier lien : en effet leurs esprits étaient reliés par leur amour, la télépathie s'était développée inconsciemment ce qui aidait les deux jeunes gens lors des combats.

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour des visites. Harry et Drago étaient plus qu'excités à l'idée de revoir leurs familles et amis. Pourtant toujours en train de flâner sous la couette, ils se caressaient tendrement, comme tous les matins. Ils avaient besoin de cette proximité charnelle.

**« Dray tu sais, je réalise que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir trouvé… Enfin d'avoir trouvé un compagnon magnifique, qui ne me repousse pas et qui est super sexy. J'en ai de la chance tout de même. »** dit-il sournoisement.

**« Sexy tu dis ? Un Malfoy est toujours sexy, magnifique, intelligent... »**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que notre survivant lui avait pris la bouche pour lui faire une démonstration d'amour. Tout en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son blond, ses mains glissaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour revenir dans ses cheveux doux.

**« Harry... D'une minute à l'autre nous allons avoir des visiteurs, tu t'en souviens non ? Car si on commence comme ça, nous allons être pris sur le fait. »**

**« Et alors, on s'en fou non ? »**

**« Non, je tiens à être présentable devant mes parents ! Allez vient on va sous la douche. »**

**« Mais Dray, s'il te plaît ? »**

**« Ne fait pas ton gamin idiot de Gryffondor, viens donc me masser le dos, tu sais que j'adore ça. »**

**« Avec plaisir très cher. »** Il lui fit une légère courbette puis le suivit sous la douche.

Ils y passèrent 30 minutes à se cajoler, se laver et profiter de la chaleur de l'eau. Ils en avaient un grand besoin étant donné leurs cours physique et psychologique. Sortant de la salle de bain, un « TOC-TOC » se fit entendre.

**« Entrez ! »** cria Harry à l'autre bout de la pièce.

**« Bonjour Messieurs, vos invités vous attendent dans la salle à manger, ne les faites pas trop attendre. Soyez ponctuels ! »**

**« Merci Tyffa, nous arrivons dans approximativement 2 minutes. »**

**« Bien, à tout de suite. »**

**-**HPDM-

Après avoir fini de se préparer ils descendirent en vitesse. Quand ils furent à l'entrée de la salle, ils remarquèrent trois grandes silhouettes près de la divinité et de leurs deux gardiens.

**« Entrez les enfants, ne restez pas plantés à la porte. Tyffa pourrais-tu apporter deux chocolats chaud puis joins toi à nous aussi, tu mérites une pause. »**

**« Bien. »**

Sans attendre, les deux veelas s'avancèrent avec un grand sourire.

**« Mère, Père, ça me fait plaisir que vous soyez là !** » Draco se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, peu importe si quelqu'un le jugeait, il en avait envie.

**« Mon dragon, Mâla nous a tout raconté… Ce Weasley paiera cher pour son affront. Harry va bien ? »** S'inquiéta-t-elle.

**« Oui Mère ne t'en fais pas, il se porte comme un charme. Harry, ne reste pas en arrière, vient. »**

**« Oui, Bonjour Lucius, bonjour Narcissa, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. »** Voyant qu'Harry regardait lui aussi avec envie l'étreinte familiale qu'avait Drago envers sa mère, il perdit le sourire. Il n'avait pas ça lui, une mère aimant son enfant, le choyant ou le cajolant sans aucune raison. Un père pour lui donner une bonne éducation, lui racontant comment devenir un homme, un vrai.

**« Bonjour Harry, vient. »** Elle ouvrit les bras une seconde fois ce qui provoqua une montée de larmes chez le Brun. Contre toute attente, il marcha vite et se jeta dans les bras de Mrs Malfoy puis éclata en sanglot.

**« M...Merci ! »**

**« Hé bien Harry, il ne faut pas pleurer ainsi, ne vois-tu pas que tu fais partie de notre famille ? Tu as tout à fait le droit aussi d'avoir un câlin. Nous avons une surprise pour toi. Dans notre famille, chaque personne portant le gène veela se voit attribuer un compagnon. Nous savons tous cette partie de l'histoire, mais nous avons un plus qui pourrais te faire plaisir. »** Elle sortit de son sac une jolie boule en cristal. **« Vois-tu Harry, ceci est dans notre famille depuis des générations, elle nous permet « d'enregistrer » les compagnons pour qu'ils fassent partie de la famille. Pour Drago et toi cela sera différent, vous êtes tous deux veelas, par conséquent la boule pourrait trouver en vous deux le statut de compagnon. Mais puisque le premier lien a été effectué tu peux dorénavant **_**« t'enregistrer »**_** sans avoir de souci et faire partie de la famille Malfoy intégralement. Tu porterais notre nom de famille en plus du tiens. J'en ai parlé à Rémus et il est d'accord car il nous fait confiance. Il t'expliquera de lui-même, maintenant fais ton choix. »** Expliqua-t-elle doucement.

**« J'accepte de **_**« m'enregistrer »**_** et de porter votre nom. Ce sera un honneur de faire partie de la famille Malfoy. »**

Narcissa regarda Lucius d'un œil joyeux, elle savait qu'il rendrait son fils heureux.

**« Bien »** Repris Lucius **« Pose ta main sur la boule, et prononce Fidélitas Mémories. »**

Harry posa sa main sur le dessus de la boule transparente, tiquant car elle lui préleva une goutte de sang et de magie.

**« Bien, voilà Fils, bienvenue dans la famille Malfoy. »** Lucius le prit dans ses bras pour lui donner une étreinte paternelle. **« Merci encore une fois de cette deuxième chance, maintenant que tu fais partie de notre famille, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit nous serons là pour te le donner. N'hésite pas ! »**

**« M..Merci Lucius »**

Narcissa s'approcha d'eux et donna une deuxième étreinte au Gryffondor.

**« Bienvenue chez nous mon chéri. »**

Drago, émut par la scène, sourit et pensa qu'il ferait un énorme câlin à son compagnon ce soir quand ils seront enfin seul. Harry, touché par la scène, essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Se détachant de l'étreinte de Mrs Malfoy il se tourna vers Rémus son parrain.

**« Rémus, je suis tellement content de te voir ! Tu me manquais ! »** Il le sera dans ses bras

**« Harry, moi de même je suis content que tu sois en bonne santé. Après ce que nous a raconté Mâla, je suis fier de toi pour le travail que tu fais. J'aimerai te parler un peu seul à seul, y a-t-il un endroit isolé ? »**

**« Oui, allons dans le jardin. Mâla, nous revenons dans quelques minutes. »**

**« Oui, allez y prenez votre temps. »**

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, Lunard et Harry passèrent la porte du jardin. Quand ils furent suffisamment éloigné Rémus commença tremblant de nervosité :

**« Harry, il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important. Mâla m'a apporté son aide quand je suis arrivé, je souffrais de douleur au front et j'avais des pertes de mémoires. Il m'a expliqué en m'analysant que j'avais subit un sort d'oubliette. Ne sachant pas quand et comment je l'ai subi, il m'a plongé dans une transe pour m'aider à me souvenir. Quand je me suis réveillé je me souvenais de tout... Et cela te concerne Harry, ce vieux fou citronné te mettait un bridage depuis que tu étais tout bébé, crois moi j'ai été en colère. Dumbledore veut juste la gloire et te manipuler pour affronter le seigneur des ténèbres, même si tu en meurs… Il n'en a rien à faire. Il veut juste le pouvoir, la reconnaissance du monde magique. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plutôt. Pardonne-moi »**

**« Rémus, ne t'excuse pas pour une telle chose, tu as été mis sous le sort d'oubliette. Tu sais, Molly m'en a parlé. Elle est venue me parler du projet du directeur. Ne la blâme pas, elle était contrôlée. Drago et moi le surveillons de prêt. Enfin bref j'ai entendu que tu savais que nous étions des veelas ? »** Demanda le survivant.

**« Je l'ai appris lorsque que votre protecteur m'a envoyé un courrier avec un Portoloin. Je n'ai pas été surpris du fait que ta mère l'était. Elle avait quelque chose de spécial en elle qui était différent des autres filles. »**

**« Ha je vois, tant mieux que ça ne te choque pas, ça me rassure. Puis j'ai Drago, il me rend heureux et m'apaise tellement. N'en veux pas aux Malfoy, ils n'ont fait que se protéger, j'aurai fait pareil à leur place. »**

**« Ne t'en fait pas ils m'ont tout expliqué depuis le début. Je ne te cache pas qu'au début je montrais les crocs mais à la fin je me suis rendu compte qu'ils avaient agi dans le seul but de protéger Drago de cette menace. Donc je leur fait entièrement confiance. »**

**« Merci Rémus. »** Il lui sauta au coup pour l'étreindre sans retenue. **« Merci, merci, merci ! »**

**« De rien mon petit, je continuerai à être ton fabuleux parrain, ils m'ont même invité à passer chez eux, te rends-tu compte ? Les Malfoy m'invitent chez eux, qui l'eut cru hein ! »**

**« Hahaha, c'est sûr ! Mais j'aime bien ce présent là. »**

**« Oui, allons rentrons, ils sont sûrement en train de nous attendre. »**

-HPDM-

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maisonnée, contents de leur discussion. Arrivés sur le palier, deux personnes étaient là à les attendre avec un grand sourire. Harry reconnut Hermione qui se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant de joie.

**« Harry, je suis si contente de te voir, sans toi c'est un enfer les cours ! Ron est devenu une vraie teigne depuis que tu t'es absenté. Je n'en peux plus de lui, il me menace sans arrêt et m'insulte à tout bout de champs, s'il te plaît reviens, ne me laisse pas seule avec cet abruti… »**

**« Ma Mione, je suis content aussi. Mais tu sais que je ne peux pas je dois rester ici sinon je risquerai d'être une menace pour le monde magique. Je reviens bientôt, soit forte ! Puis je pense que tu peux t'allier avec Blaise, tourne toi, voit comment il te regarde. »** Hermione se mit à rougir **« Haha, allez rentrons... Je commence à avoir une de ces faims. »**

**« Harry, voyons ! Je ne pense pas que je l'intéresse... Oui rentrons, je commence aussi à avoir faim. »**

Hermione suivie d'Harry rejoignirent les personnes assises dans la salle. Le repas était servi et avec grande envie tout le monde entama l'assiette de crudité présentée devant leurs yeux. Ce fut un échange de dialogue très enrichissant, Drago parlait avec son père sur la politique actuelle. Quant à Narcissa, elle parlait avec Mâla et Neptune sur l'Hors du temps. Harry lui parlait d'Animagus avec Rémus et Tchâla et pour finir Hermione, les joues rosées, discutait avec Blaise au sujet des veelas, de leurs liens et de leur fidélité. Tout le monde était ravi de voir ses proches et le repas se termina par des sourires sur tous les visages.

_Ha la famille... Que ferions-nous sans elle ?_

A suivre...


	10. Chapter 10 - Que d'émotions

**Chapitre ****10**: Que d'émotions.

•*** • * •**

**Titre:** Une plume d'un Veela.

**Auteur ****: Nomd'unePlume. **

**Disclaimer**** : **les Personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JKR.

A part : Mâla, Neptune, Tchâla, Tyffa et les professeurs de l'Hors du temps. Ce sont mes personnages. Merci =)

**Pairing** :[ HPDM ] [Certains personnages OCC]

**Warning :** [ Dans cette Fic' Dray est née le 2 août. Ne soyez pas choqués :3 ]

**Rating** :Attention aux yeux. Au fil des chapitres, enfin de l'histoire, il y aura du lemon.

C'est une fiction à caractère homosexuel ( Du H&amp;D quoi :D ). Aucun commentaire Homophobe ne sera toléré. Merci ^-^

**Résumé** : A son 16ème anniversaire, Harry reçoit son héritage Veela. C'est à travers ses nouveaux sens qu'il découvrira qui est son âme-sœur. Pourquoi cette plume est apparue devant lui ? Pourquoi lui a-t'on menti sur sa puissance ?

**Note à vous :**

• Soyez indulgents, c'est ma toute première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. (Ne tient pas compte des tomes six et sept).

• Pour chaque nouveau chapitre, vous aurez un **Précédemment** suivis de la dernière phrase écrite lors du, bien entendu, précédent chapitre.

• Les chapitres seront postés selon mes disponibilités, je pense que ça sera tous les 5 jours. ( mon emploie du temps le permet souvent ).

**Réponses aux reviews.**

• merci pour vos reviews ça fait toujours autant plaisir ! =) J'vous remercie encore une fois ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira =D Bonne lecture !

Rappel :** « ****Dialogue »** / **(Pensée)** / _Télépathie_.

**Chapitre 10 : **Que d'émotions.

Précédemment : _Tout le monde était ravis de voir ses proches et le repas se termina par des sourires sur tous les visages._

_Ha la famille.. Que ferions-nous sans elle ?_

_POV RON- Le lendemain de la confrontation Harry, Hermione, Drago et Ron._

Ron fraîchement levé, s'étira et sauta du lit pour prendre une douche. Quand il eut fini de faire sa toilette, il s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune pour attendre Dean et Seamus qui, malgré l'attitude du Roux, étaient resté de son côté, disant sans scrupules qu'Harry était une monstruosité d'être avec Malfoy Junior et qu'il était une bête assoiffée de sang avec ses ailes des ténèbres. Ça leur avait donné des nausées tant il les dégouttait. Se rendant compte qu'il poireautait seul dans la salle commune, il grogna et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Le précieux Potter était parti, il allait pouvoir montrer que c'était lui le centre du monde ! Lui et lui seul. En route pour manger il croisa Parkinson et lui fit signe de venir vers lui dans une classe vide. Le voyant au loin, elle parla à son groupe et s'approcha du Gryffondor qui verrouilla la salle et mit un sort de silence, ce qui interloqua la Serpentard.

**« Weasmoche, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de parler, puis avec ce qui s'est passé hier, je peux faire une croix sur **_**mon chou, **_**et ça par ta faute ! À moins que tu aies une autre solution, notre accord est mort. »** siffla-t-elle.

**« Et alors, ce crétin de Potter m'a rendu fou ! Il m'a volé mon Hermione qui s'est en plus rangée de son côté, cette salle sang-de-bourbe, je la hais tout autant que Potter ! Je veux parler à ton maître le plus vite possible ! »** Cracha-t-il hargneusement.

**« Un Weasley voulant parler au plus grand mage noir ? Pfeuu arrête et retourne jouer au dur à cuire avec tes copains Gryffondors. Tu n'es qu'une mauviette, il ne voudrait pas de quelqu'un comme toi dans ses rangs. »**

**« ENDOLORIS ! ET LA NE SUIS-JE PAS ASSEZ BIEN POUR LUI ?! ENDOLORIS ! »** Hurla Ron prit d'un excès de rage. **« SI TU NE M'AMENES PAS DEVANT LUI, CROIS MOI TU PASSERAS UN SALE QUART D'HEURE PIRE QUE DES DOLORIS DU SERPENT, EST-CE CLAIR ? »**

**« O..Oui je vais y aller. »**

**« Bien, dégage maintenant ! »** Pesta-t-il.

Tout en rageant car son ventre lui faisait mal, il rigola intérieurement. Enfin, il allait pouvoir détruire Potter. S'allier avec le seigneur des Ténèbres était la meilleure chose qu'il ait pu penser, peut être arriverait-il à embarquer Seamus et Dean, ces deux idiots le suivraient n'importe où. S'asseyant à sa place habituelle, il remarqua un bout de papier coincé sous son bol.

_Mr Weasley, rendez-vous dans mon bureau directement après le petit-déjeuner, j'ai à vous parler._

_Vous serez dispensé de potion les deux premières heures._

_Mot de passe : Chocogrenouille._

_A.D_

Que lui voulait ce vieux fou ? Mais ça lui permettait d'échapper à ce bâtard graisseux _( Ce n'est que pour la fic' ). _Il avait horreur d'aller à ce cours, la seule chose qui lui donnait envie d'y aller c'était Hermione, mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait trahi, il ne voulait plus y aller. S'asseoir à côté d'une sang-de-bourbe le répugnait. Il avait tellement de haine, de colère et de rage envers ses deux anciens meilleurs amis qu'il en était prêt à se soumettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres juste pour les voir pleurer et de lui demander pardon.

-HPDM-

Ayant fini son déjeuner, il se rendit vers les bureaux du Directeur et murmura le mot de passe. La Gargouille bougea et laissa le passage au rouquin. Il toqua à la porte et elle s'ouvrit sans bruit.

**« Bonjour Ron tu as fait vite. »**

**« Oui, je n'avais pas grand faim. Que vouliez-vous me dire ? »**

**« Il s'agit de Potter et de votre altercation d'hier soir. »**

**« Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ce merdeux à deux mornilles. »** cracha-t-il.

**« Et bien si, je pense que cela pourrait vous rendre quelque peu heureux. Il commence à m'échapper et il s'est rallié aux Malfoy. »**

**« Putain de Mangemorts. Qu'ils pourrissent dans un trou ! »**

Albus, content de la haine que portait Ron pour la famille Malfoy et Potter, s'empressa de lui dévoiler son plan d'attaque.

**« C'est pour cela Mr Weasley que nous allons détruire leur lien. Le lien Veela n'est pas impossible à supprimer, il suffit que vous le poignardiez au milieu de sa cage thoracique avec trois gouttes de potion que je vous donnerai la veille. Si on y arrive, vous aurez tout l'argent des Potter et les filles à vos pieds. Qu'en dites-vous ? »**

**« Avec plaisir Directeur. »**

**« Dans ce cas-là, vous pouvez aller en métamorphose. Bonne journée Mr Weasley. »**

**« Bonne journée. »**

Ron s'en alla, stupéfait que ce citronné lui propose un tel arrangement. Comme quoi tout allait pour le mieux de son côté.

-HPDM-

La journée passa comme d'habitude à une allure lente, les cours ne l'intéressaient même plus. Pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie, au lieu d'écrire un parchemin sur le cours, il concocta un plan pour se faire nommer Prince des Gryffondors. Il devait régner en maître sur sa maison, ça lui revenait de droit. Se rendant compte que son plan était parfait, il se mit en tête qu'il commencerait ce soir. Le soir venu, Ron cracha le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune, suivit de Seamus et Dean, rageant à propos d'un Poufsouffle qui l'avait bousculé dans les couloirs sans le faire exprès. Celui-ci avait eu le droit à une scène d'hurlements tel que **« Putain mais tu pourrais pas faire gaffe débile ? »** ou alors **« Comment oses-tu bousculer le Prince des Gryffondor, moins que rien ! »** de la part de Seamus puis de plusieurs coups de la part de Dean. Le petit était parti en criant, terrorisé par cette réaction, juste pour un petit coup d'épaule d'un gamin de onze ans.

Quand il fut à côté de la cheminée, tous les regards s'étaient posés sur lui. En effet, celui-ci était rouge écrevisse. Sentant la rage monter, il beugla à travers toute la salle :

**« QUOI ? QU'EST CE QUE J'AI QUI ATTIRE VOS MISERABLES REGARDS ? JE SAIS QUE JE SUIS UN DIEU MAIS QUAND MEME... QUE CA SOIT BIEN CLAIR DANS VOS TETE A PARTIR DE MAINTENANT JE SUIS CELUI QUI REGNE ICI ! »** Il baissa d'un ton puis reprit son discours. **« Notre cher Potter a pris la fuite comme une lavette l'aurait fait. Donc maintenant c'est moi et mes deux bras droits qui établirons les règles chez les Gryffondors. EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR POUR TOUT LE MONDE ? »** Hurla-t-il.

Tous les élèves tremblaient devant la rébellion du roux mais ils devaient le suivre sous peine d'avoir une beuglante du Prince.

**« Maintenant tout le monde au lit ! Et qu'ça saute ! »**

Tout le monde monta dans leur dortoir sauf une Brunette aux cheveux bouclés.

**« Mais il n'est que 20h00... Nous avons encore une bonne heure devant nous pour lire ou jouer aux cartes. »** S'exclama Hermione mécontente de ce nouveau traquenard.

**« Hermione, je ne t'ai pas demandé de l'ouvrir, tu exécutes un ordre point ! Sinon... »** Il fut coupé par une Gryffondor plus qu'en colère encore une fois.

**« Sinon quoi Ronald ? Tu vas me punir devant autant de témoin ? Personnellement je reste ici à lire. Je ne suivrais pas tes ordres aussi arrogants que détestables. »**

**« Tu me connais mal Hermione. Je pourrais te faire d'innombrables tortures sans que personne ne le sache. Mais soit pour ce soir, je t'autorise à rester ici avec nous trois. »**

**« Comprend que si vous restez dans la même pièce que moi je préfère monter dans ma chambre à lire à l'aide d'un **_**« Lumos »**_**. »** Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

**« Oh ma pauvre que c'est dommage tu ne pourras même pas profiter de trois beaux apollons. Tu préfères Potter hein ? Tu es une honte pour les Gryffondors ! Je te hais autant que je hais le Survivant sale sang-de-bourbe. Hors de ma vue infâme traîtresse. »**

**« Comment oses-tu m'insulter ainsi ? Je ne t'ai rien fait ! Bonne nuit.** » Elle tourna les talons et se dépêcha d'aller dans son dortoir. Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade tant elle avait peur de Ron mais dans deux jours ça irait beaucoup mieux, elle savait que son Portoloin l'attendait.

Le rouquin s'assit sans retenue, faisant bouger le canapé.

**« Pfff, je vais aller me coucher en fin de compte, elle m'a saoulé la Granger. Venez les gars on y va ! »**

C'est ainsi que débuta une nuit froide dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.

_FIN POV RON._

-HPDM-

_Manoir Jedusor._

**«****SEVERUS ! »** Hurla une voix.

**« Oui maître ? »**

**« Qu'as-tu appris sur Potter et le vieux fou ? »**

**« Il y a eu un affrontement entre Weasley, Potter et Malfoy. Ce morveux a sorti des ailes noires, ce qui est l'ultime pouvoir chez les Veelas, mon seigneur. »**

**« QUOI ? Mais ce misérable ne peut pas avoir autant de puissance, c'est moi le Mage le plus PUISSANT ! Je veux que tu me l'amènes ici Severus pour que je puisse le torturer et le tuer. Trouves un moyen de l'affaiblir, utilises ce que tu veux ! Envoie un Hibou à Lucius et dit lui que je désire le voir ! Tu peux y aller et j'attends de toi un compte rendu dans les moindres détails. »** Siffla-t-il.

**« Bien mon Seigneur, ce sera fait. »**

Il fit une révérence et dans un crac sonore il disparut.

-HPDM-

_Demeure de Mâla. Après le repas. (Chapitre 9)_

Quand le repas fut terminé, tous repût par tous ces mets délicieux, se levèrent pour se diriger vers le patio pour déguster les thés divers et variés de Mâla.

**« Oh du Milky Oolong*, délicieux. Il provient de Thaïlande je présume ? »** Demanda Lucius fort ravis de goûter une boisson aussi exquise.

•°•°•°

_*Le Milky Oolong est un Thé bleu-vert provenant de Thaïlande du nord qui est cultivé au village de __Mae Salong*_

•°•°•°

**« Oui c'est tout à fait ça. J'ai énormément voyagé et j'adore sentir les arômes se dégager de ses plantes. Croyez-moi cela vaut le détour. Aujourd'hui les enfants vous avez quartier libre, profitez-en pour vous ressourcer. Mr Lupin, Mr et Mrs Malfoy j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous un instant. »**

Les trois hochèrent la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la divinité. Quant aux quatre élèves, ils se mirent à l'ombre d'un grand chêne en invoquant un grand drap afin de ne pas se salir.

**« Harry ! Raconte-moi tout dans les détails, je veux tout savoir ! »** piailla la Brunette tout sourire.

**« Heu.. Bien. Heu.. »**

**« Très bien dit **_**Potter**_** !** » Se moqua Drago. **« Avec ça on est sûr de savoir ! »**

**« Si en même temps tu me laissais finir mes phrases, on n'en serait pas là. **_**Malfoy**_** !»** rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

**« Mais j't'en prie **_**Potter**_** ! »**

**« Oh mais merci, trop aimable Malfoy ! »** Il lui tira la langue. **« Comme je le disais, enfin j'essayais, la plume que Mâla nous a envoyé et remis est simplement un Portoloins nous amenant ici pour nous entraîner, mais vu que la situation a changée nous la gardons comme pass pour revenir ici quand on le voudra. »**

**« Oh je vois ! Tiens en parlant de ça, Blaise et moi... »** Elle s'arrêta en regardant Blaise et se mit à Rougir. **« … Avons trouvé plein d'informations comme le lien éternel et le fait que vous puissiez tomber enceint. »**

**« Oui et je confirme, Hermione est très intelligente, elle a su directement trouver les bons livres, la bonne page, le bon paragraphe comme si tout le monde pouvait le faire ! »**

**« Mais non, ne dit pas n'importe quoi, je l'avais déjà feuilleté avant par curiosité. »**

**« Et tu t'en souviens ? »**

**« Oui, je me souviens des passages les plus importants dirai-je. Je ne connais pas tout malheureusement. »** Fit-elle déçue. **« Enfin bref, pour ce qui est du lien éternel, il s'agit du lien le plus fort, celui qui clôture votre amour et qui permet d'avoir une augmentation de pouvoir pour vous deux, étant donné que vous êtes de puissants sorciers et maintenant Veela. Le lien en lui-même est très simple à réaliser. Il suffit de consommer le lien par un acte charnel d'amour et de désir mutuel sous une demi-lune, je crois qu'elle est bientôt n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Oui, c'est le 24 décembre au soir. »**

**« Voilà, mais ce n'est pas tout, il faut faire très attention pendant cette période le Veela dominant devient possessif, jaloux et facilement manipulable. Il sera aveuglé par le besoin de toucher constamment son compagnon donc il va falloir éloigner les filles ou les mecs d'ailleurs. »**

**« Ça va poser un léger problème dans ce cas-là... »** Déclara le Blond.

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Car nous sommes tous deux dominants »**

**« Mais c'est impossible, il y a toujours un dominant/dominé. »**

**« Oui mais non, nous le sommes déjà par le sang et par nos caractères respectifs. »**

**« Mais enfin c'est impossible, enfin si, mais deux dominants ne peuvent pas rester proche, il y aurait trop de violence, il faut demander à Mâla avant que ça me fasse perdre la tête. »** Dit-elle en serrant les points. Miss Granger n'aimait pas ignorer un fait sur quelque chose qui l'intéressait vraiment.

Drago se tournant vers Blaise et lui demanda comment savait-il pour le lien éternel. Ce dernier lui lança un regard pour lui suggérer de s'écarter du groupe quelques instants. Drago su directement ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

**« Comment connais-tu le lien éternel Blaise ? »**

**« Hé bien... C'est assez difficile à dire.. Je l'ai su dès que j'ai eu 16 ans et mes parents m'ont directement appris ce que j'avais eu.. Je.. Je suis un demi-veela et Hermione est ma compagne. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas su avant et bien parce que Weasley avait une aura qui chassait le lien. Je l'ai découvert lorsque nous avons atterri ici, c'était comme une révélation, je le sentais au plus profond de moi. »**

**« Hé bien qu'avons-nous là, un Blaise amoureux ! Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas, tu crois que je devrais demander à Potter si elle parle de moi ? »**

**« Regarde-moi ça le grand Zabini aussi fier qu'il est se défile en allant demander à un proche de la concernée. Vas-y directement comme ça tu seras fixé, je suis sûr que c'est réciproque vu comment elle te regarde par moment. »** Il taquina le Métis qui lui répondit par un coup de coude dans les côtes. Drago rigolant toujours essuya une larme sauvage au coin de son œil et repris d'un ton sérieux. **« Je vais aller avec Harry voir les parents et toi parles avec Hermione, allez ! »**

**« Je vais paraître débile quand je vais essayer de lui parler et si elle me repousse ? Je veux mourir ! »**

**« Ne faut pas l'idiot ! Vas-y avant que je te botte le cul.** » siffla le blond

Drago tournant les talons s'en alla auprès de son amant, disant en passant à Hermione que Blaise voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important, ce qui engendra la nervosité chez la demoiselle.

•°•°•°

_Relation Drago et Hermione : Leur relation avait bien évoluée, ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais il savait que c'était une super sorcière sur qui on pouvait compter. Il s'en était rendu compte et il lui avait parlé à part, elle avait juste souris et lui avait fait une accolade. Du coup il n'y a plus d'insulte et ils se respectent mutuellement._

•°•°•°

En y allant d'un pas timide, la Brunette s'avança jusqu'en dessous de l'arbre où été posté le métis.

**« Blaise, Drago m'a dit que tu voulais me parler ? De quoi s'agit-il ? »**

**« Hé bien en fait, ne soit pas choquée par ce que je vais te dire... Je vais être franc, au début je ne savais pas que j'allais recevoir un héritage et la nuit de mon seizième anniversaire, j'ai vu mes traits changer, mon physique aussi, j'étais paniqué et mes parents son venu pour m'avouer que mon père avec du sang Veela. »** Il la regarda intensément puis reprit. **« Donc.. »**

**« Tu en as hérité n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Oui... Voilà »** Souffla-t-il.

**« Mais quel rapport avec moi ? Je veux dire pourquoi m'en parles-tu ? Drago est au courant ? »**

**« Oui il l'est, c'est mon meilleur ami après tout. Si je t'en parle, c'est que j'ai découvert que tu étais ma compagne depuis que nous sommes dans l'Hors du temps. Écoutes, mes sentiments sont fort, je ne saurais te l'expliquer, ne me rejette pas s'il te plaît... Un Veela qui se fait rejeter meurt une semaine après le refus. »** Dit-il tristement.

**« Hum... Je vois... Dé...Désolée mais je dois y réfléchir, c'est quand même un engagement éternel, et je dois en parler avec mes parents... Désolée pour le moment je ne peux rien faire ou même rien dire. Mais en tout cas merci, c'est gentil d'être honnête mais ne va pas te laisser mourir, je ne te rejette en aucun cas. D'accord ? Bon, je retourne à l'intérieur, tu m'accompagnes ? »** dit-elle, changeant de sujet.

**« Tant mieux alors, j'attendrai ta réponse Hermione, le temps qu'il faudra. Mais saches que les sentiments que j'éprouve à ton égard sont réels et sincères. Et oui je t'accompagne, je vous mets même, Mademoiselle, mon bras a disposition pour plus de confort sur le chemin que nous allons devoir arpenter. Mademoiselle ? »**

Il tendit son bras et Hermione le saisit rapidement, gardant la tête baissée pour cacher ses joues rougies par la timidité.

**« Je vous suis alors. »** dit-elle simplement avec un sourire de tendresse.

Au fond d'elle-même, Hermione avait déjà fait son choix, quand il lui avait avoué qu'il était un Veela, elle n'avait pas été choquée mais plutôt attendrie par la difficulté qu'il avait eu pour le lui avouer. Ils partirent donc en direction de l'intérieur dans la ferme attention d'envoyer un courrier enfin pour notre Brunette. Blaise était heureux : Hermione ne l'avait pas repoussé et cela lui fit le plus grand bien.

-HPDM-

En ce début de soirée fraîche, Hermione posée à son bureau commença la rédaction de sa lettre.

_Maman, Papa._

_Je vous envoie cette lettre pour vous dire qu'un garçon s'est déclaré devant moi. Non, ce n'est pas Ronald Weasley. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est devenu exécrable et je ne le supporte plus. D'ailleurs il n'a pas arrêté de m'insulter et je trouve cela regrettable._

_Enfin, le garçon qui s'appelle Blaise Zabini, de la même année que moi, m'a avoué ses sentiments est un peu spécial. Il s'agit d'un demi-veela ( enfin il a juste les gênes ). Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il est très fidèle et protecteur. Et j'ai de forts sentiments pour lui, j'aimerai accepter mais je voulais votre avis avant._

_Je vous aime._

_Votre fille._

•_°•°•°_

Elle envoya le courrier via le Phoenix blanc de Mâla. Une heure plus tard un hibou toqua à la fenêtre.

•_°•°•°_

_Ma chère fille,_

_Malgré notre différence avec ton monde, nous ne voulons que ton bonheur._

_Si ce cher Blaise Zabini te rend heureuse et bien soit, tu peux accepter car ton père et moi te donnons notre bénédiction. Nous espérons juste qu'il ne te fasse pas souffrir comme ce Ronald._

_Amuse toi bien ma chérie, nous avons hâte de te revoir et de connaître ton prince charmant._

_Love._

_Papa, maman._

•_°•°•°_

La brunette, heureuse de pouvoir agir comme bon lui semble, décida d'aller faire un tour du côté de la chambre de son futur compagnon. S'habillant chaudement, elle arpenta le manoir dans le seul but de montrer les sentiments qu'elle gardait pour elle.

Arrivée devant la chambre du Serpentard, elle positionna sa main devant la porte pour pouvoir toquer et faire signe de présence. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu toucher ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de la porte, la porte s'ouvrit faisant apparaître un Blaise aux yeux pétillants.

**« Bonsoir Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? Y a-t-il un problème ? »**

**« Non pas du tout, je voulais te parler des veelas. »**

**« Vas-y entre, je t'en prie. »**

Blaise se décala tel un gentleman et lui indiqua le canapé. Ils se posèrent tranquillement, tous les deux timides.

**« Q..Que veux-tu savoir ? »**

**« Je voudrais comprendre le fonctionnement d'un Veela, je veux dire de ton point de vue. Dans les livres ce n'est jamais aussi complet que quelqu'un possédant le gène, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire non ? »**

**« Bien sûr. Pour moi, les veelas sont des êtres remplis d'amour envers leur compagnon. Il ou elle pourrait mourir d'amour si son compagnon viendrait à le quitter. Dès lors que le veela a trouvé sa moitié, il se dévoue corps et âme pour satisfaire son aimé puis lorsque le moment est venu de compléter le lien par l'acte charnel, les pensées sont partagées, les sentiments de l'autre par exemple sont ressentis. Enfin pour moi, je serais comme ça, voulant toujours satisfaire ma compagne. »**

**« Je trouve ça magnifique. À ce propos j'ai envoyé un courrier à mes parents et… »**

Sans attendre, Hermione sauta au cou de Blaise pour y déposer un léger baiser. Le métis n'en croyait pas ses yeux, sa belle compagne l'acceptait tel qu'il était, elle acceptait sa part vélane. Ne sachant plus quoi dire, il s'avança pour lui rendre ce qu'elle lui avait donné : de l'amour.

**« Merci ! »** Dit-il avant de recommencer à l'embrasser. **« Je suis le plus heureux ! Je t'aime tellement. »**

**« Blaise, j'accepte d'être ta compagne. »** Sans plus tarder, elle se rapprocha rapidement de son petit ami, sa chaleur l'apaisait, elle se sentait maintenant complète.

Ce fut pour tous une très bonne soirée.

Le lendemain, la journée passa relativement rapidement. Hermione irradiait de bonheur sous les bras possessif de son amant. L'après-midi, tout le monde avait passé la journée à l'extérieur, parcourant les divers chemins à la découverte de la nature pour se ressourcer, c'était un moment des plus idyllique.

La soirée était arrivée à grands pas et c'était le départ. Les câlins étaient aux rendez-vous et les larmes des deux femmes étaient déjà de sortie. Ils partirent et tous allèrent dans leur chambre. Les souvenirs étaient gravés, le pardon avait été donné, le passé était retourné d'où il venait. Lucius et Narcissa s'étaient excusés auprès de la brunette, elle ne leur en avait jamais voulu. Harry et Drago, quant à eux était beaucoup plus proche, tellement proche qu'on savait que la demi-lune allait arriver. Mais ils se sentaient tous deux en sécurité dans ce monde fantastique. Protégé par la divinité, épaulés par leurs gardiens, ils ne pouvaient que se sentir bien.

Lundi, la journée commença par quatre heures de cours de potion, ce qui ravis le Serpentard et qui faisait pâlir le Griffondor peu courageux. _( Descriptions des cours prochains chapitre hihi :p )_

-HPDM-

_École de Poudlard. Lundi Matin._

Il était 7h, le professeur Snape alla directement dans le bureau du Directeur.

**« Severus, que veux-tu de si bon matin ? Un bonbon au citron ?** » sourit doucement Dumbledore.

**« Non merci Albus, Parlons du sujet principal : Potter et tu-sais-qui. Il cherche des informations sur le Morveux et Drago. Il veut notre survivant national pour le torturer ainsi que le tuer. Il désire que je trouve un moyen de l'affaiblir. »**

**« Nous devons le garder pour nous Severus ! Il ne doit pas tomber entre les mains de ce serpent. Trouve une excuse valable ou fait le attendre ! Que ce soit bien clair, je désire que Potter soit mon jouet. Il est né pour détruire ce démon, pas pour fanfaronner avec des Mangemorts. Il est à moi ! Mais pour le moment il est indisponible pendant trois mois, je n'en sais pas plus malheureusement. »** Hurla-t-il terriblement en colère.

**« D'accord Albus, je vais faire le nécessaire. »**

**« Bien, bonne journée Severus. »**

**« Bonne journée, Directeur. »**

Dumbledore, complètement obnubilé par Harry Potter, ne se rendait pas compte de la progression de son _« Jouet »_.

_Le dit Jouet allait prendre sa revanche pour la trahison, la manipulation et haine provoquée._

**À suivre...**


	11. Chapter 11 - Cours dans l'hors du temps

**Chapitre ****11**: Cours dans L'Hors du temps.

•*** • * •**

**Titre:** Une plume d'un Veela.

**Auteur ****: Nomd'unePlume. **

**Disclaimer**** : **les Personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JKR.

A part : Mme Lissa, Mâla, Neptune, Tchâla, Tyffa, les professeurs de l'Hors du temps et Saphira sont mes personnages. Merci =)

**Pairing** :[ HPDM ] [Certains personnages OCC]

**Warning :** [ Dans cette Fic' Dray est née le 2 août. Ne soyez pas choqués :3 ]

**Rating** :Attention aux yeux. Au fil des chapitres, enfin de l'histoire, il y aura du lemon.

C'est une fiction à caractère homosexuel ( Du H&amp;D quoi :D ). Aucun commentaire Homophobe ne sera toléré. Merci ^-^

**Résumé** : A son 16ème anniversaire, Harry reçoit son héritage Veela. C'est à travers ses nouveaux sens qu'il découvrira qui est son âme-sœur. Pourquoi cette plume est apparue devant lui ? Pourquoi lui a-t-on menti sur sa puissance ?

**Note à vous :**

• Soyez indulgents, c'est ma toute première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. (Ne tient pas compte des tomes six et sept).

• Pour chaque nouveau chapitre, vous aurez un **Précédemment** suivis de la dernière phrase écrite lors du, bien entendu, précédent chapitre.

• Les chapitres seront postés selon mes disponibilités, je pense que ça sera tous les 5 jours. ( mon emplois du temps le permet souvent ).

**Réponses aux reviews.**

• Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir.

Pour répondre à vos commentaires, Ron tombe bien bas poussé par la jalousie, vous avez pu le constater è,é ( Vilain méchant pas beau ! )

Pour Hermione et Blaise, je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas tourner autour du pot, je préférai les voir tous deux ensemble car au final un Veela ou demi-Veela ne passe pas par quatre chemins pour trouver sa moitié :p Puis Hermione aura un soutient contre la folie du Roux.

Pour Severus.. Et bien vous le verrez dans ce chapitre ( Le choix de son « clan » )

En ce qui concerne MacGonagall, Neville et les autres élèves, tout sera montré / expliqué dans le chapitre suivant.

Pour la rencontre Ron/Voldy, ce passage sera dans le chap treize car le douze sera déjà bien remplie par le reste des cours qui bien entendu sont assez long à écrire, j'essaye un maximum de les rendre crédibles ainsi qu'un passage à Poudlard ( Avec MacGonagall, Neville et les autres élèves + un passage MagGo/Dumbledore).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !:)

Rappel :** « ****Dialogue »** / **(Pensée)** / _Télépathie_.

**Chapitre 11** : Cours dans l'Hors du temps.

Précédemment : _Dumbledore complètement obnubilé par Harry Potter, ne se rendait pas compte de la progression de son « Jouet »._

_Ce dit Jouet allait prendre sa revanche pour la trahison, la manipulation et haine provoquée._

•°•°•°

_Manoir Malfoy – Lundi matin sept heures._

Lucius comme chaque matin recevait la gazette mais cette fois-ci une lettre l'accompagnait.

_Lucius,_

_Le seigneur des ténèbres désire te voir. Mais avant toute chose, je voudrai que tu m'expliques la situation._

_Pourquoi mon Filleul n'est pas en cours ainsi que Potter ? Le directeur n'a pas su me répondre. J'ai le pressentiment que tu me caches quelque chose._

_S.S_

•°•°•°

_Severus, mon vieil ami._

_Que me veut-il ? Tu n'en sais rien je présume. Passe au Manoir à dix heures, je t'y attends et je t'expliquerai en quelques mots la « situation » comme tu le dis si bien._

_Ne soit pas en retard._

_L.M_

•°•°•°

**« Cissa ma douce ? »**

**« Oui Lucius ? Que se passe-t-il ? »**

**« Severus passe au Manoir à dix heures pour comprendre pourquoi notre cher fils et notre futur gendre ne font pas acte de présence à Poudlard. »**

**« Oh... Et bien nous pouvons lui faire confiance même s'il ne supporte pas Harry, je pense que nous arriverions à le faire changer d'avis. Tu as vu ses yeux, il tient de Lily, je sais que Severus convaincu passera outre le passé. »** Elle se rapprocha de son mari pour lui caresser le bras du bout des doigts. **« Nous savons bien qu'Harry n'y est pour rien. Que veux-tu, Severus est têtu et cela ne changera pas quoi que nous fassions, il faut que ça vienne de lui-même et je suis sûre que notre cher gendre saura l'apaiser des maux qui le rongent. »**

**« Oh ma Cissy, que ferai-je sans toi ? »**

**« Et bien tu serais sûrement marié à une Gourde qui ne serait même pas capable de prendre soin de toi… Allez vient nous allons nous prélasser sous l'eau chaude, il paraît que ça détend les muscles mon cher, croyez-vous cela ? »**

**« Je suis persuadé que c'est tout le contraire... »** Dit-il en s'emparant des lèvres de son aimée. **« Nous avons deux heures et demies devant nous. »**

**« Profitons-en ! Mon serpent... »** Narcissa sentant le désir de son mari gagner le bas de son ventre se détourna de lui et couru vers les escaliers. **« Si tu ne viens pas l'eau risque de refroidir, et une douche froide est... tellement désagréable, minou. »**

**« Oh minou, ça faisait longtemps. »** Les yeux prédateurs, Lucius pourchassa sa douce et belle proie en direction de la salle de bain privée.

-HPDM-

Dix heures arrivèrent et aucuns bruits ne se faisaient entendre dans le manoir. Severus toujours aussi ponctuel transplana et se posa sur le canapé. Depuis le temps que les Malfoy et lui se connaissaient, il avait bien le droit de faire comme chez lui. Un crac le fit sursauter.

**« Monsieur désire-t-il un rafraîchissement, monsieur ? »**

**« Oui je veux bien un Whisky-pur-feu. »**

**« Bien monsieur, je vous l'apporte monsieur. »**

En un instant l'elfe de maison lui apporta sa boisson. Severus sirotant son jus ambré leva les yeux et vit Lucius débraillé.

**« Severus tu es en avance. »**

**« Lucius, bonjour en premier lieu, ton éducation est portée disparue où j'ai des hallucinations ? Ensuite il est dix heures donc à moins que je sois une taupe, j'ai bien lu cette heure-ci sur le courrier que tu m'as toi-même envoyé, ce qui fait que je suis à l'heure comme convenu. Maintenant j'aimerai que tu t'habilles car franchement tu fais vraiment dépravé ! »**

**« Oh... »** Fut le seul mot que Lucius put sortir, mort de honte il s'en retourna dans ses quartiers.

Trente minutes plus tard, Malfoy senior descendit les escaliers et se retrouva une fois de plus devant le Potionniste.

**« Ne dis pas un mot. Que ce soit bien clair, ce qui se raconte au Manoir Malfoy reste dans le Manoir Malfoy ! »** Siffla-t-il hargneusement.

**« Ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais que je ne dirai rien. Alors mon cher ami, ne devais-tu pas me tenir au courant des nouvelles de ces derniers jours ? »**

**« Oui soit, Cissa mon amour que fais-tu ? »**

**« J'arrive Lucius, un peu de patience je te prie ! »**

**« Severus est là alors dépêche-toi ! »**

**« Oui oui. »** souffla-t-elle de lassitude.

Narcissa arriva délicatement et s'assit aux côtés de son mari.

**« Bonjour Severus, je suis ravie de te revoir. »**

**« Bonjour Cissy, moi de même. »**

Lucius prit la main de sa Femme, la ramena vers lui et se retourna vers le maître des Potions.

**« Bon commençons. J'aimerai que tu sois sous serment, il en va de la sécurité de nos enfants. »**

**« Vos ? Je croyais que Drago était fils unique ? »**

**« D'abord le serment et ensuite je te révèle le reste. »**

**« D'accord, j'accepte. »**

Lucius sortit sa baguette de son fourreau et réalisa cette promesse, un lien d'or s'enroula autour des deux poignets. Le serment accomplit Malfoy senior entama le long récit de leur fils et son compagnon.

**« Vous laissez le morveux côtoyer votre fils ? Mais c'est un Potter ! Par Merlin, vous vous êtes cognés quelque part ? »** Severus ne savait plus quoi dire, trop abasourdi par la révélation de son meilleur ami.

Narcissa savait qu'il allait sortir de telles âneries. Elle se redressa et se posta devant le professeur Snape.

**« Severus ! Je ne tolère pas que tu parles de mon gendre comme cela ! Il n'a rien à voir avec son idiot de père ! Nous avons appris à le connaître et tu connais la suite ! Te rends-tu comptes que si notre chère Lily **_*** Paix à son âme ***_** »** Dit-elle en levant les yeux. **« Si elle te voyait ainsi croit moi qu'elle t'aurait donné la rouspète de ta vie ! Ce gamin te rendait la monnaie de ta pièce mon cher ! Que je ne te reprenne pas à bafouer son nom, il fait partie de notre famille ! Est-ce clair ? »**

Narcissa sous tension avait haussé la voix pour se faire entendre ce qui engendra des bafouillages de la part des deux hommes.

**« Cissy calme toi ! Ce n'est pas digne d'une dame telle que toi de s'énerver. »**

**« Lucius chéri, je ne t'ai pas sonné, je m'explique avec ton cher ami ici présent aussi buté soit-il ! »**

**« Narcissa, ne t'énerve pas… Comprend moi, je vois Lily à travers lui... Ça me fait tellement de mal si vous saviez... »**

**« Je peux le comprendre, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à lui. Au contraire tu devrais l'aimer comme si c'était ton enfant au lieu de l'accabler comme tu le fais. Je suis déçue Severus, j'attends de toi des excuses dignes des sang-purs. »**

Et pour la première fois, il bafouilla...

**« Je... Je... Oui, j'irai lui parler quand il sera de retour. Merci Cissa de m'ouvrir les yeux. »**

**« Ce n'est rien, tu sais. Tu es de la famille depuis tellement de temps que tu es considéré comme un membre à part entière. »** Souffla-t-elle doucement.

**« Je vais vous laisser, je vais trouver l'excuse permettant de laisser souffler un peu Po...Harry et Drago. Sachez que je suis uniquement de votre côté. J'espionne pour vous protéger et soyez sûr que je ne dirai rien de tout cela. »**

**« Nous te faisons confiance mon ami, ne t'en fais pas. À bientôt Severus. »** Fit Lucius remarquablement surpris de la tristesse chez son ami. Severus ne montrait jamais aucunes émotions alors que là on ne voyait que ça.

**« A bientôt mes amis. »** Dans un crac sourd il disparut.

-HPDM-

_À Poudlard – Toujours lundi midi dans la grande salle._

Tous les élèves étaient présent pour le déjeuner, le vieux citronné se leva brusquement suivit de Severus revenu du manoir Malfoy il y a une heure à peine ainsi que le reste des professeurs. Arrivé dans le bureau du Directeur, le Professeur MacGonagall un peu méfiante prit la parole.

**« Directeur, que se passe-t-il ? »**

**« Pré-au-Lard est attaqué, nous devons intervenir, peut-être que cela ferait réagir Potter. »**

Les professeurs qui l'entouraient furent choqués par le directeur qui était passé de doucereux à légèrement fou en désignant le Survivant par son nom de famille. Ce qui était rare chez Dumbledore.

**« Par nécessité les cours seront suspendu pour aujourd'hui. Deux professeurs qui souhaitent rester ici pour protéger et surveiller les enfants peuvent de suite aller annoncer cette suspension temporaire. Bref allons-y ! » **Brailla-t-il

Sans plus attendre ils transplanèrent au village.

-HPDM-

_Pré-au-Lard._

On ne pouvait plus marcher tranquillement sans trébucher contre du bois brûlé. On voyait de nombreux cadavres étendu sur le sol sali par le sang. Un peu plus haut les sorts fusaient tantôt des verts, tantôt des rouges.

Les Mangemorts étaient cette fois ci assez nombreux, bien plus qu'au match de Quidditch en quatrième année. Quant aux professeurs, ils essayaient tant bien que de mal de les immobiliser afin de les livrer à Azkaban.

Le reste des villageois vivants étaient en ligne parallèle à une série d'hommes vêtu de noir.

**« Mes chers Mangemorts, voyez ici devant vous une lignée de chiens au sang-mêlé. Pour vos bonnes actions dans ce village miteux vous aurez le droit chacun d'entre vous de torturer une personne de votre choix. »** Le mage noir fit mine de respirer un bon coup et ajouta. **« Albus et ses toutous, venez vous pour participer aux festivités ? »**

**« Non Tom, je suis venu pour régler ton compte. Tu ne peux plus aller bien loin maintenant. »** Déclara-t-il sûr de lui.

**« Oh…Tu crois vraiment que je vais tomber dans ton piège ? Où est Potter ? Ton petit protégé n'est pas là pour tenir son rôle de sauveur ? »**

**« Cela ne te regarde en rien. Concentrons nous sur ta défaite ! » **Cria le Directeur.

**« Oh que non ! »** Hurla-t-il brandissant sa baguette pour lancer un impardonnable.

Les sorts puissants sortaient des deux baguettes tel un feux d'artifice. Le mage noir avait l'avantage jusqu'au moment où Albus se releva pour contre-attaquer et les deux mages lancèrent simultanément le même sort d'attaque ce qui les propulsa tous deux en arrière. C'était cours comme attaque, comme si c'était programmé. Les Mangemorts, ceux qui n'étaient pas bâillonnés, se replièrent pour faire transplaner leur maître.

**« Albus ! »** Cria MacGonagall **« Replions nous ! Maintenant ! »**

Tous sans exception transplanèrent au château direction l'infirmerie pour le Directeur. PomPom était arrivée en courant tellement affolée qu'elle criait fort.

**« Poussez-vous ! Je dois l'ausculter ! »** Hurla-t-elle.

Le directeur inconscient transpirait à grosse gouttes, l'infirmière lui passa une compresse fraîche sur le front.

**« Notre cher Albus s'est juste cogné l'arrière du crâne en tombant je présume. Il sera sur pieds dans trois jours et pour le moment veuillez quitter cette infirmerie, il se réveillera demain. Quant aux autres blessés prenez ses potions. »**

Les professeurs présents prirent ce liquide contenu dans des fioles et toutes les blessures disparurent en un rien de temps. Et le cycle éternel des cours reprit tranquillement.

-HPDM-

_L'Hors du temps – Début des cours -Lundi._

_POV Harry._

Dray... Mon Dray... Et dire que nous étions des pires ennemis, je me rends compte que le passé doit rester le passé c'est à dire derrière nous. J'ai eu le temps de me rendre compte qu'il était la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis mes onze ans. Le temps apaise les mœurs et pardonne les erreurs commises, oui c'est cela, il pardonne... J'ai pardonné. Dray... Que ferai-je sans toi à l'heure actuelle ? Rien sans doute, je serai encore dans les filets du directeur, je le vois devant moi me disant que je dois bien m'entraîner pour devenir le parfait soldat. Vous savez le pantin de bois articulé obéissant aveuglément à son Gepetto. Et bien je serai dans cet état là s'il n'était pas là, oui certainement en train de ne pas me rendre compte que Ron déverse sa jalousie sur Hermione et moi. Je ne me rendrai pas compte que les Malfoy sont les meilleurs tuteurs qu'on puisse avoir et je ne me rendrai pas compte que Drago est un amour de dragon. Non je serai aveuglé par les règles du citronné. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, il est à mes côtés… Éternellement.

_FIN POV -_

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par un Drago au regard inquiet.

**« Que se passe-t-il Harry, ça ne va pas ? »**

**« Oh... Si, ne t'inquiètes pas je pense juste à beaucoup de choses… Plus particulièrement à nous deux. »**

Drago se figea la crainte dans ses yeux, ce qui le chamboula. Il ne voulait pas que son amour le quitte... Et s'il restait seul, que deviendrait-il ? Sans son pilier. Une bouffée d'angoisse le submergea ce qui lui donna de légers tremblements. Harry qui senti l'angoisse dans le regard de sa moitié, leva ses yeux et compris la crainte qu'éprouvait le Blond.

**« Hey Dray... Ne t'en fais pas, je ne pensais pas à de mauvaises choses mais au fait que sans toi je n'irai pas bien loin. Tu m'as sorti des mailles d'un filet lancé par un vieux fou. Tu m'as fait découvrir une famille en or et par-dessus tout, les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. N'ait crainte jamais je te quitterai pas, je sais que j'en mourrai si tu venais à ne plus être prêt de moi. Je... Je t'aime Dray plus que tu ne l'imagines. »**

Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue. Dray alla se lover dans les bras protecteurs de son compagnon. Il se calma et étouffa un sanglot.

**« Harry, je...je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi… Si tu n'es pas prêt de moi, je sens comme un vide. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de ton odeur, de ta présence et de ton amour. Je t'aime d'une façon à en faire pâlir toute la communauté sorcière... Je ne peux pas avancer sans toi… Ne me quitte pas ! »**

**« Je ne te quitterai pas, rassure-toi. Allons en cours je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard. Viens mon Dragon. »**

Harry lui tendit une main que Drago prit sans hésiter et ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur pour leurs cours. Bien sûr n'ayant pas d'enceinte tel que Poudlard les cours se passaient au domicile des Professeurs.

Arrivés devant la maison de leur premier professeur, Eleanor. La maison était joliment parsemée de fleurs diverses et variées au charme campagnard. Harry fit le premiers pas, il toqua et attendit lorsqu'un bruit de déverrouillage se fit entendre.

**« Entrez Jeunes Élus. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous enseigner une potion qui, j'en suis sûr, vous sera très utile et qui servira également pour le guérisseur du village. Vous irez voir Saphira avant d'aller à votre prochain cours. Cette potion se nomme Panacée, elle est difficile à réaliser, mais reprendra toutes les bases des potions, en plus de rajouter de la difficulté. La recette sera marquée sur le tableau derrière moi, et bien évidemment je serais à vos côtés pour vous guider. »** Elle claqua les doigts puis les instructions apparurent. **«Mâla a insisté sur le sérieux de votre formation, c'est pourquoi je serais toujours disponible pour n'importe quelle demande. Des questions ? Non ? Alors commençons. »**

C'est ainsi que les deux amoureux commencèrent leur potion.

**« Vous avez trois heures pour réaliser cette potion parfaitement. Interdiction de s'aider il suffit juste de lire correctement les quelques lignes qui sont devant vous. Bien, parfait ! S'il y a la moindre question n'hésitez surtout pas, je suis là. »**

_La potion de Panacée : « Potion qui soigne tout » :_

Larmes de Phoenix blanc - **3 gouttes.**

Asphodèle – **5 Fleurs écloses et ses tiges.**

Racine de mandragore – **1 unité avec racines.**

Un crin de licorne ( clin d'œil à Pauline ) - **1 unité.**

Camomille – **1 Cuillères à thé.**

De la digitale ( Poison ) - **2 gouttes et ses tiges.**

Plume Blanche de Phoenix – **1 unité.**

Miel de Phacélie – **2 cuillères à soupe.**

Recette de la potion de Panacée :

1- Pour commencer allumez le chaudron.

2- Faire bouillir l'eau puis réduire le feu.

3- Coupez les racines de _Mandragore_ en Brunoise * petit cube * tout en les laissant mariner dans de l'eau de Sélénite pendant quinze minutes puis les ajouter dans l'eau. Tournez sept fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre lentement.

4- Ensuite ajoutez la _camomille_ et rajoutez un tour.

5- La couleur doit être blanche pure. Si elle ne l'est pas recommencez.

6- Si la couleur est présente découpez de la _Digitale _en lanière. Puis faire deux tas distinct, l'un sera à mettre dans la potion directement. Quant au deuxième, il servira à être distillé pour obtenir l'essence même de la fleur. La potion devra virer au magenta.

7- Si vous obtenez cette couleur, c'est que vous êtes sur la bonne voie sinon recommencez depuis la première étape.

8- Pour continuer ajoutez une plume de _Phoenix Blanche_ ainsi que le _crin de Licorne_ et tournez aux trois quarts dans le sens contraire d'une aiguille d'une montre.

9- Quand la potion prend une couleur Nacrée ajoutez cinq _fleurs écloses d'Asphodèle et _réserver quelques tiges pour faire de même que la _Digitale_.

10- Monter la potion à ébullition.

11- Quand la potion boue ajoutez délicatement les _larmes du Phoenix Blanc_. Ce qui annulera les effets de la _Digitale_.

12- Et pour finir incorporez doucement les deux cuillères à soupe de _Miel de Phacélie_ pour avoir l'onctuosité et les saveurs printanières. La potion devra être de couleur Irisée.

_Conseil : L'essence des Fleurs D'asphodèle peuvent servir à créer un parfum unique pour votre âme-sœur, gardez la en réserve._

-HPDM-

Au bout de Trois heures la couleur de leur potion était correcte, assez bonne pour être donnée à la Guérisseuse mais pas parfaite. Eleanor s'avança vers les deux Veelas et prit un peu de potion dans chaque marmite.

**« Bon je vois votre niveau. Cette potion que je viens de vous donner est de niveau 5, ce sera le type de potions que vous étudierez quand vous serez en cinquième années ici. Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous enseignerai les potions nécessaire au combat et dans la vie de tous les jours. »** Elle se tourna vers un Harry curieux. **« Harry, ton petit problème à toi c'est que tu lis trop vite. Par exemple pour les **_**racines de Mandragore**_**, il faut les couper en tout petit cube à peine plus gros que ton auriculaire. Les tiens étaient aussi gros que l'ongle de ton pousse c'est à dire en « Mirepoix » ***_**Gros cube**_***. Essayes de les couper plus fin, tu verras ta potion sera parfaite après ça. » **Elle se tourna ensuite vers Drago .** « Drago, quand à toi, il te manque juste quelque chose et ta potion sera parfaite dès le début, il s'agit de ? »**

**« De la patience ? »**

**« Exactement, tu as commencé la préparation sans avoir fait bouillir ta marmite. Tu as eu de la chance que ton eau soit suffisamment brûlante pour que la potion prenne effet. La prochaine fois prend ton temps d'accord ? »**

**« Bien sûr, je ferai plus attention. »**

**« Parfait ! Vous pouvez y aller c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Amenez ces fioles à Saphira elle vous attend, c'est la prochaine maison sur la droite. La prochaine fois nous travaillerons sur l'Arithmancie, la Légilimensie et l'Occlumancie. Bonne journée les enfants. » **Elle leur fit un sourire radieux.

**« Bonne journée Eleanor. »** Dirent-ils ensemble.

Ce fut la fin du cours passionnant de la douce Potionniste.

-HPDM-

Les deux veelas se dirigèrent vers une grande bâtisse entourée de parterre de fleurs aux multiples couleurs. Passant le auvent Harry s'aperçut qu'autour d'eux étaient installés toutes sortes d'espèces animales. Ça allait des biches aux lapins passant par des serpents et pour finir par des chevaux. De ses oreilles il entendit un sifflement qui venait de sa gauche. Tournant la tête il la baissa pour poser les yeux sur un panier en osier qui contenait un Cobra royal couleur jaune-verdâtre aussi commune soit-elle mais avec une particularité… Une plume était logée en tant que marque dans la face interne de son cou.

_Bonjour Élu des ansssssêtres. Je me nomme Nakiar prince des ssserpents cracheurs, nous avons appris réssssemment que vous et votre compagnon alliez apprendre à parler à la faune, la communauté ssse fera un plaisir de vous aider. Dès à présent n'importe où vous vous rendrez, dites « Venez » en Fourchelangue et mes alliez et familles viendront vous prêter main forte. À bientôt jeune maître._

Et le serpent partit en direction de la forêt la plus proche ce qui coupa Harry dans son élan n'ayant pu dire « Bonjour » et « Au revoir » par la même occasion. Drago qui avait entendu toute la discussion sans en comprendre un mot se tourna vers son amant.

**« 'Ry... Qu'est-ce que tu viens de lui dire ? Je savais que tu parlais couramment le Fourchelangue mais que t'a-t-il dit ? Je n'entendais que des sifflements. »**

**« Il s'appelle Nakiar, c'est le prince des serpents cracheurs et il nous prête « main forte » en cas de problèmes. C'est un cobra royal, il sait aussi que nous sommes ici pour apprendre la communication avec les animaux. »**

**« Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai bien les comprendre... Comme toi. »** dit-il jaloux du don de son compagnon.

**« Ne boude pas, j'en suis sûr que tu y arriveras autant que moi. Mais dit toi que là je ne parle que Fourchelangue car je l'ai hérité de Voldemort. »**

À l'énonciation de ce mot, Drago frissonna de dégoût. Harry prit la main de son Blond et toqua à la porte. Un courant d'air frais leur arriva en plein visage quand la porte s'ouvrit. Ne voyant personne ils entrèrent avec prudence.

**« Bonjour à vous jeunes Veelas. » **dit la guérisseuse doucement ce qui fit sursauter les deux amants**. « Bienvenue dans ma demeure. »** Elle leur fit une petite révérence en signe de respect.

**« Soline ? C'est toi Saphira ? »** questionna Harry plus qu'intrigué.

«** Oui, Saphira est un prénom donné par les animaux de ce monde. Je suis en réalité le médicomage de ce village. Les animaux que je soigne me rapportent tous les éléments dont j'ai besoin. Grâce à cela Eleanor peut confectionner des potions de guérison. Et je vois aussi qu'elle a un cadeau pour moi, puis-je ? »** Dit-elle en désignant du doigt les fioles que tenaient Harry et Drago. **« Hm... Elles ne sont pas mal, cela se voit directement. Vous les avez réussi, c'est bien pour un début. »**

**« Merci Saphira. »** Remercia le Griffondor.

**« Oh mais au fait, appelez-moi Soline, à la base c'est le prénom que mes parents m'ont donné. »** Elle leur fit un clin d'œil. **« Bien bien, allons dans mes jardins, aujourd'hui nous apprendrons la première communication, celle de la terre. »**

Tous les trois se rendirent devant le jardin ouvert donnant sur la forêt. Soline s'assit directement sur l'herbe sans prendre la peine d'invoquer un tissu.

**« Asseyez-vous très chers. Nous allons tout d'abord travailler votre position assise. Dans un premier temps j'aimerai que vous vous asseyiez les jambes croisées. Ensuite vous vous positionnerez les paumes des mains vers vos cuisses. »** Elle regarda le couple détaillant chaque partie de leur corps. **« Bien, j'aimerai que toi Harry tu te redresses un peu plus pour avoir la ligne de ta colonne vertébrale perpendiculaire à la ligne du sol. Quand à toi Drago, ne change pas tu es très bien comme ça. »** Elle soupira de contentement, la terre allait aider nos deux jeunes apprentis. **« Parfait. Maintenant, envoyez un peu de magie sous terre et entendez-la. »** Elle ferma les yeux et tout commença.

Harry inspira et expira jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était dans un endroit tout aussi blanc que la première fois où il a entendu la voix de Mâla. Tournant sur lui-même pour comprendre exactement où il avait atterrit.

Soudainement il entendit de multiples chuchotements comme si que plusieurs personnes parlaient à voix basse. Ces dits chuchotements s'amplifièrent pour au final s'arrêter brusquement.

_Harry... Harry... Nous sommes tout autour de toi, ne l'oublie pas... Harry... Harry... Toi Premier Élu, nous serons toujours là... Harry… Harry... Maître de la terre, du feu, de l'eau et de l'air, vous aurez ici un pied à terre._

Et les chuchotements s'estompèrent... Le Gryffondor reprit connaissance dans les bras de son veela.

**« Harry ! Harry ! Réveille-toi ! »** S'inquiéta le Blond.

**« Hum... J'suis là Dray... J'ai fait un rêve étrange, je parlais avec des chuchotements... »**

**« Des chuchotements dis-tu ? »** S'en étonna la Guérisseuse.

**« Oui, ça venait de toute part en s'amplifiant et soudain tout s'est arrêté. Par la suite j'ai entendu un souffle me disant : Harry... Harry... Nous sommes tout autour de toi, ne l'oublie pas... Harry... Harry… Toi Premier Élu, nous serons toujours là... Harry... Harry... Maître de la terre, du feu, de l'eau et de l'air, vous aurez ici un pied à terre. »**

**« Oh... Je vois. Harry, les souffles et les chuchotements proviennent de la terre elle-même. Elle t'a parlé via le réseau de magie. En fait ce réseau est le flux de magie que possède chaque être vivant ici, de nous les humains, créatures magique, la faune et la flore tout le monde possède une pointe de magie. Celle qui nous donne la vie, nous traverse et c'est grâce à cela que tu as pu communiquer avec elle. »**

**Harry se dégageant de Drago tout en douceur se redressa.**

**« Woah ! C'était... Grandiose ! Ça faisait tellement de bien de recevoir cette fraîcheur. Et toi Drago l'as-tu sentit ? »**

**« Oui et non, pas de la même manière que toi. Moi c'était... Apaisant à la limite de s'endormir. J'en suis content. »**

**« Oh... D'accord. » **Le blond vu un Harry tout souriant.

**« Bon les Garçons, nous avons bien travaillé, vous verrez dans les prochains jours certains animaux venir à votre rencontre. Ne les rejetez pas, ils viennent juste pour vous connaître. Vous êtes tous deux liés à la Terre depuis cette _« Transe »_ La prochaine fois prenez une tenue plus souple nous irons marcher pour aller remplir les réserves d'eau du village. Mais en attendant allez vous coucher. Pendant que vous étiez dans votre _« rêve »_ il s'est passé six heures. »**

**« Six heures, mais ce n'est pas un peu long ? »** S'exclama le Blond.

**« Et bien non, pourtant ce n'est que la vérité, six heures se sont écoulées. Dans ce genre de rite, le temps ralentit pour devenir quasiment inexistant mais chez nous, il continue de tourner certes moins vite que les deux mondes magiques et sorciers. Allez je vous donne congés pour aujourd'hui, si quelqu'un conteste ce que je viens de dire, envoyez le moi que je lui fasse comprendre que le travail des éléments est difficile et physique ! » **Elle pesta contre le monde entier puis repris tout aussi calme qu'au début de leur rencontre_._** « Bonne nuit les Garçons reposez vous bien. »**

**« Merci Soline, bonne nuit. » **Fit Harry suivit de près par Drago.

Tous deux rentrèrent au manoir sans passer par la case dîner direction sous la couette pour s'allonger tellement leur corps les tiraillaient. Ouvrant la porte de leur chambre ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements à très grande vitesse et sautèrent sous les draps. Drago alla se loger dans le creux du cou d'Harry. Au chaud dans les bras de son amant, le blond lui fit un tendre bisou sur la joue de son compagnon.

**« Bonne nuit mon amour. Fais de beaux rêves... Je t'aime. »** Drago mit ses deux mains sur ses joues, elles étaient en feu tellement il avait rougi.

**« Bonne nuit mon Dragon. Repose-toi bien... Je t'aime aussi. »** Harry quant à lui se tourna sur le côté face à son ange puis déposa un chaste baiser sur les fines lèvres du blond.

Et ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre lové sous leurs couettes. Ce fut une nuit sans rêves mais tellement reposante, que tous les maux physiques disparurent en douceur.

**À Suivre...**


	12. Chapter 12 - 24 décembre

**Chapitre 12** : Le 24 décembre.

•*** • * •**

**Titre:** Une plume d'un Veela.

**Auteur**** : ****Nomd'unePlume.**

**Disclaimer**** :** les Personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JKR.

A part : Mme Lissa, Mâla, Neptune, Tchâla, Tyffa, Séref, Nakiar, les professeurs de l'Hors du temps et Saphira qui sont mes personnages. Merci =)

**Pairing** :[ HPDM ] [Certains personnages OCC]

**Warning :** [ Dans cette Fic' Dray est née le 2 août. Ne soyez pas choqués :3 ]

**Rating** :Attention aux yeux. Au fil des chapitres, enfin de l'histoire, il y aura du lemon.

C'est une fiction à caractère homosexuel ( Du H&amp;D quoi :D ). Aucun commentaire Homophobe ne sera toléré. Merci ^-^

**Résumé** : A son 16ème anniversaire, Harry reçoit son héritage Veela. C'est à travers ses nouveaux sens qu'il découvrira qui est son âme-sœur. Pourquoi cette plume est apparue devant lui ? Pourquoi lui a-t-on menti sur sa puissance ?

**Note à vous :**

• Soyez indulgents, c'est ma toute première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. (Ne tient pas compte des tomes six et sept).

• Pour chaque nouveau chapitre, vous aurez un**Précédemment** suivis de la dernière phrase écrite lors du, bien entendu, précédent chapitre.

• Les chapitres seront postés selon mes disponibilités, je pense que ça sera tous les 5 jours. ( mon emploie du temps le permet souvent ).

**Réponses aux reviews.**

• Merci pour vos riviews ! C'est un plaisir de vous répondre ! En effet notre cher potionniste est dans la confidence maintenant, vous verrez un petit passage entre Lui et Harry. Je suis sûre et certaine que vous apprécirez :p

• En ce qui concerne les aurors ils feront leur apparition dans le chapitre 13 ou 14 ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ^_^

Bonne lecture ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D ! Bisous

Rappel :** « Dialogue »** / **(Pensée)** / Télépathie.

**Chapitre 12 :** Le 24 décembre

**Précédemment :**_Ce fut une nuit sans rêves mais tellement reposante, que tous les maux physiques disparurent en douceur._

_Poudlard – Salle commune des Gryffondors. Après le week-end dans l'Hors du temps._

Hermione et Blaise étaient revenu de l'Hors du temps et rien n'avait changé à part le fait que le comportement de Ron avait empiré. Il devenait de plus en plus agressif, il ne s'entourait que de Dean et Seamus qui d'une certaine manière étaient aveugles au sujet de l'attitude du Roux. Il avait profité du privilège que lui accordait délibérément le vieux citronné et ne respectait plus les règles. Avec ses deux toutous qui le suivaient partout iltyrannisait la plupart des élèves.

Neville en avait eu marre et malgré sa timidité avancée avait fait un pas monumental, il avait défié par trois fois Weasley mais celui ci l'avait frappé aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Le petit Gryffondor recommençait à se poster devant les trois Gryffondors même si il avait du mal à tenir sur ses pieds, à chaque fois il se tenait devant le Roux avec un air de défi.

**« Ron, arrête de terroriser les élèves de notre maison ! Ne vois-tu pas la peur que tu instaures ici ? Je vais aller en parler à notre directrice de maison. Reprend raison, tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état d'esprit, tu deviens aussi noir..Noir que.. Tu..Tu-sais-qui... Si Harry avait été là... »**

**« Ne prononce pas ce misérable prénom. Harry s'est enfui****s**** ! Haha le fameux survivant est plutôt faible non ? N'as-tu pas peur que le seigneur des ténèbres vienne te tuer dans ton sommeil vu que le balafré ne fait pas acte de présence ?! »**

Neville complètement pris de panique finit par avoir des sueurs froide quand soudain une main chaude pressa son épaule droite.

**« Neville ne l'écoute pas, il est aveuglé par la jalousie. Harry ne s****'est**** pas enfuit, fais moi confiance. »**

**« Her..Hermione.. Ne t'inquiètes pas, jamais Harry ne nous fer****ait**** ça, je le sais. »** Bafouilla-t-il sous la peur.

**« Granger ! Je n'ai pas fait appel à toi, donc la ferme avant que je m'énerve sur ta petite personne. Dégage ! »**

**« Certainement pas ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui se laisse faire et croi****s**** moi Ronald je suis assurément plus forte que toi sur le plan défense ! Ne me sous-estime pas Ronald Weasley ! Maintenant arrête de te prendre pour le chef de notre maison, tu n'es qu'un élève banal et encore moins un préfet en chef ! »**

**« Pour qui me prends-tu pour me parler sur ce ton ? Je ne suis peut-être pas préfet mais j'ai réellement tous les pouvoirs ici ! Rien ni personne ne m'arrêtera ! EST-CE CLAIR ? Les gars venez nous allons manger ! J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être dans ce trou rempli de traître ! »**

Hermione garda son sang froid en serrant un maximum ses poings à en faire pâlir ses phalanges pour ne pas aller en coller une à son ex petit-ami.

**« Neville vient, allons voir le professeur MacGonagall. »**

**« Ou..Oui. »**

Tous deux partirent en direction du bureau du professeur de métamorphose. Hermione toqua à la porte et attendit la permission pour entrer.

**« Entrez jeune gens. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »**

**« Professeur, nous devons parler du comportement exécrable de Ronald Weasley ! »**

**« Ha, qu'a-t-il fait ? »**

**« Mais Madame, ne voyez donc vous pas la peur qui règne dans votre maison ? Il terrorise tout le monde avec ses deux acolytes, même les élèves Poufsouffles et les Serd****a****igles ! Faites quelque chose avant que je ne m'en charges moi-même et croyez moi je n'irai pas doucement ! »** S'énerva la Brunette.

**« Miss Granger, calmez vous voyons ! Je vais aller en parler au directeur et j'enverrai un courrier à ses parents. Maintenant allez en cours, sinon vous allez être en retard. Allez, allez ! »**

**« Oui madame, merci. »**

**« Bonne journée »**

Et les deux Gryffondors partirent en direction de leur cours de Botanique ce qui ravit Neville. Quant au Professeur MacGonagall, elle alla directement dans les bureaux du Directeur.

**« Albus ! J'ai à te parler. C'est au sujet de Ronald Weasley. »**

**« Ha... Que se passe-t-il ma chère Minerva ? »**

**« Et bien, on m'a rapporté le fait qu'il terrorise la plupart des élèves de chaque maison. J'ai prévu d'envoyer un parchemin à ses parents. »**

**« Oh ne vous en faites pas je m'en charge. Ce n'est pas la peine d'envoyer un courrier pour si peu. Voyons Ma chère, je contrôle la situation. »**

**« Mais Albus, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça... Il faut prévenir ses parents afin qu'il comprenne ses erreurs. »**

**« Pas de mais ! Je viens de dire que tout était sous contrôle Minerva ! Vous pouvez y aller. »** Il chassa le professeur MacGonagall d'un coup de revers de main.

Le professeur choquée par l'attitude du directeur s'en alla vexée, elle allait tout de même envoyer une lettre pour les pousser à le remettre sur le droit chemin.

-HPDM-

_L'hors du temps – le 21 décembre donc 3 mois plus tard dans l'Hors du temps._

Trois mois étaient passés dans le monde de Mâla. Drago et Harry avaient emmagasiné plus qu'il n'en fallait, ensemble ils apprenaient relativement vite. Ils avaient appris de nouvelles combinaisons de sort informulés et avait aussi compris le fonctionnement de la magie sans baguette. Ils pouvaient désormais utiliser la magie comme bon leur semblait. Ils suivaient un entraînement régulier avec Eleanor, chaque cours étaient de plus en plus difficile mais le couple parvenait à monter des barrières contre l'intrusion mentale du Professeur. Ils s'étaient grandement améliorés et savaient concocter de parfaites potions pour Saphira et le reste du village. Grâce au mari de Lyffa, Marcus, ils apprirent tous les Arts martiaux Moldus, ils étaient tous deux aux derniers échelons mais n'avaient toujours pas réussi à vaincre leur Professeur. Quand à l'histoire de la magie, ils avaient attentivement écouté pour rattraper le temps perdu, les deux Veelas allaient même à chaque pause à la bibliothèque pour poursuivre leur apprentissage. Dans le cours de Soline, Harry et Drago avaient tous deux réussi à communiquer avec les quatre éléments et chacun avait des affinités particulières. Le Serpentard avait plus de facilité avec l'eau et l'air et le Gryffondor avec la terre et le feu. Ils avaient ensuite appris à entrer en contact avec chaque noyau élémentaire. Et bien sûr ils savaient maintenant parler avec toute la faune de l'Hors du temps, le langage corporel y jouait beaucoup.

Le Maître des lieux les avait entraîné sur la relaxation. Ils étaient maintenant mentalement très posé, ils ne craignaient plus rien. Grâce à la magie de Mâla, il avait pu les mettre dans des situations les plus dangereuses, d'un simple combat contre un Mangemorts à une possible bataille finale contre le terrible mage noir. De ce fait, travaillant d'arrache pied pour combattre ce qui les hantait, ils réussirent à affronter leur plus grande peur.

Par la suite, la divinité avait poussé le Brun jusqu'à la colère pour qu'il se déchaîne avec ses ailes noires. Il était rentré dans une colère sourde et pesante mais avait été arrêté à temps par Mâla. Harry s'était calmé mais ses ailes étaient restées sorties. Il lui avait donc fait comprendre qu'en se calmant il pouvait les faire rentrer sans se faire mal. Quand se fut fait, il lui demanda de les faire ressortir en se vidant l'esprit comme quand ils faisaient du_ « yoga »_. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives le Gryffondor avait réussi à les faire apparaître.

Au cours de ses trois mois d'entraînement intensif Mâla regardait attentivement la progression de ses protégés. Harry avait vraiment changé mentalement et physiquement. Sa condition de veela l'avait poussé à faire beaucoup plus de sport pour entretenir ses muscles et se vider de son énergie magique qui malgré tous les entraînements qu'ils subissaient tous deux, n'arrêtait de s'accroître.

Au fil des jours le Gryffondor apprit à maîtriser la venue de ses ailes, maintenant il était quelqu'un de relativement calme et pourtant depuis hier il ne cessait de se mettre en colère contre les villageois qui regardaient sa moitié de trop prêt. Par moment c'était juste un grondement sourd provenant de sa gorge tel un félin mécontent puis à un autre moment c'était un affrontement avec un des garçons veelas célibataires du village prêt à forcer Drago pour l'avoir avec lui. Ce qui mettait Harry dans une colère noire au point d'envoyer le jeune homme sur un lit de camp chez Soline.

Drago, lui, agissait de la même manière. Il ne supportait pas que l'on touche ce qui lui appartenait, il mettait ses bras possessifs autour de la taille de son amant et grognait de temps à autre vers ceux qui les regardaient.

Mâla qui les surveillait de très prêt savait pourquoi ils se comportaient de cette manière, la demi-lune allait être là dans quatre jours et les veelas en eux devenaient de plus en plus présent. De ce fait il se leva de son bureau et alla les retrouver. Il les chercha dans toute la maison sans aucun signe de présence, il se dirigea ensuite vers les jardins, peut-être les trouverait-il sous un arbre ou sûrement au village. S'avançant tout en douceur comme si il marchait sur du coton, la divinité les aperçut allongés à l'ombre d'un grand saule.

**« Mes enfants, j'ai à vous parler. »**

**« Bonjour Mâla, nous étions juste en train de nous reposer avant de reprendre les cours.. »**

**« Haha, ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je ne suis pas là pour vous parler des cours. Vous êtes tout de même incroyable, vous avez su emmagasiner en trois mois ce qu'on apprend en cinq ans. Vous repartirez dans votre monde bien s****û****r, sous la surveillance de vos gardiens après neuf mois d'entraînement en binôme quand vous serez liés. »** Il s'approcha des deux veelas et prit place à leur côté. **« Mais je suis là pour vous parler de vos conditions de veela. En effet dans quatre jours ici, ce sera le 24 décembre et de ce fait vos veelas vont se montrer de plus en plus insistant. Le processus du lien éternel a déjà entamé la première partie. »**

**« La première partie ? »** Demanda le Blond curieux.

**« Oui, votre jalousie et votre besoin de contact vous poussent à défendre votre compagnon au delà de la normalité. Vous êtes nettement plus agressifs durant la période de « chaleur », pour être grossier. J'ai eu le temps de vous observer et je dois dire que vous donnez du travail à Saphira ( Soline ). Donc interdiction d'aller au village cette semaine. »**

**« Et nos cours ? Doit-on les stopper ? »**

**« Oui et ****n****on Drago, cette première partie est dangereuse pour les personnes extérieures. C'est pourquoi je vous demander****ais**** de ne pas quitter les jardins. Je continuerai de vous enseigner la relaxation car pour le reste de vos cours vous avez déjà tout appris. »** Mâla se leva et secoua ses affaires**. « Venez je vais vous expliquer la deuxième et dernière partie du processus. »**

Les deux Veelas se levèrent l'un après l'autre et suivirent la divinité. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur de la demeure, la Divinité les conduisit vers un appartement personnel.

**« Voici vos nouveaux appartements. Vous allez y rester cette semaine et durant les neuf mois après ****l'****accomplissement du lien. »**

Les pièces devant eux étaient joliment décorées. Elles étaient ornées de meubles chics mais restaient toutes bien éclairées. A droite du petit salon, il y avait un grand lit King size nappé de tissu fait de soie verte et marron tachée de jaune par endroit rappelant les plumes d'un Paon.

**« Bien, cette semaine va se dérouler le processus du lien éternel, n'ayez crainte il ne s'agit que de l'accomplissement de l'acte charnel, autrement dit sexuel. Vous allez donc le ressentir et cela se fera tout seul poussé par les veelas. Ce n'est pas un acte honteux donc ce n'est pas la peine de rougir jeunes gens. Haha. »**

En effet les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient mis à rougir comme si ils n'en avaient jamais entendu parler. Sortant de l'appartement privé, il allèrent se mettre à table et le repas se passa dans le silence, tous épuisés par la journée mouvementée.

-HPDM-

Quatre jours plus tard, le vingt-quatre décembre, la pression était palpable. La demeure suintait les hormones et le désir. Leur semaine avait été courte enfin.. Tous deux n'étaient pas sorti de leur chambre, ils passaient tout leur temps à se câliner. Mâla avait tenté de les faire sortir pour qu'ils prennent l'air au moins... Mais Drago et Harry étaient au summum de l'agressivité et de la possessivité. Ils étaient enfermés jour et nuit dans cette chambre sombre.

L'heure était à la fête mais pourtant il manquait deux individus... Mâla qui se doutait bien que les deux jeunes hommes n'allaient venir que le lendemain, ne fit aucune remarque sur leur absence. La divinité avait invité ses plus proches amis. Ça allait de Tyffa à Eleanor en passant par Marcus et Soline, tout le monde était présent pour festoyer et terminer avec une gueule de bois au petit matin.

**« Bien mes amis, mangeons avant que tout ne refroidisse. Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il est formellement interdit de passer prêt de la chambre des veelas. Ce soir ce n'est pas un « soir » comme les autres donc je vous prierai de vous plier à cette unique règle. »**

Le brouhaha s'installa laissant place à des professeurs complètement cuit, c'était un réveillons qui donnait envie d'y participer, là où on voyait de la joie de vivre. Les cadeaux avaient été distribué et ceux des deux veelas étaient au pieds du sapin tout décoré de blanc et d'argent.

-HPDM-

Quand le nuit tomba tout le monde se dirigea vers leurs quartiers sentant qu'Harry et Drago perdaient le contrôle de leur corps. Dans la chambre, la tension était pesante. Il y faisait chaud, les rideaux sombres s'abattaient sur le sol ne laissant aucune lumière traverser. L'appartement était sans dessus-dessous, les vêtements éparpillés en plusieurs tas faisaient offices de draps. Dans la pièce à côté de la chambre, on pouvait apercevoir deux corps nus suant la transpiration se frotter frénétiquement l'un contre l'autre. Harry avait pris le dessus tenant les poignets de son amant dans une seule main au dessus de sa tête. Il l'avait maîtrisé tout en douceur, le touchant de toute part en trouvant les points sensible de son amour. Il avait fini par le lâcher pour pouvoir malmener son corps aussi chaud que le sien. Il avait commencé par lui lécher le bout de son oreille pour passer prêt de sa clavicule en le mordant pour laisser un signe d'appartenance et finir en bas de son nombril, cette route avait fait sensation en attestent les gémissements prononcés du Blond.

Par la suite et à la demande de son compagnon Harry avait glissé prêt de son entrée un doigt qu'il avait préalablement humidifié. Sur le moment Dray n'avait senti que de l'envie et du désir grimpant mais après l'intrusion du second il avait été plus réticent. Le Gryffondor voyant l'état de son petit-ami commença à le torturer en léchant un de ses tétons pour finir par l'embrasser à pleine bouche pour de nouveau sentir le goût de sa moitié. Passant le second doigt sans problème, il en introduisit un troisième, cette fois ci en touchant la petite boule de chair de son amant. Drago avait lâché un cri de plaisir et commençait à se redresser pour le ré-embrasser plus ardemment. Bougeant hanche contre hanche, Harry grogna dans le cou de son homologue.

**« Drago, j'ai tellement envie de toi... J'ai envie de te posséder là maintenant. Laisse moi te faire goûter à la luxure et à la débauche. »** Son corps vibrait tellement il avait de désir pour son vis-à-vis.

**« Ha...Harry... mon lion, mon seul désir est que tu me prennes sur le champs. »**

**« Tes désirs sont des ordres. »**

Faisant tomber Drago sur le dos, Harry lui écarta les cuisses et présenta sa virilité devant l'anneau de chair de son amant. Le Blond voulant toujours plus bougea ses hanches encore une fois pour qu'Harry réalise que c'était le moment opportun pour entrer en lui. Drago haletant envoya un onde de magie sur son amant ce qui le fit réagir et il le pénétra d'un coup de rein, ce qui engendra un bien être absolu... Plus le Gryffondor faisait de va-et-vient plus le Serpentard hurlait le prénom de son âme-sœur. Harry finit par toucher une fois de plus le point « G » de sa moitié et insista sur cet endroit ce qui fit jouir Drago sur son propre torse. Harry se retirant et s'affalant sur le côté reprit son souffle et alla embrasser goulûment son amour.

**« Woaw, c'était... Je n'ai pas de mot. »** Dit-il rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Drago qui ne voyait pas de cet œil là se redressa et pris un vêtement pour un minimum s'essuyer, leurs baguettes étant dans le salon sous un des tas de linges.

**« Oh mon amour, j'ai pris mon pied tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Mais maintenant, tu vas goûter et ressentir ce qu'est de faire l'amour bestialement. »**

Dans un revirement de situation Dray réussit à se placer entre les jambes de son aimé et commença la maltraitance physique. Il entama la procédure par un mordillement de lobe d'oreille puis du cou jusqu'à planter ses dents voulant posséder entièrement son compagnon de vie. Une larme rouge roula sur le torse de son amant et il s'empressa d'aller lui lécher tout en se frottant contre la virilité naissante d'Harry. Drago complètement possédé par son veela-intérieur écarta sans douceur les deux jambes fébriles de son Brun. Descendant en dessous de la ceinture il goba entièrement son sexe et joua avec un moment puis pénétra d'un de ses longs doigts l'antre chaude de son compagnon. Harry qui était vierge de ce coté là se crispa dans un premier temps puis se détendit sous l'assaut de la langue du Blond sur ses lèvres pour en quémander l'entrée. Dray ajouta un second puis un troisième doigt préparant l'accès au Saint Graal. Quand le Rouge et Or se détendit complètement le Vert et Argent retira ses doigts pour y placer sa hampe gonflée de sang.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les yeux orangés de son vis-à-vis, ceux ci n'avaient plus rien d'humain mais ils étaient tellement envoûtant qu'il se laissa envahir par l'amour de son homologue et ses iris devinrent aussi orangées que ceux de son Blond. Sans faire attention, d'un coup de rein provoqué par Drago, leurs magies fusionnèrent et crépitèrent en s'échappant de leur propriétaire. Sous l'émotion une paire d'ailes blanches apparut dans le dos du Serpy et entoura le couple comme un cocon impénétrable. Un second coup de rein de Dray provoqua la venue des ailes noires du Brun qui par dessus les blanches les entoura d'une seconde barrière magique.

Toujours en mouvement, Drago recommença à mordre son partenaire et lui envoya un peu de sa magie et vice versa. Harry le mordilla à l'emplacement de la marque récemment ouverte. Bestialement parlant, Harry hurlait à Drago d'y aller plus fort, de ne pas se retenir sur ses mouvements. Lui n'attendait que la violence de l'acte charnel ce que fit immédiatement le Blond faisant jouir à son tour Harry. Dès lors qu'ils eurent terminé, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte et sombrèrent dans le noir le plus total les ailes toujours en avant comme pour les protéger de part et d'autre de la pièce.

-HPDM-

Mâla qui ne dormait toujours pas travaillant sur les ressources de son village sentit une puissance magique peu commune, ce qui mit ses sens en alerte. Décidant de se rendre dans la direction de cette magie inconnue pourtant certain d'avoir mis de bonnes barrières, il s'inquiéta de sa provenance. La divinité connaissait absolument toutes les formes de magies chez les veelas. Mais celle-ci était unique en son genre et ne possédait pas de limite tant elle reflétait la puissance pure. Il alla réveiller les gardiens des deux garçons qui cette semaine ne dormaient pas avec eux à cause de l'agressivité commune aux veelas en chaleur. Se postant devant une série de porte contenant celle des deux apprentis il passa sa mains pour détecter cette source de magie inconnue.

Arrivé devant la porte des deux jeunes hommes, il ouvrit la porte sans difficulté, à croire que celle ci n'était pas fermée complètement et aperçut les dégâts causés par nos deux êtres en chaleur. On pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'acte sexuel ainsi que le manque d'aération. Allant doucement pour ne pas effrayer les deux jeunes gens, ils se dirigèrent vers l'unique pièce où il y avait un brin de lumière. Posté sous l'encadrement de la porte donnant accès à la chambre, Mâla resta « bouche bée » pour la première fois de sa vie. Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait vu un tel tableau. Des plumes étaient éparpillées tout autour d'eux, deux paires d'ailes immenses les entouraient. Chacun avait une aile noire et une blanche, ces dites ailes les entouraient complètement et une barrière magique d'une couleur azur les protégeait.

**« Mâla que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi nous ne les voyons pas ? Que sont ces ailes ? »** Demande Tchâla lourdement inquiet.

**« Il s'agit d'un héritage commun, au début je ne reconnaissais pas cette nouvelle magie mais pour faire simple ils ont tous deux hérités du premier sang Veela. Le sang Originel, le plus pur de tous les sangs dans cette lignée. ****D****ès qu'ils se réveillerons, ils auront complètement changé physiquement et moralement. »**

**« Ce que tu essaies de nous dire, c'est qu'ils sont les descendants du plus puissant des veelas ? Et toi dans tout ça qu****el**** est ton rang ? »** demanda curieusement la petite Féline non apeurée par la situation.

**« Malgré que je sois une divinité, je n'en reste pas moins leur guide et grâce à cet héritage je me dois de les servir jusqu'à ma mort, de même pour vous, tel est notre destin. Nous devons les former pour qu'ils apprennent à manipuler leurs tous nouveaux pouvoirs. Cela va être dur car ils ne seront plus les mêmes. Le seul endroit où vous verrez de l'innocence est dans les yeux émeraude d'Harry et la couleur mercure de ceux de Drago, le reste sera définitivement changé. Préparez vous mes amis à avoir de Princes en ces lieux. »** Annonça Mâla.

**« Oui Mâla nous les recevrons aussi dignement qu'il le faut. »** Déclara Neptune.

**« Bien ! ****N****ous allons les laisser seuls. Je pensais qu'ils allaient se réveiller demain mais là je pense qu'ils seront sur pied dans une petite semaine. »** D'un coup la main l'appartement se rangea et se nettoya rapidement.

-HPDM-

Une semaine plus tard, un grondement se fit entendre.

**« Dray... Arrête de grogner... Il est pas l'heure de se lever... »**

Sans attendre la réaction de son amour, il balança sa main sur la bouche de Drago et se rendormit aussitôt. Dray se réveilla en sursaut sûrement du à la main posée lourdement sur sa bouche.

**« Harry ! Amour, lèves toi ! Allez ! ****J****'ai faim ! »**

**« Hm... Vient te r'dodo, suis c'vé »** tenta-t-il de dire la tête dans le coussin.

Drago n'écoutant pas sa moitié se redressa et sortit du lit. A peine le pied posé à terre qu'il tomba en avant ce qui fit sauter Harry hors du lit. Ne remarquant pas son état physique il se dépêcha d'aller à l'encontre de son compagnon.

**« Dray ? C'est toi ? »**

**« Bah oui c'est moi, je ne suis pas Merlin idiot ! Aide moi ! »**

**« Non mais sérieux vient te regarder dans la salle de bain... »**

**« Par Merlin, Harry dit donc je ne te savais pas si musclé ! Ça donne envie de te manger, vient par-là que je te goûte à nouveau ! »**

**« Dray arrête ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, suis moi dans la salle de bain, je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose qui nous dépasse largement. »**

**« Sans déconner »** Dit le Blond ironiquement mais se laissa guider par son homologue.

Harry ne releva pas la pique de son cher et tendre, le prit par la main et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande glace à coté de leur douche.

Leur état physique avait littéralement changé, ils n'étaient décidément plus les mêmes. Harry avait pris dix bons centimètres rattrapant Drago. Son visage avait des traits plus durs et ses cheveux lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Ses muscles s'étaient considérablement étoffés, il avait toujours sa taille svelte mais on pourrait croire en le regardant qu'il avait fait du sport toute sa vie. Harry se trouvait changé même au niveau moral, il voyait le monde différemment et pensa dès lors que ceux qui se mettrait sur son chemin connaîtrait la renaissance du Brun.

Quand à Drago, lui n'avait pas grandit mais avait pris de la musculature un peu partout. Si on le regardait on pourrait penser à quelqu'un qui s'entretient régulièrement grâce au sport. Ses cheveux étaient de la même taille que ceux de sa moitié. Comprenant le regard sérieux de son amour, il comprit aussitôt qu'Harry avait repris du poil de labête et qu'il serait là pour l'épauler quoi qu'il en coûte.

Il fallait qu'ils parlent à Mâla au plus vite et comprendre pourquoi ils avaient autant changé. D'un commun accord ils prirent leur douche, s'habillèrent et se rendirent aux bureaux de Mâla.

-HPDM-

Arrivant devant la porte magique, les deux veelas ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils n'avaient nullement besoin de se présenter pour la détection de d'habitude._ (Pour entrer dans ce bureau, il faut un enregistrement magique, sans ça impossible d'y pénétrer.)_

**« Maîtres, je suis content de vous revoir, avez vous bien dormi ? »**

**« Comme un charme, ça faisait fort longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien ! »** S'esclaffa Drago sans s'apercevoir qu'il les avait appelé_ « maîtres »._

**« Qu... Maître ? »** Balbutia le Brun.

**« C'est cela même, il y a une semaine, vous avez consommé l'acte charnel et vous avez reçu un héritage unique et rare, celui du tout premier Veela. Le veela Originel. »**

**A suivre ….**


	13. Chapter 13 - L'exil

**Chapitre ****13**: L'exil.

•*** • * •**

**Titre:** Une plume d'un Veela.

**Auteur ****: Nomd'unePlume. **

**Disclaimer**** : **les Personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JKR.

À part : Mme Lissa, Mâla, Neptune, Tchâla, Tyffa, Séref, Nakiar, les professeurs de l'Hors du temps et Saphira qui sont mes personnages. Merci =)

**Pairing** :[ HPDM ] [Certains personnages OCC]

**Warning :** [ Dans cette Fic' Dray est née le 2 août. Ne soyez pas choqués :3 ]

**Rating** :Attention aux yeux. Au fil des chapitres, enfin de l'histoire, il y aura du lemon.

C'est une fiction à caractère homosexuel ( Du H&amp;D quoi :D ). Aucun commentaire Homophobe ne sera toléré. Merci ^-^

**Résumé** : A son 16ème anniversaire, Harry reçoit son héritage Veela. C'est à travers ses nouveaux sens qu'il découvrira qui est son âme-sœur. Pourquoi cette plume est apparue devant lui ? Pourquoi lui a-t-on menti sur sa puissance ?

**Note à vous :**

• Soyez indulgents, c'est ma toute première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. (Ne tient pas compte des tomes six et sept).

• Pour chaque nouveau chapitre, vous aurez un **Précédemment** suivis de la dernière phrase écrite lors du, bien entendu, précédent chapitre.

• Les chapitres seront postés selon mes disponibilités, je pense que ça sera tous les 5 jours. ( mon emploie du temps le permet souvent ).

**Réponses aux reviews.**

• Merci pour vos Reviews ;-) ! Comme vous le verrez oui Minerva ne va pas écouter les paroles du directeur. Enfin vous le verrez dans ce chapitre ^-^ Bonne lecture ! =)

Rappel :** « ****Dialogue »** / **(Pensée)** / _Télépathie_.

**Chapitre 13** : l'exil.

Précédemment : _« Qu... Maître ? » Balbutia le Brun._

_« C'est cela même, il y a une semaine, vous avez consommé l'acte charnel et vous avez reçu un héritage unique et rare, celui du tout premier Veela. Le veela Originel. »_

_Manoir Jédusor. (Veille de l'attaque de Pré-au-lard – Chapitre 11)_

Voldemort, contrarié par la situation, avait appris récemment par Severus que Drago, progéniture de son fidèle Mangemort Lucius Malfoy, était porté disparu ainsi que Potter quelques jours après la rentrée, mais sans plus d'indication. Il avait été très en colère au point de tuer cinq larbins rodant dans le château lugubre et délabré. Ces plans étaient en suspend et il en avait horreur, il voulait à tout prix que ce pouilleux qu'était Potter aille directement six pieds sous terre afin de régner en maître et voir disparaître les traîtres à leur sang et les Sang-de-bourbe. Il ruminait seul sur son trône incapable d'avoir les idées normalement constituées. En temps normal, le Seigneur aurait eu un plan d'attaque pour affaiblir et tenter de retrouver par tous les moyens l'être avec qui il voulait s'accoupler, ainsi que l'autre Balafré pour s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. Mais là rien ne lui venait, comme si un mur s'était dressé devant lui.

Se levant de son siège, il fit les cent pas cherchant rapidement une solution à son ennui. Se tournant et retournant, traçant toujours le même chemin dans cette pièce sombre, une idée l'éclaira _(Enfin éclaira est trop lumineux pour lui, lui traversa l'esprit ? :p)._

Se parlant à lui-même, toujours en marchant, il concocta le plan qui allait faire réagir son plus vieil ennemi. Désirant parler à ses bras droits en premier lieu, il les appela via la marque. Sans plus attendre Lucius fit son entrée et fit une révérence.

**« Lucius ! Te voilà enfin ! Severus ne t'a-t-il pas envoyé un courrier pour te demander de venir me voir ? »**

**« Si mon Seigneur, c'est juste que... »**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut un Endoloris en pleine poitrine.

**« Ne t'avais-je pas dit que lorsque l'on rejoint mes rangs, votre vie quelle qu'elle soit passe après moi, celui qui t'a marqué comme bras droit ? ENDOLORIS ! Tu subiras vingt coups de fouets pour m'avoir mis au second plan. La prochaine fois tu en paieras le prix. ENDOLORIS ! Passons, as-tu des nouvelles de ton précieux Héritiers ? J'ai appris par un de mes subalternes que les veelas pouvaient enfanter, Mâle ou Femelle. »**

Complètement sous l'effet de la colère, il s'approcha d'un Lucius endolorit par les sorts précédent et lui susurra à l'oreille ruisselante de sang :

**« Mon cher Lucius, j'ai une idée, pour te faire pardonner, tu me donneras ton fils. Je pourrais de ce fait engendrer et avoir un Héritier digne de ce nom ! Quel beau cadeau de ta part ! Il rejoindra donc nos rangs le 24 et nous nous lierons ! »**

Lucius complètement prit de panique sous son masque de marbre se redressa, levant un sourcil. Pour ne pas contrarier son « maître », il resta interdit.

**« Allons, allons Lucius. Ton fils ne sera pas maltraité bien entendu, c'est le porteur de ma future descendance. Ne te fais pas de souci pour ça. »** railla-t-il en esquissant un sourire narquois. **« As-tu d'autre nouvelles à m'annoncer avant de te rendre aux cachots ? »**

**« Non maître, à part le fait que Drago et Potter sont porté disparu. Je n'en sais pas plus, mais je peux me rendre au ministère pour en savoir plus. »**

**« Ne me prend pas pour un IDIOT ! J'ai un espion au Ministère qui ne m'a rien rapporté de satisfaisant. Bref, dernière chose, demain nous attaqueront Pré-au-lard pour attirer le vieux fou et Potter ! »** Il repartit en direction de son trône et s'assit en faisant voler sa longue robe noire**. « Ainsi nous pourrons enfin les détruire ! Maintenant, va aux cachots ! »**

**« Bien maître. »**

•°•°•°

_[. scène au sujet sensible. Il y a de la violence, aussi minime soit-elle, ceux qui ne sont pas fan et qui ne veulent pas lire ce passage sautez quelques lignes.-.]_

•°•°•°

Lucius recula de quelques pas et fit une brève révérence. Le visage fermé à toutes émotions, le Blond se dirigea vers l'aile où se situaient les cachots. Au fond de lui, de ses entrailles, il avait peur, ça le rongeait. Connaissant les liens veelas, il savait que son épouse allait en payer le prix fort mais il ne pouvait trahir sa couverture d'espion... Il le faisait uniquement pour le bien de sa famille et sa protection. La peur au ventre, il passa la porte du cachot et vit son bourreau tenant un long fouet de cuir.

**« Déshabille-toi, le dos vers moi et les mains à plat sur le mur... »** Dit-il.

Lucius ne pouvait qu'obtempérer fasse à ce molosse, il se tourna et mit les mains comme il lui avait demandé. Il entendit un _« clac »_ fort sifflant juste à côté de son oreille. Serrant les mains au maximum pour ne pas se concentrer sur la douleur qu'il allait subir, il ferma les yeux le temps de la souffrance donnée.

Et de un, deux cris jumeaux se firent entendre...

Et de deux, des larmes sur deux visages tombèrent…

Et de trois, un évanouissement de mal-être et de douleur...

Et de quatre, plus que seize et se serait terminé…

Et de cinq, il hurla...

Son dos ruisselait de son sang carmin, les blessures s'étaient agrandies sous les coups de fouets. Il faisait un effort considérable pour ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres. Mais là où la douleur était plus intense c'était au cœur, il sentait que sa tendre et douce Cissa allait mal, qu'elle s'était évanouie de souffrance. Elle endurait ce qu'il subissait à travers leur lien solide et incassable.

**(Tiens bon mon cœur, je ne devrais plus tarder à Transplaner pour te guérir de mon erreur.)** Pensa-t-il moralement effondré.

Le vingtième coup fut le pire de tous, il annonçait la fin de cette douloureuse punition, celui qui lui infligeait ça avait aussi augmenté la force de frappe. Mais tout s'arrêta, il allait pouvoir se réfugier chez lui, retrouver la sécurité des bras de sa femme. Quand son bourreau eut fini, il quitta la salle rassasié par cette violence infligée laissant un homme profondément meurtri et brûlé par cette tyrannie malsaine.

Lucius tenta de se retourner mais il fut vaincu par ses propres jambes tremblantes. Il s'écroula sur le côté plus faible que jamais... Malgré les maux physiques, il se releva et recentra sa magie puis transplana dans son manoir.

_[. de la petite scène au sujet sensible. Merci de votre tolérance.-.]_

-HPDM-

Arrivé dans l'entrée de son salon, il vit le corps inconscient de sa dulcinée allongé par terre, le visage aux traits durcis. Malfoy senior s'approcha difficilement à cause de ses douleurs et effleura la joue puis déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres violacées de son amour. Après quelques caresses, Cissa reprit une respiration qui précédemment était irrégulière. Sans plus attendre, le Blond prit le corps fin de son épouse pour la couvrir de draps chauds tout en la bordant. Toujours inconsciente, Lucius prit sa baguette et lança un sort de détection pour voir si son tendre amour avait subi des dommages corporels. Il fut soulagé quand il ne vit aucun signe de traumatisme, sa moitié dormait profondément, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre.

Maintenant qu'elle était en sécurité, il alla sous la douche afin de nettoyer ses plaies. Se déshabillant très doucement, un morceau de tissu toucha ses lacérations ce qui provoqua un cri aiguë de douleur. Pour ne pas réveiller sa moitié il mit rapidement une main devant sa bouche. Il avait tellement mal que ses yeux laissaient sortir toute la douleur dans un torrent de larmes salées. Il avait eu peur... Tellement peur qu'il aurait pu s'écrouler devant ce monstre assoiffé de torture. Mais il avait tenu bon et maintenant il était ici entre ses murs en sécurité... Il entra dans sa douche et se laissa aller sous l'eau chaude.

Une trentaine de minutes étaient passées, il sortit directement et s'habilla uniquement d'un sous-vêtement bleu marine pour ensuite aller se lover sous ses draps avec son épouse et ne se réveilla que le lendemain.

-HPDM-

Quand les premiers rayons de soleil traversèrent les épais rideaux, Lucius ouvrit lentement les yeux et essaya de se redresser sans réussir pour autant. N'insistant pas il posa sa main sur sa droite... Rien… Il fut submergé par le vide et le froid de la place. Où était sa Cissy ? Malfoy senior avait son masque enlevé, on pouvait voir sur son visage l'angoisse et la peur. Peur de se retrouver seul dans ce grand lit... Puis soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement et il aperçut la silhouette de sa femme.

**« Lucius, je vois que tu es enfin réveillé. Comment te sens-tu ? »** Dit-elle doucement en posant le plateau d'argent sur la table de nuit.

**« Cissy... »** Et ce fut le déclic, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues rougies.

Narcissa ressentant le mal-être de son époux s'assit tout prêt de son mari et le prit dans bras. Elle le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mme Malfoy peinée de voir l'état de son amour aussi instable décida sans plus attendre de se rendre dans l'Hors du temps. Elle appela un de ses elfes-de-maison et lui assigna une lourde tache.

**« TIKA ! » **Cissa entendit un léger « POP ».

**« Maîtresse Malfoy a appelé Tika. Que peux faire Tika pour Maîtresse Malfoy ? »**

**« Tika, je voudrais que tu surveilles attentivement l'état psychologique de Lucius. Il ne va pas très bien, donc dès qu'il se réveillera tu lui donneras une potion calmante et cette lettre que j'ai écrite. Il comprendra et restera ici le temps que je revienne. Ensuite tu lui feras son plat préféré accompagné de cet écrin surplombé d'une rose rouge pour midi et demi.»** Elle essaya de se rassurer sur la manière donc allait réagir Lucius.

(**En espérant qu'il reste tranquille)** Pensa-t-elle en soufflant légèrement. Puis elle se reprit tout en mettant sa robe bleue royal aux liserés gris argent anthracite, doublée d'un tulle bleu surmontée d'un col en dentelle blanche et des broderies argentées.

**« Et pour finir, tu nous prépareras un très bon repas gastronomique pour le dîner accompagné du champagne pour une grande occasion** ** « ****_Goût de diamant*_**_**»**_**Je serai de retour pour dix-neuf heures. »**

**« Oui Maîtresse Malfoy, Tika surveillera Maître Lucius et fera les taches que vous lui avez ordonné de faire. Maîtresse Malfoy. »**

**« Bien, après cela quand tout sera fait, tu nettoieras la maison et tu pourras prendre congé. Pour revenir demain à la première heure pour le petit déjeuner.»**

**« Maîtresse Malfoy, Tika n'as pas d'autre endroit où aller. Le manoir est sa maison. Maîtresse Malfoy. »**

**« Soit, tu peux rester ici comme à ton habitude. Maintenant va ! »** Elle rit doucement envoyant une onde apaisante sur Tika qui se sentit immédiatement tranquille.

**« Bien Maîtresse Malfoy. »**

Narcissa s'en alla satisfaite de sa fidèle Tika. Elle était à son service depuis sa plus « tendre enfance ». Tika avait toujours pris soin d'elle, se souciant toujours de son bonheur malgré l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue. Pour la remercier dès qu'elle s'était mariée elle avait demandé à Lucius si elle pouvait prendre Tika au manoir. Lui complètement amoureux de sa jeune épouse avait acquiescé sans protester. Elle lui en était vraiment reconnaissante.

Utilisant le Portoloin d'urgence, elle se rendit aux portes de la Demeure de Mâla.

•°•°•°

*Goût de Diamant : 1, 2 million d'euros (868 045,38 livres sterling). Le prix de l'hectare de vigne. C'est la marque anglaise 'Goût de Diamant' qui a créé cet « objet » portant un emblème dont le design est inspiré de celui de Superman. Le flacon est en or blanc massif 18 carats et comporte un diamant blanc de 19 carats, la gravure du nom du client est en or massif 18 carats.*

-HPDM-

_L'Hors du temps – Demeure de Mâla._

Narcissa arrivée dans l'Hors du Temps trembla sous le coup du froid. Invoquant une chaude cape pour se protéger de la température glaciale, elle se souvint que l'Hors du Temps était plongé dans l'hiver, contrairement au monde extérieur où régnait l'automne.

Postée devant la porte leva la main pour toquer mais fut prise de cours par Tyffa qui lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire.

**« Mme Malfoy, ravie de vous revoir. Souhaitez-vous voir Mâla ? Entrez je vous prie. Après vous… » **La guerrière se plaça de façon à la laisser passer.

**« En effet, j'ai une chose importante à lui demander. Merci Mademoiselle.»**

Tyffa rattrapa la femme aristocrate la menant au bureau de la divinité. Sans poser de question, elle lui demanda de poser sa main sur la porte du bureau, ce qu'elle fit.

La porte s'ouvrit et Narcissa entra d'un pas léger. Elle vit Mâla derrière son bureau en train d'étudier les finances de son peuple.

**« Mme Malfoy, quelle joie de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous ? »**

**« Appelez-moi Narcissa voyons. Je... Je fais aller. J'aimerai vous parler de quelque chose de... »** Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'un chagrin lui embua ses jolis yeux.

**« Narcissa ne pleurez pas, quelle que soit votre demande je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'elle soit réalisée. »**

**« Je... Je vous demande asil... Aussi longtemps que vous le pouvez... Lu…Lucius a subi de graves lésions dans le dos et psychologiquement il n'en peut plus.. S'il vous plaît, j'implore votre pitié... Je ferai tout pour mon mari… »** Pleura-t-elle à chaude larme.

La divinité voyant la tristesse, l'angoisse importante et la peur chez Narcissa ne put que sourire tendrement. Il s'avança vers la dame et lui donna une étreinte chaleureuse.

**« Ne vous en faîtes pas, vous êtes les bienvenus dans l'Hors du temps. Puis sachez que vous êtes une Vélane. Ici, c'est le monde où tous les veelas viennent se réfugier par crainte du monde **_**« extérieur »**_**. Venez allons prendre une tasse de thé, cela vous fera le plus grand bien. »**

**« O...Oui »** Dit-elle en essayant de ralentir sa respiration devenue saccadée par les larmes.

**« Je sais que vous ressentez physiquement tous les dommages corporels qu'a subit votre mari. Racontez-moi. Tyffa ? »**

**« Oui Mâla ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »**

**« Pourrais-tu nous apporter du thé, s'il te plaît ? »**

**« Bien sûr. Je reviens. »**

**« Merci. »**

Entre tempsNarcissa s'était calmée avec la douce étreinte de la divinité **( Étreinte amicale légèrement familiale ;-) ) **Quand Tyffa revint avec un plateau garnis, Cissy raconta la torture qu'avait subi son tendre époux. Capable de ressentir les émotions de son amant, elle s'était évanouie dans une grande douleur. Elle avait de vagues souvenirs de son mari la transportant dans son lit puis c'était le noir jusqu'au réveil très tôt le matin.

Sans réveiller Lucius, elle lui avait donné une potion calmante et de guérison. Puis elle lui raconta que son amour s'était réveillé affolé. Mâla comprenant la situation urgente lui dit simplement qu'un appartement pour deux les attendait non loin de la chambre des deux garçons.

Cissa soulagée posa une main sur son cœur battant la chamade.

**« S'il vous plaît ne dites pas à mes fils que nous venons ici, j'aimerai leur faire la surprise. J'ai pensé aussi que ce serait mieux que Drago l'entende de la bouche de son père. »**

**« Mais pas de problème Narcissa, je ne dirai rien. »** Il rit un bon coup suivit de Mme Malfoy complètement détendue. **« Voulez-vous déjeuner avec moi ? Ce serait un immense plaisir de continuer de parler avec vous. »**

**« Oui bien sûr. Avec grand plaisir. »**

D'un accord commun, ils passèrent à table dégustant un plat de poisson accompagné d'une sauce tout bonnement divine. L'après-midi passa vite, Narcissa et Mâla s'étaient rendu au village pour donner l'occasion de connaître la douce et délicate Cissa future « Villageoise » même s'ils étaient logés chez la divinité. Elle était certaine que Lucius accepterait sans aucune hésitation.

Quand la journée fut passée Narcissa remercia Mâla pour son hospitalité puis elle transplana dans son manoir apaisée par la discussion qu'ils avaient eu.

-HPDM-

Arrivée dans son salon, elle n'entendit que le feu crépiter. Elle se dirigea donc vers le bureau privé de son mari, elle toqua puis entra doucement.

**« Lucius ? Tu es là ? »**

**« Oui amour, rentre donc. »**

**« Merci. Tu vas mieux ? As-tu lu la lettre que je t'ai écrite ? »**

**« Oui, et... J'accepte. Je veux que ma famille soit protégée. Avant je l'avoue, je suivais les idéaux du seigneur des ténèbres, j'aimais beaucoup même. Je me voyais déjà contrôler les moldus ou même les sorciers de bas étage. Mais depuis qu'Harry fait partie de la famille, il m'est impossible de le pousser sous la baguette du mage noir. Il m'a pardonné Cissy… Pardonné... Moi Mangemort qui avant aurait voulu le tuer… Comment ai-je pu ? »**

**« Et bien mon amour, dit toi que tout ceci reste le passé. Que maintenant nous allons avoir une nouvelle vie, protégés de tout danger. J'ai demandé à Mâla l'asile, nous ferons cette surprise à tes fils et tu devras expliquer réellement pourquoi nous allons définitivement loger là-bas. »** elle effleura la joue rouge de son amant et repris encore plus doucement qu'à l'accoutumé. **« Le manoir sera entretenu par nos elfes et nous prendront le plus gros de nos affaire. On demandera à Severus de nous mettre des barrières pour rendre le manoir incartable ainsi qu'un sort d'anti-transplanage. Bref, as-tu ouvert l'écrin que je t'ai offert ? »**

**« Oui ! Mon amour c'est un très beau présent, j'en prendrai grand soin. » **Dit-il joyeusement tel un enfant de dix ans.

**« Bien, je vais t'expliquer son utilité. Il s'agit d'un talisman apaisant, il permet, quand tu le frottes trois fois, de t'envoyer des ondes positives. Regarde ses lignes d'argents, elles concentrent ton énergie et la stock pour qu'un jour, si tu te sens faible ou déprimé, ce qui arrive à tout le monde, tu puisses t'en servir. Fait comme si c'était pour t'apaiser mais ajoute un coup de doigt et tu seras revigoré. »**

Lucius retomba amoureux de sa chère et tendre. Elle avait le don de le calmer en un rien de temps et d'alléger les tensions présentes entre ces murs.

La soirée fut vite arrivée et ils mangèrent tous deux aux chandelles. Tika avait fait un repas digne d'un grand chef étoilé. Quand le repas fut terminé ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, se câlinèrent et s'endormirent collés l'un à l'autre.

-HPDM-

_Poudlard – Lettre aux Weasley._

_Mr et Mme Weasley._

_Étant la directrice de la maison des Gryffondors, je me dois de vous envoyer un courrier au cas où il y aurait un problème, ce qui est actuellement le cas._

_Votre fils Ronald Weasley a un comportement exécrable. Il terrorise avec deux de ses camarades l'ensemble des maisons. Il a menacé, bousculer, et j'en passe, un jeune première année. Ceci est inacceptable, s'il continue je ferai en sorte qu'il soit exclu de Poudlard._

_Je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement, c'est pourquoi je vous envoie ma requête de le remettre sur le droit chemin._

_Bien à vous._

_Minerva MacGonagall._

Sans plus attendre elle envoya la lettre et alla dans la grande salle. Quand elle fut arrivée, une nuée de Chouette apportèrent le courrier du matin. Une des chouettes vola au-dessus du Professeur et lâcha le journal devant l'assiette du Minerva. Elle le prit, remercia la chouette et ouvrit le journal. Elle put apercevoir un article sur le Survivant.

_Disparition mystérieuse à Poudlard !_

_« D'après nos sources, la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard ferait face à un nouveau mystère._

_En effet, nous venons d'apprendre de source sûre que deux étudiants ont disparus._

_Mais là où les choses deviennent mystérieuses, c'est lorsque l'on apprend l'identité des deux jeunes hommes !_

_Le célèbre Harry Potter, aussi nommé "Le Survivant" et "Celui-Qui-A-Survécu" est porté disparus de même qu'un autre étudiant dont l'identité n'est pas moins célèbre... Je veux parler de Drago Malfoy !_

_Que s'est-il produit ? Notre cher Survivant, disparu en même temps que le fils du bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Se sont-ils enfuis ? Harry aurait-il été enlevé par ce fils de Mangemort ?_

_Nous savons également de source sûre que les deux jeunes hommes entretiendraient une relation amoureuse... S'agit-il d'une fuite romantique ?_

_Nous en saurons plus avec l'avancement de l'enquête ! »_

_Votre reporter favorite, Rita Skeeter._

Comment était-elle au courant ? Qui avait bien pu lui donner ces informations d'ordre privées ? Depuis l'incident dans la grande salle, le sujet n'avait pas été abordé, Dumbledore avait juste dit sans donner plus d'informations qu'Harry et Drago ne reviendraient que dans trois mois. Elle trouvait le comportement du directeur déplacé, se souvenant de sa réaction quand elle lui avait suggéré d'écrire un courrier à la famille Weasley. Le professeur MacGonagall aussi têtue soit-elle punira Ronald Weasley comme il se doit. Quand soudain la porte de la grande salle qui était fermée s'ouvrit dans un grand grincement, les élèves présents ainsi que les professeurs purent apercevoir cinq Aurors marcher côte à côte, venant tout droit vers la table des enseignants. Dumbledore sourit et se leva pour les accueillir.

**« Mes amis, bienvenue à Poudlard ! J'espère que votre séjour en ces lieux se passera bien. Venez, prenez place parmi nous pour un bon petit déjeuner. »**

Et c'est ainsi que les élèves apprirent qu'ils seraient protégés par cinq Aurors contre la menace réelle de Lord Voldemort.

La journée de cours commença pour se finir sur l'inquiétude de la Directrice des Gryffons ainsi que d'autres professeurs.. Que manigançait le vieux citronné ?

-HPDM-

_L'Hors du temps._

Mâla assit dans le canapé de son bureau expliqua donc ce qu'était le Veela Originel. Il s'agissait du grand Séref, tout premier homme à obtenir les pouvoirs Veela confié par Mère nature. Il avait le cœur sur la main et était un homme d'une grande générosité. Il aidait souvent et par tous les moyens chaque personne en difficulté même si ça pouvait lui coûter la vie, heureusement il n'eut pas le besoin de se sacrifier pour le bien d'autrui. Séref avait su se faire respecter de tous et c'est ainsi qu'il trouva sous un cerisier une jeune sorcière, il sut de suite qu'elle serait sa compagne de vie.

Plus les jours passaient plus ils étaient amoureux et elle tomba enceinte. Elle avait donné vie à un très beau bébé qui lui aussi quand il grandit était devenu un veela. Mais le monde de la magie fut bouleversé par une terrible guerre, seul le garçon fut sauvé. Et c'est ainsi que les générations des veelas commença.

**« Jusqu'à se trouver dans vos sangs. »** Termina la Divinité.

Harry et Drago avaient pris la nouvelle... Comment dire... Surprenante, très bien. Ils avaient tous deux acquis une grande maturité seulement en trois mois, ce qui était très rare si bien que Mâla entamait de nombreuses conversations qui impliquaient généralement les adultes du Village.

**« Bien, maintenant que vous avez compris que vous êtes les héritiers du tout premier Veela, vos gardiens et moi-même vous entraîneront pendant neuf mois à compter de demain. Aujourd'hui je vous ai réservé une surprise, suivez-moi jusqu'au salon, je vous prie. »**

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et suivirent de prêt la divinité. Quand ils arrivèrent au salon, les yeux tempête de Drago s'agrandirent et un sourire immense fit son apparition.

**« Mère ! Père ! Que faites-vous là ? »**

**« Surprise mon chéri.. »** Et Madame Malfoy lui ouvrit les bras...

**À suivre…**


	14. Chapter 14 - Entrée surprenante

**Chapitre ****14**: Entrée surprenante.

•*** • * •**

**Titre:** Une plume d'un Veela.

**Auteur ****: Nomd'unePlume. **

**Disclaimer**** : **les Personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JKR.

À part : Mme Lissa, Mâla, Neptune, Tchâla, Tyffa, Séref, Nakiar, les professeurs de l'Hors du temps et Saphira qui sont mes personnages. Merci =)

**Pairing** :[ HPDM ] [Certains personnages OCC]

**Warning :** [ Dans cette Fic' Dray est née le 2 août. Ne soyez pas choqués :3 ]

**Rating** :Attention aux yeux. Au fil des chapitres, enfin de l'histoire, il y aura du lemon.

C'est une fiction à caractère homosexuel ( Du H&amp;D quoi :D ). Aucun commentaire Homophobe ne sera toléré. Merci ^-^

**Résumé** : A son 16ème anniversaire, Harry reçoit son héritage Veela. C'est à travers ses nouveaux sens qu'il découvrira qui est son âme-sœur. Pourquoi cette plume est apparue devant lui ? Pourquoi lui a-t-on menti sur sa puissance ?

**Note à vous :**

• Soyez indulgents, c'est ma toute première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. (Ne tient pas compte des tomes six et sept).

• Pour chaque nouveau chapitre, vous aurez un **Précédemment** suivis de la dernière phrase écrite lors du, bien entendu, précédent chapitre.

• Les chapitres seront postés selon mes disponibilités, je pense que ça sera tous les 5 jours.

**Réponses aux reviews.**

• Merci pour vos reviews ! Vos réponses apportent des idées à ma fic' je vous en suis reconnaissante ! :D Bonne lecture ! :)

Rappel :** « ****Dialogue »** / **(Pensée)** / _Télépathie_.

Chapitre 14 : Entrée surprenante.

Précédemment : _Les garçons hochèrent la tête et suivirent de prêt la divinité. Quand ils arrivèrent au salon, les yeux tempête de Drago s'agrandirent et un sourire immense fit son apparition._

_« Mère ! Père ! Que faites-vous là ? »_

_« Surprise mon chéri.. » Et Madame Malfoy lui ouvrit les bras..._

•_°•°•°•_

_Demeure de Mâla – Arriveé des Parents Malfoy – L'Hors du temps._

Drago, heureux de voir ses parents dans l'Hors du temps, ne se fit pas prier et serra la fine taille de sa mère. Quand le câlin fut terminé, Dray se dirigea vers son père un peu en retrait puis l'approcha doucement, sentant que son géniteur n'était pas en très bonne santé.

**« Père, puis-je te prendre dans mes bras ? »**

**« Je... Comment ? Comment sais-tu que je ne vais pas bien ? »**

**« Je le sens Père, grâce aux entraînements que nous avons suivi ces trois derniers mois. Je ressens les émotions et les auras magiques, la tienne est sombre et lourde. Que s'est-il passé ? Réellement ? »**

**« Je... Je... Pardon mais je ne peux pas, Cissa... »**

**« Oui amour. Drago, ce que ton père essaye de te dire c'est que si nous sommes là, c'est parce qu'il a subi un traumatisme physique en recevant vingt coups de fouets sous les ordres directs de l'autre dégénéré. Nous avons demandé asile pour un temps indéterminé, mais ne t'en fais pas le manoir est incartable et sous un sort d'anti-transplanage. »**

**« Ce fils de ch... Cet infâme monstre le paiera cher pour avoir posé ne serait-ce que le petit doigt sur toi... » **Déclara-t-il solennellement.

**« Fils... Ne quitte jamais Harry, il... Lui seul peut t'aider. Le seigneur des ténèbres sait que vous pouvez enfanter... Il te veut toi pour ensuite créer une descendance et tuer Harry par la même occasion... Restez soudé, ne vous quittez jamais... »** Lucius se redressa fièrement et posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils, qui surprit sursauta et sauta dans les bras de son père. **« Mes fils, Harry... Je crois en vous pour éradiquer la menace qui plane sur nos têtes. Ne baissez jamais les bras quoi qu'il en coûte même si le danger peut-être difficile. Harry ? »**

**« Oui Lucius ? »**

**« Aurais-tu l'amabilité de t'approcher ? »**

**« Bien sûr. »** dit-il calmement.

Harry s'avança de quelques pas puis Malfoy senior étendit le bras jusqu'aux épaules musclées du Brun et fit une étreinte collective puisque Drago y était aussi. Le Gryffondor agréablement surpris se détendit et accepta l'étreinte. Quand se fut terminé Harry se dégagea et se redressa fièrement lui aussi.

Mme Malfoy qui regardait ses deux enfants les trouvait très beau. Ils avaient fière allure, c'était de vrais hommes maintenant. Harry avait attaché ses longs cheveux en catogan, il avait mis un pantalon beige et une chemise gris souris, ce qui allait parfaitement bien avec ses cheveux sombres. Quant à Drago de la même manière qu'Harry, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attaché par un lien de cuir et il était habillé d'un pantalon et d'une chemise en soie beige et blanc.

**« Lucius, sachez que tout comme vous qui aimez votre femme au point de vous sacrifier pour elle, je serai prêt à sacrifier corps et âme pour que Drago puisse continuer de vivre et qu'il soit heureux. Sachez aussi que je tuerai Voldemort. Je dois vous expliquer que Drago et moi avons reçu un héritage d'un Originel. Narcissa, vous le connaissez n'est-ce pas, il se nomme Séref. »**

Harry avait pris un ton sérieux, il ne voulait plus plaisanter comme le dernier des Gryffondors. Il voulait que le monde avance, pas qu'il soit dirigé par un être sans âme.

**« Oui, je l'ai appris de mes grands-parents. C'est le tout premier Veela Originel, un homme au cœur d'or qui malheureusement a péri lors d'une guerre. »**

**« C'est cela. Le sang du tout premier Originel coule en nous deux. Nous allons vous montrer une particularité. Neptune, Tchâla, restez prêt de nous au cas où nous perdrions le contrôle mais il faut vraiment que vous les voyez. »**

Dray s'avança et se positionna aux côtés de son amour et se concentra pour les faire sortir sans difficulté. Harry, lui, les avait déjà sorties quand soudain Drago se mit à hurler, son dos lui faisait terriblement mal. Ses ailes naissaient de sa force et non du lien. La première fois lors de l'acte charnel elles étaient sorties par l'union des deux héritiers mélangeant leur magie et leur sang par la morsure aux épaules. Cette fois ci c'était différent, elles sortaient uniquement par la magie du Serpentard, on pouvait dire qu'à ce moment-là il était complètement vierge.

Une aile lui transperça le dos si bien qu'il se courbait en deux tant la douleur était présente. Un étrange phénomène se produisit quand un léger fil d'or referma automatiquement les plaies des ailes maintenant sorties.

Drago perdu, déstabilisé par le poids de ses deux ailes, tomba à la renverse sur les fesses ce qui par accident fit apparaître un sort de flamme qui l'entoura en formant un cercle. Ce dit cercle commençait à grandir et gagner en puissance. Plus Drago paniquait plus les flammes augmentaient, c'est ce qui fit réagir Harry. Ses iris normalement verts émeraude s'étaient colorés d'un orange sombre. Il devenait veela, son regard se fit plus sombre et d'un geste de la main les chaudes flammes se réduisirent en cendres tièdes.

Il avança jusqu'au milieu du cercle et gronda.

**« Debout ! Ne reste pas le cul planté au milieu de ce cercle. Debout Dray ! »**

Drago réagit au quart de tour et se redressa, obnubilé par les yeux de son vis à vis. Puis à leur tour ses iris changèrent de couleur pour faire apparaître une couleur plus claire malgré que cela reste proche de celle du Gryffondor. Il subirait le courroux de son petit-ami s'il ne se bougeait pas.

Harry avait su se montrer plus dominateur que Drago et il le montrait, mais restait toujours aussi doux envers son amour. Et le Serpentard contre toute attente acceptait ce fait, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas s'ils n'avaient pas été ensembles. Tout avait changé, ils n'étaient définitivement plus les mêmes.

Quand Dray attrapa la main de son aimé, leurs pupilles redevinrent normales. Certes sans aucune innocence mais à leur couleurs d'origine.

**« Merci à vous deux pour être restés prêt de nous. »**

**« Nous avons juste obéit Jeune maître. »**

**« Mais arrêtez de nous appeler maître, juste Harry et Drago suffira, ce n'est pas la peine d'employer ce mot. »**

Harry se sentit complètement gêné et se tourna vers ses futurs beaux-parents.

**« Pardonnez-nous de nous être emportés mais il n'est pas simple de sortir ses ailes. »**

**« Ce n'est pas grave Harry, elles sont juste magnifiques. As-tu remarqué Lucius, elles sont noires et blanches, je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi belles. »**

Harry sourit devant la joie qu'avait provoquée la naissance des ailes. Lucius, hypnotisé par cette vue magnifique s'avança et toucha les ailes de son fils qui fut un instant surpris mais qui se détendit par la suite.

**« Elles sont si douce.. » **S'émerveilla-t-il face à ce tableau de douceur. Il continua.

Mâla qui regardait la scène prit la parole.

**« Si elles sont aussi douce c'est qu'elles sont en très bonne santé. Leurs ailes sont dotées d'une magie unique qui leur est propre. Ce qui en soit peut être considéré comme une réserve. Maintenant Harry et Drago devront suivre un entraînement de neuf mois à partir de demain. »**

Et ce fut le début d'un long et difficile entraînement. Les parents* des veelas décidèrent de regarder chaque session comme s'ils ressentaient un terrible besoin de savoir qu'ils allaient bien malgré les quelques hurlements de Drago.

•_°•°•°_

_*Les parents : Oui Harry considèrent depuis « L'adoption » les Malfoy comme sa famille adoptive. Il est le futur gendre quoi. ^-^_

•_°•°•°_

Chaque fin de mois, ils avaient acquis de la force mentale, leur lien était de plus en plus solide et la télépathie avait été découverte mais elle ne servait qu'en cas d'urgence car elle usait beaucoup trop de magie ce qui pendant un combat pouvait être un handicap.

Et c'est ainsi que les neuf mois s'écoulèrent rapidement. Les deux jeunes hommes maîtrisaient sans difficulté tous ce qu'ils avaient appris. On ne voyait plus les jeunes adolescents timides ou bagarreurs, non, ils étaient de vrais hommes. La famille Malfoy était fière d'avoir deux princes Veelas pour enfants.

Une semaine plus tard, le temps d'une balade pour reprendre des ressources comestibles, Mâla qui discutait paisiblement avec Harry s'arrêta.

**« Il est temps pour vous de retourner à Poudlard afin de poursuivre votre destinée. Il vous faudra réduire votre aura magique, elle est bien trop puissante pour être dévoilée au grand jour. Pour ce qui est de votre apparence physique, vous avez le choix : soit vous vous lancez un glamour soit vous restez tel quel, dans ce cas bombez le torse, vous avez une réputation à tenir, mes Lords. »**

**« Un glamour ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis un Potter-Malfoy d'une, un Malfoy ne se cache pas derrière de tels artifices et de deux l'utiliser reviendrait à redevenir le toutou de ce vieux fou citronné et il en est hors de question, par Merlin ! Je ne suis pas une foutue marionnette ! » **répondit Harry, un air dédaigneux sur le visage.

**« Je savais bien que tu dirais ça d'où les mots que j'ai employé my lord. »**

**« Si tu pouvais bien arrêter avec my lord et autres... C'est... gênant. »**

**« Et bien tu devras t'y faire jeune homme ! Je me dois de t'instruire aussi bien sur le langage que les us et coutumes des Sang-Pur. Drago a déjà cette éducation due à ses parents mais toi non, mais vu que tu apprends vite cela te prendra une semaine entière pour apprendre et reproduire, ainsi tu seras sûrement plus à l'aise face à Dumbledore puis en général aussi. Nous commencerons demain. »**

Et ainsi durant une semaine entière avec huit heures par jour, suant et râlant à chaque occasion qu'il avait, il apprit toutes les coutumes sans en rater une.

-HPDM-

_Poudlard – Mi-novembre, lundi – Rentrée d'Harry et de Drago._

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, le jour de la rentrée inattendu pour l'école. Personne n'était au courant et cela leur convenait, ça ferait un effet de surprise. Transplanant de la même manière que Mâla avait fait pour les emmener dans l'Hors du temps, ils arrivèrent derrière la porte de la grande salle. Ces dites porte s'ouvrirent avec fracas pour laisser entrevoir deux silhouettes inconnues.

Harry et Drago se tenaient sur le seuil, côte à côte. Harry habillé d'un pantalon en cuir noir moulant son fessier musclé, des bottines basses en peau de dragon et un t-shirt vert émeraude avec une robe de sorcier noire. Il avait remonté ses cheveux en catogan. Les yeux sombres il balaya du regard les occupants de la salle, un air froid sur le visage. Drago, quant à lui, était habillé d'un chemise bleue nuit, d'un pantalon en tweed gris et de chaussures italiennes. Il prit la main d'Harry et fronça les sourcils. On regardait son Harry d'une façon qui lui déplaisait fortement mais il passa outre. Il le fit entrer dans la salle pour entendre un grand silence avec quelques chuchotements par ci par là. Sans se rendre compte de la tension, le plafond de la salle fit apparaître des raies de lumières comme pour les mettre en valeur, les suivant sur leur chemin jusqu'au milieu de la salle.

L'ex-Gryffondor, avec toute sa prestance et sa froideur s'avança d'un pas et fusilla le directeur du regard pour finir par tomber sur le professeur de Métamorphose. Sans se soucier du respect pour une fois, il décida d'aller directement au sujet principal.

**« Professeurs MacGonagall, pourriez-vous aller chercher le Choixpeau je vous prie, j'aimerai me faire répartir de nouveau. »** claqua-t-il impatient.

Le professeur stupéfait se leva sans chercher à comprendre. Sous la retenue du Directeur, Minerva reprit place sur son siège.

**« Harry, mon enfant, où étais-tu ? » **Demanda le directeur avec une pointe de colère.

Ce gamin avait le chic pour lui taper sur les nerfs. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se comporte de la sorte ! Il ne devait qu'être un pantin, un simple jouet qu'il pouvait jeter s'il était inutile. Mais non, il s'était absenté sans tenir compte des menaces qui planaient au-dessus du monde magique. Et Potter revenait frais comme un gardon, devenu arrogant avec son nez levé similaire à l'attitude des Malfoy ! Il y avait anguille sous roche, il devait savoir pourquoi il avait changé. Ça ne tournait pas rond, il devait le découvrir par n'importe quel moyen.

**« Je n'ai pas à répondre à vos questions. Tout ce qui concerne mon absence et ce qui s'en suit, ne vous regarde pas. Je répète, professeur MacGonagall pourriez-vous aller chercher le Choixpeau s'il vous plaît ? »**

Sans dire un mot, elle se leva sans attendre le consentement du Directeur.

**« Vous êtes bien aimable... Non Albus, ne dites rien, vous savez très bien que le conseil est déjà d'accord, donc soyez gentil, restez assis. »** Siffla-t-il.

Consterné, Dumbledore ne pipa mot. Si le conseil avait autorisé ce genre de changement alors il ne pouvait rien dire ni intervenir.

Minerva approcha et posa le Choixpeau sur la tête du jeune héritier.

«H_um... Harry Potter. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ici sur ce tabouret ? »_

_« Potter-Malfoy maintenant, et je suis ici comme vous pouvez vous en douter pour me répartir à nouveau. »_

_« Hum je vois, tu as su trouver les Faiblesses des Gryffondors. Ta ruse et ton sang nouveau me disent et m'appellent pour te changer de maison. Tu as bien changé depuis tes onze ans. Je vois... Je vois... Donc ce sera SERPENTARD ! »_

Se levant satisfait de sa nouvelle répartition, il retrouva Drago pour se diriger vers la table des Serpentards. Arrivé vers le milieu de la table, Drago s'assit à la droite d'Harry. Le Brun finit par dire :

**« Amour ? Je crois que tout le monde nous regarde. Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes de foire ! »** Il grogna et posa sa main sur la cuisse de son amant remontant doucement vers son aine gauche faisant monter le désir commun.

**« Hm...Harry, tiens-toi correctement, nous verrons ça se soir. »** susurra-t-il. **« Tout ça pour dire que oui tout le monde nous regarde, je ne crois pas que je vais le supporter bien longtemps. Mais que veux-tu, notre présence lumineuse doit les éblouir. »**

**« Tu as certainement raison. »** Et sans un mot de plus, ils se mirent à manger, sous les regards tantôt ahuris, tantôt choqués des autres étudiants et des professeurs.

Quand le repas fût finit le Directeur se leva et fit une annonce.

**« Mes chers élèves, samedi, vous serez autorisés à aller au Pré-au-lard. Les élèves de première, seconde et troisième années devront rester ici. Bien, monsieur Weasley, je dois vous parler dans mon bureau. Sur ce, bonne journée. »**

Tous les élèves y comprit Harry et Drago se levèrent. Mais ceux-ci allèrent directement aux cachots dans l'intention de parler avec le directeur de la maison Serpentard.

-HPDM-

_POV Ronald Weasley. Arrivée des Veelas._

**(Punaise qu'est-ce que c'est bon ces cuisses de poulet ! Je pourrai en manger des tonnes à m'en faire exploser le ventre. Allez le dessert.)**

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Ron absorbé par son repas sentit le coup de coude de Dean.

**« Dean refait ça une fois et je te jure que tu seras mieux six pieds sous terre. »** Cracha-t-il.

**« Avant de râler, regarde les grandes portes, il y a deux personnes ! »**

**« Oh.. »**

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il prononça quand il vit les silhouettes de … POTTER ? ET MALFOY ? Mais c'était quoi cette tenue de sauvage ! Harry version Aristocrate... Où allions-nous ? Puis tous ces regards sur eux, punaise mais merde, vivement que le vieux chnoque lui donne cette lame qu'il le plante comme une viande sans vie. Il se prenait pour qui pour demander de changer de maison. En plus c'était pour Serpentard, ces Mangemorts en devenir ! Ce traître les avait rejoint ! Et il allait payer.

Ronald pestant principalement sur l'ex-Gryffondor entendit le Directeur se lever.

**« Mes chers élèves, samedi, vous serez autorisé à aller au Pré-au-lard. Les élèves de première, seconde et troisième années devront rester ici. Bien, monsieur Weasley, je dois vous parler dans mon bureau. Sur ce, bonne journée. »**

Ha tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, Samedi sortie ce qui veut dire, rencontre avec un potentiel allié. Mais ce qui l'intéressé le plus c'est ce qu'allait lui dire le Professeur Dumbledore.

_FIN POV RON._

_-HPDM-_

_Bureau du Directeur._

Sans plus attendre, Ron entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivé devant le bureau, il croisa les bras.

**« Directeur, qu'avez-vous à me dire ? »** Demanda-t-il du but en blanc.

**« Il est l'heure ! Ce petit morveux de Potter m'a assez ridiculisé, il s'est laissé entraîner par le côté sombre Ronald ! Nous ne pouvons pas tolérer cet acte de trahison envers la lumière ! Tiens voici le fameux poison, mets en deux gouttes de chaque côté de la lame du couteau et vise le sternum, cela détruira le lien, ensuite je n'aurais plus qu'à lui ouvrit les bras et lui faire comprendre que les Malfoy ne sont que des minables, des vicieux serpents. Fait le dimanche soir, quand tout le monde dormira, soit discret et ne laisse aucune trace, si c'est réussi je t'offre la gloire sur un plateau d'argent. »** Déclara-t-il.

**« Je ferai attention, je ne suis pas un crétin tout de même ! » **Cracha-t-il vexé devenant rouge de colère.

**« Oh je n'en doute pas. Bonne journée Ronald. »**

Le professeur Dumbledore esquissa un sourire en coin, son plan se déroulait parfaitement et dans l'ordre des choses.

Mais une chose le taraudait, Potter avait changé aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Il y avait quelque chose de plus qu'avant de partir, il devait espionner. Peut-être que Parkinson voudrait récupérer son bien aimé ? Qui sait...

-HPDM-

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Aujourd'hui était la sortie au Pré-au-lard et Ron attendit Pansy sur un banc du parc attendant qu'elle daigne se montrer.

Dans la semaine Ron et Pansy s'étaient vu une trentaine de minutes tous les jours pour peaufiner le rendez-vous avec le seigneur des ténèbres. La voyant arriver il se dirigea vers elle et grogna.

**« Parkinson, dépêche-toi ! J'aimerai rentrer avant le dîner de ce soir ! Allons dans un endroit plus sûr. »**

**« Oui oui ! Je te suis. »**

Arrivés dans une taverne, ils prirent une chambre pour plus de discrétion sans s'apercevoir qu'une personne les avait suivis.

Quand ils furent dans la chambre à l'abri de tous les regards indiscret Pansy s'approcha d'un pas félin vers Weasley.

**« Touche mon bracelet, dépêche. »**

Le Roux toucha le bijou et ils transplanèrent sous le mot d'activation : Manoir Jédusor. Atterrissant directement dans le salon, ils furent accueillis par Bellatrix Lestrange et de son air fou elle brandit sa baguette.

**« Tiens donc, un traître à son sang venu pour se faire tuer. Hahaha, Parkinson pourquoi l'as-tu amené ici ?** » Ria-t-elle.

**« Il a demandé un entretien avec le Maître. Je l'y conduis de ce pas, donc écarte toi. »**

**« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton espèce de putain. »**

**« Je n'ai que faire de tes paroles sans intérêt, aujourd'hui j'apporte un allié. Le Maître sera sûrement content de mon action. »**

**« Hahaha, tu te prends pour une Sang-Pur de haut rang mais rends-toi bien compte que tu n'es rien qu'un insecte que j'écraserai sous ma bottine ! »**

Sans écouter les paroles de tata Bella ( ironie hein :D) elle prit la main de Ron et le dirigea vers la salle du Trône. Arrivés à l'encadrement de l'entrée de la salle, elle attendit un signe de la part du Seigneur des ténèbres.

**« Parkinson, entre donc avec ton nouvel ami. Présente le moi. »** siffla-t-il.

**« Maître. »** Elle s'inclina doucement. **« Je vous apporte un allié qui ne veut que la perte de se crétin de Potter. Ronald Weasley veut se joindre à vous en tant que Mangemort. »**

**« Un Traître à son sang, pourquoi je te voudrai dans mes rangs ? REPOND ! »**

**« Je veux que cet infâme traître périsse, quitte à le tuer moi-même ! Je veux qu'il crève la bouche ouverte, qu'il se pisse dessus quand il comprendra qu'il est perdu, qu'il n'est pas le survivant que tout le monde acclame. Je le hais tellement que je veux être votre allié, j'accepte volontiers la marque. »**

**« Oh, je vois… et te sens-tu à la hauteur de mes exigences ? Avant, j'aimerai que tu passes un test pour que je juge si tu es digne de rejoindre mes Mangemorts ! BELLA ! »**

Bella qui n'était pas loin collée aux « jupes » de son maître.

**« Va me chercher le chien. »**

**« Bien mon Seigneur. »**

Et elle partit. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se présenta avec un Moldu en piteux état, il était souillé par le sang et les excréments, défiguré, on ne pouvait savoir qui il était tant il était méconnaissable.

**« Tue le et tu auras la marque. MAINTENANT ! »**

Ron voyant le tableau qu'on lui offrait déglutit et sortit sa baguette. Les yeux remplit de haine, il s'avança et lança l'impardonnable.

**« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »**

À Suivre...

_Ps : Je publie aujourd'hui au lieu de demain car je n'aurai pas le temps de le faire étant donné que c'est la fête des pères ^^ A dans 6 jours ! :D Smack ! :p_

_Une review ? :D_


	15. Chapter 15 - Coup de poignard

**Chapitre ****15**: Coup de poignard.

•*** • * •**

**Titre:** Une plume d'un Veela.

**Auteur ****: Nomd'unePlume. **

**Disclaimer**** : **les Personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JKR.

À part : Mme Lissa, Mâla, Neptune, Tchâla, Tyffa, Séref, Nakiar, les professeurs de l'Hors du temps et Saphira qui sont mes personnages. Merci =)

**Pairing** :[ HPDM ] [Certains personnages OCC]

**Rating** :Attention aux yeux. Au fil des chapitres, enfin de l'histoire, il y aura du lemon.

C'est une fiction à caractère homosexuel ( Du H&amp;D quoi :D ). Aucun commentaire Homophobe ne sera toléré. Merci ^-^

**Résumé** : A son 16ème anniversaire, Harry reçoit son héritage Veela. C'est à travers ses nouveaux sens qu'il découvrira qui est son âme-sœur. Pourquoi cette plume est apparue devant lui ? Pourquoi lui a-t-on menti sur sa puissance ?

**Note à vous :**

• Soyez indulgents, c'est ma toute première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. (Ne tient pas compte des tomes six et sept).

• Pour chaque nouveau chapitre, vous aurez un **Précédemment** suivis de la dernière phrase écrite lors du, bien entendu, précédent chapitre.

• Les chapitres seront postés selon mes disponibilités, je pense que ça sera tous les 5 jours. Si je suis dans l'indisponibilité de le faire, je vous préviendrai au chapitre précédent. Merci ^-^

**Réponses aux reviews.**

• Merci pour vos reviews ça fait plaisir ! :) J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ^-^

Rappel :** « ****Dialogue »** / **(Pensée)** / _Télépathie ou Fourchelang_.

**Chapitre 15** : Coup de poignard.

Précédemment : Ron voyant le tableau qu'on lui offrait déglutit et sortit sa baguette. Les yeux remplit de haine, il s'avança et lança l'impardonnable.

**« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »**

_Poudlard. Après le changement de maison._

Revenons en arrière. Juste après le repas Harry suivit Drago jusqu'aux cachots. Il fallait affronter celui qui le blâmait à la moindre occasion enlevant des points à son ex maison. Étant à Serpentard, il ne courrait plus aucun risque, le directeur de leur maison ne serait peut-être pas aussi mesquin ? Fallait-il qu'ils arrivent à communiquer car en 5 ans de cours, il s'était toujours prit pour le maître suprême des potions, quoi que... il l'était, il connaissait vraiment tout sur le bout des doigts.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau du Potionniste, Drago toqua et la porte s'ouvrit, donnant sur un bureau en acajou sculpté et taillé de façon à ne pas gêner les passages autour. Harry resta de marbre face au visage figé du Professeur. Drago qui était positionné à droite de l'ex-Gryffondor entama le dialogue afin d'enlever la tension qui pesait. Il parlait du comportement des Gryffondors, de Ronald plus exactement et se fut sur un relèvement de sourcil de la part de Snape que l'échange entre lui et Harry commença.

Severus avait commencé par s'excuser, ce qui était rare soit dit en passant, ce sera l'unique fois où il s'abaissera à s'excuser ouvertement devant quelqu'un.

Harry totalement froid, se détendit quand Severus entama la raison de sa haine profonde, il en voulait à James de lui avoir pris Lily et aussi pour les mauvaises blagues subies à cause des Maraudeurs. Il s'en voulait réellement de tout ça, de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir mais Harry vit la profonde détresse au fond de ses yeux et il lui pardonna. Oui tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance, même la terreur des cachots.

Severus avait les larmes aux yeux, son masque était à son tour tombé. Harry avait ce pouvoir de passer outre les barrières posées par l'un des plus fort occlumens. Cissa et Harry lui avaient ouvert les yeux, il s'avança rapidement et enlaça d'une intense détresse l'ex-Gryffondor.

**« Pardonne moi. »** souffla-t-il dans un flot de larme entrecoupé par une respiration saccadée. Il s'accrochait si fort à la robe d'Harry que celui-ci fut obligé de le relever et de le faire tenir sur ses jambes.

**« Severus, ne pleure pas. Je suis sûr que ma mère pense à toi en ce moment. Merci de m'avoir parlé et à vrai dire j'appréhendais notre « nouvelle » rencontre. Apprenons à nous connaître, je te montrerai que je suis un excellent potionniste sans stress. »** Il rigola un peu et s'écarta de l'étreinte. **« Je suis à Serpentard maintenant, je ferai donc honneur à ma maison. »**

**« Je n'en doute pas. » **Severus remit de ses émotions lui fit un clin d'œil. **« Bien, sachez que je suis du côté des Malfoy, j'espionne pour vous aider, que ça reste entre nous sinon je vous jette un sort d'oubliette. Oui c'est une menace. Sur ce, à demain, pour les cours de potions. Harry, voici ton emplois du temps pour l'année. Ne soyez pas en retard messieurs, bonne fin de journée. »**

Et il s'en retourna dans son laboratoire en faisant voler sa robe comme à son habitude, il devait bien entretenir son rôle de maître des cachots, non mais !

Les deux Veelas sortirent du bureau et allèrent à leur cours de l'après-midi. C'était Métamorphose et le sujet théorique cette fois ci portait sur l'animagus où comment en devenir un. Quand l'heure du cours toucha à sa fin le professeur leur donna deux parchemins sur le sujet qui leur avait été donné précédemment. Le cours suivant se passait aux serres, ils étaient en cours avec les Gryffondors et cela se déroula avec beaucoup d'étincelles en commençant par une altercation entre un Ron complètement hargneux et un Harry qui le snoba en tournant la tête de façon à s'occuper d'un Drago qui commençait à perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

**« Drago, cesse de te prêter attention à Weasley et ne perd pas ta concentration, je ne veux pas que l'on sache que nous sommes bien plus fort qu'avant. Est-ce clair mon beau blond ? » **lui fit remarquer Harry prêt de son oreille.

**« Limpide. »** Drago se pencha pour lui susurrer un merci tout en donnant un coup de langue sur le lobe de l'oreille son amant, ce qui le fit grogner. Drago content de l'effet qu'il faisait à son amant oublia toutes les hostilités.

Ron qui lui avait la bouche ouverte consterné par le manque d'attention qu'on lui portait et tenta de donner un coup dans le dos du Brun. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin quand son poing fut arrêté par quelque chose d'invisible. Harry qui avait senti le coup venir avait eu le temps de faire un sort sans baguette et informulé. Les phalanges du Roux craquèrent sous la puissance qu'il avait mise dans son poing, hurlant à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Le professeur en charge du cours se précipita auprès du « grand » blessé.

**« Mr Weasley qu'avez-vous fait ? »**

**« Mais ce n'est pas moi, c'est Potter il m'a cassé la main regardez mes doigts deviennent bleus, faites quelque chose ! Je vais mourir... »**

**« Mr Potter que lui avez-vous fait ? Trente points en moins pour avoir attaqué un élève sans raison! Allez dans le bureau du directeur pour expliquer toute cette violence envers un camarade de classe. Quand à vous Mr Weasley arrêtez de chouiner comme un bébé, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie. La leçon d'aujourd'hui est terminée, vous pouvez rejoindre votre prochain cours. »**

Harry prit sur lui, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le château. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, il quitta Drago d'une caresse sur la joue et alla devant la statue gardant le bureau, il souffla le mot et elle le laissa entrer.

**« Bonjour Harry, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »**

**« Rien. Juste Ronald qui a voulu me frapper et je me suis défendu. Voilà ! »** Dit-il froidement.

**« Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances, peut-être aurais-tu eu l'envie de te venger contre Mr Weasley. Ce n'est pas plutôt ça Harry ? »**

**« Mais non ! Loin de là, je n'ai que faire de ses enfantillages Professeur ! Puis-je disposer ? »**

**« Je te prie de me parler sur un autre ton ! Pour la peine, tu auras une semaine de retenue avec le Professeur Rogue, cela commencera demain à vingt-et-une heure ! Maintenant tu peux disposer ! »**

Harry stupéfait se redressa et tourna les talons manquant de politesse. Il alla directement à son prochain cours outré d'avoir eu une punition qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Réfléchissant bien, ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique, il allait pouvoir montrer l'étendue de ses connaissances au meilleur Potionniste d'Angleterre.

-HPDM-

Le reste de la journée se passa en toute tranquillité si bien qu'Harry et Drago décidèrent de manger dans leur chambre pour pouvoir décompresser. L'ex-Gryffondor avait raconté à son petit-ami ce que lui avait dit le drogué du citron. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, Harry plaça un sort de silence et de protection qui permettait aux utilisateurs de ce dernier d'utiliser la magie sans qu'elle ne soit détectée. Le Brun faisait les cents pas n'aimant pas qu'on l'accuse d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas commise. Drago voyant la magie de son chéri crépiter autour de lui s'approcha délicatement pour ne pas le surprendre et l'enlaça tout en lui envoyant une onde de bien-être, voyant les muscles du corps de son homologue se détendre, il le fit tourner pour se retrouver en face de lui.

Succombant au regard envoûtant de son amour, Drago le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à la renverse sur les couvertures en soie brodées. Ne laissant aucune occasion à Harry de parler il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis tout en se frottant son bassin contre celui du Brun qui soupira et laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Continuant son ondulation enflammée il titilla le téton gauche avec ses doigts ce qui accentua le désir déjà bien visible. D'un coup de main, il les déshabilla pour avoir accès à chaque parcelle du corps de son amant.

**« Dray... Je ne vais pas me contrôler longtemps... »** Dit-il difficilement.

**« Justement laisse toi aller, nous avons mis les protections rien ne peut nous arriver, détend toi mon ange. »**

Drago descendit doucement, lécha et mordilla la petite boule de chair rosée, ce qui donna un résultat plus que satisfaisant, Harry perdit le contrôle lâchant sa magie Veela contre le Blond, lui envoyant une onde remplie de désir brûlant, ce qui fit bander Drago en quelques secondes. Ses yeux prirent la couleur tant attendue orange sombre ne laissant place qu'à sa partie Veela. Harry se redressa et alla directement mordre le Blond tout en le soumettant et lui insufflant un peu de sa magie. Chose qui lui permit de se mettre entre les jambes tremblantes du Serpentard. Léchant la morsure pour accélérer la cicatrisation Harry déposa ses lèvres sur la jugulaire palpitante puis continua son chemin, titillant au passage les tétons de son vis à vis. Il traça une ligne avec le bout de sa langue pour arriver au niveau de la ceinture et fit un baiser juste au-dessus de la verge du Blond. Dray lâchant un gémissement de plaisir leva ses hanches pour lui montrer son envie.

**« Harry... S'il te plaît... »**

**« Que veux-tu Drago, dit le moi. »**

**« Je... Suce-moi... »**

Et Harry donna un coup de langue commençant par ses bourses pour remonter au gland gorgé de sang. Ce qui fit hurler Dray qui s'empressa de mettre ses deux mains dans les cheveux en bataille de sa moitié. L'ex-Gryffondor happa son sexe et commença les va-et-vient doux au début pour finir par accélérer tout en jouant avec les deux boules de chair rosies. Drago arrêta Harry qui gronda de frustration.

**« Prend moi... Maintenant… »** Souffla-t-il dans un gémissement qui lui brûlait la gorge.

**« Humm… Avec grand plaisir. »** Le Brun mit trois doigts dans la bouche entre-ouverte de son amant. **« Lèche, je vais te préparer... »**

Le corps du Brun s'enflamma comme la langue tournait autour de ses propres doigts puis les retira et entra le premier doigt, ce qui fit réagir le Blond. Sans attendre il se détendit sous le plaisir qu'Harry lui procurait, jouant toujours avec le chibre de son âme-sœur qui lui inséra un second doigt. Il entama quelques va et viens puis introduisit le dernier et toucha la boule de chair.

**« Harry... Je... Je vais jouir si tu continues... Vient... S'il te plaît... »** Drago avait bien du mal à parler sous les coups des doigts qui étaient en train de jouer à l'intérieur de lui.

Le Brun retira doucement ses doigts chauds et y présenta sa verge tendue puis la badigeonna de lubrifiant. Quand il fut réellement prêt il caressa de son gland l'entrée rougie par l'intrusion de ses doigts avant cela. Dray impatient avança ses hanches quémandant à Harry la venue de celui-ci. Et la arriva le « feu d'artifice » Harry s'enfonça doucement et lentement pour ne pas blesser son amant.

Dray grogna du manque de vitesse se redressa et se saisit des fesses du Brun pour qu'il rentre complètement en lui... Harry perdant totalement contrôle une seconde fois l'empala directement pour toucher directement la boule de chair. Le Blond hurla le prénom de sa moitié et l'incita à accélérer sans retenue, le Brun sans demander son reste se fit plus brutal et plus bestial. Il se mit à grogner telle une bête enragée, les yeux voilés de désir pour son partenaire. Il ne se faisait pas prier et donnait des coups de boutoir plus fort les uns que les autres, ralentissant de temps à autre pour lui donner de l'amour et lui apporter de la douceur, puis recommençant à aller de plus en plus fort. Drago s'accrochait aux draps et dans un dernier coup de rein le plus bestial possible il jouit suivit d'un Harry criant son nom dans un énième grognement.

Quand se fût finit le Brun se décala sur le côté pour laisser respirer son petit-ami. Se regardant dans les yeux, ils y virent chacun de l'apaisement et de la fatigue. Et c'est sur cet acte charnel qu'ils s'endormirent nettoyé, au sec et heureux.

-HPDM-

Le lendemain tout se passa calmement sous la surveillance du directeur. Harry avait été chaque soir au bureau de Severus pour effectuer sa terrible punition, qu'il ne faisait donc pas, car il aidait le professeur à refaire les stocks de potion en tout genre pour l'infirmerie. Démontrant qu'il savait manier une spatule aussi bien que son professeur. Ils s'étaient tous deux trouvés des points communs comme la lecture sur les diverses potions que l'on pouvait trouver aux quatre coins du monde, qu'il soit Moldu ou Sorcier et c'est ainsi qu'un lien d'amitié profond se créa. Tous les soirs il avait un sourire ce qui plaisait vraiment au Blond, voir son parrain et son amour s'entendre à merveille.

Vers la fin de la semaine lors du petit déjeuner, le courrier arriva lâché par une multitude de chouettes arrivant de toutes parts. Une se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors plus exactement vers Ronald Weasley qui reconnut le courrier : une beuglante. Il savait que c'était un blâme rien qu'à la couleur du cachet qui fermait l'enveloppe. Hésitant avant et rougissant de la tête aux pieds, il grogna et lança des regards noirs à ceux qui le regardaient beaucoup trop à son goût. A la table des Serpentards Drago esquissa un sourire en coin de bouche.

**« Oula, je n'aimerai pas être à sa place... Une telle enveloppe n'est fait que pour une chose... Dans 3...2...1... »**

_RONALD WEASLEY !_

_COMMENT OSES-TU TE COMPORTER DE LA SORTE ?_

_TON P__È__RE ET MOI NE T'AVONS PAS ÉDUQUÉ COMME CA !_

_TU FAIS HONTE À NOTRE FAMILLE. TON P__È__RE EST RENTRÉ DANS UNE COL__È__RE NOIRE, SI TU FAIS ENCORE UN SEUL PAS DE TRAVERS NOUS CONVOQUERONS LE CONSEIL DE FAMILLE. J'ESP__È__RE POUR TOI QUE TU AS BIEN COMPRIS CETTE MISSIVE. AU MOINDRE FAUX PAS RONALD, TU SERAS PUNI ET RESTERA DANS TA CHAMBRE JUSQU'À CE QUE TU COMPRENNES TES ERREURS D'ENFANT GATÉ ! EST-CE BIEN CLAIR ?_

La lettre vola jusqu'à la table des Serpentards et recommença à parler mais cette fois si plus calmement.

_Harry chéri, j'espère que tu manges bien et que tu vas bien._

_Arthur et moi sommes désolés du comportement puéril de notre fils._

_J'espère que tu nous pardonneras à sa place, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que Ronald par fierté ne se déplacera pas pour s'excuser._

_Tu passeras le Bonjour à Drago. _

Et la lettre se déchira aussi vite qu'elle fut dépliée. La plupart des serpentards rigolèrent tandis que le Directeurs, lui, lançait un regard noir à Minerva. Celle-ci commençait sérieusement à l'enquiquiner pour rester poli. Quand à Ron, lui était furieux et rouge de colère, Potter l'emmerdait royalement.

Blaise, qui était aux côtés de Théodore et de Pansy qui elle pestait dans son coin comme quoi le Survivant lui avait piqué son fiancé, tapota l'épaule de Drago.

**« Hé Dray, Harry, ça vous dirait d'aller au Pré-au-lard samedi? J'y vais avec Hermione. »**

Drago surprit qu'il en parle ouvertement regarda Pansy qui ne disait rien, elle cachait quelque chose de louche sous ce regard neutre. Il le savait, il le sentait. Quant aux autres c'est à dire Théo, Greg et Goyle, ils s'en fichaient qu'il soit avec Granger, Blaise leur avait fait jurer de ne pas s'attaquer à sa dulcinée sinon il les égorgerait vif.

**« Ne me regarde pas ainsi Drago, tous sont au courant. »**

Le dit Drago hocha simplement la tête en signe de satisfaction puis ajouta accompagné de sa moitié que ça serait avec plaisir.

_Samedi – Pré-au-lard._

Aujourd'hui c'était une journée libre sous un ciel bleu, ils se rendirent tous au village. Harry flânant devant une boutique de bijoux s'arrêta en face d'une chevalière en or blanc et chaîne sertie de quelques Rubis, une idée lui vint soudainement, il entra et ressortit quelques minutes après rangeant le paquet ficelé dans une poche de sa cape. Discrètement le Brun rejoignit le petit groupe.

Le reste de la journée s'était correctement passé sans accroc et une disparition de Pansy. Drago s'était acheté une robe d'hivers Bleu nuit assez chaude pour résister à une grande attaque de froid. Blaise, lui, avait acheté un bracelet à sa dulcinée qui rougissait à cette délicate attention. Greg et Goyle eux avaient achetés gâteaux et bonbons en tout genre.

-HPDM-

_Manoir Jédusor. Après l'Avada. (Chapitre 14 – fin)_

_**« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »**_

Le sort vert vif s'élança et toucha de plein fouet le corps frêle du « chien ». Voldemort ricana et sourit de toutes ses dents.

**« Bien, de toute façon, ce déchet ne me servait plus à rien. Inutile. »** Il se tourna vers Ron, inspira et expira de telle manière à sentir la rage, la haine et le sang souillé sur les vêtements du Rouquin. **« Parfait, approche ! »** le Gryffondors sans une once de peur s'approcha à grands pas et se prosterna, lui tenant le bras dégagé de tous linges gênant. Le mage noir tendit sa baguette et de son bout toucha la peau blanche du rouquin.

Il commença et Ronald lâcha un cri puis se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour cacher la douleur lui traversant le bras. Quand ce fut finit le Lord se rassit et contempla sous nouveau sous-fifre qui se tenait le poignet.

**« Bien, voici ta première mission. Dès que tu seras retourné au château renseigne-toi sur les parents de Malfoy et aussi sur la fidélité de Severus. Tu es libre de tes actions, mais ne le tue pas, sinon tu mourras de ma baguette. ENDOLORIS ! Bien bien, maintenant va ! Parkinson, reste à ses côtés dorénavant et assure toi de trouver de nouvelles et potentielles recrues et tu seras promue. »**

**« Oui mon maître. »**

D'une légère révérence le Gryffondor et la Serpentard saluèrent le Seigneur.

**« Bella, assure-toi d'avoir un rapport détaillé de leurs actions. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'échappe ce rouquin suicidaire. Quand il sera complètement inutile je te le laisserai. »**

**« Vous êtes trop généreux envers ma personne mon Seigneur. »**

**« Voyons Bella, ma précieuse Mangemorte, ceci est un présent, tu choisiras toi-même la mort. »** Lâcha-t-il.

**« Merci mon maître. »**

Elle sortit de la pièce dans un fou-rire démoniaque, elle avait hâte, vraiment hâte.

-HPDM-

_Poudlard – Dimanche soir après le dîner._

Le repas venait de se terminer et Ron avait été l'un des premiers à sortir de la Grande Salle, il avait eu tout au long de la journée un comportement étrange. Il fixait sans cesse le nouvel Harry au visage neutre finir de manger et essuyer son coin de bouche, il arriva à la conclusion que le Brun avait été manipulé par les Malfoy.

Harry soupirant de bien-être le ventre plein se leva et se dirigea vers son appartement. Marchant tout en sifflotant, il avait décidé de prendre de l'avance sur Drago qui était resté avec ses amis. En chemin il sentit une légère tension, il se mit sur ses gardes en ralentissant les pulsions de son cœur. Avançant doucement la baguette non loin de sa main, il regarda de chaque côté puis entama le chemin d'un pas léger, quand il fut tiré en arrière par une main.

**« Harry... »**

**« Ronald, pourquoi me suis-tu ? »**

**« Heu... Je... Désolé ? »**

Surpris par Weasley, Harry baissa un peu sa garde cherchant du regard la sincérité du garçon. Tout de même, Ron avait été son meilleur ami et tout le monde avait donc le droit à une deuxième chance quel que soit le contexte.

**« Pour le moment je ne peux pas te pardonner, tu as fait trop de mal. Tu étais mon meilleur ami Ron et tu t'es retourné contre moi... Laisse-moi réfléchir avant de prendre une décision... Pardonner n'est pas une chose facile. Je dois te laisser, j'ai un devoir à terminer. »**

**« Oui... Vas-y je comprends. » **Dit-il simplement le visage neutre.

Harry fit un bref sourire en coin de bouche et par inadvertance baissa les yeux et tomba sur le poignet complètement bandé du Roux.

**« Que t'est-il arrivé ? »**

**« Je suis tombé sur le poignet samedi, j'ai un bandage pendant un long moment pour ne pas que ça s'infecte. »**

**« D'accord. Bonne soirée. »**

**« Ouais. »**

Le Brun se tourna et repris sa marche quand soudain il sentit le bruit de la lame scindant l'air en deux pour finir sur son côté gauche…

-HPDM-

_POV Ron._

Ron pendant le repas ne mangeait pas beaucoup, il était fixé sur un point : le visage de son ex-meilleur ami. Il le voyait rire, s'amuser avec Blaise et Drago, ça le rendait fou de rage qu'il sympathise avec l'ennemi. Sa haine s'était évaporée pour finir en jalousie possessive. Harry était à lui, il le voulait pour lui seul voulant le baiser comme une bête pour le faire sien puis après le jeter comme un simple déchet. Oui il le voulait pour lui faire le plus de mal possible, le rendre faible et le soumettre à la limite de la folie. Le roux tapa son poing dans son autre main et se leva à la fin du repas, il ne pouvait plus attendre ce soir quand tout le monde dormirait, de toute façon c'était bien ridicule, Potter ne dormait plus dans la chambre des Gryffondors ni dans celle des Serpentards, alors il passa à l'action.

Partant à toute vitesse il se faufila dans une classe déserte, sombre et poussiéreuse. Ce soir il avait de la chance, les familiers des veelas n'étaient pas avec eux, sûrement en train de chasser un stupide rat d'un autre élève. Sur cette pensée il lâcha un léger rire qui sonnait faux. Il attendit dix minutes et entrouvrit légèrement la porte afin de pouvoir regarder si la bonne personne arrivait.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il se pencha et vit un Harry sifflotant, radieux et sûr de lui. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'énerver de le voir tout content tout souriant chaque jour. La joie ou l'amour n'étaient pas pour lui, mais pour ces Mangemorts, ces traîtres. Il se glissa hors de la salle de classe et à pas de loup et il rejoignit le Brun.

Attrapant l'épaule avec force, il tourna Harry qui fut surpris de le croiser. Pour ne pas faire suspicieux il prit un air gêné...

**« Harry... »**

**« Ronald, pourquoi me suis-tu ? »**

**« Heu… Je... Désolé ? »**

Punaise, il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre à par passer pour le pire des imbéciles, il ne fit que baisser la tête se donnant une claque mentale pour le peu d'éloquence dont il faisait preuve. Le Gryffondor releva la tête doucement et tomba dans les prunelles émeraude de son vis-à-vis qui lui répondit franchement.

**« Pour le moment je ne peux pas te pardonner, tu as fait trop de mal. Tu étais mon meilleur ami Ron et tu t'es retourné contre moi... Laisse-moi réfléchir avant de prendre une décision… Pardonner n'est pas une chose facile. Je dois te laisser, j'ai un devoir à terminer. »**

Ça aurait été trop beau qu'il me pardonne dès le début, ça ne lui facilitait pas les choses... Vraiment... Il décida donc de passer au plan B_ « la manière forte »_. Il lui répondit simplement tout en se reculant d'un pas.

**« Oui... Vas-y je comprends. »** Dit-il simplement le visage neutre.

Il vit Harry baisser la tête après son bref sourire et reluquer son poignet.

**« Que t'est-il arrivé ? »**

**« Je suis tombé sur le poignet samedi, j'ai un bandage pendant un long moment pour ne pas que ça s'infecte. »**

**« D'accord. Bonne soirée. »**

**« Ouais. **»

Ron paniquait à l'idée de le voir partir aussi vite. Il sortit sa dague et fonça droit sur Harry. Le premier coup était raté mais il continua sans relâche et réussi à entailler l'épaule gauche du Brun qui lui vacilla et partit sans regarder derrière.

Le Roux jubila et tomba dans la démence... Enfin il avait réussi à toucher Potter, dans moins de vingt-quatre heures Harry serait enfin à lui et il pourrait enfin faire de lui son jouet de plaisir. Sifflotant de contentement il s'en alla pour rejoindre ses deux amis. Il devait les enrôler auprès du Seigneur. Comme on dit plus on est de fou plus on rit.

FIN POV.

_Couloir du château – Direction les cachots._

Courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avec une main sur son épaule meurtrie, voulant à tout prix trouver quelqu'un avant de sombrer... Harry avait baissé sa garde et il s'en voulait. Il s'arrêta en chemin quand il entendit un doux sifflement vers les murs intérieurs. Il observa les alentours et vit non loin de là une forme souple venir vers lui.

_Harry... Suit moi je vais t'indiquer le chemin, dépêche-toi le venin dans ton sang se propage très vite. Si tu ne parviens pas à l'extraire plus rapidement tu sombreras dans les ténèbres sans jamais retrouver le chemin de la lumière._

**« Nakiar ? C'est toi ? Mais que fais-tu là ? »**

_Je suis venu jusqu'à toi dans le but de te servir. Malgré mon statut de Prince je me dois de rester avec toi, mais toutefois je peux m'en aller si tu penses que je pourrai être une gêne, my lord._

**« Non, voyons, j'ai peut-être changé mais je ne penserais jamais cela de quelqu'un. Tu n'es pas une gêne mais un allié, mon ami aussi… Dépêchons nous, je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes... »**

_Bien, suit moi my lord._

Harry reprit la course derrière Nakiar qui lui montrait en fait le chemin des cachots. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt... Sombre crétin qu'il était. Arrivé devant les cachots Nakiar disparut dans les sombres couloirs, ne pouvant rester prêt d'Harry. Soudainement le Brun s'effondra et perdit connaissance faisant un bruit sourd quand son corps toucha le sol.

Severus qui n'était pas loin entendit un bruit provenant de derrière la porte. Ronchonnant car on le dérangeait, il se releva et alla à la porte. Quand il l'ouvrit il vit un corps gisant au sol...

**« Potter... »**

Et Il vit les lèvres de son élève devenir violettes et une plaie laissant couler le sang couleur carmin... Il était en grand danger...

**À suivre...**


	16. Chapter 16 - Coma magique

**Chapitre ****16 ****: **Coma magique.

•*** • * •**

**Titre:** Une plume d'un Veela.

**Auteur ****: Nomd'unePlume. **

**Disclaimer**** : **les Personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JKR.

À part : Mme Lissa, Mâla, Neptune, Tchâla, Tyffa, Séref, Nakiar, les professeurs de l'Hors du temps et Saphira qui sont mes personnages. Merci =)

**Pairing** :[ HPDM ] [Certains personnages OCC]

**Rating** :Attention aux yeux. Au fil des chapitres, enfin de l'histoire, il y aura du lemon.

C'est une fiction à caractère homosexuel ( Du H&amp;D quoi :D ). Aucun commentaire Homophobe ne sera toléré. Merci ^-^

**Résumé** : A son 16ème anniversaire, Harry reçoit son héritage Veela. C'est à travers ses nouveaux sens qu'il découvrira qui est son âme-sœur. Pourquoi cette plume est apparue devant lui ? Pourquoi lui a-t-on menti sur sa puissance ?

**Note à vous :**

• Soyez indulgents, c'est ma toute première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. (Ne tient pas compte des tomes six et sept).

• Pour chaque nouveau chapitre, vous aurez un **Précédemment** suivis de la dernière phrase écrite lors du, bien entendu, précédent chapitre.

• Les chapitres seront postés selon mes disponibilités, je pense que ça sera tous les 5 jours. Si je suis dans l'indisponibilité de le faire, je vous préviendrai au chapitre précédent. Merci ^-^

**Réponses aux reviews.**

• Merci pour vos reviews ça fait plaisir ! :) J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ^-^

Rappel :** « ****Dialogue »** / **(Pensée)** / _Télépathie ou Fourchelang_.

**Chapitre 16 : **Coma magique.

**Précédemment : **_« Potter... »_

_Et Il vit les lèvres de son élève devenir violettes et une plaie laissant couler le sang couleur carmin... Il était en grand danger..._

_Appartement de Severus_

C'était la panique dans les quartiers du professeur de potion, il avait Harry dans son lit saignant abondamment sans que rien ni sort ni potion puissent faire effet. Il immobilisa le corps du jeune Veela protégeant et appuyant fortement sur la plaie noircie par le peu de temps entre la coupure et le chemin des cachots et l'emmena vers l'infirmerie.

Arrivé devant celle-ci, il appela en criant Pompom qui arriva affolé par les cris de détresse du Potionniste.

**« Severus pourquoi cris-tu comme ça ? »** s'enquit-elle.

**« Poppy dépêche-toi de faire quelque chose, je n'ai pas pu lui administrer une potion sur la plaie sa magie refuse tout type de soin. »**

**« Je vais essayer, attend quelques seconde. »**

L'infirmière lança un sort de guérison mais rien ne se produisit la magie était rejetée par celle du Veela. Elle commença à s'affoler.

**« Que... Que se passe-t-il je ne peux pas le soigner non plus.. Severus qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé encore ? »**

Le professeur perdit le contrôle et s'énerva après Pompom. Il n'avait rien fait et il ne ferai plus rien contre Harry, il le protégerait du mieux qu'il pourra quitte à sacrifier sa vie, il lui devait bien ça après toutes les humiliations qui lui avait fait subir. Il raconta donc la guérisseuse que Potter était arrivé devant ses appartements et qu'il était déjà écrouler au sol avec sa blessure sanguinolente. Il avait de suite remarqué la couleur sombre qui entourait la plaie, il avait tout essayer mais rien elle ne voulait pas se refermer et la magie était impuissante. Réfléchissant en tenant la compresse épaisse sur le bras du veela il pensa au couple. Harry était toujours prêt de Drago comme un lien invisible les retenait. Mais oui ! C'était une évidence, pourquoi ça ne lui ait pas à l'esprit plutôt !

Drago et Harry avait un lien puissant entre eux ça se voyait comme un nez au milieu d'un visage. On aurait dit des Jumeau d'âme et d'esprit. Ils ne faisaient qu'un, même leurs expressions étaient jumelles. Il devait tester quelque chose au plus vite. Il se tourna vers Poppy et lui demanda de tenir la compresse sans la lâcher.

**« Je vais chercher Mr Malfoy, je pense avoir une idée sur la non guérison de Mr Potter. »**

Et il s'en alla l'inquiétude disparue remplacée par son masque de froideur.

-HPDM-

_Grand salle – Quand Harry est parti._

Drago avait dégusté son plat de saumon doucement et délicatement pour avoir un maximum de saveur sur la langue. Il se foutait royalement de ce qui l'entourait à part Harry mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de communiquer ils se comprenaient juste en ce regardant. Quand il eut fini de même pour son compagnon, ils levèrent simultanément la tête, la hochèrent et Harry quitta la table des Serpentards.

Trente minutes après que le Brun soit parti, Drago qui pourtant allait bien jusqu'à présent tomba dans une colère noire et un halo sombre l'entoura. Quelqu'un avait osé s'en prendre à sa moitié, ce quelqu'un avait causé une grave blessure à son compagnon. Ce dit quelqu'un allait subir mille et une tortures pour avoir attaqué son amour.

Sans plus attendre avec un regard meurtrier, Drago se dirigea vers la grande porte. Sa magie crépitait autour de lui cassant à chaque reprise les fenêtres qui l'entouraient. Le Serpentard sentit une vive douleur sur son épaule gauche et se mit à chercher son Brun.

Courant frénétiquement en humant l'air, ses iris changèrent de couleur et devinrent cette fois ci noires. Noires de colère et de rage, quant à ses pupilles elles s'étaient fondue dans la couleur des iris. Sous l'excès de rage, les ailes de Drago sortirent bougeant nerveusement. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve, il savait aussi qu'Harry courrait un grand danger si il ne parvenait pas à être avec lui.

Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait incapable de contrôler ses ailes, il s'envola à travers le château suivant l'odeur de sang. Arrivé devant les quartiers de son parrain il vit du sang au sol et il hurla. Son cri de rage se fit entendre jusqu'au tréfonds du lac faisant frémir les créatures vivant sous l'eau.

Le vent commença à augmenter faisant entrer la neige et le froid. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, il était seulement guidé par la haine, la rage et la colère. Il hurlait à la mort comme un animal sauvage. Il voulait son Harry.. Sa part Veela grondait et le poussait à aller le réconforter et le soigner. Errant toujours dans les couloirs à la recherche de son amour blessé, il croisa le maître des cachots couvert de sang. Sentant l'odeur familière de son compagnon sur les vêtements noirs du Potionniste, il se rua dessus sans attendre la moindre des explications.

**« OÙ EST HARRY ? POURQUOI PORTES-TU SON SANG SUR TOI ? REPOND AVANT QUE JE NE TE TUE! »**

**« Drago calme toi, Harry est venu devant mes appartements, il était évanouie gisant dans son sang. Je te cherchai justement pour te guider jusqu'à lui. »**

**« ME CALMER ? ALORS QU'UN CONNARD A ESSAYÉ DE TUER MON COMPAGNON ? POUR QUI TE PRENDS-TU POUR ME DIRE DE ME CALMER ? IL EST OÙ ? » **Hurla-t-il en donnant des coups d'aile faisant voler Severus à quelques mètres.

Sans remord il vola jusqu'au corps étendu du professeur qui se frottait la tête.

**« Drago ! Si tu continues comme ça je ne pourrai pas te mener à Harry.. »**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Dray lui tenait la gorge de sa main gauche.. Levant son autre main il fut stopper par Blaise qui lui lança un regard mauvais.

**« Dray, calme toi maintenant, ne vois-tu pas qu'il cherche à t'aider. Tu perds du temps, contrôle toi maintenant. Harry ne voudrait pas que tu te mettes dans un état pareil. Calme toi, range tes ailes et Severus te guidera. »**

Sans plus attendre Blaise aida le professeur à se relever.

**« Désolé Professeur, un compagnon blessé ou attaqué rend la moitié de celui ci hors de contrôle. Je me porte garant du comportement de Drago. »**

**« Mr Zabini, je ne tiendrai pas rigueur de la colère de Mr Malfoy. Je comprend tout à fait son état d'âme à l'heure actuel. Nous devons nous dépêcher Harry ne tiendra pas plus longtemps, il est à l'infirmerie. Drago ? »**

Les deux hommes entendirent un mouvement d'aile et le Blond disparut toujours aveuglé par la colère et la rage. Respirant un grand bol d'air en chemin, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Et là il vit son âme-sœur inconscient, allongé sur un lit recouvert d'un simple draps blanc. Les traits de son visage montraient qu'ils souffrait intérieurement, il hurla à nouveau d'un cri strident et la pièce fut plonger dans les ténèbres les plus dangereux.

Le potionniste et Blaise arrivèrent essoufflé par le trajet qu'ils avaient fait en courant et virent Drago volant au dessus de son aimé pour ensuite se poser à ses côtés. Quand il fut allongé prêt du corps inerte, le Blond ferma les yeux et sombra dans un profond sommeil. Blaise et le Professeur de potion avancèrent de quelques pas quand soudain une décharge électrique vint les frapper pour les faire rebrousser chemin puis plus rien tout redevint clair, la pièce qui précédemment était plongé dans l'obscurité disparut pour laisser place à la lumière du soleil.

Les premiers regards furent pour le couple des veelas, ils étaient tout deux inconscient et entouré d'un halo bleu fumé, on ne voyait par les ondulations que de simple parties des corps collés l'un à l'autre.

Blaise ne broncha pas il savait ce que représentait cette protection, ils étaient dans un coma magique. Drago avait choisi de tomber dans le coma juste pour aider son compagnon, il était son soutient, l'âme-soeur par excellence.

-HPDM-

_Quatre jours plus tard – Toujours à Poudlard._

Quatre jours étaient passés, il n'y avait aucun signe d'amélioration pour les veela à part la cessation de la perte de sang. Ils étaient toujours sous la protection de cette barrière impénétrable, Neptune et Tchâla restaient à leur côté sortant de temps à autre afin de se dégourdir les pattes. Ils se maudissaient intérieurement, sous leur forme il était difficile de les protéger, ils voulaient se tenir debout sur leur jambes et non sur des pattes, il devait avoir un moyen de ne pas dormir pendant un an.. Restant constamment sur leur garde, leur oreilles bougèrent vers la porte de l'infirmerie, c'était le directeur avec des yeux pétillants.

**« Poppy ? »**

**« Oh Albus bonjour comment vas-tu ? »**

**« Oh ma foi, je vais bien. Qu'en est-il de ses deux enfants ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**« Rien Albus, rien.. Je n'ai pu recueillir des données sur leur état de santé, ma magie ne peut traverser leur barrage. Cela fait quatre jours déjà et rien aucun changement physique. Je sais juste que le jeune Potter a été empoisonné. Ils sont sain et sauf mais dans un profond coma, c'est tout ce que je peux dire sur le sujet. Pauvre enfant, il ne mérite pas ça. »** Elle tourna la tête retenant ses larmes.

**« Allons, allons Poppy, ne te met pas dans un état pareil pour un enfant de Mangemort et l'autre futur seigneur des ténèbres. Cela nous enlève un poids sur les épaules. Voyons le bon coté des choses, quand j'aurai à moi seul débarrassé le monde de cette menace du seigneur des ténèbres, plus aucun mage n'osera me.. Enfin défier nous les mages de la lumière. »**

**« Oh ALBUS ! Comment pouvez-vous dire une telle chose ! Ce sont des enfants pas des outils ou des déchets. Je te prie de sortir de mon infirmerie, ici je soigne je ne juge personne provenant du monde des ténèbres ou pas ! Si je suis guérisseuse c'est pour soigner des vies quelques soient leurs origines. Maintenant j'ai à faire ! Bonne journée Albus ! »**

Ne pipant mot devant l'infirmière il regarda attentivement.. Le halo bleu guérissait Harry, son plan n'avait donc pas fonctionner, ce stupide Weasley ne savait pas se servir d'un couteau, il allait devoir trouver le moyen de blesser Harry ou Drago seul.. Il repartit en direction de son bureau, cherchant un plan tout en sifflotant.

-HPDM-

Deux jours plus tard, Blaise qui avait envoyé un courrier privé à Mâla, aux parents de Drago et Rémus reçut les trois lettres de réponse en même temps disant approximativement la même chose, l'affront qu'une personne dans ce château avait fait envers les deux héritiers.

Hermione très impliquée dans l'affaire d'empoisonnement – Elle avait réussi à faire avouer à Pompom qu'il s'agissait bien d'un empoisonnement – Elle passait tout son temps libre à la Bibliothèque en compagnie de son compagnon. Au bout de plusieurs jours elle commençait déjà à avoir quelques soupçons qui était simplement dirigé vers le directeur, le maître des Potions et bien entendu Ronald Weasley. Severus fut rayé de la liste, le Métis lui avait simplement expliqué qu'Harry et lui était en bon terme ce qui radoucit les trait de la Brunette.

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione tomba sur une potion brise-âme dans la catégorie poisons. Elle était très rare et les ingrédients valaient extrêmement cher. Elle était utilisée pour séparer deux âmes liées par amour ou non. Elle avait été très peu utilisées car les conséquences étaient désastreuses causant de multiples séquelles sans jamais pouvoir revenir en arrière. Sans plus attendre elle nota les ingrédients fourni par le livre et s'en alla d'un pas déterminé vers les cachots accompagné de Blaise.

_Cachot – Bureau du Professeur Snape._

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau elle frappa d'un coup sec sur la porte en bois. Elle entendit un déclic dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit délicatement.

**« Miss Granger, Mr Zabini que puis-je faire pour vous. »**

Étonnée par la politesse du directeur des Serpentards, elle s'avança et lui tendit une liste.

**« Ceci est la liste des ingrédients que l'on trouve dans la potion Brise-âme professeur. Il s'agit du poison qui a failli tuer Harry. Il a eu de la chance car ce n'était qu'une coupure mais vu la force du lien qu'ont Harry et Drago, un coup de poignard profond imbibé de cette substance aurait pu les tuer tous les deux. » **Affirma la jeune Gryffondor.

**« Bien, dix points pour Gryffondor et Serpentard, vous avez tous deux trouver le poison. Malheureusement Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy sont dans un coma magique protégé par un bouclier impénétrable, je ne peux en aucun cas administrer un antidote. Cependant Pompom et moi avons pu apercevoir que Mr Malfoy soigne Mr Potter, il n'est dont plus en danger. »**

Dans un soupir de soulagement Hermione tomba sur une chaise. Elle pouvait enfin se détendre en attendant le retour des deux héritiers. Le professeur rogue sorti un vieux livre de son bureau et souffla dessus afin d'enlever la poussière déposée pour manque d'utilisation.

**« Bien, cette potion est extrêmement rare à confectionner. Celui ou celle qui l'a eu entre ses mains a du l'acheter pour une forte somme. Nous devons attendre bien évidemment que ces messieurs se réveillent pour ainsi demander qui est le coupable. Mais je vais tout de même enquêter. Vous pouvez disposer, je vous appellerai dès que l'état de Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy se soit amélioré. »**

**« Bien professeur. »**

-HPDM-

_Dortoir des Gryffondors – Après le repas et la confrontation Harry/Ronald._

Ron content de son exploit se dirigea vers sa salle commune, il allait bien dormir ce soir. Traînant des pieds, il rencontra Parkinson qui se posta directement devant lui.

**« Weasley, vient dans cette salle, j'ai à te parler. »** Dit-elle doucement.

Étonné de la voix doucereuse de la Serpentarde, il haussa un sourcil se posant de multiples questions sur cette femme. Une fois entré dans la salle vide, elle alla s'asseoir sur un des bureaux poussiéreux et encra ses yeux dans ceux de Ron. Jetant deux sorts un de silence et un de fermeture d'un mouvement de baguette, elle se redressa et entama le récit de sa venue.

**« Écoute, je suis ici pour te demander de voir si dans ta maison, il y aurait de potentielles recrues. Le maître doit renflouer ses soldats. Penses-tu que tu pourrais me donner un coup de main ? »**

**« Hum.. J'ai quoi en échange ? »**

**« Toute ma gratitude et peut-être plus, tout cela dépend du nombre de personne que tu apporteras aux pieds du Seigneur. »**

**« Tu auras ce que je t'amènerai ma chère, en attendant vu qu'on est dans une salle tout les deux.. Peut-être que l'on pourrait jouer non ? »**

**« Tu me prends pour qui Weasley, je ne suis pas une vulgaire putain, je mérite d'être élevée au plus haut rang, il vaut mieux pour toi d'exécuter les coutumes sang-pur. A plus tard Weasley. »**

Sur ces quelques mots, elle déverrouilla la porte et s'en alla. Cette fille avait le don de le faire tourner en bourrique, ça l'excitait au plus haut point, il en fut ravi.

Arrivé dans sa salle commune il remarqua que Seamus et Dean l'attendaient en jouant aux cartes explosives. Tous deux ayant aperçut d'un simple coup d'œil le Roux à l'entrée de la salle arrêtèrent de jouer.

**« Ron, t'étais-où ? Ça fait plus d'une heure que l'on t'attend. »**

**« Ça ne vous regarde pas. Mais je dois vous parler de quelque chose qui pourrait, si vous êtes toujours prêt à me suivre, vous intéresser. Venez on va dans la chambre. »**

Ron pressé de leur raconter monta les marches rapidement, s'assit sur son lit et leur raconta depuis le début bien sur sous serment inviolable. Malgré le fait qu'ils connaissaient les intentions du roux, Seamus et Dean prirent peur quand il entama le sujet du Seigneur des ténèbres et l'enrôlement au sein des Mangemorts. Ronald sûre de lui les incita à les suivre prétextant pouvoir les protéger. Plus ou moins rassuré les deux Gryffondors acceptèrent et s'en allèrent dormir.

Le roux pensait que Pansy allait être contente de voir qu'il lui avait trouvé deux imbéciles prêt à le suivre. Il rigola intérieurement, maintenant il devait trouver d'autre larbins pour faire plaisir à cette Parkinson qui commençait sérieusement à lui plaire. Satisfait il s'endormit rapidement et se mit à Ronfler.

-HPDM-

_Infirmerie – Cinq jours plus tard. _

Plus les jours avançaient plus on doutait du rétablissement des deux jeunes Veelas. Ils étaient en effet toujours sous leur protection mais cette fois si elle était plus transparente. Snape les surveillait chaque jours après ses cours, il voulait à tout pris aider son filleul et le fils de sa bien aimée Lily. Assis prêt du lit double, notant chaque nouveau signe il ne remarqua pas qu'un des deux héritiers ronflait telle une locomotive Moldu. Drago était contre Harry une de ses jambes sur celles du Brun et une main sur la tête de celui ci. Il dormait tellement bien que le Halo changea de couleur pour devenir Émeraude. Et Snape comprit, le bleu représentait Drago qui lui allait bien maintenant et l'émeraude était pour Harry qui lui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Severus se leva et se pencha au dessus de ce bouclier et aperçue les peaux nues des deux élèves. Dans son sommeil Drago avait du tout bouger pour plus de confort, peut-être était-ce à cause de la chaleur dégagée par le corps collé l'un à l'autre ou bien l'évacuation du poison qui provoqué une montée de transpiration, il ne savait pas. Le Potionniste avait mené son enquête, il avait clairement étudié les comportements de chaque élève et de chaque professeur, il en avait conclus que Ronald ,Pansy Parkinson et le Directeur se comportait de façon étrange.

En effet le Roux réclamait la gloire qu'il n'aura jamais, faisait peur au autres élèves et avait une jalousie extrême envers l'ex-Gryffondor. Le directeur quand à lui, était venu prendre des nouvelles de l'état des deux jeunes élèves et avait clairement montré sa frustration quand Pompom et Severus lui avaient dit qu'ils montraient de léger signe d'amélioration, ça avait mis la puce à l'oreille directement. Ensuite venait le tour de Parkinson, cette saleté toujours à réclamer que Drago était sous futur époux et qu'il lui appartenait, mais bon il se disait qu'elle avait l'intelligence d'un poix chiche (Comme si ils étaient intelligent eux o_o). Il devait donc attendre que c'est deux ouvrent enfin leur yeux, il avait grande hâte.

Une heure plus tard, alors que Severus notait sur son calepin les indices qu'il avait récolté, il entendit un léger bruit comme un sifflement. Il regarda au alentour et vit non loin d'un lit, un cobra royal s'avança vers le lit des deux héritiers. Le Potionniste n'en croyait pas ses yeux, un serpent cracheur avec une marque sur le cou était une espèce rare peu commune contrairement à son cousin le cobra royal sans tache. Le dit serpent s'approcha de du maître des potions et entoura de sa queue la jambe de l'humain.

Severus ne prit peur, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier ce type de serpent, il resta donc calme et l'observa, sa couleur jaune-verdâtre était remarquable, sa tache en forme de plume brillait quand soudain une chaleur au niveau de son mollet lui fit lâcher un grognement puis plus rien.

_Humain, je viens de la part de mon maître Harry Potter. Grâce à son entraînement je peux communiquer avec lui même si il est inconscient. Je peux vous parler grâce à sa magie et qui plus est il me l'a demandé. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour mon maître. En bref, demain mon maître et son compagnon seront réveillés. Mais faites attention Humain, ils ssssont en colère, très en colère. Ne choisissssssez pas le mauvais camps. Je dois rejoindre les miens. A bientôt Humain._

Le Potionniste restait bouche bée après le message délivré par ce mystérieux serpent. Il se demandait bien ce qu'avaient fait Harry et Drago pendant leur absence, il savait pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient plus les mêmes. Le repas du soir approchait et il s'en alla l'appétit diminué.

Le lendemain comme depuis deux semaines Severus vint au chevet des deux héritiers. Quelque chose avait changé, l'air ambiant se faisait plus lourd plus sombre, la tension magique était palpable, le directeur des Serpentards prit en quelques seconde peur du réveille des deux élèves. Sans plus attendre il se ressaisit et se promit d'être la pour aider au maximum les deux héritiers. Commençant à faire les cent pas, une main vint lui serrer l'épaule, il se tourna vivement après avoir sursauté et vit Lucius et Narcissa.

**« Severus mon ami, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des siècles. Nous sommes ici pour Drago et Harry malheureusement nous ne pouvions venir plutôt pour une raison de sécurité. »**

**« Ou sont mes bébés ! Ou sont-ils ? »** demanda Cissy inquiète.

**« Derrière moi Cissa, ils ne devraient plus tarder à se réveiller. Cela fait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils sont plongé tous deux dans un coma magique protégé par la magie Vélane sûrement. Mais au fait comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici, n'avez vous pas fuit ? »**

**« Si nous sommes ici sous sort de désillusion, sous l'autorisation du directeur en échange de quelques informations sur le Seigneur des ténèbres. »** signala Lucius tout aussi inquiet que son épouse. « Mais... »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entamer sa phrase qu'un bruit sourd parvint à leurs oreilles suivit d'un cri strident provenant du lit double. Harry et Drago s'étaient enfin réveillés mais quelque chose n'allait pas, ils étaient complètement possédés par le désir de vengeance. Leurs yeux étaient complètement noirs, leur ailes étaient sortie, leur magie était relâchée, plus aucune part d'humanité était présente en eux.

Harry Veela se lava en premier déployant ses ailes pour les secouer ce qui provoqua une bourrasque dans la pièce. Il s'avança à pas de Félin suivit de prêt par son compagnon, les yeux tout aussi noirs. Il s'arrêta net devant les trois Adultes.

**« Humains, êtes ceux qui ont osé s'attaquer à mon héritier ? »** Sa gorge grondait, ses plumes vibraient.

Narcissa comprit et s'avança doucement.

**« Maître Séref, nous ne sommes aucunement les auteurs de ce méfait. Nous cherchons justement celui qui a osé l'attaquer. »**

**« Celui qui a commis cet acte doit mourir, un tel affront ne doit pas rester impuni. Selon les lois Vélanes qui ont été instaurées, tout humain non veela s'attaquant à un veela lié devra subir les conséquences de ses actes. Comme vous le voyez ici présent, mon second héritier, Drago n'attend qu'une seule chose de suivre Harry afin de torturer convenablement celui qui à humilier la race Vélane. »**

Il se déplaça derrière Drago et l'enserra de ses longues plumes.

**« Le poison qui a été administré par une simple coupure s'appelle le Brise-âme, elle avait le but de détruire le lien qu'ils avaient tout deux forgé. Mais le plus grand des dangers c'est qu'une trop grande dose entraîne la mort et il en a échappé, il y aura donc jugement pour cette faute grave. Je suis le Fils de la magie blanche, nous devrions pas régler un problème comme cela, mais je me dois de respecter les lois construire à mon époque, elles doivent être respectées. Je laisse place à Harry, écartez vous je vous prie, pour votre sécurité. Au revoir. »**

La tension dans l'air diminua mais resta tout de même lourde, les yeux d'Harry reprirent une couleur moins sombre pour au final redevenir orangés.

**« Lucius, Narcissa.. Je suis content que vous soyez là. Severus quand à toi, merci d'avoir été prêt de nous, je voudrai que tu envoies un courrier à Mr et Mme Weasley en leur disant que Ron s'est attaqué à un Veela lié, il subira donc le châtiment prévu pour cet acte, c'est à dire la mort. Cependant je voudrais d'abord leur réponse. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, Drago et moi avions une affaire à régler, vous ne devez en aucun cas interférer. »**

Il se tourna vers Drago et lui caressa d'une de ses plumes sa douce joues marqué par la colère. Le Blond n'avait pas bougé d'un cil comme ci il était contrôler par la magie d'Harry. Il était toujours en colère, ses yeux n'avaient pas changés de couleur aussi noir que l'onyx.

**« Mon Dragon, allons-y. Nous allons déjà procédé par un questionnaire ensuite nous attendront le verdicts de ses parents. »**

Drago ne bougeait pas et ne répondait pas. Il attendait juste le moment de la grande salle.

-HPDM-

Arrivé devant les grandes portes, le plafond se changea, passant d'un grand soleil à un ciel noir grondant du au tonnerre. Les élèves prirent peur quand ils virent les deux veela portant leur masque de froideur. Harry s'avança royalement vers la table des professeurs, particulièrement devant la place du Directeur.

**« Mr le directeur. Il y a deux semaines de cela, je me suis fait attaquer par un certain Ronald Weasley alors que je me rendais à mes appartements. Je suis tombé dans un profond coma à cause du poison qui s'est infiltré en moi par le biais de la coupure provoqué par un coup de poignard. Il sera donc jugé pour ses actes selon les lois Vélanes. »** s'exclama-t-il haut et fort.

«** Mr Potter, vous ne pouvez rien faire sans l'accord d'un des deux parents de l'élève. » **Le directeur sourit sûre de lui.

**« En effet, nous le savons bien, c'est pourquoi un courrier vient d'être envoyé. En attendant la réponse ou la venue, nous pouvons effectuer un interrogatoire de l'élève en question sans une quelconque autorisation. » **

Il se tourna vers la table des Gryffondors. Et posa ses yeux sur Hermione et lui envoya une onde magique de tranquillité ce qui eut le don d'apaiser la lionne. Puis vint le tour de Ronald, son regard se changea et se fit plus dur puis siffla le mot _« vient » _et Nakiar apparut à ses pieds.

_Maître ?_

_Appelles moi la famille des tarentules, j'ai besoin de leur aide maintenant et qu'elles fassent vite._

_Bien._

Le serpent cracheur partit et le Brun alla vers la table des rouges et or.

**« Ron, pour les actes que tu as commis tu seras jugé. Avant cela, je me dois de comprendre pourquoi et qu'elle est la raison de tes agissements. »**

**« Sale TRAITRE, crois-tu vraiment que je vais te répondre ? Hahahaha, tu me prends pour un fou ? Écoute moi bien sale fils de chien.. »**

Le temps il ne l'avait pas pour terminer son insulte. Il fut propulser vers les murs de pierre et tomba derrière la table des Serpentards qui n'osaient bouger. Harry s'envola et atterrit devant un Ron essayant de se lever.

**« En plus de m'attaquer dans le dos tu insultes mon père ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? L'as-tu connu ? » **

**« Hahaha... Ce que je viens de te dire tu le mérites. Tu ne devrais pas exister, tu n'es qu'un jouer doublé d'un moins que rien ! Va crevé et rejoins ta mère la catin ! »**

**« SALE CONNARD ! JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE A INSULTER MES PARENTS ET SURTOUT MA MERE ! »**

Sous l'effet de la colère Harry redevint le Veela incontrôlé poussé par la colère et la haine. Le brun donna un coup de pied dans la mâchoire du roux, un craquement se fit entendre. Puis vint d'autre coup dans les côtes, genoux et bras.

L'ex-Gryffondor était tellement en colère qu'il ne vit pas sa gardienne se transformer pour venir l'arrêter. Dès qu'elle fut à porté elle l'enlaça essayant de retenir avec difficulté le Brun. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui susurra doucement quelque chose d'inaudible et il se calma directement, ce qui calma aussi Drago toujours inactif.

**« Neptune, non ! Pourquoi t'es-tu transformée ! NON ! Pourquoi ? »**

**« Il le fallait Harry, il fallait que je te sauve de ta colère profonde. Tu avais une emprise sur Drago que lui même ne pouvait contrôler. Je devais le faire pour que tu ne sombres pas dans les ténèbres. Harry, Tchâla veillera sur toi, soit en sûr. Maintenant calme toi, je m'en vais dormir. A bientôt mon protégé. »**

Neptune s'effondra et tomba dans un profond sommeil. Harry s'en voulait terriblement et s'envola voulant aller le plus loin possible.

Drago quand à lui reprit doucement conscience de ce qu'il était arrivé. Quand il vit le corps du gardien de son amour allongé par terre il se rua dessus et la prit dans ses bras suivit de Tchâla.

**« Weasley, ne croit pas t'en-tirer comme ça, pour ce que tu viens de faire tu paieras lourdement cet affront. Pour le moment tu as un peu de répit pour reprendre des forces. Soit sage en attendant, la réponse de tes parents ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. » **cracha-t-il tournant le dos à tout le monde. **« Tchâla, prend Neptune s'il te plaît, je vais chercher Harry,. »**

**« Bien my lord. »**

Et Drago s'envola à son tour humant l'air pour retrouver sa moitié probablement effrayé et blessé de ne pas s'être contrôlé.

Les professeurs et les élèves étaient choqué de cette altercation, ils sortirent tous après pour rejoindre leur dortoir.

Le directeur siffla de mécontentement, ces deux déchets avaient une grande puissance, qu'avaient-ils fait durant cette absence d'un mois et demi ?..

**A suivre...**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^-^ Une petite review pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ? hihi ( je suis gourmande )

• Le chapitre 17 est déjà écrit donc il n'y aura aucun retard !

• La fiction contiendra 20 chapitres environ avec le prologue, nous verrons bien :p

Plein de bisous ! Et merci de me suivre ! :)


	17. Chapter 17 - Veritaserum

**Chapitre ****17 ****: **Veritaserum

•*** • * •**

**Titre:** Une plume d'un Veela.

**Auteur ****: Nomd'unePlume. **

**Disclaimer**** : **les Personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JKR.

À part : Mme Lissa, Mâla, Neptune, Tchâla, Tyffa, Séref, Nakiar, les professeurs de l'Hors du temps et Saphira qui sont mes personnages. Merci =)

**Pairing** :[ HPDM ] [Certains personnages OCC]

**Rating** :Attention aux yeux. Au fil des chapitres, enfin de l'histoire, il y aura du lemon.

C'est une fiction à caractère homosexuel ( Du H&amp;D quoi :D ). Aucun commentaire Homophobe ne sera toléré. Merci ^-^

**Résumé** : A son 16ème anniversaire, Harry reçoit son héritage Veela. C'est à travers ses nouveaux sens qu'il découvrira qui est son âme-sœur. Pourquoi cette plume est apparue devant lui ? Pourquoi lui a-t-on menti sur sa puissance ?

**Note à vous :**

• Soyez indulgents, c'est ma toute première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. (Ne tient pas compte des tomes six et sept).

• Pour chaque nouveau chapitre, vous aurez un **Précédemment** suivis de la dernière phrase écrite lors du, bien entendu, précédent chapitre.

• Les chapitres seront postés selon mes disponibilités, je pense que ça sera tous les 5 jours. Si je suis dans l'indisponibilité de le faire, je vous préviendrai au chapitre précédent. Merci ^-^

**Réponses aux reviews.**

• Merci pour vos reviews ça fait plaisir ! :) J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ^-^

Petit Warning, ce chapitre contient un passage de torture, même si je ne suis pas doué avec cela, ceux qui y sont sensible, le passage est indiqué par **[ Blablabla ] **en Gras et écriture agrandie. Ce passage comprend la mort d'un personnage.

Merciiii :D

Rappel :** « ****Dialogue »** / **(Pensée)** / _Télépathie ou Fourchelang_.

**Chapitre 17 : **Veritaserum

**Précédemment **: _Les professeurs et les élèves étaient choqué de cette altercation, ils sortirent tous après pour rejoindre leur dortoir._

_Le directeur siffla de mécontentement, ces deux déchets avaient une grande puissance, qu'avaient-ils fait durant cette absence d'un mois et demi ?_

Drago survolait Poudlard à la recherche de son amant sans trouver le moindre indice. Il se posa près du lac et se concentra pour détecter la magie de sa moitié. En face il n'y avait rien, même chose derrière et à gauche, mais à droite un mince fil doré menait droit sur une grande plaine avec une diversité de flore et faune remarquable. Suivant le chemin déjà tracé Drago fit apparaître ses iris orangées, ce qui lui permit de voir les auras et flux magiques. Trouvant celui de son compagnon, il se posa tranquillement près d'un grand rocher. Harry était roulé en boule tel un louveteau apeuré sur un tas d'herbes sèches. Il couinait tout en pleurant comme si il n'était qu'un bébé incapable de se défendre seul ou bien même d'agir seul. Ses larmes mouillaient le peu de vêtements qu'il avait sur lui. Drago voyant ce tableau de tristesse sauta du rocher et vint le prendre dans ses bras.

**« Harry… Calme-toi... Shhhhht, tout va bien je suis là maintenant... »**

**« Dray... J'ai... Neptune... » **Le Brun se remit à pleurer de plus belle** « Pourquoi suis-je si faible... Si j'avais pu me contrôler elle ne se serait pas transformée pour m'arrêter... »**

**« Harry mon amour, Neptune a choisi de se **_**« sacrifier »**_** pour t'aider, elle l'a fait pour toi car tu es son protégé. Puis le fait que tu n'aies pas pu garder ton sang-froid est tout à fait compréhensible, je n'aurais pas non plus aimé qu'on insulte mes parents. »**

**« Oui... Mais... Désolé de t'avoir contrôlé aussi… Je... Je ne voulais pas... »**

**« Ce n'est pas grave, allez vient mes parents nous attendent et Rémus arrive aujourd'hui. »**

**« Oui... Je te suis... Merci Dray... Je t'aime tu sais... »** Harry se cala dans le creux de l'épaule de son Blond.

**« Oui je sais, repose toi je te ramène en volant. »**

Drago porta sans difficulté le corps affaiblit de son amour jusqu'à la grande salle.

Arrivé aux grandes portes, il put apercevoir Rémus faisant les cents pas ainsi que Lucius qui essayait de calmer son épouse qui criait après le directeur, un incapable disait-elle. Harry se détachant des bras fort de son amant se rua dans les bras de Rémus, pleurant à chaude larme. Celui-ci compréhensif l'entoura et le serra fort. Il s'était inquiété pour son louveteau et était enfin apaisé. Le brun se détacha et rejoignit Narcissa et Lucius qui l'enlacèrent tendrement.

Narcissa émue que son futur gendre la câline de cette façon lui prit le menton et posa ses yeux sur les siens.

**« Harry bébé, Mâla est outré de l'acte commis par cet imbécile de Weasley. Séref nous est apparu à travers toi, penses-tu qu'il est très en colère, nous devons donc appliquer l'ancienne loi des Veelas. Lucius et moi sommes fiers de toi, il ne mérite en aucun cas la douceur et l'amour, ni même le pardon. »** Elle caressa de ses longs doigts fin la joue rougie du petit Veela. **« Mais nous pensons avec Severus qu'il a obtenu l'aide de quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un lui a fourni une potion Brise-âme, pour faire court il voulait briser, d'où le nom de la potion, le lien et l'âme que toi et Drago avez forgés. Mais ce traître à son sang n'a fait que te couper, tu as donc échappé à la mort. »**

Harry commença à s'énerver, sa magie crépitait mais il fut calmé quand elle lui fit un léger baiser sur le front.

**« Ne t'énerve pas mon chéri, bientôt sera le jugement et à ce moment-là tu pourras te défouler. En attendant fait bien attention, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment au sujet du Directeur. »**

Elle se tourna vers Drago et lui dit qu'ils devaient s'en retourner, Mâla les attendait pour un compte rendu dans les moindres détails, ne pouvant se déplacer à cause son devoir de souverain. Rémus quant à lui enlaça Harry et lui promit qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

Quand tout le monde fut partit, Pompom accourut vers Harry et Drago pour les ausculter. Voyant qu'ils n'avaient rien elle soupira et leur passa un sermon. À leur tour Severus, Blaise et Hermione s'avancèrent pour voir s'ils allaient bien.

**« Harry… ça va ? »** Demanda Hermione plus qu'inquiète.

**« Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas Mione. Je me suis calmé, mais je ne vais pas en rester là... Il a été trop loin... »**

**« Je le sais ne t'en fais pas. Blaise et moi avons étudiés les lois Vélanes et tu as tous les droits de le juger à la hauteur de sa faute. »**

Drago qui fulminait grogna une injure, cette belette allait mourir ça il en était sûr. Soudain un bruit sourd fit sursauter le monde restant. La famille Weasley venait d'arriver rouge de colère. Molly arriva vers Harry et lui prit une de ses mains.

**« Harry chéri, je te prie de bien vouloir nous excuser pour la trahison de mon fils. Il n'a pas tenu compte des ordres que nous - Arthur et moi - lui avions imposés. Nous avons aussi appris qu'il y aurait un jugement. Malgré qu'il nous ait trahis j'aimerai être présente. Il reste mon fils mais je ne tolère pas ce genre d'attitude. Dit moi, que vas-tu lui faire ? »** Dit-elle en pleurant, tremblant de tout son corps.

**« Avec tout le respect que je te dois Molly, j'irai vite, sans douleur. Ton fils a « marché »sur les lois Vélanes. Il a tenté de me tuer, il savait que j'étais un Veela et que j'avais un compagnon. Il devra passer par un jugement obligatoire. Il sera avant questionné sous veritaserum, mais il devra tout de même mourir. Je me dois d'appliquer les lois qui ont été instaurées par mes ancêtres. Je... Je suis désolé Molly... Mais il a été trop loin cette fois ci. »**

**« Oh Harry... Je comprends. Puis-je voir Ron avant tout... Tout ça... ? »**

**« Je ne te priverai pas de ça Molly. Il ne sera jugé que demain. En ce moment même il est à l'infirmerie, nous avons eu une altercation il y a deux heures de cela. »**

**« Oh... Merci... »** Et elle partit pleurant à chaude larmes.

Arthur s'avança près d'Harry le visage froid.

**« Harry mon garçon. Merci pour nous avoir prévenu des actes de mon fils. Avec ce qu'il a fait, même s'il n'allait pas être jugé, le conseil l'aurait exclu de la famille des Weasley. Merci, j'espère que tu nous pardonneras pour tout ça... »**

**« Je ne vous en veux pas à vous, mais à votre fils Arthur. Je dois vous laisser, je dois parler au Professeur Snape. Bonne nuit. **»

Harry fatigué finit par trébucher et atterrit dans les bras du Potionniste.

**« Et bien Potter on ne sait plus marcher maintenant ? »**

**« Oh Sev... Mon sauveur ! »** Dit-il ironiquement. **« Je voudrais te demander un service, puis-je ? »**

**« Oui, vas-y tant que ça n'est pas de danser la polka en tutu Moldu. »**

**« Haha, je note cette idée. Mais non ce n'est pas ça. Il me faut une fiole de veritaserum pour demain, en as-tu ? »**

**« Oui il doit m'en rester deux. Tu la veux pour quelle heure ? »**

**« Pour huit heures s'il te pl****aît. »**

Le Potionniste acquiesça et tous partirent rejoindre leurs appartements et dortoirs. Demain allait-être une journée chargée en émotion.

-HPDM-

_À l'infirmerie – Molly et Ron._

Molly, complètement perdue dans ses pensées, attristée tout de même par le jugement qu'allait subir son fils arriva devant le lit de celui-ci. Elle put voir qu'effectivement celui-ci n'était pas dans son état normal comme si il était fou… Attaché au lit.

**« Ronald, qu'as-tu fais pour devenir aussi fou que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Comment as-tu pu tenter de tuer ton meilleur ami ? »**

**« Il n'est pas mon meilleur ami, c'est un traître, il ne mérite que de mourir. Pis Voldemort est celui que l'on doit suivre maman ! Regarde j'ai sa marque sur mon poignet, n'est-elle pas magnifique ? JE LE TUERAI CE MAUDIT POTTER ! »**

Horrifiée, elle partit en hurlant rejoindre son mari qui lui était en chemin pour les rejoindre. Elle hurlait le prénom de son mari et finit par s'effondrer dans les sombres couloirs du château.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Arthur suivit de Pompom et Dumbledore virent le corps inanimé de Mme Weasley. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et décidèrent de la déposer sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Pompom lui lança quelques sort et s'aperçut qu'elle était juste évanouie, rien de grave. Elle lui lança donc un sort pour la réveiller.

**« Molly ma douce, que t'est-il arrivé ? »**

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Ron s'énerva dans son lit.

**« Maman n'a simplement pas apprécié que je lui dise que je tuerai Potter. Au début je voulais le garder pour moi seul, jalousant l'attention que lui portait le monde soit disant parce qu'il était le Survivant mais maintenant il ne mérite plus que de mourir. Puis je lui ai simplement montré quelque chose qu'il ne lui a pas plus, voulez-vous voir directeur ? »**

Le directeur aperçut distinctement le tatouage noir sur la peau pale du rouquin, il eut un choc, voulut protester, mais se ravisa. Ainsi donc il avait rejoint les rangs du mage noir, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, était-il devenu fou ?

**« Mr Weasley, nous ne voulons rien voir. Je serai vous, je me tairais, vous avez commis un acte grave et avez fait du mal à votre douce mère. Pompom, donne-lui une potion de sommeil sans rêve. »**

**« Mais Albus... »**

**« S'il te plaît Poppy, nous en avons assez entendu. Nous ne devons en aucun cas le laisser blesser quelqu'un.»**

L'infirmière ne broncha pas et effectua ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Le directeur se tourna vers Molly et lui demanda ce qui c'était réellement passé. Elle lui avait simplement répondu les même paroles que son fils avait précédemment dites, sûrement pour le protéger se disait-il.

**« Bon, Arthur, Molly rentrez donc chez vous pour vous reposer. Demain sera une épreuve difficile nous n'avons pas le choix malheureusement. »**

Et ils transplanèrent. Albus remercia Pompom d'un signe de la tête et s'en retourna dans son bureau.

-HPDM-

_Bureau de Dumbledore – Tout le monde est couché._

Maintenant que ce nuisible de Ronald allait disparaître le plan qu'il avait élaboré pouvait se mettre en marche. Il s'installa à son bureau et sortit un parchemin puis sa plume.

_Tom,_

_Je n'ai pas besoin de mettre un prénom à cette lettre, je suis sûr que tu sais bien qui je suis avant même de l'ouvrir._

_J'ai entendu dire que tu cherches des traîtres comme les Malfoy n'est-ce pas ? Et bien voici une belle occasion de t'aider. Est-ce un piège ? Bien sûr que non, j'ai soumis ce parchemin à la potion de vérité, il m'est donc impossible de mentir._

_Bien maintenant que je sais que tu es intéressé, je te propose de te livrer le fils Malfoy, je me dois de me débarrasser de lui. Je pense qu'il te sera sûrement plus utile qu'à moi._

_Je te propose donc d'attaquer une fois de plus Pré-au-lard demain dans la soirée et tu auras Malfoy sur un plateau d'argent. Qu'est-ce que je demande en retour ? Rien._

_J'espère une réponse positive._

Satisfait de ce qu'il avait marqué, il prit un simple hibou et l'envoya sans plus attendre. Deux heures plus tard, ne dormant toujours pas, un corbeau frappa à sa fenêtre. Il lui ouvrit et celui-ci jacassa dans tout l'appartement. Saleté de piaf se disait-il. Quand le volatile se posa sur le bureau en grand fracas, il lui prit le petit parchemin avec seulement deux mots.

_Ok – 20h._

Albus fut surpris, le Lord n'avait pas insisté et n'avait pas cherché à comprendre la lettre qui lui avait été envoyée, peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il désirait torturer la famille Malfoy ? Le directeur caressa sa longue barbe ravit que son plan fonctionne sans difficulté. Content, il alla dans ses quartiers et se coucha.

-HPDM-

_Le lendemain – L'heure du jugement._

Alors que tous les élèves avaient terminé de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, le ministre de la magie arriva et fit signe à Harry et Drago qui se levèrent en même temps. Dumbledore haussa un sourcil, pourquoi ce crétin de ministre était là ? Sûrement pour le jugement mais quel était son rôle ?

**« Directeur Dumbledore, en voyant vos traits je vais répondre à une question. Je suis ici pour le jugement de Mr Weasley, malgré le respect que j'ai envers Arthur, je me dois d'appliquer la demande d'Harry Potter et de questionner le jeune Weasley qui sera sous veritaserum. »** Déclara-t-il.

**« Fort bien. Je vais donc de ce pas en informer les élèves. »** Se levant délicatement, le directeur activa un Sonorus. **« Mes cher élèves, en raison d'un événement important qui concerne Mr et Mme Weasley, Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy, je vous prie de quitter les lieux au plus vite. Les seuls élèves qui sont autorisés à rester ici sont Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy. Le reste de la famille Weasley devra aller en cours. Merci et bonne journée. »**

Albus se tournant vers Severus lui demanda d'aller chercher le « coupable » qui était toujours à l'infirmerie. Vingt minutes plus tard, le Potionniste arriva avec Weasley rageant comme quoi il n'avait aucun droit de lui donner des ordres. Ne se souciant pas de la belette, le maître des potions le fit avancer avec une légère claque derrière la tête. L'asseyant sur une chaise les mains et les pieds liés, le premier ministre s'avança et demanda la petite fiole de veritaserum.

Ron voyant la potion arriver près de lui tourna la tête afin de refuser qu'on lui en fasse boire.

**« Je n'ai rien à vous dire bande de lâche ! Vous n'avez aucuns droits de m'administrer cette potion, c'est interdit ! »**

**« Détrompez-vous Mr Weasley, tout comme dans le monde Moldu nous avons un mandat stipulant, regardez :**

_« Mandat autorisant l'utilisation de la potion Veritaserum sur la personne de Ronald Weasley, dans le but de connaître la vérité au sujet de l'agression de Mr Potter. »_

Ron commençait à paniquer, ils allaient connaître ses plus noirs secrets sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Obligé d'obtempérer, il avala trois gouttes sous les regards attristés de ses parents.

**« Bien, procédons maintenant à l'interrogatoire. Soyons direct ! Avez-vous essayé de tuer Harry James Potter ici présent ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Ce sale chien ne mérite que ça ! Tout le monde devrait m'aduler au lieu de prendre ce microbe comme un exemple à suivre. Le seigneur des ténèbres le vaincra tellement il est faible et inutile. »**

**« Bien. Qu'avez-vous utilisé comme potion pour empoisonner Mr Potter ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas. »**

**« Alors qui vous l'a donné ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas. »**

**« Vraiment ? » **Le premier ministre regarda son poignet bandé.** « Que cache votre bandage Mr Weasley ? »**

**« Oui je ne sais pas, je ne m'en souviens plus, comme une image noire à ce moment-là et je cache la marque des ténèbres. J'ai rejoint les rangs du Seigneur pour avoir l'exclusivité de tuer Potter. »**

**« D'autres élèves à votre connaissance sont dans ses rangs ? »**

**« Je ne connais que Parkinson. »**

**« D'autres souhaites rejoindre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? »**

**« Oui, Dean et Seamus, ces crétins me suivraient partout si je leur demandais. »**

**« Ce sera tout, j'ai toutes les informations nécessaires. »**

Dans son coin, Dumbledore n'en menait pas large. Heureusement sans que personne ne le sache il avait jeté un sort d'oubliette. Mais il fut choqué d'apprendre qu'il avait rejoint volontairement les rangs du mage noir. Regardant autour de lui, il put apercevoir la tristesse dans les yeux des parents Weasley, la colère dans les yeux de Potter et la haine dans les yeux de Malfoy junior.

Harry s'avançant vers le ministre lui serra la main et s'avança devant Ronald qui lui cracha au visage.

**« Sale chien... Tu ne mérites pas de vivre ! CRÈVE ! »**

**« Ronald tu m'as vraiment déçu, moi qui te considérai comme mon meilleur ami... Mais tu m'as trahi comme tu as trahi ta propre famille. J'ai un profond respect pour ta mère donc je ne te tuerai pas. »**

Ronald souffla de soulagement mais vit que quelque chose n'allait pas et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

**« Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te tuer mais Drago. Pourquoi Drago ? Parce que tu as eu un grand manque d'intelligence en t'attaquant à son compagnon lié. »** Il se tourna vers son cher et tendre et lui sourit tendrement. **« Drago, amour. J'ai promis à Molly que son fils serait jugé doucement et sans douleur. Ne soit pas méchant, compris ? »**

**« Oui Harry. »**

**[- SCENE AU SUJET SENSIBLE, SAUTEZ QUELQUES LIGNES SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS FAIRE DE CAUCHEMARD :D -]**

Drago écouta son compagnon et se concentra. Sa magie avait soudainement augmentée, ses yeux étaient devenus orangés pour ne pas dire noir. Son aura suintait la vengeance et c'est alors qu'il respira profondément et sauta sur le rouquin. Il lui siffla à l'oreille une longue et douloureuse phrase que seul Ron pouvait entendre.

Non loin d'eux une fenêtre se brisa faisant apparaître un écoulement noir. Regardant de plus près Ron devint aussi pâle que la lune, c'était des araignées, pas n'importe quel type d'insectes banals mais bien des Mygales suivis par des acromentules tout droit sorties de la forêt interdite.

Nakiar arriva près de Drago et s'enroula autour de son poignet jusqu'en haut de son épaule et siffla doucement.

**« Bon travail Nakiar, tu peux aller rejoindre Harry, je m'occupe du reste. »**

Et le cracheur s'en alla rejoindre son précieux maître sifflant joyeusement.

**« Bon Weasley, comme tu peux le voir j'ai des amies qui nous rejoignent pour les festivités. J'ai bien envie de les laisser te manger mais je dis bien « **_**mais**_** » j'ai aussi envie de te voir agoniser pour avoir osé t'en prendre à Harry. Je vais donc commencer par prendre une mygale et la laisser courir sur ton enveloppe de chair, pour ne pas dire ton corps. »**

Ce qu'il dit il le fit, parlant à la plus grande des mygales représentante de leur espèce.

**« Ma chère, je te laisse t'amuser avec ce truc. Pendant ce temps-là, je vais appeler les acromentules. »**

_Bien. Merci pour cette offrande jeune Héritier._

Drago sourit et se tourna directement sans prêter attention au rouquin qui hurlait de terreur. D'une voix douce, il nomma le chef des Acromentules et lui fit signe de s'avancer.

**« Ne lui faites pas trop de mal, je tiens à ce qu'il perde la vie de mes propres mains. »**

_Nous respecterons votre choix Héritier._

Sous les cris d'agonie de Ronald, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, ce chien méritait cette torture soyeuse. Il pouvait passer pour le méchant, il s'en foutait complètement. Dans son esprit sonnait et réclamait la vengeance. Quand il eut finit de rire, il s'empressa de siffler pour stopper la douce torture des araignées si joyeuses. N'étaient-elles pas belles ainsi, se régalant du sang de cet abruti ? Drago trouvait cela attendrissant, comme s'il nourrissait ses enfants.

Il siffla longuement et tout s'arrêta. Les araignées s'étaient stoppées et regardaient le Blond devenir aussi noire que les ténèbres. Il regarda droit dans les yeux le roux complètement inconscient dû aux multiples trous laissé par ses amies et il pouffa.

**« Weasley, même si tu es inconscient sache que je t'avais prévenu. Je ne suis pas aussi gentil qu'Harry, je manipule aussi bien la magie Blanche que la magie Noire. Et ce que tu vois là n'est qu'une pure merveille à mes yeux, je préfère te voir mort que de souiller la vue de mon compagnon. Je vais à mon tour m'amuser. »**

Sans prendre compte des ordres d'Harry, il commença à mordre à la jugulaire le roux et un écoulement de sang tâcha les vieux vêtements du Gryffondor. Perdant contrôle il lui arracha l'oreille puis l'autre, il sauta en arrière et cracha les deux appendices fraîchement arrachés. Ron criait de douleur mais ne pouvait bouger de sa chaise…

**« Drago ! Je t'ai dit d'y aller doucement ! Respect quand même ! »**

**« J'ai oublié ? »** fit-il docilement.

**« Tête de linotte. Dépêche-toi qu'on en finisse. »**

Sans plus tarder, Drago s'avança et de ses longs doigts arracha le cœur de la cage thoracique du rouquin qui mourut directement.

**[- FIN DE LA SCENE AU SUJET SENSIBLE-]**

S'en était finit de Ronald Weasley. Arthur avait tenu bon, il était obligé, il était le chef de famille, ainsi que Molly. Elle était une femme forte et le fait que son fils l'ait trahi lui avait permis de ne pas s'effondrer lors de sa mort. Quant à Dumbledore, lui ne montrait aucunes émotions et Malfoy Junior était ravi mais tout de même affaibli ainsi qu'Harry qui lui avait perdu son sourire en voyant Mr et Mme Weasley. Malgré tout ça lui faisait tout de même un peu mal, il avait été son meilleur ami...

Mr Weasley avait pris la dépouille de leur fils suivit de près par sa femme et ils avaient transplané sans dire au revoir, blessés tout de même de la mort de l'un de leurs fils. Ils ne pouvaient pas en vouloir aux deux veelas, les lois étaient les lois et Arthur le savait plus que quiconque…

Albus avait dispensé les deux veelas de cours pour la journée, il fallait bien qu'ils se reposent, ce soir une partie de son plan allait être réalisée.

**À suivre...**

* * *

Petite information : Suite aux vagues de chaleur, le chapitre 18 sera un peu retardé.

La chaleur est un petit souci pour moi, désolé. La publication du chapitre 18 se fera sûrement dimanche ou lundi prochain c'est à dire le 12 ou le 13 Juillet.

Merci de votre compréhension et à bientôt :) *pastapé* hihi Bisous ! :)


	18. Chapter 18 - Enlèvement

**Chapitre ****18 ****: **Enlèvement.

•*** • * •**

**Titre:** Une plume d'un Veela.

**Auteur ****: Nomd'unePlume. **

**Disclaimer**** : **les Personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JKR.

À part : Mme Lissa, Mâla, Neptune, Tchâla, Tyffa, Séref, Nakiar, les professeurs de l'Hors du temps et Saphira qui sont mes personnages. Merci =)

**Pairing** :[ HPDM ] [Certains personnages OCC]

**Rating** :Attention aux yeux. Au fil des chapitres, enfin de l'histoire, il y aura du lemon.

C'est une fiction à caractère homosexuel ( Du H&amp;D quoi :D ). Aucun commentaire Homophobe ne sera toléré. Merci ^-^

**Résumé** : A son 16ème anniversaire, Harry reçoit son héritage Veela. C'est à travers ses nouveaux sens qu'il découvrira qui est son âme-sœur. Pourquoi cette plume est apparue devant lui ? Pourquoi lui a-t-on menti sur sa puissance ?

**Note à vous :**

• Soyez indulgents, c'est ma toute première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. (Ne tient pas compte des tomes six et sept).

• Pour chaque nouveau chapitre, vous aurez un **Précédemment** suivis de la dernière phrase écrite lors du, bien entendu, précédent chapitre.

• Les chapitres seront postés selon mes disponibilités, je pense que ça sera tous les 5 jours. Si je suis dans l'indisponibilité de le faire, je vous préviendrai au chapitre précédent. Merci ^-^

**Petite Note :)**

• Vous pouvez vous en douter qu'après le 18 il y aura le chapitre 19 mais celui ci sera le dernier, et oui cette petite fic touche à sa fin ^_^ Une bonne expérience en tout cas. Je me suis grandement améliorée et je suis devenue copine avec la Syntaxe. Hahaha. Non en fait on se déteste toujours autant. XD Le chapitre 20 sera tout simplement le prologue hihi ! :) Merci pour vos reviews et vos visites, ça fait toujours plaisir !:) J'espère que ce chapitre là vous plaira ;) Bisous !

Rappel :** « ****Dialogue »** / **(Pensée)** / _Télépathie ou Fourchelang_.

**Chapitre 18 : **Enlèvement.

**Précédemment :** _Albus avait dispensé les deux veelas de cours pour la journée, il fallait bien qu'ils se reposent, ce soir une partie de son plan allait être réalisée._

Quelques heures après le jugement de Ronald Weasley, Harry et Drago avaient eu le temps de se reposer et de se câliner sensuellement et physiquement ( hihi :p ). Malgré leur puissance magique, communiquer avec la faune s'avérait être assez épuisant, cela leur demandait beaucoup d'énergie.

Dumbledore avait passé toute la matinée dans son bureau réfléchissant au moyen de livrer le « colis » sans encombre et sans se faire reconnaître par un imbécile. Pour le bien de la guerre il se foutait complètement des dommages collatéraux, un ou deux élèves en moins ça ne se voyait pas, bien sûr. Écrivant ses idées sur un bout de parchemin, il dessina Pré-au-lard grossièrement et y plaça un point noir désignant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La suite était logique, il allait demander à Drago de venir avec lui en le convainquant que ses parents avaient été trouvés et ramenés au Pub « Les Trois Balais ». Le directeur aillant une idée se peigna la barbe de ses vieux doigts et sourit.

**(Oui, je vais le mettre sous « impero » et il ira directement dans les jupes de Tom. Et moi pendant ce temps-là je forcerai Harry à rester prêt de moi, puis je le priverai de ses pouvoirs... Oh et je lui ferai signer un document attestant que j'ai tout son héritage... OH OUI super plan. Comme quoi je ne suis pas si vieux que ça...)**

Content de son idée, il commença à écrire une fausse lettre expliquant que Mr et Mme Malfoy étaient logés dans un miteux pub pour sorciers bourrés. Se faisant passer pour les Malfoy, il n'hésita pas à écrire comme s'il s'agissait de Lucius qui prenait des nouvelles de son fils. Il laissa quelques indices entre les phrases qui feraient faire penser à Malfoy junior qu'il s'agissait de son père. Étant sûr de lui, il signa proprement et il mit soigneusement la lettre dans une enveloppe banale. L'excuse pour le papier : Ne voulant pas dévoiler leur identité, les Malfoy se faisaient passer pour de simple sorcier de bas-étage.

Se levant de son siège, Dumby (pardon), Sir Dumbledore se rendit avec grâce dans la grande salle afin de rendre en main propre la missive des bien-aimés parents du jeune Drago. Bien entendu il resterait le bienveillant Papy gâteau et il goberait tout jusqu'à la demande du bonbon au citron hors bureau. La sortie au village était dans une heure, il avait grand hâte de se débarrasser de ce vermisseaux. **(HAHAHA)** Il riait et se félicitait intérieurement pour cette brillante idée. Mais trêve de plaisanterie, il devait annoncer la sortie, sinon son plan ne pourrait fonctionner.

Au repas de midi, le directeur avait annoncé une nouvelle sortie au Pré-au-lard. Tout le monde était content, ils ne se doutaient pas qu'un piège était déjà formé, prêt à les engloutir dans les ténèbres.

**« Mes chers élèves, cet après-midi une sortie est organisée au Pré-au-lard. Ceux de plus de ****seize ans auront le droit de revenir pour le dîner de ce soir, ceux de quatorze à quinze ans reviendront pour dix-sept heures. Les élèves plus jeunes devront rester au château pour plus de protection. Vous serez entourés des Aurors présents ici depuis déjà un moment. Merci et bon après-midi. Mr Malfoy, je dois vous remettre un petit quelque chose. Venez me voir s'il vous plaît. »**

Le vieux directeur se rassit et esquissa un léger sourire en coin qui ne passa pas inaperçus aux yeux d'aigle du directeur des Serpentards. Sans plus attendre, Drago se leva et s'empressa d'aller à la rencontre du fou citronné. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire, Harry l'attendait pour aller au Pub. Se présentant poliment aux Professeurs, Drago demanda au directeur ce qu'il lui voulait avec son sifflement habituel et méprisant. Dumbledore se laissa parler comme un vulgaire esclave. Eh bien oui, après tout, Malfoy junior allait s'en mordre les doigts cet après-midi.

**« Mr Malfoy, je dois vous remettre un courrier de vos parents, veuillez me suivre, nous allons marcher un peu. »**

**« Mes parents ? »** il haussa un sourcil, curieux.

Oh cela ne valait rien de bon, ses parents étaient dans L'Hors du temps, ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas envoyer de courrier au Directeur qui plus est manipulateur jusqu'à l'os. Marchant tranquillement dans les couloirs, Dumbledore s'arrêta net et donna la lettre tant attendue au Blond suivant ses pas. La lettre en main, Drago se demanda pourquoi ses parents avaient remis une lettre à ce vieux fou et pas par hibou comme à leur habitude. Sans analyser la lettre, le Serpentard l'ouvrit doucement, assez doucement pour faire monter la frustration chez le glucosé. Dépliant la lettre et la lisant par la suite, Drago s'aperçut que les formes des lettres étaient beaucoup plus souples que celles de son père. Lui qui avait une écriture plutôt dure. Il se rendait compte que ce n'était qu'une copie, un essaie ou un brouillon pour copier l'écriture aristocratique de son géniteur.

**« Directeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, il ne s'agit pas d'un courrier de mes parents. Celui qui vous a remis cette lettre n'est qu'un usurpateur d'identité. Je ne suivrais donc pas ce qu'il y a écrit dessus. »**

**« Soyez-en sûr Mr Malfoy que cette missive provient bien de votre père. Il me la remit en main propre. Peut-être voudriez-vous que je vous escorte à la Taverne des Trois Balais pour plus de sécurité ? Vos parents seront sûrement très heureux de vous voir en pleine forme. Qu'en dites-vous ? »**

**« Mr le directeur, quand je vous dis que ce n'est pas mon père qui a écrit cette lettre, c'est que c'est la vérité. Il n'écrit pas aussi vulgairement Pouffsoufle. **» Siffla Drago en perdant son sang-froid. (***pastapé*** xD )

**« Bon, puisque que vous ne coopérez pas, je vais employer la manière forte… « IMPERO » ! »**

Le directeur heureux comme jamais d'avoir Malfoy junior sous la main lui ordonna de le suivre pour aller dans son bureau en attendant la rencontre.

-HPDM-

_Pré-au-lard – L'après-midi._

L'après-midi était assez tranquille, les villageois riaient aux éclats et les élèves achetaient ce qui leur plaisait. Harry quant à lui chercha Drago sans rien trouver, il était inquiet et sa magie pulsait autour de lu,i déstabilisant le groupe comprenant Hermione, Blaise, Théodore. Greg et Goyle eux étaient à la ramasse, comme d'habitude. Depuis qu'Harry était avec Drago et Mione avec Blaise la relation entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors s'était nettement améliorée sans pour autant devenir idyllique, mais il y avait une forme de respect.

Harry devenait de plus en plus instable et fouilla chaque magasin sans trouver le moindre indice. Il allait devenir fou mais la Gryffondor le rassura, lui disant que Drago pouvait être à la bibliothèque ou avec Severus, ce qui calma un peu le Brun. Mais celui-ci sentait un blocage au fond de lui et il était persuadé que son compagnon n'était pas dans la meilleur des formes, ce qui le poussa à retourner au château suivit de sa meilleure amie et de son compagnon. Les autres avaient décider de flâner encore un peu plus.

_Vingt heures – Toujours à Pré-au-lard._

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la plupart des élèves avaient respectés les ordres de rentrer avant le repas, certains étaient à la taverne, prenant maintes et maintes Bierraubeurre sans se soucier de l'heure qui défilait plus vite que prévue. Soudainement le groupe d'élèves restant entendit une explosion provenant du magasin de bonbon non loin de là, puis plus rien. La taverne venait d'être rasée, emportant avec elle les corps de ces élèves innocents. Dehors on entendait des hurlements stridents, les jeunes sorciers restant tentaient de sortir d'un piège de flammes ardentes provoqué par plusieurs sortilèges de magie noire. Les Aurors avait été prévenus de la possibilité que le Seigneur des ténèbres puisse attaquer le village à l'aide de ses disciples. Pourquoi avait-il décidé d'attaquer une nouvelle fois cet endroit déjà meurtri par la précédente invasion ? Aucunes réponses n'avaient été cherchées.

Dumbledore marchait tranquillement, regardant les élèves souffrir de peur, suivit de près par un Drago manipulé ne se doutant pas qu'il n'était qu'un simple lot de consolation pour le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il le suivait docilement comme un enfant innocent attiré par un vieux papy gâteau souriant aux yeux pétillants. Il ne savait pas non plus que derrière ce faux sourire se cachait une profonde avidité ainsi qu'une terrible envie de posséder le Survivant pour le priver de tout.

Le directeur, de temps à autre, invoquait un bouclier pour les protéger des sorts qui fusaient à tout bout de champs. D'un pas silencieux et lent il se dirigea vers la masse noire à l'horizon embrumée par les fumées rejetées par le bois calciné des bâtisses les entourant. Le vieux citronné s'arrêta à quelques mètres du mage noir, retenant Drago d'un bras fébrile.

**« Albus, n'es-tu pas au courant que mes Mangemorts t'encercle ? Je pourrai te tuer sur le champ sans bouger. »**

**« Oui Tom, je sais que tu en serais capable mais tu ne le feras pas. J'ai en ma possession le jeune Malfoy sous **_**« impero »,**_** je te le donne, fais-en ce que tu veux. Ce que je désire c'est posséder entièrement Potter. Mais dévoiler mes plans me nuirait, c'est pourquoi je m'en vais de suite. À bientôt Tom. »**

Et il transplana sans aucune once de remords pour le jeune Malfoy. Dans le groupe de Mangemorts, sous les robes noires qu'ils possédaient tous, Severus se cachait. Bien heureusement il avait un masque sinon il aurait été tout de suite remarqué pour son visage pour une fois apeuré et trahi... Dumbledore avait délibérément livré son filleul au seigneur noir... Que pouvait-il bien faire, le plus jeune allait être emmené au manoir Jédusor et certainement subir les pires tortures pour la fuite de ses parents. Harry... Harry... Il devait le voir tout de suite… Il devait l'alerter de l'enlèvement de son compagnon. Pour le moment il devait se tenir au rang de Mangemorts débiles et incompétent.

La bataille entre les Aurors et les sorciers noirs avait fait de nombreuses victimes, pas seulement parmis les villageois mais aussi parmis les quelques élèves encore présents. Ils auraient dû obéir et revenir au château avant l'heure du dîner, mais non, il avait fallu qu'ils s'entêtent et retardent leur retour. Il se jura d'être plus sévère pour les sorties ou bien alors de faire des sorties accompagnées et surveillées par des adultes...

D'un levé de main de la part du mage noir, les Mangemorts transplanèrent tous au manoir. Severus était le dernier restant sur une terre brûlée, avec tous ces corps sans vie. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Pourquoi s'était-il enrôlé comme espion déjà ? Ah oui, pour donner des informations aux deux camps rivaux… Il ferma les yeux un instant et transplana.

-HPDM-

_Manoir Jedusor – En fête._

**« Mes fidèles Mangemorts, nous pouvons fêter cette fameuse victoire de la destruction de ce village miteux. Nous avons eu comme récompense le jeune Malfoy. »**

Le sorcier noir leva le sort « _impero » _ce qui provoqua une panique dans les yeux du Blond. Que faisait-il ici au beau milieu d'une bâtisse sombre et répugnante ? Pourquoi était-il entouré de Mangemorts et du Seigneur des ténèbres... ? Attend… Sei...Sei...Seigneur des ténèbres ?! Oh Merlin... Il était au manoir Jedusor. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien, de comment il était arrivé ici... ? Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit les dents acérées du mage noir, ce qui le fit frissonner de dégoût.

**« Pour vous récompenser à tour de rôle vous aurez le droit à une séance de torture par jour. C'est à dire que demain, Severus aura le droit toute la journée s'il le désire de torturer cette punaise et ainsi de suite. Comprenez-vous ? »**

**« Yes sir ! »** Crièrent les Mangemorts à l'unisson.

Drago pleurait intérieurement… (**Harry vient me sauver s'il te plaît... Pitié vient...) **Et se fut la seule pensée qu'il eut avant de tomber raide sur le sol sombrant dans le noir le plus total.

**« Qu'on l'emmène aux cachots, cet avorton ne mérite pas de rester pour célébrer notre victoire de ce soir. Bien maintenant place à la fête, vous pouvez disposer. Severus ! »**

**« Maître ? »**

**« Je voudrai que tu retournes à Poudlard pour voir comment l'école réagit à notre petit cadeau. Bien entendu j'attends un rapport immédiat de la situation. Demain comme tu l'as entendu, tu seras le premier à « t'amuser » avec ce traître à son sang.»**

**« Ce sera fait mon seigneur. »** Severus fit une révérence et quitta les lieux soulagé et en même temps terriblement mal.

-HPDM-

_Poudlard – Après l'attaque._

Tout Poudlard étant en émoi. Tous avaient appris la destruction de Pré-au-lard ainsi que la perte de plusieurs élèves. Albus faisant semblant d'être atteint par cet affront et rassura les élèves, leur disant que les Aurors avaient sauvés d'innombrables vies et que tout le monde devait effectuer une minute de silence pour les élèves mort à la guerre.

Harry quant à lui était terriblement pâle, il n'avait rien mangé et n'avait même pas bu un verre d'eau. Non, il ne pouvait pas se nourrir tant qu'il n'avait pas touché une parcelle de la peau de sa moitié qui n'était toujours pas venue manger. Il paniquait de plus en plus et perdait le contrôle de sa magie. Hermione commençait à avoir peur de la tournure des événements... Et si Drago faisait partie des morts déclarés ? Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Blaise qui lui envoya un vague d'apaisement. Non, si Drago avait été mort Harry l'aurait suivi dans l'heure qui suivait. Donc il était en vie mais porté disparu.

Le Gryffondor après le repas se dirigea à grande vitesse vers les cachots là où Severus vivait. Il toqua frénétiquement à la porte tout en regardant Tchâla. Ce dernier surveillait l'état de santé de Neptune, toujours profondément endormie. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là, pour lui il méritait une grande punition. Harry voyant la détresse dans le regard profond de Tchâla le rassura que tout allait bien malgré qu'il ne soit pas lui-même convaincu par ses propos.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit Severus était en larme, effrayé et mal coiffé.

**« Harry... »** Et il s'évanouit, la tension de la journée l'avait achevé.

Trente minutes plus tard, Severus se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne, allongé et bordé sous ses couettes. Harry était à côté de lui lisant un livre sur les potions avancées, ce qui choqua le Professeur.

**« Harry... Il.. Drago... Albus... »** il recommença à pleurer.

Harry pour la deuxième fois vit pleurer son exécrable professeur de potion, au point qu'il paraîssait aussi pâle qu'un vampire.

**« Que se passe-t-il Sev'? Pourquoi pleures-tu ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Drago et le Directeur ? »** demanda calmement le Gryffondor.

**« Albus a livré mon filleul au Seigneur des ténèbres Harry... Il le retient prisonnier dans son manoir pour le torturer et sûrement le voir mourir à petit feu. Il se venge de la trahison de des parents... Harry ils...Ils... À tour de rôle chaque jour il subira une torture d'un des Mangemorts... Je suis le premier demain... Harry... Je ne peux pas faire du mal à ma famille. »**

**« Je... »** Aucuns mots ne sortaient de la bouche du jeune Homme, il était sidéré que le Directeur le trahisse en livrant son compagnon à son pire ennemis. **« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Le directeur veut te contrôler Harry... Il veut réduire ta magie pour en tirer toute la gloire et surtout détruire le lien que tu as avec Drago. Il cherche à te nuire... Il faut que l'on sauve Drago et détruise le mage noir. »**

**« J'ai un plan. Je t'explique… »**

Harry sûr de lui et en colère expliqua alors qu'il allait rentrer dans le jeu de Dumbledore. Le Gryffondor avait beaucoup travaillé sur L'occlumancie et la légimancie, il avait donc des barrières infranchissables. Il allait donc pousser à bout le Directeur jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue ses péchés sans utiliser la moindre magie. Il expliqua aussi qu'après ça il se rendrait directement au manoir Jédusor, prêt à le détruire à tout jamais.

**« Sev', j'aimerai que tu ailles demain à son manoir, rend toi à la séance de torture et fait en sorte d'être seul. Explique à Drago que je viens le chercher avec une horde d'élèves furieux et prêts à se battre. Mais je ne me fais pas de souci, j'ai été entraîné pour le vaincre, je n'ai donc pas peur d'y aller seul si il le faut. Ok ? Je vais aller en parler aux autres de toute façon. Demain sera la journée : nerf à vif. »**

**« Bien, je veillerai à ce que Drago subisse le moins de sortilèges possibles. »**

**« Je te fais confiance ! Bonne nuit Sev'. Tiens-toi à ce que je t'ai dit et tout marchera comme il le faut. »**

**« Oui, bonne nuit Harry. »**

Le dit Harry sourit nerveusement et sorti, en colère après la révélation du Potionniste.

-HPDM-

_Manoir Jedusor – Les cachots._

Drago se réveilla, regardant tout autour de lui. Il vit qu'il était dans une cellule du manoir, l'odeur était nauséabonde et les murs, pour le peu qu'il voyait, étaient tachés de sang séché par le temps. Il était dans un sale état, ses affaires lui avaient été retirées ainsi que sa précieuse sa baguette, même ses bijoux. Il ne restait absolument rien à part un vieux tissu qu'on lui avait mis sur ses fines épaules. Il s'inspecta minutieusement et commença à trembler quand il s'aperçut que quelque chose coulait entre ses jambes... Oh Merlin, il avait été abusé physiquement. Ces putains de Mangemorts l'avaient violé comme si il n'était qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande. Il fut pris de tremblements et hurla à s'en déchirer la gorge.

_HARRY... AIDE-MOI… JE T'EN SUPPLIE... VIENT M'AIDER... _Et il sombra de nouveau, se réconfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait avec le simple vêtement qu'il possédait.

-HPDM-

_Poudlard – Salle commune des Serpentard_

Harry était revenu dans sa salle commune mais était toujours entouré de son aura noir, reflétant sa colère et sa rage de ne pas avoir son petit ami à ses côtés. Il devait sûrement être gravement blessé ou autre. Sans se soucier des autres élèves, il hurla à la mort tel un loup solitaire puis sentit un picotement dans sa poitrine.

_HARRY… AIDE-MOI... JE T'EN SUPPLIE... VIENT M'AIDER... _Un message d'urgence, Drago était en danger, il fallait qu'il aille le secourir mais actuellement il ne pouvait pas... Le plan de faire tomber Albus pouvait attendre, il était certain que celui-ci tenterait par tous les moyens de le rallier à sa cause ou même le priver de sa magie... Il en avait marre, il devait parler à Blaise qui était non loin de lui, surprit de son hurlement plaintif.

**« Blaise, je peux te parler ? »**

**« Oui, vient, allons dans mon dortoir. »**

Sans attendre ils montèrent les marches de marbre et Blaise lança un sort de silence et verrouilla la porte.

**« Pourquoi as-tu hurlé Harry ? On aurait dit un loup meurtrit... »**

**« Blaise, Drago est en danger... Le fou citronné l'a livré à Voldemort. Nous devons le secourir au plus vite... Mais je n'ai pas de plan pour cela, juste vous en parler pour le moment. »** couina Harry, triste et complètement perdu.

**« Vient, nous allons filer en douce et allons chercher Mione. Nous lui en parlerons dès ce soir. »**

**« Oui allons y. »**

Les deux Serpentards se rendirent en toute discrétion devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas le mot de passe, Harry prit les choses en main et siffla, faisant frémir le tableau en sommeillé mais parvint tout de même à l'ouvrir.

Entrant dans la salle rouge et or, ils virent Hermione étudier les enchantements. Sentant des regards dans sa direction elle leva la tête vers le tableau et se mit à trembler quand elle vite la tête d'Harry. Il était aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine et son aura était sombre de haine.

**« Mais que faites-vous ici ? Et comment êtes-vous rentrés ? »**

**« Mione, on s'en fou de ça. Il faut que l'on te parle en toute urgence. »**

**« Cela concerne Drago je présume ? »**

**« Oui, il est en danger... »**

**À suivre...**


	19. Chapter 19 - Félicice et fin

**Chapitre ****19 ****: **Félicie.

•*** • * •**

**Titre:** Une plume d'un Veela.

**Auteur ****: Nomd'unePlume. **

**Disclaimer**** : **les Personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JKR.

À part : Mme Lissa, Mâla, Neptune, Tchâla, Tyffa, Séref, Nakiar, les professeurs de l'Hors du temps et Saphira qui sont mes personnages. Merci =)

**Pairing** :[ HPDM ] [Certains personnages OCC]

**Rating** :Attention aux yeux. Au fil des chapitres, enfin de l'histoire, il y aura du lemon.

C'est une fiction à caractère homosexuel ( Du H&amp;D quoi :D ). Aucun commentaire Homophobe ne sera toléré. Merci ^-^

**Résumé** : A son 16ème anniversaire, Harry reçoit son héritage Veela. C'est à travers ses nouveaux sens qu'il découvrira qui est son âme-sœur. Pourquoi cette plume est apparue devant lui ? Pourquoi lui a-t-on menti sur sa puissance ?

**Note à vous :**

• Soyez indulgents, c'est ma toute première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. (Ne tient pas compte des tomes six et sept).

• Pour chaque nouveau chapitre, vous aurez un **Précédemment** suivis de la dernière phrase écrite lors du, bien entendu, précédent chapitre.

• Les chapitres seront postés selon mes disponibilités, je pense que ça sera tous les 5 jours. Si je suis dans l'indisponibilité de le faire, je vous préviendrai au chapitre précédent. Merci ^-^

**Note à vous : **

• Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! :) Il y aura bien sur un épilogue posté demain après-midi cela va de soit hihi ^-^ Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews et ceux qui ont prit la peine de me lire. Voila voilà. Bisous =)

Rappel :** « ****Dialogue »** / **(Pensée)** / _Télépathie ou Fourchelang_.

**Chapitre 19 : **Félicice.

**Précédemment** :_Entrant dans la salle rouge et or, ils virent Hermione étudier les enchantements. Sentant des regards dans sa direction elle leva la tête vers le tableau et se mit à trembler quand elle vite la tête d'Harry. Il était aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine et son aura était sombre de haine._

_« Mais que faites-vous ici ? Et comment êtes-vous rentrés ? »_

_« Mione, on s'en fou de ça. Il faut que l'on te parle en toute urgence. »_

_« Cela concerne Drago je présume ? »_

_« Oui, il est en danger... »_

_*•*•*•_

_Salle commune des Gryffondors._

Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse, pensant à un plan susceptible de leur permettre de remporter la partie et cela changeait grandement la donne. Mettant une stratégie en place en deux temps trois mouvements, la Brunette sourit et plongea ses prunelles dans celles de son meilleur ami.

**« Harry, comme je te l'ai dit et cela depuis le début, je serai toujours à tes côtés. Je te suivrais là où tu iras et quelle que soit ta décision. Mais au sujet de la capture de Drago, je te suggère d'en parler au Professeur MacGonagall, Rémus et surtout aux parents de Drago, Merlin les pauvres. Blaise et moi te suivront soit en sûr et je pense que Greg et Goyle ainsi que Théodore suivront le pas. Mais as-tu déjà une idée pour aller le secourir ? **» Questionna la Brunette.

**« Oui, nous allons nous infiltrer. Severus sera là pour nous ouvrir et trouvera le moyen de faire baisser les protections posées par le Lord noir. Tout d'abord il va falloir que j'envoie des courriers surveillés aux possibles alliés – enfin vous voyez qui – et que j'échappe à l'emprise de Dumbledore, il me veut seulement pour me nuire. »**

Harry se sentait trahi, blessé et profondément en colère contre celui qu'il croyait être son grand-père de cœur. Il devait jouer le jeu et le forcer à se dénoncer lui-même, quitte à le pousser aux limites de la folie, et pourquoi pas le faire sombrer. Mais comme l'avait dit Mâla, il serait jugé par le conseil ancestral qu'il – tout compte fait – ne connaissait pas.

Harry remercia ses amis et s'en alla dans l'appartement qui était un refuge douillet pour Drago et lui. Arrivant vers son lit, démoralisé, il prit l'oreiller et sentit l'odeur enivrante de la vanille musquée. Il avait la rage, on avait enlevé son compagnon pour faire Merlin sait quoi dessus… Une crise de sanglot s'échappa de ses jolis yeux verts. Commençant sérieusement à somnoler, il se tapa les joues et sécha ses larmes douloureuses. Il prit une plume et s'installa à son bureau.

Les lettres contenaient diverses informations banales mais le plus important avait été l'enlèvement de sa moitié. Il en était tellement bouleversé que sa magie éclata et il hurla en silence, meurtrit et solitaire. Hurlant pour que Drago revienne il se cala sous ses couettes et sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

-HPDM-

_Sommeil – Harry et Séref._

_Harry... Mon Héritier... Mon tout petit... Mon fils..._

**« Papa ? »**

_Non Harry, je ne suis pas ton père... Mais tu es comme tel, mon héritier, mon sang coule en toi._

Harry se retourna et vit un grand loup noir aux yeux Émeraudes comme les siens. D'une grande prestance, le loup se rapprocha et lui lécha les doigts en signe de salut.

_Mon héritier, je suis Séref, premier Veela Origine,l créé par la Magie blanche pure. N'aie crainte, tu ne crains absolument rien ici. Tout est blanc, aucune trace de magie noire._

Harry était stupéfait, jamais il n'avait vu un si grand loup noir avec sa couleur d'yeux. Sirius lui était beaucoup plus petit malgré qu'il soit un sinistros, ce qui rendait Séref impressionnant.

**« Co... Comment puis-je vous appeler ? » **Questionna le Brun.

_Appelle-moi comme tu le voudras mon fils._

**« Papy ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un grand-père et une famille... »** Dit-il tristement.

_Hahahaha si tu veux, va pour Papy, Mais tu as déjà une famille Harry. Mr Lupin ainsi que Mr et Mme Malfoy et bien-sûr Drago, ne les oublie pas._

**« Oui je le sais et heureusement, c'est juste que... Qu'ils n'ont aucuns liens de sang avec moi… Comprenez-vous ? »**

_Oui je comprends. Mais saches que tes parents sont extrêmement fiers de toi. Alors ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tu accepteras ta nouvelle famille comme la vraie. Ils ne demandent qu'à t'aimer Harry. Laisse toi aller avec eux, ils te soutiendront toujours._

Oui il s'en rendait compte, l'amour qu'il éprouvait était un sentiment que l'on partage avec sa famille : La tendresse, la joie, et cætera.

_Harry, mon tout petit. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je peux te parler ainsi ?_

**« Oui je me posais la question à l'instant. »**

_J'ai été emprisonné loin de toute magie, enchaîné comme un chien. J'ai réussi à désactiver la première rune d'entrave avec de la magie sans baguette. Ce qui a eu pour effet d'augmenter un peu mon flux magique et ainsi me permettre de communiquer avec toi. Tu dois te demander aussi pour mon Age, et bien les veela, dès lors qu'ils sont liés, peuvent partir en quête de l'immortalité. C'est un chemin très compliqué et très intense. Seuls les plus valeureux, courageux et intelligent, dotés d'une magie supérieure à la normale peuvent se lancer à la recherche des précieux indices permettant d'avoir un sort de pointage spécial._

Il reprit sa respiration suite à son monologue et sourit.

_Enfin bref, pour le moment tu n'as pas besoin de savoir tout ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis né il y a fort longtemps. Si je suis venu te parler dans ton sommeil, c'est que j'ai transporté mon âme ici pour te donner une potion spéciale, permettant à ton corps de se transformer en animagus sans passer par l'entraînement prérequis._

Il lui tendit une main et lui donna une potion couleur doré laissant échapper des vapeurs de vanille musquée comme l'odeur de son veela. Il était ravi.

**« Jamais je n'ai senti une si bonne odeur. »**

_C'est normal, il s'agit de l'odeur de Drago distillée et transformée en potion. Je te donne une autre fiole pour Drago mais gardez bien cela secret, même pour votre maître des potions._

Il laissa tomber son regard sur le cou de son héritier ainsi que sur son poignet. Deux artefacts important, canalisant sa magie en réserve tout comme ses ailes.

_Pourrais-tu me donner ton collier et ton bracelet, je dois faire quelque chose. S'il te plaît._

Sans hésitation Harry lui remit ses précieux bijoux.

_Ce que tu vois ici, ce sont deux artefacts donnés par amour. J'aimerai que tu regardes comment je vais procéder pour les assembler, j'aimerai que tu exécutes le même mouvement pour assembler les deux pièces pour Drago. Elle servira à invoquer Félicice : une entité venant de la fusion de vos âmes, cœurs et corps. Elle vous aidera à vaincre cet ennemi._

D'un coup de main, passant et créant une douce chaleur, les deux bijoux s'assemblèrent et formèrent une montre à gousset en argent surmontée d'un serpent ailé aux yeux émeraude.

_Mon tout petit, sache que j'ai foi en toi, concentre toi sur la victoire et l'aide que t'apportera ton compagnon. Une dernière petite chose, à travers les yeux de Drago, j'ai pu lire la lettre que Dumbledore lui a remise. Il y avait un flux magique provenant de ce papier et c'est à cause d'une potion déposée dessus permettant de faire baisser les barrières mentale à celui qui lit cette lettre. C'est une potion aussi rare que le brise-âme. Même moi je ne peux y résister. Et pour finaliser le tout, il lui a lancé un sort de contrôle physique et mental. Ne laisse pas ce traître en vie... » _Hurla-t-il sous l'effet de la colère.

_Il passera et sera jugé pour ses actes grâce au conseil Ancestral mais après rien ne nous dit qu'il devrait rester en vie. Mais passons, je sais que vous allez réussir et à partir de l'invocation de Félicice, ma magie ré apparaîtra et je reviendrai pour mes héritiers._

**« Vraiment ? »** Harry ravala un sanglot et lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires. **« Merci Papy »**

_Hahaha, ne te met pas dans cet état mon garçon. J'ai toujours veillé sur vous. Maintenant dépêche-toi de te réveiller, Drago t'attend. À bientôt fils._

_*•*•*•_

Sans comprendre comment il s'était retrouvé au sol de sa chambre, il sauta sur ses deux pieds avec facilité et alla prendre une douche en vitesse. Quand il eut fini de se préparer il se rua vers la grande salle pour y déjeuner. Il alla en direction de sa table quand Dumbledore s'approcha doucement.

**« Mon garçon, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Ta cicatrice te fait-elle mal ? »**

Harry voyant le double jeu du directeur sourit et commença le plan : La folie.

**« Oui je vais bien, malgré l'attaque d'y hier. Et non, elle ne me fait pas mal. »** Mentit Harry pour qu'il le laisse tranquille.

**« Bien dans ce cas, bon petit-déjeuner. »**

Restant méfiant, Harry augmenta ses barrières mentales en pensant à cette fameuse potion de baisse-de-garde. Attendant patiemment que Dumbledore fasse son spitch du matin, il mangea une tartine qu'il trempa dans son café au lait. Tous les élèves arrivèrent enfin, le brouhaha commença. Harry jeta un regard à Hermione qui mangeait aux côtés de Luna et de Neville. La brunette releva les yeux, déterminée à aller sauver Drago.

**« Mes chers élèves, avant de terminer ce petit-déjeuner, j'aimerai que nous fassions une nouvelle fois une minute de silence pour vos camarades mort à la guerre. Ainsi que la regrettable disparition de Drago Malfoy. J'ai beau avoir cherché à travers le pays, aucune trace de ce jeune homme, c'est pour cela qu'une minute de silence leur rendra hommage. »**

On pouvait entendre les chuchotements de part et d'autre de la grande pièce et le sourire caché du Directeur qui n'échappa pas aux yeux devenus orangés d'Harry. Celui-ci se releva furieux et claqua ses poings sur sa table, renversant son bol à moitié remplis. La salle gronda et l'air s'alourdit soudainement. Harry avait les yeux noirs ainsi que les ailes déployées, ce qui engendra une multitude de murmures qui disaient que ses ailes le rendaient beau ou même absolument magnifique.

Severus avec son visage impassible esquissa un sourire en direction de l'ex-Gryffondor. **(Lily tu serais fière de ton fils si tu savais...) **Oh oui, lui, Severus Rogue était fier d'Harry Potter-Malfoy maintenant. Regardant Harry se lever brusquement il prononça un sort de protection. Ça allait gronder, mieux valait se mettre aux abris.

**« COMMENT OSEZ VOUS DIRE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT LA MOINDRE RECHERCHE POUR TROUVER MON COMPAGNON ?! TRAITRE ! TRAITRE ! TRAITRE ! »**

Le ciel de la grande salle devint noir et le tonnerre gronda, effrayant les élèves une nouvelle fois. La pression atmosphérique devint lourde. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle souffraient de difficultés respiratoires. En voyant Dumbledore baguette à la main, plus menaçant que jamais, tout le monde se réfugia au fin fond de la grande salle, protégés par les boucliers des professeurs dans l'incapacité d'arrêter cet affrontement.

**« Harry mon garçon, calme-toi. J'ai cherché toute la nuit et appelé diverses personnes pour le retrouver. Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil pour un fils de Mangemort. Reprend tes esprits, tu as été manipulé, ne le vois-tu pas Harry ? »**

**« MANIPULÉ ? ME METTRE DANS UN ÉTAT PAREIL POUR UN FILS DE MANGEMORT? »**

La colère du Brun s'intensifia et le veela s'énerva, augmentant sa puissance magique, et avança de quelques pas pour avoir le Directeur en ligne de mire, tel un tueur à gage. Il leva la main et une vague déferla sur le directeur qui vacilla quelque peu. Suffoquant à cause de l'aura brûlante du Brun, il lâcha une légère plainte.

**« VOUS N'AVEZ STRICTEMENT RIEN FAIT ! VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE LA MORT DE MES CAMARADES ! DE SOURCES SÛRE VOUS AVEZ LIVRE MON COMPAGNON DE VIE ET D'ÂME À VOLDEMORT AFIN QU'IL SOIT TORTURÉ ! NE ME MENTEZ PAS ! »**

Entre deux souffles le Directeur se repositionna droit comme un pique.

**« Non mon garçon, qui t'a raconté de telles sornettes ? Jamais je ne mettrai en péril les élèves ! Vous délirez Mr Potter ! »**

**« POTTER-MALFOY ! VOUS MENTEZ ! TRAITRE ! TRAITRE ! »**

La pression s'alourdit encore plus, coupant nettement la respiration du Directeur ce qui l'énerva de plus belle.

**« Mon garçon ouvrez les yeux ! Les ténèbres vous ont manipulées jusqu'à ce que vous les rejoigniez, ce qui est maintenant le cas. Je peux vous soigner Mr Potter-Malfoy, venez vers moi et je trouverai la solution à vos problèmes. »**

**« TRAITRE ! MENTEUR ! TRAITRE ! »** Hurla-t-il furieux.

D'un geste de la main il serra la gorge du Directeur maintenant devant lui. D'une voix suave, il lui demanda de tout avouer.

**« Monsieur le **_**Directeur » **_Appuyant sur ce mot délicatement_**. «**_** Avouez nous que vous n'êtes qu'un manipulateur courant après la gloire, que vous avez livré ma moitié sans une once de culpabilité. Avouez que vous me voulez entièrement mort six pieds sous terre. Avouez directeur... Avouez. »** dit-il calmement.

Le charme avait été lancé, Dumbledore avait les yeux vides et sans couleur.

**« Harry... Mon Harry... Je dirais tout pour tes beaux yeux, ton pouvoir et ta fortune. Oui j'ai emmené le jeune Malfoy aux Jupes de Tom pour t'avoir et te manipuler ainsi que te faire signer un testament me léguant tout. Je t'aurais tué ensuite comme ça je rafle tout, hihihi, tu vas faire ça hein ? Dit hein ? »** Pouffa-t-il comme un enfant. Il tourna les yeux et reprit. **« Puis c'est moi qui ai dit à Tom de venir pour vingt heures sachant pertinemment que quelques élèves seraient encore présent. Je m'en fiche vraiment des élèves, tout ce que je veux moi c'est leur fortune. Harry... mon Am... »**

D'un geste simple Harry, ravagé par la haine, lui cloua le bec avec un informulé. Harry toujours sous l'effet de la colère, non sans relâcher le Directeur, se tourna vers le corps enseignant et les élèves terrés au fond. Cette fois ci c'était une voix grave : celle du Premier Originel.

**« Que chacun garde en mémoire ces aveux dans les moindre détails, il servira pour son jugement prochain... Hermione, Blaise, Severus, Minerva, je compte sur vous pour garder cette information et rendez-vous devant la salle sur demande. Maintenant Albus Dumbledore si vous retouchez un seul des cheveux de mon Héritier, je vous tuerai de mes propres mains sans passer par la case jugement. À bientôt, je reviendrai. » **D'un geste de la main il fit transplaner le Directeur dans son bureau scellé jusqu'au jugement.

-HPDM-

Quelques secondes plus tard Harry dégringola au sol et fût retenu par Severus et Blaise qui s'étaient avancés pendant le discours du Premier Originel. Ses ailes s'étaient résorbées et son teint de peau était blafard, ce qui alerta Severus qui s'empressa de lui donner une potion revigorante cachée pour sa propre consommation. La potion eut l'effet voulu, Harry s'éveilla difficilement.

**« Que... Que s'est-il passé ? »** Demanda-t-il en se remettant de son évanouissement.

**« Séref est intervenu et a clairement menacé de le tuer s'il te touchait puis il l'a scellé dans son bureau pour qu'il ne puisse sortir que pour son jugement. »**

**« Bien, il ne mérite aucune bonne intention, je me chargerai de son cas plus tard. Maintenant je pense que je vais expliquer la situation aux élèves, ils méritent de savoir Sev'. »** Déclara-t-il.

**« Oui, allez relève toi ! »**

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry se redressa fièrement et alla à l'encontre des élèves et professeur, à présent détendu par la vague d'apaisement que L'ex-Gryffondor avait envoyé. Il leur raconta dans les moindres détails du début jusqu'à la fin. Minerva fut déclarée Directrice de Poudlard pour ainsi restaurer l'équilibre au sein de l'école.

Harry avait reçu en début d'après-midi une lettre commune de Mâla, ses futurs beaux-parents et Rémus. Ils ne pouvaient se déplacer pour le moment, mais un mot, un cours passage l'avait beaucoup touché, il provenait de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy.

_Harry,_

_Nous avons appris la nouvelle, Cissy est effondrée. Elle ne mange plus et ne dors quasiment plus. Je suis moi-même profondément meurtri, ma progéniture, mon fils est séquestré... Aide nous Harry, pour la première fois je t'en supplie aide nous... Je t'aime comme un fils et Cissa aussi. Nous sommes fiers de toi tout comme Rémus. Soyez courageux._

_Affectueusement._

_L.M_

Harry était bouleversé, ses mots... Ces quelques mots lui avaient redonné une tonne d'énergie, il se sentait vivre... Revivre. Cela lui donnait le courage d'aller affronter la mort elle même s'il le fallait. D'un signe de main il partit vers la salle sur demande le point de rendez-vous à tous ceux prêt à affronter les ténèbres.

-HPDM-

Manoir Jedusor – Les Cachots.

Severus, lui, avait déjà transplané, il se devait de faire la première séance de torture. Enfin de guérison car il savait pertinemment que les Mangemorts n'avait pas respecté la règle d'un part un. Le cœur aux bords des lèvres, il eut un haut le cœur quand il vit la cellule de Drago, complètement salie par le sang et l'urine.

Le potionniste avait de la chance, il pouvait y aller seul sans qu'un intrus ne se glisse dans la cellule si froide. Il s'approcha doucement de la masse recroquevillée sur elle-même, nue comme un vers et maculée de sang provenant des diverses entailles sur sa peau terreuse.

**« Drago ? »**

**« Pa...Parrain... Aide-moi... Je n'en peux plus... Viol... »** Et il sombra, le souffle amenuisé par le manque d'énergie.

Viol... Du sang... Il ne voyait que du sang autour du corps frêle de son filleul adoré... Il en pleura tant son cœur se soulevait dès qu'il posait les yeux sur Drago. Il devait agir et le remettre d'aplomb, lui faire comprendre que dans une heure Harry sera là pour l'aider, le ressourcer intégralement. Oui il sera là.

**« Drago ? »** Ne voyant aucune réponse il lui administra une potion revigorante et deux de soins extrême. Le sang arrêta de couler et les cicatrises se refermèrent doucement. Il avait besoin d'Harry, cela se voyait. Le veela en Drago se mourrait, il était resté trop longtemps gisant dans son sang. Il devait se hâter d'affaiblir les barrières du manoir. Il avait – Il lança le sort « tempus » – moins d'une heure pour le faire.

D'un coup de baguette il enveloppa soigneusement le corps de Drago pour qu'il reste au chaud. Il le déposa dans un coin propre et scella la cellule pour qu'aucun imbécile ne puisse rentrer.

Et il s'en alla au point de rendez-vous, le cœur battant la chamade. Il allait pouvoir rembourser son mauvais comportement envers Harry, lui montrer que lui aussi l'aimait comme un fils. L'aider était le seul moyen de lui prouver qu'il était de son côté et uniquement de son côté. En toute discrétion, il arriva au centre du manoir dans une salle inoccupée par les sbires et le Lord. Il abaissa les barrières et entendit un « crac » sonore, enfin ils étaient là, tout allait finir ici dans ce lugubre et sombre manoir.

-HPDM-

_Salle sur demande – Avant l'abaissement des barrières Jedusor._

Tout le monde était là. Ceux qui voulaient participer à la fin de cette guerre étaient présents, pour la liberté, pour Harry et pour Drago, leurs meneurs depuis la toute première année. Cette mini armée était volontaire, elle était constituée d'élèves de quatrième à septième année toutes maisons confondues. Il y avait une bonne partie du corps enseignant, certains étaient venus en tant que guérisseurs. Les Aurors avaient été appelés la veille pour plus de sûreté. Une heure avait été fixée et elle approchait à grand pas.

Harry dans toute sa splendeur leur rappela à tous la procédure. _Silence_, _Attaque_ et _Fin_. La priorité étant la survie et la protection des plus jeunes, il désigna cinq professeurs pour diriger les différents groupes. Chacun d'entre eux aura la mission de « nettoyer » l'accès pour plus de facilité. Tous avaient le cœur battant, même les Serpentards voulaient aider, il s'agissait de leur prince tout de même.

Pansy quant à elle n'était pas présente. Elle avait dit qu'elle avait une chose plus intéressante à faire que le sauvetage d'un blond en détresse. De toute façon il ne l'intéressait plus, elle avait trouvé un sang pur par son père très charmant d'une lignée Russe capitale pour les « affaires ».

L'heure sonna, tout le monde était prêt, tous vêtu d'une tenue complète de combat : légère mais résistante. Harry avait sa précieuse montre à gousset et un Portoloin que lui avait fourni Severus un peu plus tôt. Tous mirent leurs mains dessus et d'un « pop » furent transportés au centre du manoir Jedusor, là où Severus les attendait.

_Manoir Jedusor – Commencement du plan : Silence._

Les cinq groupes étaient formés, tous vêtu de noir, ils se séparèrent sans plus attendre. Le groupe un dirigé par Harry suivit Severus qui les mena vers les cachots, là où se trouvait le compagnon de vie de L'ex-Gryffondor. Tous marchaient en silence, s'aidant des ombres comme refuge pour ne pas alerter les Mangemorts. Au carrefour de deux couloirs, cinq sbires complotaient sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient entourés. L'un deux renifla l'air et grogna. Greyback les avait repérés. Il sauta sur un septième année. Blaise faisant parti du groupe un dégaina sa baguette et lança rapidement un «_ stupéfix _» qui heurta les côtes du loup assoiffé suivit d'un «_ Petrificus totalus_ » ce qui le fit retomber sur le sol. Les quatre autres attaquaient avec des impardonnables mais furent vite maîtrisés, ligotés et cachés dans une chambre complètement vide. Ils scellèrent la porte et reprirent leur chemin.

Arrivant devant les cachots, Harry devint incontrôlable, humant l'air à chaque coin de cellule, ses yeux devinrent noirs. Il déploya ses ailes et se dirigea aveuglément vers celle où se tenait sa moitié. Sans difficulté il traversa la cellule qui précédemment était protégée par des sorts et se rapprocha doucement du corps évanouit de son compagnon. D'un amour sans limite il déposa ses mains sur le poitrail imberbe de son amant et une douce chaleur l'enveloppa, réparant ses cicatrises et ses blessures. Il était comme neuf, Harry avait puisé de la magie dans ses ailes pour en donner à son amour. Il avait aussi transformé ses bijoux artefacts en montre à gousset surmontée d'une pierre précieuse : _Tourmaline de Paraïba*_ . Le Brun embrassa tendrement les lèvres sèches de son homologue qui se réveilla doucement.

**« Drago, c'est moi Harry. Est...Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »** Demanda-t-il complètement inquiet.

**« Harry... »**

Sans plus attendre Drago sauta au cou du Brun et cela lui donna une déferlante de magie. Malgré ses maux physiques, il était d'aplomb à détruire tout sur son chemin.

**« Je dois retrouver celui qui m'a causé du mal… Je dois le tuer de mes propres mains, son odeur infâme me brûle la peau ! »**

**« Qui... Que... »** Sentant cette odeur, Harry hurla silencieusement. **« Lestrange... Il est mort. »**

Sans attendre ils se redressèrent et suivirent une nouvelle fois Severus vers la pièce principale : La salle du Trône. Ils s'en allèrent tuer ce purin pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

_Manoir Jedusor – Commencement du plan : Attaque._

Les quatre autres groupes avaient nettoyé les restes du manoir en enfermant les Mangemorts complètement sonnés. Aucuns d'entre eux n'avaient réussi à transplaner, ils étaient donc tous déjà en parti neutralisé. La deuxième partie du plan pouvait débuter. Harry et Drago rejoignirent les autres devant la porte d'entrée de cette fameuse salle du trône. La tension se sentait, la magie noire était partout. Derrière cette grande porte ancienne se trouvait le premier cercle de favoris du Lord. Tous à l'affût contre les nuisibles amoureux transi des Moldus. Quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd, les premiers sorts fusèrent, des impardonnables avaient été lancés. Un « _Doloris_ » avait frôlé l'oreille de Drago qui lui se tourna pour tomber sur les prunelles sombre du Mari Lestrange.

**« Toi ! IMONDE CREATURE ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE PAYER POUR AVOIR PROFITER D'UN VEELA LIÉ ! »**

**« Toi un microbe traître à son sang veut me tuer ? Hahaha, pauvre insecte, agenouille-toi devant le maître et je te donnerai l'accès au septième ciel. Déjà qu'en déchirant ton joli petit cul, j'ai jouit à t'en remplir l'estomac. Tu étais tellement baisable et bon, que je t'ai pilonné à t'en faire crever. Mais je n'ai pas dû y aller assez fort, te revoilà aussi frais qu'un gardon. »**

D'une rapidité déconcertante, Drago hurla de rage et sauta sur son ennemi, lui lacérant le corps à coups de griffes aiguisées soigneusement. Il lui arracha d'une main le cœur battant férocement ce qui les fit tomber à la renverse. D'un geste rapide Drago fût sur ses deux jambes dévorant le cœur de Lestrange. Ce morceau de viande n'était même pas assez bon pour lui. Il le cracha et jeta le reste sur la dépouille du Mangemorts.

Le Blond se tourna vers son compagnon qui lui fit signe d'aller vers le milieu de la salle, de son regard noir il se planta derrière Bellatrix et lui brisa la nuque qu'il jeta comme un déchet sur son côté droit.

Le lord hurla de rage, on avait tué sa préférée, ils allaient tous payer. D'un bond il balança un « _Avada_ » sur Seamus qui fut dévié par un sort de bouclier exécuté par son compagnon Dean qui riposta par un « _Expelliarmus_ », que le Lord esquiva facilement. Aidé de plusieurs Mangemorts tels que McNair, il lui indiqua de prendre le relais, il voulait Potter et Drago. D'un coup de baguette il lança un autre « _Avada_ » en direction du Survivant mais qui au dernier moment sauta et il dévia sur le mur de derrière. D'un pas rageur et colérique, il s'avança vers les deux êtres dans sa ligne de mire.

**« Potter... Malfoy. Quel déplaisir de vous revoir ici. Vous êtes venu pour mourir ? Quel beau sacrifice au nom des deux mondes. »** Cria le Lord Noir entouré de son aura noir et lourde.

**« Tom, le déplaisir est partagé »** ricana Harry. **« Je suis venu, enfin nous sommes tous venu pour que tu cesses à JAMAIS de tuer des innocents. »**

**«** **Haha, pauvres imbéciles. La seule chose que vous allez faire juste après c'est de dormir à jamais six pieds sous terre, tués de mes propres mains. Même avec vos conditions actuelles vous ne pourrez JAMAIS gagner cette guerre ! J'ai emmagasiné de nouveaux pouvoirs depuis notre dernière rencontre, Potter. Vous n'êtes que des insectes comparés à moi et maintenant agenouillez-vous devant moi et je voue tuerai rapidement. »**

Ce fut le Lord noir qui lança le premier sort, ils n'étaient plus que tous les trois, ne se préoccupant plus des autres autour d'eux. Non, ils n'étaient plus que tous les trois... Deux veelas en colère et un mage sanguinaire. D'un geste de la main Harry invoqua un bouclier autour d'eux, laissant une chance aux autres de pouvoir échapper à la violence qui allait s'en suivre.

D'un cri strident, Fumseck perça le bouclier, se posa sur les épaules d'Harry et commença à chanter. Harry et Drago comprenant que c'était une incantation se rapprochèrent et enlacèrent leurs doigts. L'invocation de Félicice commençait.

_Manoir Jedusor – Commencement et achèvement du plan : Fin._

Le rituel était entamé, Harry et Drago avaient leurs ailes entièrement déployées collées l'une à l'autre. Leurs yeux étaient noirs, aussi noirs que les ténèbres les entourant. Fumseck changea de tonalité : elle était plus douce et un halo de lumière entoura les deux individus. Quant au Lord, il n'arrêta pas de lancer des sorts de magie noire. Il ne s'épuisait pas et tenait la cadence, essayant obstinément de faire tomber leur protection mais en vain. Le halo de lumière cessa et une magnifique déesse apparut devant lui. Une entité créée à partir de la fusion âme, cœur et corps de deux héritiers Veelas, les seuls dans la capacité à l'invoquer grâce à leur montre à gousset.

Cette Déesse reflétait la douceur et l'amour. Ses traits de visage étaient finement dessinés. Ils représentaient un mélange des deux veelas. Elle avait un corps svelte et ses jambes étaient élancées. Ses bras fin inspiraient la grâce. Elle possédait de longs cheveux blond fins et lisses. Ses yeux étaient Vairons, l'un bleu-gris et l'autre émeraude. Elle avait un regard perçant et à la fois doux. Elle incarnait la justice, la protection d'une mère et le jugement suprême.

Sur chacun de ses poignets se trouvaient une gourmette. L'une striée et l'autre plate, chacune d'entre elle avait un prénom gravé. À ses chevilles il y avait deux tatouages, l'un représentant un loup, l'autre représentant un Félin. À chaque index étaient accrochées les deux montres à Gousset se balançant doucement, frôlant la magie dans l'air.

D'un regard doucereux mais légèrement mécontent, elle s'avança de plusieurs pas tel un chat chassant ses proies, assuré, concentré et prêt pour l'ultime assaut. Elle dévisagea le serpent en face d'elle et grogna. Tous traits maternisant avaient disparu, comme si la douce et belle _Félicice _s'était métamorphosée en un être désirant affronter celui qui avait commis une faute irréparable.

**« Ô être infâme, être corrompu par la magie noire, repent toi de tes pêchés et laisse toi guider sur la route des enfers. »**

**« Jamais, par Mordred, je ne m'avouerai vaincu, JAMAIS ENTENDS-TU ! « **_**AVADA KEDAVRA **_**» ! » **lança-t-il en hurlant.

**« Que crois-tu faire, vil serpent. Qui crois-tu affronter en ce moment même. Je suis la toute puissante Déesse des Veela, celle qui représente toute une race entière. Celle qui a le pouvoir de juger ceux ou celles faisant affront au sang Veela. Je suis la Déesse de la Vérité et du Jugement. Et maintenant voilà ta peine. » **Souffla-t-elle doucement.

D'un revers de main elle annula l'impardonnable qu'avait lancé le « terrible » mage noir. Elle l'avait immobilisé et l'avait privé de toute magie noir ou blanche, il n'était plus qu'un être dénué de toute magie. Son noyau magique avait été détruit à l'instant même où elle avait posé un doigt sur lui, en plein cœur. D'une extension de magie celle-ci invoqua une grande porte qui menait droit vers les enfers comme elle l'avait dit. Le corps prisonnier de la puissante magie de la Déesse se mut et suivit la route destinée aux plus terribles des mages noirs.

Et se fut la fin. Le mage noir n'était plus. Il ne sera plus jamais une menace pour les deux mondes. Jamais.

Le reste des Mangemorts avaient été soit tués soit ligotés. Pour le peu qu'il restait, ils étaient envoyés directement à Azkaban. Pansy faisait partit de ceux qui allaient recevoir le baiser du détraqueur.

Harry et Drago avait été retrouvés inconscients au sol, Tchâla qui avait combattu sous forme humaine aidant Hermione et Blaise, s'était endormi à leur côté ayant eu la force de venir jusqu'à eux.

Severus accouru vers les deux corps étalés et leur avait donné des potions d'énergie, ce qui les avaient sorti de leur état léthargique. Ils avaient tous deux enlacé Severus comme si c'était le dernier jour de leur vie et le commencement d'une autre.

Tout le monde était épuisé mais il avait eu l'énergie suffisante pour sauter de joie.

La guerre était finie, réellement finie. Tous allaient pouvoir reprendre leur vie quotidienne sans avoir la peur au ventre de sortir. Ils étaient tous tranquille bercés par les chants de l'oiseau de feux.

Mâla, Cissy, Lucius, Rémus, Arthur et Molly étaient venu aider pour soigner les plus grands blessés. Ils avaient tous eu des hauts le cœur mais avaient eu le courage de soigner tout le monde. Aucun mort n'avait été déclaré, la presse fut tout de suite informée, sortant une édition express annonçant à la populace que le Grand mage noir n'était plus. Il avait été vaincu par le Harry Potter dit celui-qui-a-vaincu et par Drago Malfoy compagnon de vie et d'âme du Survivant nouvellement Harry Potter-Malfoy.

La guerre était finie. Réellement. Enfin.

_Fin._

* * *

La suite sera dans l'Épilogue publié demain comportant la jugement de Dumby et pleins d'autres moments fort appréciables.

Petite information : _Tourmaline de Paraïba* est d'origine Brésilienne ( Paraïba ) Sa couleur est bleue-gris, c'est une gemme extrêmement rare, quasiment introuvable._


	20. chapter 20 - Epilogue

**SURPRISE !**

_Et oui je le publie ce soir ! Pas demain ! :D_

_Niark ! Bonne lecture ! :3_

**Épilogue.**

_Après la guerre._

Ça y est la guerre est terminée. Le Survivant et son compagnon ont vaincu le Lord Noir. Ils étaient tous rentrés à Poudlard, laissant aux Aurors les Mangemorts destinés à Azkaban. L'heure était aux jugements, Dumbledore avait été condamné à mort. Il avait manipulé un élève et l'un des Héritiers et essayé de s'approprier son compagnon, le destinant à la mort. L'ancien Directeur avait sombré dans la folie, tentant lors du procès de sauter sur Harry tout en lui disant qu'il lui appartenait. Mâla était sorti de ses gonds et l'avait fait enfermer jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, il fut retrouvé mort dans sa cellule d'isolement. Le jugement avait été accompli.

En ce jour, Harry et Drago connurent le conseil Ancestral, de puissant Veelas mais clairement destinés à servir loyalement les deux Héritiers ainsi que leur future descendance.

_Quelques jours plus tard – la continuité de la vie._

Tous avaient repris le cours normal de la vie, ils attendaient tous la reprise des cours au cinq janvier. La directrice, le professeur MacGonagall avait été élue par le conseil pour prendre les rênes de Poudlard. Les maisons se mélangeaient et les Serpentards étaient acceptés de tous.

Severus quant à lui s'était adoucit envers les Gryffondors, il leur accordait des points pour leur savoir et leur intelligence, tout allait bien.

L'enterrement de Ronald avait été un moment de douleur, malgré sa trahison, ils avaient appris qu'il était manipulé par ce vieux fou de Dumby. Malgré tout cela, tout le monde avait laissé sa trace sur la tombe de « Ronnykins ». Ils avaient tous pleuré sauf Severus et Drago se tenant droit comme des piques.

La famille Weasley avait tenu bon, ils avaient reçu une prime sur l'honneur par le premier ministre de la magie, pour avoir vaillamment combattu et soigné les blessés graves ou non.

Harry et Drago quittèrent après cela le monde des sorciers pour s'installer dans un des manoirs légués par un testament de Séref. Qui l'eut cru qu'on le retrouverait si tôt. Mâla leur avait présenté toutes ses excuses pour avoir omis de leur signaler mais ils s'en fichaient, ils étaient heureux maintenant dans l'Hors du temps.

Les parents de Drago les avaient suivi volontairement à fin que tous soient réunis, même Rémus et Severus avaient eu la permission de rester dans le monde des Veelas. Ils étaient eux deux la famille proche d'un des Héritiers. Le conseil attendrit par ces retrouvailles leur avait permis d'y venir.

Hermione et Blaise les avaient aussi suivit, ils s'étaient installés dans une maison achetée avec leur prime à l'honneur. Ils en étaient heureux maintenant et en paix.

Une semaine après une grande fête s'était préparée et tout le monde était enfin apaisé.

_Deux mois plus tard – un bébé ?_

Après la guerre, Drago avait raconté à son compagnon que le Mari Lestrange avait osé le violer. Il gardait quelques séquelles l'empêchant de concevoir un enfant, son sperme était stérile. Il en avait déprimé au début, voulant absolument un enfant avec son compagnon de vie. Harry lui avait émis l'idée que lui n'était pas stérile donc il avait tout de même une chance de pouvoir enfanter pour assurer les deux lignées. Drago septique au début par la peur que le procurait la pénétration avait mis tout ça derrière lui et il avait tenté mais en vain, rien jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

**« Harry... Je ne me sens pas bien... Je ne veux pas aller en cours... Noooon ! Pauvre de moi ! »**

**« Quoi... Quoi ? Viens je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ! Ne discute pas ! »**

Sans attendre il prit le corps mince de son amour et le transporta jusqu'à un lit vide de l'infirmerie.

**« Poppy ? POPPY ?! »**

**« Oui Harry, que puis-je faire pour... Oh Monsieur Malfoy je vois que vous n'allez pas bien, attendez deux secondes je vous examine. »**

Sortant sa baguette elle fit un sort et remarqua une petite boule vers les parties génitale de Malfoy Junior.

**« Bon Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, vous êtes en parfaite santé. Mais je dois dire qu'il y a une autre bonne nouvelle. Voulez-vous savoir ? »**

**« C'est quoi ?! Dites ! »**

**« Vous êtes enceint de deux mois. »**

**« Que... Quoi ? »**

Et Harry tomba dans les pommes, ils allaient être papas. ENFIN !

_Sept __mois plus tard – Scorpius James POTTER-MALFOY._

Drago avait donné naissance à un joli bébé bond aux yeux vert, fort comme un guerrier, débordant d'énergie avec son petit nez retroussé à la Malfoy et à la crinière, blonde bien sûr, mais toujours en bataille à la Potter. Les deux heureux parents l'avaient nommé _Scorpius James Potter-Malfoy. _Le parrain était Blaise et la Marraine était Hermione qui à eux deux les chouchoutaient plus qu'il n'en fallait.

Les Malfoy Senior avaient été émus de voir leur petit fils, ils en étaient devenus complètement accros. Et Scorpius leur rendait bien avec son petit sourire espiègle tel un Serpentard, c'était inné chez lui.

Un beau soir lors d'un repas de Famille au manoir Potter fraichement hérité. Tous étaient réunis autour d'une longue tablée riche en aliment et en amour familial. Drago était parti dehors pieds-nus dans l'herbe pour se ressourcer suivit d'Harry une idée en tête.

**« Drago, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »**

**« Je vais bien chéri, c'est juste que je me sens vide depuis que bébé est sorti. J'aimais tellement la chaleur qu'il me procurait, ça me manque tout de même. »**

**« J'ai une petite idée de comment te rendre complet. Mais avant j'ai quelque chose à te dire, écoute moi bien et ne m'interrompt pas. Ok ?** »

Drago acquiesça et le regarda droit dans les yeux jusqu'au moment où Harry déposa un genou à terre.

**« Drago, hum... Heu... Depuis que je te connais, nous avons toujours eu l'idée de nous attaquer verbalement et je ne regrette pas toutes ses années où on se querellait car cela m'a permis de te connaître par cœur. Grâce à toi, je me sens complet, heureux et regarde nous, nous avons une petite famille maintenant. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Drago Lucius Malfoy, mon amour, voudrais tu m'épouser et faire de moi un père comblé et heureux ? »**

Harry était nerveux attendant la réponse, il voulait Drago jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Techniquement parlant c'était déjà le cas mais autant aller jusqu'au bout.

**« Harry, idiot de Gryffondor, nous sommes déjà mariés par le lien des Veelas mais oui je veux t'épouser. OUI ! »**

**« Oh... »** Et il lâcha un sanglot sautant dans les bras de son futur-déjà mari.

Quand Harry avait sauté dans les bras de Drago, il avait entendu des applaudissements de leur grande Famille. Des sifflements de la part des Jumeaux et un rire de bébé pour Scorpius. Enfin il avait une famille, celle qu'il attendait depuis longtemps.

_Six mois plus tard – Le mariage et Séref ?_

Le temps avait été long et court à la fois, le mariage avait demandé beaucoup de ressource et du temps. Mais celui-ci s'était écoulé assez vite et le mariage était aujourd'hui. Drago allait se faire mener à l'autel par son père et Harry au bras de Rémus.

Harry était heureux certes mais il lui manquait quelqu'un de précieux, son papy : le grand Séref en personne. Mais il n'était malheureusement pas là. Cela avait beaucoup peiné Harry mais Narcissa lui avait dit que la magie faisait des miracles et cela l'avait tellement réconforté qu'il avait enlacé fortement sa belle-mère adorée telle une seconde maman, celle qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

Quand Harry et Drago s'étaient présentés devant l'autel, une déferlante de magie les avait revigoré. Un complément s'était ajouté et ils s'étaient retournés.

Séref.

Harry avait déployé ses magnifiques ailes blanches et noires ainsi que Drago en reconnaissance de leur « Papy ». Ils avaient tous les trois pleurés. Le mariage était scellé et à présent terminé, ils étaient enfin unis par les liens de la magie et du mariage.

Enfin.

Après la cérémonie, tous avaient fait la fête comme des bienheureux. Séref s'était présenté à tout le monde et il était respecté de tous. Il avait craqué en regardant sa descendance et savait à l'avance que Scorpius était un petit Veela.

Ils furent tous heureux.

_Un an plus tard – Encore un bébé ?_

**« Mon cœur ? »** Demanda Drago.

**« Je suis dans le salon avec tes parents. »**

**« J'arrive tout de suite. » **

Arrivant dans le salon fortuné, Drago eu un sourire attendrissant, ses parents, sa moitié ainsi que son fils étaient là, heureux, ce qui lui donna l'énergie de faire sa nouvelle annonce.

**« Père, Mère, Harry, Bébé Scorpius, je suis enceint, de jumeaux. »**

D'un sourire éclatant Harry s'approcha de lui et lui donna un baiser langoureux. Dans le creux de son oreille il lui glissa doucement.

**« Ce soir, c'est ta fête mon amour. Une nouvelle comme ça... Humm te rend **_**sssiii Sssssexyyyy **_**! »**

Drago devint pivoine et alla s'asseoir à côté de sa mère pleurant de joie.

La famille allait encore s'agrandir mais ça c'est une autre Histoire.

**Fin de la Fin. :D**

Hé voilà, la fic' se termine ici. Ce fut une super expérience et j'en suis fort contente !

Merci à tous et à toutes pour les reviews, le suivit de la fic et cetera. Cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir de A à Z.

J'aimerai remercier Mikan92 pour ses suivit de correction au début puis une personne que j'ai appréciée dès le début, c'est ma jolie Bêta : ÉpéeArmoise19541.

(NDB : Bêta hyper gênée de corriger ça, sérieux… C'pas humain !)

Ah que dire sur elle :

• Bah elle m'a beaucoup aidé, niveau correction déjà, olololo les fautes et les problèmes de Syntaxe, elle en a chié jusqu'au bout.

• Après, elle était ma muse, ouais ma muse. Quand j'avais un problème d'inspiration, elle me donnait une idée et hop j'avais fini le chapitre au soir, c'est ti pas bô ça ! :3

• Ensuite, elle a été ma plus fidèle lectrice et fan n°1. Elle supportait mes crises de colère quand je ne trouvais rien. [Ouais je m'énerve vite quand je sèche, c'est lourd xD].

• Enfin bref ! MERCI ! Ma bêta chérie de m'avoir guidé et aidé !

Pour la peine voici un petit bonus, une petite dédicace à elle, ma bêta.

_L'histoire d'un crin de licorne – Potion chapitre onze – Potion __de Panacée._

_C'est l'histoire de la venue d'un crin de licorne dans la potion de Panacée._

_Ce petit crin à sa naissance avait déjà la vie dure, souvent dans la poussière, sous l'eau ou sous la chaleur._

_Pfiouuu il en avait vraiment marre et il voulait une autre vie que de rester accroché comme un idiot avec ses semblables tous devenu moutons au fils des années._

_Lors d'une sortie avec son porteur, Elios le tout petit qu'il s'appelait. Il avait eu une démangeaison et donc cet empoté s'était grandement gratté jusqu'au jour où ce malotru avait carrément arraché une touffe de crin, la laissant tomber au beau milieu de la forêt interdite, leur lieu de prédilection._

_Le vent l'avait transporté loin de ses semblables. Il avait découvert de nouvelles couleurs tout en se laissant porter par son ami le vent. Puis un beau soir il fut déposé sur une des fenêtres d'un château. Il voyait une opportunité de devenir important ici, il le sentait._

_Puis un beau jour, un oiseau s'était posé ici avec lui. Le laissant s'accrocher aux griffes acérées. Le petit crin de licorne tout content se disait oh l'intérieur du château, que c'est sombre. Quelque chose de doux l'avait enlevé des griffes de ce petit oiseau. Et il l'avait chéri, envelopper dans un tissus de soie, pour qu'il ne s'abîme pas._

_Cette personne-là avait simplement dit que le crin valait extrêmement cher, que ses propriétés magiques pouvait faire de terribles... Comment dire... Vous savez le liquide qu'on donne aux gens soit pour les tuer soit pour les sauver ? Ah oui... Potion. Je ne savais plus la différence entre le poison et les potions. Enfin bref il s'égarait dans ses pensées ? (ça pense un crin? Lui Oui, c'était un crin solitaire il parlait à ceux qu'il le comprenait, c'est à dire personne... u_u)_

_Puis un jour, cette personne avait dit qu'il servirait pour faire la potion de Panacée. Il avait rencontré d'autres ingrédients et ils étaient devenus toussssss amis. Oui ! Bien sûr que l'on peut ! Pfff. Ils allaient tous se baigner aujourd'hui ! Oh oui le chaudron._

_Et le petit Crin sauta avec son amie la plume du Phoenix._

_Il était heureux le petit crin de licorne, heureux._

_Fin. Voilà ._._

_Bêta, ma chère Pouffy, j'espère que t'as ris ! :D_

_Smack._

_PETITE INFORMATION : Il n'y aura __pas de suite, j'ai déjà beaucoup de travail avec ma nouvelle fic et cetera._

_A bientôt en tout cas ! ;)_

_Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la fic' en général ? :)_

_Bisouillles ! et merci :D_


	21. Chapter 21 - Mot pour vous

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

Je publie cette petite information pour vous dire que « Une plume d'un Veela » sera retravaillé.

En effet, elle est bourrée de faute de syntaxe et tout le bataclan qui suit derrière donc pour que vous aillez une agréable lecture, elle sera réécrite complètement.

Une petite note : Ma prochaine fic est en cours d'écriture, j'en suis au quatorzième chapitre. Alors sur combien, je ne sais pas c'est au feeling xD

Voila Voila ! À bientôt pour ma nouvelle fic' sur HP/TJ hihi :p

**.Bisous !.**


End file.
